Postliminary Recourse - Revision of Entropic Occurence
by CzarBetchimov
Summary: April 2036 - In the aftermath of global warfare and SERN's rise to power over what little remains, 18 year old Amane Suzuha joins the forces of Valkyrie for a more organized fight against Japan's oppressor, only to find her involvement in the struggle to be far more complex and crucial to her nation's future than she ever expected... Reuploaded mega-sequel to Ulterior Requisite.
1. P-R 01

**_Hey readers, first things first. This is a restructured reupload of three related stories that I am merging into one for the sake of simplicity and continuity. I wrote the initial iterations of this beastie before knowing much about Steins;Gate 0 in any medium, so right away there's going to be a huge variety of things that sharply contrast with Zero, especially with characters and plot aspects. You will immediately notice a lacking of most of the lab members, and all I can say is congrats, that's the magic of a costly and destructive world war three and my own authoring focus on certain characters. That said, now that I do know about Zero and very much love it in VN and anime form, imagining a dusty and dismal future Tokyo became way easier and awesomer and certainly adds a lot to the experience in that manner._**

 ** _In any case, this story takes place twenty six years after the events of Ulterior Requisite, and follows the modified post-war future on the world line reached in the previous story. SERN's global dominance exists, but isn't nearly as great since they were unsuccessful at achieving time travel thanks to the onset of World War 3. In the meantime, the Japanese underground revolution, known only by its codename 'Valkyrie', continues to strengthen, drawing in all who are willing to fight to reclaim their island nation of Japan._**

 ** _Having never time traveled in this particular world line, and being completely unaware of the events of August of 2010, the young freedom fighter Amane Suzuha battles the scattered regiments of Japan's oppressors in honor of her late father, believing him to be responsible for beginning the revolution she now fights for. Then, in a swift change of personal fate, she finds herself centric to a desperate plan, far beyond the scope of the national revolution she considered herself part of, and all for the sake of the past, future, and countless lives in-between._**

 ** _Viva La Revolución!_**

* * *

 **Yokohama Ghetto, Japan; 04/17/2036; SERN East-Asia Time, 17:21p.m. [0.014319]**

Resting against the cracks of a concrete wall, legs aching, heart throbbing, and chest heaving with labored breath, Amane Suzuha sat beside a large hole on the third floor of a heavily damaged structure; somewhere between the recently neutralized safe house she previously resided in, and dozens more hidden in the largely abandoned city. Resting on her lap lay a stubby machine pistol, known only by a small factory stamping on the side as a Minebea PM-9, loaded with a small drum magazine, and like her, sporting the wear and tear of ongoing battle.

Turning her head from the ripple of machine gun fire on a distant street, one of her braids brushed against her cheek in a fleeting tickle, and she rubbed her face in response, only to realize she smeared grime and gunpowder residue from the weapon onto herself.

 _Eh, oh well. Face paint, right?. With my luck I'll be stuck hiding in this block until tomorrow. Where the hell would I find washing water around here anyway...?_

Eyes descending to the firearm, she pressed the magazine release latch, slowly pulling the drum cartridge out of the receiver. Shrugging off her backpack, she dug through food scraps, ammunition, and other elements of survival, finding an old bottle of light machine oil. Prying the gun's action open until it locked, she unscrewed the bottle's lid with haste, squeezing several dribbles of lubricant into the inner surfaces of the weapon. Releasing the slide with the push of a latch, she squeezed another stream of oil onto it, capping the bottle and dropping it into the backpack again.

 _There we are._

With rough fingers curling around the sight mounted on the slide, she began working the action back and forth, letting the life-bearing liquid find its way into the workings of the weapon.

 _You always love your lube, huh? Burning through bullets at a high rate is demanding, I know._

 ***BANG***

Startled from the concussion of an explosion nearby, she nervously zipped up her backpack, quickly swinging it over her shoulders as she rose to her feet, sliding the drum magazine back into the weapon's receiver until it locked with a ***click***. Peeking around the crumbling concrete and bent rebar to the city outside, distant shouts and further gunfire interrupted the idling of a truck, and she looked down to the rubble-strewn street below, seeing no sign of her previous opponents.

 _Huh. Maybe I can get out of here. Just need to avoid the situation over that way..._

Tucking the gun's strap around her neck, she gripped it with both hands, smelling a hint of the oil through the light haze of smoke for a moment. Turning from the view of the decaying city outside, her boots kicked up a small cloud of dust as she headed back towards the previously ascended stairwell.

 _...And find my way into a shelter, before nightfall._

* * *

 **04/18/2036; SERN East-Asia Time, 01:43a.m.**

Laying upon the carpet floor of an abandoned office, hidden in a cubicle upon a thin fire blanket, her eyes were closed, but her mind remained wide awake, listening to the rainfall outside of the shattered windows nearby.

 _Shelter. Safe houses. Hah. The weather sucks and I'm holed up in this place. Office chair paradise, with zero peace and quiet cause every damn window in this city is broken._

With a tingle of sweat coursing through her arms and legs, she slowly exhaled in the humid darkness.

 _Sure glad its not winter anymore. I had to lose that coat a while ago, and I'm going to be hard pressed to find another. Still wish the zipper hadn't busted... Stupid thing. I'm not about to carry around something like that in the summer. Already limited with storage as it is._

Moving her foot over, and confirming her backpack was still present, tied to her leg, she quietly grunted.

 _Ugh. Speaking of summer... I don't even want to think about how muggy its going to be. Whatever temperate middle ground there used to be is long gone, besides a spare few weeks in spring and fall... Or something. Otherwise you're freezing your butt off for a few months, and then boiling alive for the rest._

Vision rising to several wrinkled papers pinned against the cubicle wall, she stared at the indiscernible lines of characters printed on it.

 _Guess that's what the world gets for bombing everybody... A couple powerful idiots messed it up for everybody else, and we lost most of the world population, along with predictable, fair weather... And if that wasn't enough, even with nothing left to fight for, SERN still slithers around and guns down whoever they find around here. 'Extremists' barely surviving in this mess. Broadcasting their kills on the daily death report... Gloating over their achievement of reigning over a world full of nothing and nobody._

Brow furrowing angrily, she closed her eyes.

 _Bastards. I don't think I could ever hate anything more than that._

* * *

 **04/18/2036; SERN East-Asia Time, 08:42a.m.**

Stepping apprehensively out from the darkness of a dilapidated commercial structure, her nose took in the smell of ozone, and her boots stepped in and around small puddles of water that collected among scattered debris under the humid, overcast sky.

 _Must've rained for hours. This place feels like a jungle. Cause it is a jungle... Kind of._

Weaving around several abandoned cars, she drug her fingers alongside one, rubbing her thumb across her wet fingertips.

 _Tons of standing water. I wonder..._

Pulling off her fingerless gloves, she ran her bare hands along the sheet metal hood of the same car, collecting water on her skin, and then rubbing her face. With another swipe of water, she then rubbed her hands together, eliminating some of the previous day's grime. Coating her forearm with water, she rubbed her eyes one at a time, and then exhaled, pulling the gloves back on.

 _Half ass face wash, yay._

Ears perking from the distant chop of rotor blades, her vision lurched upward in an instinctive scan of the decayed skyline.

 _Shit. A helicopter? Out here?_

Hustling aside into the darkness of a nearby shadow, she crouched down against the weathered concrete of an apartment complex, heart beating with a surge of fear.

 _What brings air power out to this zone? Nobody out here even has anti-aircraft weaponry that I know of... What the hell is the draw to the south ghetto?_

Listening to the roar of a turbine engine rapidly escalating in volume, she squinted into the distance, exhaling with alarm as sprays of water and trash began being blown around just down the street, revealing the dark blur of the aircraft's rotor blades just above.

 _Of course they're heading my way... Dammit!_

Ducking through an open doorway, she spun around and backed up against the adjacent wall, peeking just beyond the jagged shards of a broken glass window. Squeezing the grips of her weapon, adrenaline tingled in her veins as a cushion of hot air whirled in a circle just outside, with clouds of dust swirling in through the structure's orifices.

 _Awesome. A SERN chopper, and they're deciding to hover right here. I'm dead if I move._

Leaning her head back against the wall, she stood still, indirectly captive beneath the enemy. Then, hearing a whir of mechanized parts among the roar of the turbine, her fingers tightened as a large machine gun on the aircraft spooled up and began firing rapidly. Holding her breath as a lack of bullet holes appeared around her, her ears instead picked up the distinct clatter of large caliber casings dropping freely to the street, and she slowly leaned over, tempted to peek outside again.

 _Go somewhere else you s-_

 ***KABOOM***

Grimacing from a sudden flash, a thunderous explosion pierced the air outside, blasting a concussion of air through the doorway and window around her, followed promptly by the dense clatter of debris falling to earth, and a persistent crumbling beginning in the absence of the helicopter's gunfire.

Finally peeking outside, the helicopter's engine spooled up, lifting it higher into the sky, and Suzuha watched with morbid fascination as a strangely large shadow grew across the street, amongst the jumble of noise. Taking a single step onto the sidewalk, she looked up, mouth opening agape as the upper two stories of a building just meters ahead slowly leaned further over the street, fracturing and rapidly failing from the hole blown into the floor beneath. Then with a shrieking snap of steel beams, the upper floors collapsed down onto the building's own missing midsection, forcing the ground floor to bow outwards from the sudden crushing weight, and prompting the upper section to tilt over and collapse onto the street below in an earth-shaking cascade of destruction.

Closing her eyes from the cloud of dust, she waited until it settled, discovering a heap of twisted steel and broken concrete that lay in a line across the road in front of her, and the spindly remains of where the structure formerly stood

 _Holy shit. Whatever just did this was big and powerful._

Stepping out onto the middle of the street, her eyes rose back up to the helicopter, now much higher in the sky.

 _...And doesn't belong to SERN. That must be why they're here._

Spooked by the approach of footsteps from behind, she whirled around in alarm, discovering other gun-toting civilians hustling up towards her, having seemingly appeared from the shadows. Leveling the PM-9 towards them with apprehension, her eyes narrowed towards the closest as the muzzle of his rifle rose towards the sky.

 _"Whoa, at ease!"_

"Who are you?! Who do you fight for?!"

 _"Japan!"_

 _"The revolution!"_

 _"Valkyrie!"_

Exchanging apprehensive nods after a series of valid answers were offered, her nerves relaxed slightly.

 _Alright. Friendly resistance._

"Me too."

Breathing heavily, she joined their gaze upwards towards the helicopter as its machine gun began firing again, only to notice the flame trail of an approaching rocket heading straight for the aircraft, which vainly attempted shooting it down in response.

 _Oh man, an RPG? Who is out here?_

Staring as the rocket struck the machine and detonated, its onboard fuel and ammunition exploded in sequence, erupting into a spectacular fireball as the entirety of the helicopter was obliterated, sending fragments of steel, rotor blades and an intact tail boom plummeting to earth.

Grinning from the observed victory, Suzuha's arm rose into the sky, first curled as the others around her began cheering.

"Hell yeah! Take that and stuff it, _SERN!_ "

Watching as the others around her hurried ahead towards the destroyed building, she began following hesitantly.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Those were Valkyrie's forces! They're going around recruiting everyone in the underground to officially join their ranks!"

Eyes widening, vivid imagery of military training and prior battles began playing in her mind.

 _Join... Official ranks? With Valkyrie?_

Exhaling with disbelief at the development, her lips then curled into the beginnings of a grin.

 _Yes! Finally!_ "I'm coming with you guys!"

Tightening the sling of her gun against her chest, she charged forward, rapidly passing and outpacing several of the resistance members, and then scaling the rubble ahead, shoving aside rebar and concrete and clearing a small path. With a turn aside, she then extended her hand to the first person behind her, helping them up with a nod.

 _Might as well show some friendly allegiance..._

In exchange, the same man helped her shove a heavy rooftop A/C unit, watching as it tumbled down in front of them, clearing the majority of a path through the debris down onto the street beyond. Taking the lead and quickly navigating her way through twisted steel and loose concrete fragments, her boots found flat pavement, and she turned her head, watching with a hidden smile as a small group of fellow resistance formed into a group behind her.

"You guys know where they are?"

"Didn't you see? They're only a few blocks ahead."

"They've been on patrol here in Yokohama. Someone said they're visiting every remaining safe house on the map. Everyone's packing up and following their lead."

"They're recruiting everybody?"

"Everybody that wants to join."

"Rumor has it they're planning an invasion west from Tokyo, now that they have loose control of the coast to Shizuoka."

Heart racing from the spoken news, Suzuha brimmed with excitement.

 _Oh man. Valkyrie having control of any land is amazing. What have I missed? That last safe house didn't have a working radio but... I guess these past couple of days have been crazy. Maybe that explains the sparse presence of the hit squads. I haven't been shot at as much as I'm used to._

"That's the best development I've heard for months."

"Which is exactly why we're headed towards them. Anyone that openly swears allegiance to Valkyrie is permitted to follow the convoy."

Keeping pace as the group began a forward jog, she slowly began grinning.

 _All this time we've been fighting alone and scattered. Now there's an organized gathering of resistance members? I wonder how many there are here in the ghetto? I barely encounter one person a day, much less a group like this._

Loosening the sling around her shoulder, she brought the machine-pistol to her hands, held at her hip as she jogged forward towards a curve in the road.

 _I can't wait to see this convoy! If they're the ones with the firepower to blow up buildings and SERN choppers... Things might be looking up for once. Especially for my sorry ass wandering around this place. I wonder if they'll have food and water? Who knows what Valkyrie has at its disposal. Everybody just whispers what little they know and huddles around radios when secret broadcasts come on... But, anyway, no matter what happens, this is gonna be way better than what I've been dealing with since I fled what remained of the Japanese military. I'd love to be part of an enlisted rank again if it means a meal, a shower, and a strategic purpose._

* * *

 **04/18/2036; SERN East-Asia Time, 09:26a.m.**

Slowing their jogging pace, the group drew to a hesitant halt as the rumble of diesel engines grew in the distance, and mouths opened agape as a procession of darkly painted Type 10 tanks crept across an intersection ahead, followed closely by a short convoy of cargo trucks, all of which were surrounded by a heavily armed plain-clothed crowd. Several commanding figures rode astride on the vehicles in camouflage battle dress, and one shouted praise and encouragement to the small army through a megaphone.

 _"Oh my god. They have tanks!"_

 _"And trucks!"_

 _"I bet they have supplies!"_

 _"Hell yeah! Let's go everyone!"_

Surging forward with cheers, a variety of pistols and rifles pointed into the sky as the group approached, and dozens in the convoy began cheering in response, accepting them into what was rapidly discovered to be at least three hundred bodies.

 _"Valkyrie! We're with Valkyrie!"_

 _"We fight for Japan!"_

Listening to the back-and-forth chanting, Suzuha's attention went in all directions with utter fascination.

 _Oh wow. So many rebels, and we're all armed to the teeth. This is awesome!_

Several individuals crowded around the trucks, and rations and bottles of water were swiftly provided to clamoring hands. From another, several pistols and magazines of ammunition were passed to those unarmed, all in a manner of open generosity marveled by Suzuha as she moved with the crowd.

 _If it weren't for my own scavenging, I'd be there too. Maybe later I'll get one of those cans and some water... But I need to see these tanks first._

With a strange feeling of glee, she ran just outside of the crowd, hopping onto benches, over fallen signs and other debris, rapidly approaching the armor ahead as the low roar of diesel engines and squeals and groans of heavy moving steel filled her ears. Glimpsing drive wheels and sloped armor plating, she moved further ahead, watching as rubble and abandoned cars were easily pushed aside from the leading tank, fitted with a massive plow.

 _Hoho man this is too cool!_

Walking alongside one of the machines, admiring the mass and noise, a presence of power filled her being from the unearthly vibration beneath her feet, mixing with a rare feeling of relative safety and superiority as she looked up towards the crewman in the turret, surrounded by several men armed with assault rifles.

 _If we've got heavy artillery like this around... Anybody that gets in our way is toast. Just like that chopper earlier. They got blown to hell, right out of the sky._

Peeking back towards the mass of people that followed, excitement bristled through her skin.

 _Strength in numbers, baby. This morning just got awesome._

* * *

Moving right alongside with the fourth tank in the convoy, Suzuha's fingers dug into a can of beef rations, savoring the flavor of pre-cooked meat as her stomach gladly absorbed the infusion of protein.

 _Clean, purified water too. This is a dream! Even got a can of... Corn. Whatever that is. I'll try that later. Right now this beefy goodness is all mine._

Looking to the toothed drive wheel next to her as it slowly turned among the the tread links, her eyes rose along the riveted armor plating up towards the bustle rack on the rear of the turret, laden with spare parts and soldiers seated upon it.

 _I wonder what its like to drive this thing. I bet even just being on top of it feels awesome... Astride a big metal monster with a huge cannon. You'd probably feel invincible._

Noticing one individual in different dress than the soldiers, her focus narrowed with interest, slowly realizing from the short hair, slender figure, and feminine complexion, that the person was a young woman like herself.

 _Cool. So I'm not the only girl in all this. What brought you here, huh?_

Bringing one last cut of meat into her mouth, Suzuha watched with continued interest, chewing as the girl's head moved, breifly noticing she was being observed.

 _Yeah, I'm looking at you. What makes you so important that you get a free ride on a tank?_

Eyes breaking contact, the girl turned in place, peering ahead, and a wood-stocked rifle shifted behind her back, slung over her shoulder.

 _Oho, armed too. Rifle lady is part of this Valkyrie convoy. I wonder if sh-_

Pausing as the tanks groaned to a halt, a low commotion of radio chatter began as soldiers assumed defensive positions of cover, and one man looked through binoculars.

 _"Contact!"_

Ears perking from the already familiar drone of helicopter engines, Suzuha peered ahead amongst the dozens around her, but then a sudden escalation of shouts and pandemonium began as gunfire blasted from several places down the street, ricochets peppered the ground and the tanks, and several people fell to the ground in front, causing a riot of returning fire from soldiers, machine guns mounted on the tanks, and numerous revolutionaries as an unexpected battle began in the street.

 _"FIND COVER AND FIGHT!"_

Listening to the shouts from the megaphone behind and other commanding voices, Suzuha stepped aside hesitantly, watched among the liquid movement of people seeking shelter in the surrounding buildings as two additional SERN helicopter gunships approached in the sky. Jumping free from the armor and trucks, soldiers rapidly moved in organized groups towards cover as flashes of automatic weapons ensued down the street, mixing a fury of gunfire with screams and shouts in all directions. Then, a thunderous report erupted from the lead tank's main cannon, followed by the tank just behind, rapidly reducing a distant building into a liquefaction of rubble tumbling onto the street below.

 _Wow. That explains what happened earlier._

Drunk with head-spinning excitement, she watched as several dozen enemies approached in the distance, but in a surprise, she was grabbed by her arm and forcefully drug aside by the young woman she had been staring at only moments before.

"Do you know what finding cover means?!"

Jerking her arm free and breaking into a run alongside her with a grin, Suzuha tossed the empty can in her hand aside and jumped through an open storefront window, keeping just ahead of the girl as she slammed through a partially ajar door just beside her.

"Of course I do! This is just awesome!"

Grunting as she launched herself aloft over a counter with her arms, she floated in the air for a spare few seconds, knocking small shelves and dozens of items onto the floor. Landing squarely on her boots however, she maintained her swift pace, continuing towards the rear of the building with a spree of energy.

"And you're insane!"

Storming up two stairwells in a pace just faster than her, Suzuha began laughing from the comment as her gun bounced around against her chest, mirroring the jostle of her backpack behind.

"Thank you!"

Rounding a corner and bursting into the living room of an apartment, both of them approached the windows, hidden in the shadows behind tattered curtains. Observing their surroundings outside, dozens of rifles, shotguns and pistols exchanged constant fire through several stories of windows on the block, providing a distracting opposition to the swarm of SERN squad members that surrounded the tanks, as machine guns of both armor and aircraft exchanged fire outside. A fiery explosion and crash ensued just out of sight from the downing of one helicopter, but in exchange, the rearmost cargo truck violently exploded into a burning wreck, and Suzuha held her machine-pistol readily, itching to fight.

Looking to the dark haired girl as she unslung her rifle and brought it to her shoulder, she studied her steady poise for a moment, and then peered down through the window, aiming the iron sights of her gun towards unsuspecting enemies already engaged in a multi-direction battle for survival. Squeezing the trigger in several short bursts, rapid chatters of small caliber fire spewed from the gun's long muzzle, and the dark-haired girl's attention went to the stubby weapon as it spewed lead and fire among a clatter of spent casing.

"Where did you find that?"

"My PM-9?"

"Yes."

"Its a secret."

"You stole it, I assume?"

"Of course! SERN stole all the good hardware first. I just took it back!"

Ducking away from the window as a steady hail of bullets struck the window frame and roof above their heads, wood and drywall fragments flew asunder as numerous holes appeared in the ceiling.

"Someone noticed you down there."

"Guess so!"

"I'm changing positions."

"Right behind you."

Hurrying to their feet and hustling back into the hallway behind, boots met another door just down the hall, breaking it completely off its hinges onto the floor. Allowing the dark haired girl in first, Suzuha knelt back against a dust covered desk, tugging the drum magazine out of her gun.

"I'm almost empty."

"What caliber?"

"Nine millimeter."

"There should be plenty of that to go around soon."

"Awesome."

Looking over in surprise from a series of loud singular reports erupting from the girl's semi-automatic rifle, she suddenly spun around, backing herself against the wall between both windows as several stray bullets flew in through the openings, breaking what little glass remained on the window frames in a tinkle and sending puffs of concrete and drywall dust aloft. Then, both of them sat still in alarm, just out of sight of the remaining helicopter as it slowly hovered past outside of their building, absorbing dozens of ricocheting impacts from small arms fire.

"Somebody has to have the rocket launcher... Unless they were killed."

"Is that what got the chopper earlier this morning?"

Looking over to Suzuha, she slowly nodded.

"Yes. You witnessed that?"

"Would've been hard not to. I was going about my day, and then it appeared on my street. You guys blew up the building next to it before shooting it down."

"I see."

"After that I encountered some other resistance members that were headed for this convoy. I didn't even know what was going on until I asked them. They all said Valkyrie was recruiting everybody that wanted to join the cause."

Watching a smile slowly rise upon the girl's lips, she nodded.

"Its true. We're rounding up everybody out of the ghetto. The time has come for some serious organization of resistance forces. We'll be stronger as an army."

Pausing as a rocket roared past into the air, the girl's head turned, awaiting the result. Then, another flash, and another explosion rattled the floor beneath their feet for a moment, followed by a distant tumble of destroyed steel among the rapidly decreasing gunfire outside.

"There we go. About time they shot that thing down..."

Rising to their feet and leaning through the windows with apprehension, numerous bodies lay scattered on the street around the idling tanks, and only occasional gunshots rang out towards the spare few enemies that remained.

"Won't be long. There's three hundred of us and less than ten of them."

"They'll probably send more squads later."

"Maybe. But I think we'll be alright in the meantime."

Watching with morbid fascination as numerous revolutionaries appeared out of the shadows onto the street, a procession of several dozen people crept up towards the last of the enemies, wiping them out in a series of quick engagements.

Waiting as the area quieted down to the low idle of engines below, numerous people looked in all directions on the street and in windows.

" _Clear!_ "

Exhaling from the distant crackle of the megaphone, Suzuha stood back, shifting the straps of the backpack on her shoulder.

"That was an exciting couple of minutes."

"A bit, yeah. Would've been shorter for you if I let you stand there earlier."

Rubbing the back of her neck bashfully from the stranger's remark, her arm brushed one of her braids aside.

"Hey. I've had my share of action but I haven't seen anything like this."

"Regardless of how impressive it was, you were an easy target."

"And you saved my butt, I guess. Thank you."

Extending a hand towards the girl, she offered a friendly smile.

"Amane Suzuha. Who are you?"

Looking at her glove, and then to her twin-braided hair, she slipped the rifle around her back.

 _Amane... Where have I heard that name?_ "Urushibara... Kamiko."

Hesitantly meeting Suzuha's hand with a single shake, her lips parted.

"...You've seen battle before?"

Propping her hands onto her hips, Suzuha nodded with affirmation.

"Yep. I'm an ex-JSDF grunt. Was drafted at sixteen and saw a little bit of combat. Then when SERN invaded Tokyo and dissolved the government a year ago, everybody with a half a brain fled the military. From that point, I've been on my own here in Yokohama... Realized pretty quickly that fighting for Valkyrie was more worth dying for than living under SERN's rule. Plus, as long as we fight, the revolution still lives, right?"

Listening with unexpected interest, Kamiko folded her arms.

 _Ex-military even. Besides that deer-in-the-headlights moment earlier, any sort of combat training is useful._

"Indeed. Thank you for joining the cause."

"I've always been part of it."

"Then we'll be glad to have you in our ranks. Let us be on our way."

Stepping over the fallen door, both girls moved in tandem down the hall, descending to the ground floor, and exiting back out onto the street, greeted by the reappearance of the recruits en masse. Watching as literal armfuls of weaponry were carried through the crowd towards the cargo trucks in the rear, Kamiko hailed one of the nearby soldiers.

"Status report?"

"Twenty eight dead, and the rearmost truck is a total loss."

"Damn. Any accumulated spoils?"

"Several dozen rifles and sub-machine guns. Still searching bodies for ammunition, body armor and anything else of use. We also have the tech crew going back to the second chopper to attempt salvage of the GAU-19 onboard."

"Alright. Bring along as much as we can carry. I want a redistribution of weaponry upon nightfall."

"Consider it done."

Keeping alongside Kamiko as she turned and walked through the bustling crowd towards the trucks behind, Suzuha peeked at her curiously.

"So, uh, are you running this show?"

Looking towards Suzuha, her eyebrow rose.

"I'm not completely in charge, but I'm overseeing this recruitment operation. Higher ups consider this to be important, hence the tanks."

"Wow. I didn't even know Valkyrie had big guns like this."

"We do. But they're valuable. They don't come out too often."

"So rounding up everybody in the ghetto is important enough for tanks, and because of that, you came along?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Lemme guess, you answer to the guys running Valkyrie. Don't you?"

Her mouth moved to the side in hesitation.

"Could say that."

Tucking her thumb under the strap to her gun as they walked, Suzuha grinned as the weapon's circular drum magazine slowly bounced against her stomach.

"Must be awesome."

"Don't think that's the right word for it."

"Yeah? How would you describe it?"

"Arduous."

* * *

 **04/18/2036;** ** **SERN East-Asia Time** , 11:06a.m.**

"Commander Urushibara."

"Yes?"

"Salvage of munitions is complete. We are ready to proceed to the next checkpoint."

"Alright. We've got about seven hours of daylight. As soon as the sun gets low to the horizon, set up camp and camouflage the vehicles for one more night. Tomorrow we'll head back to the Gate after the final leg through surface streets."

"Yes ma'am."

Saluting the officer, she observed several soldiers assuming positions atop the vehicles, and then turned to Suzuha.

"Miss Amane, come with me."

Following the stride of Kamiko as she approached one of the tanks in the convoy, she waved to one of the soldiers up top.

"We're departing. Lend us a hand up there!"

Noticing the soldier's pointed look towards Suzuha, several eyebrows rose.

"A civilian?"

"Yes. This girl nearly saved my life. She's riding with me, and that's an order."

"Understood."

Exhaling from the authority emanating from the teenage girl beside her, Suzuha tried to hide a smile from the bogus statement as the commander was helped onto the tank, only to turn and offer an arm towards her.

 _Hah, a little backwards there but..._

"Thank you."

Hands gripping each other steadily, she stepped onto the drive wheels, clambering up onto the sloped armor, releasing her hand as she rose to her feet just in front of Kamiko.

"Please. You showed your worth. The least I can do is let you rest your feet."

Looking down towards the machine as her boots vibrated, she exhaled from the exhaust heat of the diesel engine just beneath.

"I appreciate it. These legs have seen a lot of miles."

Looking out towards the rear of the convoy crowd, Kamiko waited as Suzuha sat beside her in the bustle rack of the turret.

"I can only imagine."

Looking to her worn boots, and the tears in her denim pants, Suzuha squeezed the calf of her leg, scratching a resulting itch.

 _Yep. They've seen miles but they're tough and toned. Can't be weak in this hellhole. As long as you can run faster and climb harder than the next guy, you might just survive into the next day._

Listening to several engines spool up, the tank slowly began crawling forward, and she gripped her steel seat from the slow lean into motion. Eyes widened as dozens of eyes met her among the armed crowd, and she looked to Kamiko with a smile, who was quietly observing the procession behind.

 _Oh man, what a badass perch. I can see why the commander gets to be up here. Seems like she outranks everybody. I bet she's my age too. You don't look very old with your short curls there, missy._

Propping herself onto her arms behind, she looked up into the hazy sky above.

 _I wonder why she's so important to Valkyrie? There must be something I'm not aware of. Pretty awesome that she's in charge of stuff like this though. You have to be pretty brave if you're giving and receiving orders to fight against the rule of SERN. Everybody knows that once you've gunned down one SERN grunt, you're pretty much screwed. So to be part of a rebellion that's killed thousands of them... Yeah. You know what you're in for. We all do. That's why there's three hundred of us and every single person has a gun. We're here with Valkyrie, and we'll probably die fighting for it too. Its the only thing worth doing anymore._


	2. P-R 02

**04/18/2036; SERN East-Asia Time, 21:47p.m.**

Peeking out to the street outside, under a blanket of darkness from a nearby bridge, Suzuha's eyes searched vainly for the vehicles previously sitting in a line, finding nothing but heaps of rubble and debris. Hiding in plain view, all four tanks and two trucks sat in silence, cleverly camouflaged by the decayed environment around them, and the dark shadows of the structures under the cloudy night.

"This is pretty awesome. You wouldn't even know anything is hiding down there."

"They can still get heat signatures. But with that technology, they'd pick up all of us in the buildings anyway."

"Guess its best to just lay low, huh?"

"Precisely. The less noise and movement, the better off we are."

Raising her arms above her head in a stretch, she quietly grunted.

 _Oh, I know. Being good at hiding from the hit squads is how you survive._

Turning from the window and moving back over towards the old mattresses on the floor, Suzuha settled upon one, folding her legs and leaning back onto the peeling drywall behind. Listening to the ensuing vacuum of silence afterwards, interrupted only by whispers of the coastal wind outside, her eyes descended to her firearm, sitting on the floor near her feet.

"Suzuha."

"Yeah?"

Slowly looking over towards the girl, silhouetted by the dim moonlit glow of the clouds outside, both of them waited in a pause.

"Earlier you said you were part of the JSDF... Aren't you a teenager? How did that happen?"

"Don't you remember? It was a national drafting of able bodies when SERN was taking over the United States across the ocean."

"I remember... But my family dodged the draft. My parents were too busy with things and we all went into hiding."

"Huh. My dad disappeared long before SERN invaded after the third war, and mom said I should do what I felt was right for Japan... I didn't really have a choice with the draft though. So I fought a few battles, and then bailed when they invaded last year."

"That's not a lot of time to serve."

"Nope. Just enough to be trained. After all that, I fled to Yokohama and have been fighting for the revolution ever since. It was inevitable really, wanting to wipe out the people that kidnapped my dad years ago."

Both girls looked towards the white clock that hung on the opposite wall, hands frozen from a long-dead battery.

"Your father was kidnapped?"

"By SERN, yeah. Mom never told me why, just that they caught up to him... Hell, she never even told me his real name. Always called him Barrel Titor or something, I don't know why. All I really remember was when I was little, I guess he'd tell me how Valkyrie would one day take off like great big bird, striking down the tyranny of SERN once and for all."

Kamiko paused from the eerily familiar name.

 _Barrel Titor? Wait..._

"He was familiar with Valkyrie?"

"Totally. According to my mom, he helped start it along with his best friend... But they never really talked about it other than that, so I don't know if its true or not."

Her eyes widened at the revelation.

 _Oh my god. Barrel Titor, starting Valkyrie... Mister Hashida! Dad's best friend!_ _If you're truly his daughter... Oh my. I need to bring you to headquarters. Dad won't believe this!_

Thoughts brimming with excitement, their eyes met again.

"Did his friend happen to go by the name _Hououin Kyouma_?"

"Yeah! His middle name was Okreen or something. How did you know?"

"Kyouma is his alias. His real name is Okabe Rintarou."

Straightening upright, Suzuha blinked from the startlingly familiar name she only heard whispers of in the past.

"Whoa. Do you know him or something?"

Kamiko looked at her gravely.

"He's my father."

Mouth opening, she stared at the young commander beside her.

"Your dad is the leader of Valkyrie?"

"Yep. And if what you're saying is true, your father helped co-found the revolution."

Exhaling with secret pride, Suzuha looked down at her hands resting on her legs.

 _Wow. All this time I've been fighting for a cause, and I didn't even know dad was directly involved in starting it. He's a secret badass and I had no clue! Maybe that's why mom never told me his real name... He was too important for his cover to be blown. Even though it did anyway..._

Cheeks blushing, she slowly smiled.

 _Oh well. Someday I'll learn exactly who you were, dad. You just wait._

Looking over to Kamiko, who was watching her with interest, she sighed.

"Small world."

"I guess so."

Unfolding her legs out from the mattress, her eyes rose again, meeting the commander's as they tiredly watched the other.

"So, uh, all these soldiers coming to Yokohama, and rounding up everyone... Those were your dad's orders, right?"

"Yes. He specifically assigned me to oversee the operation."

"Wow. No wonder you can bark orders at people... _Commander_."

"I'm just carrying out what I've been asked to do. Don't let it get to your head."

"I'm not. Its just wild that you're what, eighteen, and you're ordering around troops and tanks."

"Nineteen."

"Same difference. You're a girl leading a small army. I wish I could be in your shoes."

A weak smile appeared on Kamiko's face.

 _That's what you think. But if you really knew what I dealt with, you'd change your mind very quickly._

"You're part of the force now, Amane. We're all fighting the same fight."

"I guess. I've just never felt any kind of power in my life. Everything's been chosen for me, or forced, or always gone terribly wrong. I don't know how many times I've ended up fighting my way out situations, just cause I have no other option."

"I doubt you're the only person in Japan down on their luck."

Head turning, her mouth opened, only to close again.

"I know. But you'd think with my dad starting this whole thing... That I wouldn't be in the position I've been in all this time."

"Do you feel like you are owed something?"

"I... I dunno. That's not really what I meant."

"In case you haven't noticed, the world doesn't exactly owe any of us anything. At this rate, we owe mother earth our own extinction for ruining most of the habitable surface."

"That's a bit grim."

"Understandably. But I'd rather be realistic and consciously aware of what's around me, than blunder around with my head in the sand."

"Realism aside, if that's how you feel, why do you keep fighting against SERN?"

"Same reason you probably do. Even with this future we've been forced into, there's still an overarching desire to beat back our oppressors."

"Yeah."

"That's why Valkyrie exists. We may never destroy SERN, but at least we'll be remembered for fighting back."

The corner of her mouth lifted into a smile of hidden elation.

"Heck yes. Even with limited numbers and resources, we're still kicking some ass."

"Exactly. If we could drive them out of Japan, even for a short while, any victory will be better than nothing."

"Give them something to think about."

"That's pretty much an unofficial motto. My father said statements like that when I was younger."

"You're lucky. With your dad being around still."

Watching Kamiko's head turn, hearts grew heavy for different reasons.

"I know why you're saying that... But I'm pretty sure my father is one of the top ten targets in Japan. He's the elusive leader of a moderately successful rebellion against a global regime, after all. I'm sure SERN wants to wipe him off the face of the earth."

Shivering from renewed realization, Suzuha eyes rose back up to the clock on the wall, lips pursing as the hands still remained suspended over the same time.

 _Seven thirty-two..._

"Is that why you feel shaky about being in command?"

"Somewhat. Life can be difficult when your family is being actively hunted by the rulers of the world."

"I don't even want to imagine."

"From what you told me, you've basically experienced the same situation years ago. Your father was kidnapped by SERN. They must have been aware of what he was doing."

"I guess. He never told me about his projects."

"He was ensuring your safety. You were unaware on purpose."

Slowly exhaling, she brought her legs back up, surrounding them with her arms and resting her chin upon her knees.

"I never really considered that."

 _Thank you, dad. Forgive me for taking so long to understand your actions..._

"That's a luxury I didn't have. My father told me everything as soon as I became old enough to understand. I feel like he's passing his knowledge to me in the event he disappears one day."

"He's grooming you into his successor."

"Seems like it. But I won't be the next in line if that happens."

"Why's that? You're his daughter, aren't you?"

"Yes. But if dad's gone, mom will take his place."

Swallowing from the hefty weight of Kamiko's softly spoken words, Suzuha shut her eyes.

 _Oh man. Your mom AND dad are in charge of Valkyrie?_ _Wow. The revolution is a family business, and all three of them are among the most wanted people in Japan. I can't figure out if that's awesome or absolutely terrifying._

 _Probably both._

* * *

 **10/04/2035; Japan Standard Time, 15:17p.m.**

Hobbling along an abandoned highway littered with thousands of vehicles, leg bleeding from a recently bandaged bullet wound, Suzuha winced repeatedly as she slowly, painfully headed away from the active war zone in downtown Tokyo just behind.

 _Yep. Fuck the military, and fuck my life. SERN is currently invading the capitol of Japan, and half an hour ago I tried to get my leg shot off._

Feeling the heft of an awkwardly strapped Howa Type 89 assault rifle bouncing against her backside, she paused, pulling the weapon off herself and tugging the magazine out.

 _That's right. This thing is empty. Why the hell am I carrying dead weight?_

Looking behind her, seeing smoke plumes rising from the distant harbor, her heart sank with remorse.

 _I'll just find something else. This chunk of metal is useless right now._

Letting the strap slide through her gloved fingers, she set the weapon onto the grooved concrete surface, dropping the strap onto it afterwards.

 _Somebody else with five-point-five-six millimeter ammunition can have you. Goodbye._

Continuing onward, her hand patted the leather holster on her hip, reconfirming the presence of a Sig Sauer P220 pistol within.

 _Good. Still have this one. Not completely screwed._

Looking towards a road sign suspended over the highway in the distance, she exhaled, grunting from repeated spasms of pain.

 _Lets see... Kawasaki? Too close. How about Yokohama? Bombarded two weeks ago. Everybody evacuated to Tokyo and outlying cities. Now Tokyo itself is under attack._

 _Maybe if there's nobody in Yokohama... I won't have to deal with SERN. Or the military, considering my whole battalion just deserted. What's the point of staying and fighting in Tokyo? Everyone knows we are done for. Not even worth committing honorable sacrifice when you'll just be overwhelmed._

Biting her bottom lip quite hard, her jaw trembled as individual tears left her eyes, both from her wound, and overwhelming hopelessness.

 _Everybody just ran for their lives. Scattering like cowards. And now I'm stuck on the Shuto Expressway, hoping I can wander away from certain death with a messed up leg. I should ask myself what the hell I was thinking for picking a high route out in the open. But then I'd have to ask why I'm even alive in the first place... Drafted into the Japanese military, and shoved into conflict in an attempt to stave off our nation's inevitable doom. Sure, we barely escaped being irradiated after withdrawing from NATO a couple years ago. Then those guys and the Greater Communist Federation bombed each other into oblivion, SERN rose to power over the remnants, and now Japan, fairly unscathed, is being invaded by the jerks that survived their own Armageddon._

Shaking her head, walking under the shadow of the road sign, her ears absorbed the distant echoes of war a few kilometers behind.

 _Awesome. I guess this is the future... And man does it already suck._

* * *

 **04/19/2036; SERN East-Asia Time, 10:14a.m.**

Recently fed from rations, resupplied with ammunition, and well rested, Suzuha stood beside Kamiko under the hazy late morning sun. Ahead of them, a bustling crowd of soldiers and revolutionaries quickly worked together, completing a remarkable transformation as the tanks and trucks were unburied from their debris disguise, slowly moving back into position.

"I'm still blown away by how well you guys hide these things."

"We've had a lot of practice."

"But tanks are huge! Even those two trucks are massive."

"Yes they are, but there's plenty of rubble around. Lots of material to work with."

Looking towards the dark haired girl, her eyebrow quirked upward from the hint of a smile on the commander's lips.

"I'm sure you noticed how quiet it was last night. Even if something were to have flown over our position, I'm fairly certain there wouldn't have been a single identifiable target."

"You sure about that?"

"As sure as I can be. We had environmental camouflage at our disposal, especially thanks to that bridge up there."

Eying a small group of soldiers as they approached, Kamiko's hand rose to her head in a salute.

"Commander Urushibara."

Receiving their salutes in return, she produced a nod.

"Gentlemen."

"We're ready to proceed along the route as planned. We have enough fuel onboard to make it back to the Gate, but we'll siphon any supplies we come across."

"Alright. Make a final call for our followers in case there's any stragglers inside the buildings. We need as many able bodies as we can bring along."

"Understood."

Watching her subordinates reconvene with several other troops, Kamiko then turned to Suzuha, her smile slowly growing with a nod.

"Saddle up, Amane. By this day's end, we'll be inside Valkyrie itself."

Turning towards the rear tank in the convoy, she followed closely behind the march of teenage commander as they approached the machine, growling with the slow rhythm of an idle. Watching the shifting of the rifle strapped onto her back as she climbed up onto the tank, Suzuha followed suit, accepting her extended hand as her boots found purchase on the tank's wheels and tread, and she rose rapidly from the assistance.

Hopping into the bustle rack on the rear of the turret, her arm settled upon one of the spare drive wheels beside as she sat cross-legged, eying her surroundings from the slightly elevated vantage point.

 _This rocks. I feel kind of important for once! Riding with the convoy's commander, even though she's the one that made sure I didn't catch a bullet in the teeth in the first place... That can't be the reason why she's bringing me along like this. I bet its cause she found out my dad may have started this whole revolution in the first place._

 _Does that make me important? He's the one that did it. I'm just his daughter surviving the aftermath. Then again... Its almost the same for her. Her dad also started the rebellion, but he's still around to lead it. She's just carrying out his orders and trying to keep her head on her shoulders at the same time._

Eying Kamiko as she remained standing, squinting towards the front of the convoy, Suzuha's vision followed, looking past the tank's turret but not finding anything unusual beyond.

 _I thought my life was tough, just fending for myself. She has to worry about herself, as well as her parents. She may have resources, but her whole life is at a much greater risk. I guess that's the price you pay for being important..._

* * *

Trading a look from a jumble of radio chatter, both girls jumped out of their skin when the machine gun mounted on their tank opened fire just behind them. Whirling around, Suzuha slapped her hands over her ears as brass casings flew aside from the hammering concussions, bouncing freely off the sloped armor towards the ground. Keeping low against the steel, her eyes watched the tracer fire of eight different mounted machine guns, rapidly cutting down a scattered group of enemies in the distance with small puffs of red mist appearing as each one fell to the ground.

Uncovering her ears after the gunfire ceased, several soldiers and rebels quickly stormed ahead of the tanks, pilfering the bodies for weaponry and ammunition and dragging several aside as the vehicles continued onward. Hustling back into the group of people, items were relinquished and quickly ferried back towards the cargo trucks behind.

 _Adding to the stockpile. I wonder how much has been stolen by now? Even though SERN took all the goods in the first place... Scumbags._

Eyes followed the progress of one assault rifle with curiosity as it was passed back through a dozen hands.

 _We're just taking back what rightly belongs to us._

Suzuha then looked to Kamiko as she spoke into a radio headset, presented by one of the soldiers sitting in the hatch of the turret.

"...Less than twenty. They're still not putting emphasis on our movement, though I'm sure they're aware of our strength."

Watching her eyebrows move in thought, her lips slowly parted, waiting to speak.

"Yes. Have the defenses at the Gate be on alert from now, up to an hour after our assimilation."

Eyes flitted towards Suzuha for several seconds, only to move away again.

"...Understood. We're a stone's throw from the fields of Arkansas. El Psy Kongroo."

Handing the headset back to the crewman, Kamiko shuffled back down onto the rack, propping herself up with her arms behind her.

"Arkansas...? What kind of goofy mumble jumble was that?"

Looking to Suzuha, she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Code words. They date from the battle against the Organization, as I've been told."

"The Organization? You mean SERN?"

"No, its something else... But I've never been sure. They seem similar enough."

"They sound like the same thing."

"Might be. Both of them do secret and evil deeds, but as far as I know, only one has taken over the world."

* * *

 **04/19/2036; North Kawasaki Ghetto, SERN East-Asia Time, 16:37p.m.**

Looking up to the fallen monolith of a high rise structure, laying collapsed across the sunken channel above them, Suzuha's eyes marveled the mass of mangled steel and broken concrete as they slowly passed under its shadow. Just ahead, the hidden mouth of a tunnel just beneath the ruined structure grew in size, enveloping them as they rolled past several intimidating cannon and machine gun emplacements tucked into the sides. The darkness of underground lighting forced several people to blink as their eyes adjusted to the dim interior of heavily reinforced concrete.

Peering around the tank's turret, ahead of the convoy as the headlights of the lead tank illuminated, Suzuha blinked from the unexpected depth that stretched ahead, with several doors and passages appearing alongside the walls.

"Whoa. Is this... _Valkyrie?_ "

"Part of it."

"It looks huge!"

"A little bit. This facility was built by the Japanese government years ago. We've since taken over and made it our home."

"Wow... This is just the entrance, right?"

"Yes. We call it Steiner's Gate. Or just Stein's Gate. Either one. My dad can't make up his mind on what to call it, so everybody just says one name or the other."

"Weird. Why does it have a name?"

"I don't know. He never explained who the Stein person is either."

"Your dad sounds mysterious."

"He is. He can be pretty goofy too, when he's not in his strategic element."

"Yeah? How so?"

"You'll only really understand when you meet him."

Eyes following the lines of tunnel lights towards the daylight in the distance behind, her fingertips rubbed along the hard steel surface of the spare drive wheel beside her.

 _The leader of Valkyrie. Secret and mysterious, and apparently a goofball. And he's in charge of a place like this?_

 _This gets better and better. I wonder what he's like?_

Looking upwards as blast doors shut out the remnants of daylight in the distance, all six tanks and trucks unexpectedly accelerated ahead, leaving behind the crowd of hundreds in a pace much faster than before.

Feeling the cool moving air toss her braids around, Suzuha turned and stood to her feet, maintaining a lean forward with a grin of exhilaration as metal treads clanked and squealed, and the overwhelming roaring of diesel engines filled her ears.

 _Surfing on a tank, in a big ass tunnel. I'll cross this one off the bucket list... After I write it in first!_

* * *

 **04/19/2036; Valkyrie; 16:58p.m.**

Standing in the middle of a wide open warehouse lined with stacks of crates and pallets, Suzuha's attention went in all directions as scores of soldiers and personnel milled about with weapons and supplies. Large ventilation fans hummed from a wall in the distance as they maintained a mild draft through the air, blowing away exhaust from tanks, trucks, and other vehicles, and a dull roar of speech and idling motors filled the moving current of air.

"I don't think I've ever seen so much of everything in one place."

"We call it the anthill. This is biggest of all four storage facilities. We keep the munitions and vehicles here because of the greater space."

"How many people do you have here?"

"Can't tell you that."

"Classified intel?"

"Somewhat. SERN doesn't know how many people actually comprise the strength of Valkyrie."

"Do you?"

Trading looks of interest, Kamiko gave a nod forward, and both of them began walking.

"The number has four zeroes. I'll tell you that much."

"In here?"

"Overall. We just added three hundred thanks to the Yokohama roundup you wandered into. With the successes at Shizuoka... We've accumulated almost two thousand people, as of late."

Suzuha's mouth opened.

"Holy hell."

"The ghettos are sparsely populated. Recruitment incursions into SERN controlled settlements have more people but are far more dangerous operations. As soon as SERN realizes people are fleeing to us, they become targets as well. Typically we suffer an average casualty rate of twenty-five percent."

Brushing past several armed soldiers and officials with clipboards, Suzuha kept beside Kamiko as she walked with authority through the constant movement.

"That's a pretty heavy loss."

"At the same time, the remaining seventy five percent vanishes into the underground. We've stolen people from SERN as much as we've stolen their weapons and supplies. We're constantly robbing them of everything that represents their authority. With no people to oppress, what power do they they have?"

"None whatsoever."

"That's why we're here, Amane. We're siphoning away their own power. Then when we have enough of our own built up, we'll retaliate and hopefully drive them right off the whole island chain."

Fingers curling around the foregrip of her PM-9, her heart beat eagerly.

"I can't wait for that day."

"You and me both. We're all waiting for the right time. And when it comes around... We'll be more than ready."

* * *

 **04/19/2036; Valkyrie; 17:13p.m.**

"...In essence, the government secretly began construction on an underground self-sustaining city. Preemptive moves for what they knew was going to be a rough future. They finished most of the essential systems, and we've completed what remains. Added on some things too."

Eyes passing along the reflections of quadruple-paned observation windows, Suzuha listened distractedly as Kamiko passively talked at length about her home.

"Water is decontaminated, purified and recycled, all waste is eliminated through plasma gasification, metals and plastics are smelted and reprocessed through electric arc furnaces... We've been working on biodiesel production with waste oil from food, but we have to increase production of that with the influx of occupants before we can accumulate any viable reserves. That's why we siphon any petroleum we can find on our travels."

"Right, yeah. Makes sense."

Looking at Suzuha, who was distracted by the dimly-lit scenes of industry and power generation through the windows, Kamiko rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Power generation is a secret all on its own. But we do have banks of accumulator batteries."

"How do you keep all this secret? Doesn't SERN know everything?"

Pausing from her query, Kamiko's eyebrow rose with interest.

"We're in a crumbling satellite territory on a ruined planet. SERN may control a great deal of land and technology, but they don't have everything. They just project their superiority to spread fear."

"Say they found out about this place, and decided to bomb it. What do you do?"

"Considering our decent depth and earthquake-proof construction... Conventional and nuclear weapons may wipe out everything above, but they'd have to punch in through our main entrance. I assume you took note of how many weapon emplacements lined those walls earlier."

"Yeah, kinda hard not to notice."

"To get inside, they have to invade through the biggest, most heavily defended entrance. Assuming they get past the turrets, they then face the crowd of occupants within, ready to fight to the death.

"An anthill."

"Its a fantastic trap really, constricting the enemy to one narrow passage. They can only face us head-on in one direction."

"Basically they'd be screwed."

"Perhaps. Unless they are able to get any artillery or heavy weaponry inside the tunnel. But we have countermeasures for that too."

Eying the gentle movement of her dark, curly hair as she walked, Suzuha nodded from Kamiko's confident smile.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from Valkyrie."

Rolling her eyes from the statement, she adjusted the sling of the rifle on her shoulder.

"Don't be silly, Amane. Most of our defensive measures haven't even seen practical use. Hopefully it stays that way for several more months."

"Months? How soon were you planning on fighting back against SERN?"

"Technically we're already at war. The actual assault though hasn't seen a solid date. We're thinking sometime in the next year."

"Next year?"

"The longer we wait, the more resources we'll have."

"How long would you be willing to wait for?"

"Its not up to me, but I've heard two to five years. By that far end, we'd probably be a force to reckon with... Though I feel like it won't take that long to actually engage SERN."

"Would Valkyrie be ready if SERN attacked tomorrow?"

"Conditions wouldn't be ideal, but we might hold out. The aftermath would be problematic however, once they discover even a fragment of what's down here. Then they'd focus a lot more effort towards an enemy stronghold. Likely to eliminate us and capture everything leftover."

"That bites."

"And that's why we wait. Every week that goes by allows Valkyrie to slowly strengthen even further."

After a turn into a smaller tunnel, both girls approached a soundproof door guarded by a pair of soldiers armed with shotguns.

"Urushibara Kamiko, returning from Yokohama assignment with mission intelligence."

Their eyes settled upon Suzuha in response, and Kamiko nodded as the girl blushed.

"...With critical personnel."

Watching as they stood aside, holding their weapons close, Kamiko's hand rose to the keypad above the door handle.

"Welcome back, Commander."

"Thank you."

Quickly entering a code, she nodded as the keypad illuminated green, pulling the door open with a downward twist of the handle.

"Come with me, Amane."

Moving down a dark hallway, the eerie glow of electronics appeared through a distant opening, and several voices spoke intermittently, echoing down the otherwise silent passage.

Watching Kamiko turn to her and hold her finger to her lips, Suzuha nodded, and both of them walked calmly towards the corner of the wall.

Heart racing with incredible anticipation as she kept alongside the young commander, her skin trembled as they moved around it, revealing several television screens, and a large digital wireframe map in the center, actively portraying the surrounding land as several hands drew lines and placed markers with their fingers.

 _Whoa._

Around the table, several figures stood with arms crossed and hands touching chins, and with a strange sense of acceptance, both girls walked right up to an open space beside the interactive table, without a single comment made from the others.

 _Alright... She must be a regular._

Eyes flitting from face to face, brief eye contact was made by some, and completely denied by others. One older man in particular, with short hair and a greying goatee, slowly looked between Kamiko and Suzuha, with an expression of interest that was hard to identify.

Staring at him, a hint of a smile lifted the far corners of his lips, and she broke eye contact, looking to Kamiko as she eyed the map with a gentle smile.

Returning her glance towards the man, his eyes were upon the map, and his finger touched a zone that highlighted in response.

"...Such splendid timing as ever. Now that Commander Urushibara is present with us, am I correct in assuming that our latest sweep of the Yokohama ghetto has been successful?"

Kamiko's head rose in attention.

"Yes sir. The route was followed with only brief conflict and minor causalities. One truck was lost, though all armor returned undamaged."

"Very well. Trucks are replaceable, tanks are not. How many returned with the convoy?"

"A headcount was attempted this morning, at least three hundred and twenty."

"Munitions and supplies acquired?"

"Plenty."

"Any notable details?"

At first looking towards Suzuha, both girls traded a single nod.

 _I'm sure he knows there's a reason you're standing here with me._

"We salvaged one machine gun assembly from a downed SERN helicopter. A GAU-19 to be exact. Damaged but no doubt serviceable."

"Excellent. Success, no matter how minor in scale, is critical to the overall objective. You've done well, Commander."

Blushing from his praise, she nodded with affirmation.

"Thank you."

Looking towards the others surrounding the table, the middle aged man put his hands together with a confident smile.

"Once we receive official word on our population and supply accumulations, I want a calculated projection of increased facility demands, and adjustment to utilities and resource production implemented accordingly."

"Yes sir."

"Right away."

Watching several pens scribble onto clipboards, he slowly panned across the map, hand dragging along the eastern coastline, towards the city of Shizuoka. Tapping on the name, the city's boundaries illuminated in response, and he waited patiently for a vocal response.

"Sir, communications to the Shuzu precinct are intermittent but they are gaining ground daily."

"Good. Continue smuggling of ammunition and rations towards the efforts in the southwest, and redistribute munitions among our newest recruits. Standard bullet and shell counts for all, regardless of caliber or weapon. Anything extra is relinquished into our own stockpile as a stipulation of residing here. If they don't understand, make them."

"Understood."

Eying the mentioned zone on the map, with dozens of marks placed and lines previously drawn, Suzuha exhaled.

 _They mentioned Shizuoka was a recently annexed zone... Seems to be hotly contested. Mt. Fuji isn't that far away either._

 _I had no idea the revolution was such an organized effort. Maybe I've just been in an isolated area while the rest of the country is fighting back. That would explain why SERN squads were appearing less and less frequently. I bet now there's no reason for any of them in Yokohama. The place is probably a ghost town now._

"I promise you friends, SERN's reckoning looms on the horizon... And when it comes, they will be driven from our homeland with a swift and concise defeat. Hououin Kyouma assures you of that."

Watching as the man's arm extended out over the map, palm flat, all others standing around extended their arms outward in response, palms resting atop nearly a dozen hands. With only a slight delay, Kamiko's hand floated outward last, and her fingers gently rested atop the layers of hands.

"El, Psy, Kongroo!"

Arms lifted upwards as all people present chanted the phrase in unison, and Suzuha's eyes grew wide as she looked towards the proudly smiling man in the center.

 _Oh my god. That's Okabe Rintarou. Leader of Valkyrie._

"Dismissed."

Gripping the table's edge as all staff slowly filtered out of the room, Suzuha looked between Kamiko and the middle aged man as he slid a switch on the wall upwards, brightening the light inside the room. Waiting patiently as the door on the end of the hallway shut, echoing from a distance, he then stepped around the table, suddenly finding himself grunting with a laugh as Kamiko swiftly surrounded him in a hug, very much out of character.

"Dad." She spoke softly.

"I was worried about you."

"We fared alright. Got shot at a few times but... Still in one piece."

"Make sure you stay that way."

"I'll try."

Watching with secret admiration as they twisted in a loving embrace, Suzuha's heart ached.

 _Father, and daughter... Oh dad, I miss you so much._

Several separate sighs were released, and Kamiko withdrew her arms, stepping back alongside the brunette girl.

"So, my child, what manner of importance brings your new friend into a restricted clearance room with you?"

A blush admitted her slight breach in security as she looked between both of them.

"I met her a day and a half ago. There's a reason I've brought her along."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, father. Perhaps if you greet her, you will understand."

Heads turning as the distant door opened again, a single set of footsteps approached, and around the corner, a middle aged woman with dark shoulder-length hair appeared, hesitating from the trio.

"Mom!"

"Oh Kamiko."

Accepting her daughter into another embrace, she pressed kisses onto both of her cheeks.

"Thank goodness you've returned safe."

"Yeah. I think I made a friend along the way too."

Turning around, Kamiko nodded towards Suzuha, though the teenage girl blinked, realizing she was looking between three of the most powerful people in the entirety of Valkyrie.

Watching as the woman's hands settled upon the shoulders of her lifelong partner, Kamiko's hands came together in front of herself.

Bowing slightly, her father grunted confidently.

"Hououin Kyouma."

"Also known as Okabe Rintarou."

"How dare you blow my cover."

"Whoops."

Admiring the oddly calm banter between the adults, Suzuha looked to Kamiko momentarily, who was smiling from the same conversation.

"Urushibara Ruka. I suppose you've already met our daughter."

A breath left her lungs from the confirmation.

"Yeah. She's a total badass from what I can tell."

"A trait of the family bloodline, yes."

Nudging Okabe aside slightly, Ruka shook her head with a smile.

"What's your name, my dear?

"Amane. Suzuha Amane."

Straightening upright, Okabe's mouth opened in a stare, and a surprised breath drew into Ruka's lungs.

"My god."

Watching their expressions of utter surprise, Suzuha looked to Kamiko, and both of them eyed her parents with apprehension.

"...You're alive."

"Am I not supposed to be?"

A light laugh of disbelief left Okabe's mouth.

"Nonsense. Your life, and your name... You're the last vestige of my best friend."

"Barrel Titor, right?"

Turning to his daughter, Okabe's mouth slowly curled into a grin.

"Yes."

"That's her dad's alias, from what she told me."

Looking towards Suzuha again, he slowly stepped forward, setting his hands gently onto her shoulders.

"Yes it is. Barrel Titor, also known as _Hashida Itaru_."

Suzuha's mouth dropped open as the syllables echoed in sequence in her mind.

"That's his name?!"

"It is indeed."

Tears pooled in her eyes, and she turned her head, wiping them away with her arm.

 _Oh my god. All this time... Dad's real name... Hashida, Itaru. Hashida Itaru. Barrel Titor. God. You'd never guess those are the same person... They don't even sound alike. Clearly the alias worked, because I had no idea for eighteen whole years. But now I know, thanks to his best friend, and the succeeding leader of Valkyrie... Okabe Rintarou, or, Hououin Kyouma, rather._

Looking up to him, she swallowed.

"Thank you."

Nodding firmly from her whisper, he released his grip on her shoulders.

"Please. Having you in our company, Miss Amane, means more than you are currently aware of."

Stepping beside Okabe, Ruka's hand lifted, and her index finger brushed aside a tear trail from Suzuha's cheek with extraordinary grace.

"Please, Suzuha. Join us for supper. We have much to talk about."

Heart stirring from the invitation and unexpected warmth from the revolutionary leaders, she smiled after a small sniffle.

 _Supper. A real meal. I would never have imagined..._

"I will. Gladly."


	3. P-R 03

**04/19/2036; Valkyrie; 18:12p.m.**

Leaning back against the counter of a cozy kitchen, made entirely of brushed steel, aluminum and concrete, Suzuha looked over the empty packet of curry sauce in her hands. A large pot of rice was actively steaming on the nearby oven range, periodically stirred by Kamiko, and another pan hosted numerous cuts of chicken, sitting warm on the burner as her mother rapidly diced several vegetables with a knife.

 _Wow. An actual prepared meal! Look at all this! Sure beats the hell out of canned rations and safe house gruel... Pet food is more filling that some of the crap served up in the ghetto._ _I wonder what this curry stuff tastes like? Anything with actual flavor is fine by me._

Breathing in the scents of freshly cut vegetables, the sharpness of onion and subtle sweetness of potatoes and carrots tickled her nose, luring her up from the counter and over beside Ruka.

"That looks so good."

"Wait until it is all mixed together."

"It'll be hard. Its been over a year since I've had anything with actual vegetables like this."

Pausing her cutting, she looked to Suzuha with momentary disbelief, watching as her braids swung aside as she turned to her with a faint smile.

 _A year since you've been properly fed... And yet you're more fit than any of us._

"My dear, in our quarters, you will be fed more than adequate servings."

"Thank you."

"We do not go hungry here in Valkyrie. The first priority besides defense of our people, is food and water. The people of Japan have starved under subjugation for far too long for it to remain a problem here."

"You're telling me. Getting fed out there in Yokohama was a rough battle of its own."

Setting down the knife, Ruka's hand slowly lifted to Suzuha's cheek, fingers tucking under her chin.

 _Oh, your face and your hair... You need a shower, my dear._

"As long as you're in here, you will never need to fight for anything. Asking is all that is needed."

Closing her eyes, comfortable with the soft hand of a mother caressing her face, Suzuha's neck grew warm, reminiscing her own mother's touch.

"I'll remember that."

Opening again as her hand withdrew, she looked over towards Kamiko as her attention went from her mother, to her.

Exchanging a momentary smile, Suzuha set the empty packet aside on the counter, quietly stepping over beside her and looking down into the bubbling pot of rice as it churned with steam energy.

"Hey, Suzu."

"Yeah?"

"...What do people eat out there?"

Vision rising to the young woman beside her, she blinked, slightly humored by the naive query.

"In the ghetto?"

"Yes. The safe houses."

"Whatever you can find, or catch. It was best to not ask _what_ you were eating sometimes."

Slowly smiling from the raised eyebrows that resulted, Suzuha shrugged.

"Hey. It may be a city but it ain't exactly civilized out there. People take what they can get."

"Sounds dreadful."

"Yeah, but I usually was able to get by. Sometimes you just forget about the hunger... You get used to it after a while."

Slowly stirring the pot of rice, her hand dampening from the rising cloud of steam, Kamiko remained pensive.

"I don't think I ever could."

"Everyone feels that way until it happens to them. But when you're out there on your own, being hunted by the hit squads... Even if you have food, you don't always have the time to stop and eat it."

Gripping the handle of the oven's door, Suzuha flexed her arms with held breath.

 _That's why you learn to ignore your stomach. Until you're in a safe place like this._

Eyes drifting towards the warm pan of chicken, she blinked when a hand was set upon her shoulder, suddenly realizing Okabe was standing between both girls.

"Rice looks ready."

"What about the sauce?"

"Its ready as well. Go ahead and drain the pot dear. We're about ready to mix everything."

"Do we have an ETA with supper?"

Three heads turned to Ruka standing nearby, as she looked to her partner with an eyebrow raised.

"It'll be ready when I say so."

"Ten minutes?"

"Maybe less if you set the table."

"Five?"

A humorously exasperated breath left the woman's lungs.

"Patience, Kyouma."

"Alas, that is your forte, and not mine."

"Only because you bring it out of me."

"So you've had plenty of practice, and yet you continue to put up with my antics."

Smiling from her bashful turn of the head, Okabe's hands lifted from both teen's shoulders.

"You know why I do... And not because of our national motivations."

A chuckle left his lungs as he stepped over behind Ruka, tucking his arms around her sides with utmost care. Setting down the knife in her hand once more, she leaned back against him, slowly twisting back and forth in the comfort of love's embrace.

"How long has it been... Since that late August?"

Her mouth opened with just the hint of a blush, and he tucked his chin into the crook of her neck.

"Twenty six years."

Admiring the gentle, heartfelt elation in Ruka's expression, Suzuha found herself entranced by the undeniable happiness radiating from the couple.

 _Twenty six years together... Man. Even through war and everything, that's a long chunk of a lifespan, and a long time together._

Stepping aside as Kamiko hauled the pot towards the sink, pouring the rice into a strainer already present, she studied the girl's movements, looking between her and her parents.

 _Nineteen years ago... She came into the world, without a clue of what she'd be in for. Guess it was the same for me though._

"Hey Suzu, why don't you go ahead and wash up. Once dad sets the table, we should be about ready to eat."

With a turn, Kamiko's hand rose, her finger pointing beyond the dining table.

"...Bathroom is that way. Go straight through the room to the door in the back."

Nodding, Suzuha turned on her heel, stepping around the table and heading down a short concrete hallway, towards a single door that sat ajar.

Pushing it open, she peeked inside, discovering the square living quarters of Kamiko. Among the grey concrete and polished steel, a messy bed, sparse wooden furniture and various belongings were scattered on several surfaces and shelves, bringing hints of color to the otherwise stark interior.

 _So this is where you live..._

Stepping besides a freestanding table, the rifle that was previously slung onto her back and fired several times a day before, lay on its side on a large green towel, surrounded by tools and small containers of oil and solvent.

 _If she's going to clean her gun... I should go get mine after supper. My poor PM-9 needs loving only a deep cleaning can provide._

Opening the aforementioned second door, the dim interior of a bathroom was illuminated by the soft light from the bedroom, and she looked down to the sink, with a bottle of soap sitting on it.

Hesitantly turning one of the handles of the faucet, running water poured out freely, pulling a sharp breath from her lungs as she put her hands under it.

 _Oh man! Its clean too!_

Lathering her fingers with excess soap, she vigorously cleaned many days of grime off her hands and forearms, and then splashed water to her face in a welcoming rush of cool cleanliness, rubbing her eyes and cheeks.

Resting her arms onto the edge of the sink, she watched the stream of water pour into her hands, running through her fingers.

 _Who knew we even had creature comforts like this anymore?_

Turning off the faucet, she reached for a small towel hanging nearby, drying her face and hands, and then looking up into the mirror before herself. Staring back at the tough young woman, her tired eyes slowly blinked, looking at her oily, unkempt hair held in two braids.

 _I'd kill for a shower, but food comes first. Even if I look and smell like hell._

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table, made of the same brushed and polished metal present in the rest of the home, the three members of the Urushibara family sat with Suzuha, watching with periodic amusement as their guest steadily devoured several portions of the curry and rice meal. Savoring the spicy flavor of the sauce coating the chicken and vegetables, her eyes gleamed with delight as her spoon continued delivering scoops to her mouth.

 _Ohhhh my god this is the best stuff I've ever had. Ever! I can't even remember the last time I've had my nose and taste buds exploded like this. This is amazing!_

"I believe Miss Amane has discovered the ambrosial nature of Rukako's cooking."

Looking up to Okabe's raised eyebrow, his head turned to Ruka beside him, and the woman smiled as both girls looked to her as well.

"Even in these trying times, a meal should never be plain and tasteless."

"Well this is far from it. I haven't had anything so full of flavor in a long time."

"This is your first meal here, Suzu."

Glancing at Kamiko next to her, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe. But this will probably be the best."

Watching Ruka nod with a hint of a blush, Suzuha grinned for a moment.

"Thank you. Please have as much as you wish."

"I dunno. I think I've eaten the most out of anybody here already."

"That's alright. We almost always have left over portions anyway."

"At her rate of consumption, we may have to up our own food supplies like that of our facility."

"Dad!"

"Oh hush. Perhaps when she isn't in a metabolic survival mode, her diet will balance itself again."

"In the meantime, I will summarily approve increased rations for the leadership quarters. For good measure, of course."

"One guest is not going to throw the farms off balance."

"Correct. Though I must state that since miss Amane may be living among us for the time being, we will make other reasonable accommodations in the interim."

"Hey, I can do whatever you need so I won't be a burden to you guys. I promise."

"Nonsense. It is not often that we host a guest in our humble bunker abode. Kamiko, my prodigy, I trust that as friends, you can oblige to sharing your quarters with Suzuha here."

Trading a glance, both girls smiled after hesitant contemplation.

"Of course."

"Excellent. I have no doubt you ladies will find common ground one way or another. Consider yourself an official resident and member of Valkyrie, miss Amane."

Beaming with pride, she nodded in response, and Okabe set his utensil down, putting his fingers together.

 _I've waited for this moment, misses Amane. Your father Itaru never let me down, and I was right to assume you would have just the same fighting spirit he and Yuki had... It was only a matter of time that you would end up in the very machine we all put into motion._

Watching patiently as her eyes met his with hesitance, distant memories slowly resurfaced, casting years of mental dust aside.

 _You don't know it, dearest Suzuha, but we've met long before this time. I would consider explaining, but I feel it to be something unnecessary to think about in your youth. Many times I've delved into things far beyond ordinary comprehension as a teenager... And they've led me here. Aging with such worry and paranoia from my discoveries. Aware of strange elements of time and space, alternate world lines and dimensions, past lives... Aware of all these things that could have prevented this future we are in. A future I could have avoided with what I knew. If only I knew the future would lead us here._

A silent, lengthy breath left his nose, and he looked to Ruka, who was passively watching him, already knowing he was deep in thought by his expression.

 _Long ago, a dramatic shift in world line occurred in the year 2010. Though I didn't have my divergence meter to know, I am certain now that I crossed the one percent boundary. What troubles me to this day, is even after jumping the gap, we still ended up with a SERN-ruled future, bearing the consequences of superpower nations deciding to send everyone headlong into oblivion with them._ _What events refused to change, even when everything else back in Akihabara unintentionally did? While I am not certain the buildup to our mankind-induced cataclysm had any key events in 2010... Two years later in 2012, after China conquered Vietnam, several Eurasian powers united into the Great Communist Federation. And three years later... Yes. Why else would the world go to bat with its destructive arsenal? It was the Cold War all over again, only this time, the powers were less hesitant, utterly bent on forcing their ruling will. Less than thirty years later, history repeated itself in an appalling manner, and we did nothing to alter it. No steps taken to stave off our own destruction. No lessons learned._

 _Ironic. Humanity simply refuses to let others live as they wish. To be governed as they wish. Everybody fights for what they feel is right, even if that means someone else told them it was right. Everyone wants to protect what they hold dear, even if what they hold dear isn't readily understood by others. For whatever strange reason, just because there's an initial failure to comprehend, it seems to automatically become wrong. Misunderstandings are fueled by apprehension, which in turn, becomes disbelief and defensive hostility. Apply those mannerisms to a collective population and governing body, and you get the former nations of the world, operating with outward paranoia, and putting dangerous radical people in charge, only for them to lead their own people to their slaughter. Exterminating themselves out of arrogance and conflicts of of opinion, and only the handful of survivors realize their mistakes, far too late for there to be any salvageable action._

 _At least the people responsible for inciting our species' end are gone... Wiped off the earth by their own unholy creation. Now we just have to do the same to the one remaining obstacle, SERN. Perhaps once we rid ourselves of such oppressive rule, we can test our strength to survive, our will to recover, and see if we've learned any lessons from all this. I can't imagine there being much else we can do. We've completely shattered everything we've built up for hundreds of years. If there's no sense of regret from that, then I'm not sure there's anything else we can do for ourselves besides completing our own extinction. Quite frankly, I'm surprised mother earth hasn't gone ahead and done that anyway._

Fading out of his cloud of contemplation, he slowly blinked, heart stirring when he realized Ruka's fingers had settled onto his hand, curling around his knuckles with familiar delicacy and warmth. Vision rising to her gaze, with such soft reverie in her eyes, a smile lifted the corners of his mouth, and he ran this thumb along the side of her fingers.

 _...But no matter. We're still here, and Valkyrie will still fight to the bitter end. As long as there are people in this world that still have love to share and loved ones to protect, humanity will always fight for what they feel is right. Its just a shame that such a universal part of our psyche, so priceless and worth fighting for, ends up being twisted into a driving force for war._

 _I suppose that's just part of being human, after all. Driven by what's in our hearts, even if it leads to our ultimate ends._

* * *

 **04/19/2036; Valkyrie; 19:47p.m.**

Standing under an endless stream of water falling freely from the nozzle of a shower, Suzuha remained still, captive in the white noise and overwhelming sensation of water coursing down along her bare skin.

 _Just like heavy rain, but with soap... Shampoo, whatever. After this, I'm gonna feel amazing. No dirt, dust, sweat, oil, blood... Whatever else I probably accumulated out there._

Eyes cautiously opening, thick soaked locks of her brunette hair hung in front of her face, freed from the twin braids they had remained in for over a week.

 _I'm surprised they didn't throw me in here as soon as they brought me into their home. I must've looked like a stray animal._

Squeezing a large dollop of shampoo into her palm, she stepped just out of the flow of water, smiling with humor as she ran her hands into her hair, vigorously lathering her head.

 _I think I was a stray. Cause it seems like they adopted me. Along with everyone else in Yokohama, actually. We all marched into open arms. What a wild change from the destroyed squalor we've been surviving in... Shelter, food, protection, and order. Too bad I didn't even know about this place until the other day._ _Oh well. Destiny probably was shoving me towards this place one way or another. It was hard not to notice that convoy when they were blowing shit up. Anybody with brains realized that someone capable of shooting down SERN's choppers with ease, was probably worthwhile to be around._

Slowly sitting and folding her legs against her bosom, her chin rested on her knees as she closed her eyes again, letting bubbles and soap slowly stream off herself as the haunting echo of rotor blades stirred in her mind.

 _...Man, I'd love to blow one of those things out of the sky myself. Shooting a gun is one thing, but I bet using a rocket launcher is freaky and awesome._

Her hands slowly slid along her calves, around her ankles, and then her fingertips pushed between her toes with a squeeze, only to withdraw as her arms curled around her legs again.

 _I wonder what they'll have me do here anyway? I have training from JSDF and staying alive out there, but everybody seems to think I'm important cause of my dad. Especially Okabe. I guess papa Itaru was his best friend back in the day... Him and Ruka seemed to be pretty surprised I showed up. Will they still send me into combat? I wouldn't mind, I guess, but I think I'd be alright with a position here in the bunker. At least I won't get shot at, hanging out underground and all. Can't imagine it would be boring enough to make me want to be shot at... Been dodging lead for two years now. I could use a break. I'm sure somebody would understand, right? Ruka said to ask about anything. I'll ask if I have a choice on what I do around here. If I'm important, maybe I have a little leverage, right?_

A long, humid breath left her lungs.

 _Right. They brought me in here for free. Maybe I shouldn't demand too much... But they are the Urushibara family, in command of Valkyrie in its entirety. And they're the ones that have admitted me into their personal space without hesitation. I must mean something to them for all this to have happened in a couple hours._

Heart beating with a hint of anticipation, a smile lifted the corner of her mouth.

 _You know what, no matter what they make me do, at least I'll have a purpose, and I'll be protected. And if I keep my sorry butt alive, I can come back home to food and a shower, and from what I can tell so far, a friend. All of that would be worth it. I'll fight for Valkyrie no matter what if doing so allows me to have a slightly normal life again._

* * *

Wrapped in the warmth of a thick cotton towel, with another bundled around her hair in an effort to dry it, Suzuha leaned back against the bathroom sink, gently running her fingers from her bare shoulder down to her arm, pleasantly surprised by the smooth glide of her fingers along her skin.

 _Wowza. Amazing what a good cleaning can do. Went from a nasty survivor to a decent human again. Haven't been in an actual shower since that last assignment in Tokyo with the defense force... God. I actually went that long without anything you could even call normal comforts. That probably defines most of this world we live in. Everybody blew up everything nice a couple years ago, so now we're just making do with what's leftover... SERN, and the survivors everywhere else._

Her eyebrows narrowed for a moment.

 _Lame. I sure hope they're enjoying the fruits of their warfare. None of us living in Japan are. That's why we all want to kick some ass... We're still alive and we have to put up with SERN's shit. Isn't it enough that they control every other landmass besides the Japanese islands? Ugh. They'll get theirs soon enough. Valkyrie will rise and fly like the big badass bird dad said it would... And I'll be one of the claws tearing them to shreds. Man I can't wait! Being a pesky rebel on my own is one thing, but being in the upper ranks of a whole army... Hell yes._

Looking down towards the sink, a folded stack of clean clothing awaited, consisting of plain white undergarments, socks, a black T-shirt, and light grey sweatpants.

 _Cool. No sign of my old shirt and jeans though... They probably incinerated those tired things. Oh well. I won't complain about standard issue drab if its clean and comfy. I wonder what kind of battle attire they have? Probably confiscated military stuff. Sounded like Valkyrie steals back what SERN's stolen from everyone else._

Looking down at her feet, she squeezed her arm as a familiar ache slowly crept up along her legs.

 _If anything, new boots would be best of all. Getting tired of taking old ones off of bodies... Especially when I find out they're not even close to my size. For now, I just need to get off my feet._

Head rising to the knob of the door nearby, she looked at the droplets of water present on the polished steel handle.

 _I wonder what Kamiko is up to anyway? Been pretty quiet out there in her room. I think she was about to clean her gun when I came in here after supper. Still need to get after mine. She's got all the stuff to do it right there too._

Arms rising upward, she vigorously dried her head of hair with her fingers, pulling the towel off and watching as her thick brunette hair dropped, settling around her head in a mess of tangles and locks.

Dropping the towel aside onto the toilet, an impatient breath pushed through her lips.

 _...Awesome. I hope she doesn't mind if I use her brush._

* * *

Ears perking from the bathroom door opening nearby, Kamiko tugged a solvent-soaked cable out of the barrel of her rifle with a grunt of held breath.

"Hey Suzu. Feeling better?"

"Totally. Been too long since I've had the luxury of bathing."

Setting the cable aside, her fingers lifted a rag from the table, wiping oil from the end of the barrel, and then swabbing it around inside the weapon's action, which was locked open.

"I bet."

Stepping over to the table, Suzuha put her hands onto the back of the chair beside her, noticing her machine-pistol sat nearby, laying flat from being unloaded. Looking at the circular drum cartridge sitting beside the narrow magazine of the higher caliber rifle, her hands settled around the grips of her PM-9, lifting it from the green towel.

"I went ahead and brought your gun in here. Sure is an interesting little demon for being Japanese standard issue."

"I had an assault rifle when I served, but I had to abandon it a long time ago."

"I imagine this one is easier to carry."

"Totally. Unlike the Howa eighty-nines, ammo for this thing is way more plentiful out there."

"Did it come with the drum magazine?"

"Yep, and I would never go without it now."

"Interesting. I was inspecting it a bit while you were in the shower... When was the last time its been cleaned?"

Pausing from the following silence, Kamiko slowly set the rag in her hand aside as Suzuha's neck turned red.

"...Probably far too long ago."

"And yet it still works... Please tell me you at least had oil."

"Oh yeah. I lube it up pretty often. Keeps it going."

"Perhaps. But its caked with powder burns and all kinds of grime."

"I know. I did want to give it some love while I was here."

"We'll do just that. Let me finish up with mine."

Bringing the stubby firearm closer to her eyes, she studied the hundreds of etches adorning its sides, with several faint burn marks surrounding the weapon's various openings.

 _Now its your turn to be clean and functional. Like me._

* * *

Sitting in the chair beside Kamiko, Suzuha held the commander's much heavier rifle, pointing it upwards towards the concrete roof as she peeped through the iron sights.

 _Long range... Reach out and hit your target from far away. Cool._

With a tug on the slide's small handle, the well-lubricated action easily pulled back, only to slam forward with a loud metallic snap as her fingers released it.

"Dang. Whats it like to fire it?"

"It kicks, but you get used to it."

"I remember seeing you shoot it the other day. Didn't look too hard to control."

"Its all in how you brace yourself. You're ex-military, didn't they teach you that?"

"Yeah. But we're both teenage girls. You're kinda slender too."

Mouth curling into a humored smile, Kamiko shook her head ever so slightly, busily disassembling the PM-9.

"So? Not like we're supposed to be prim and proper little ladies in this place. We've both killed enemy soldiers time and again... Women are just as lethal, lest you forget your own past out there."

"Oh I know. Believe me, I've shed enough blood out in the ghetto. I'm sure SERN's well aware of my kill count."

Watching patiently as several sections of the gun were gently set aside onto the towel, the dark insides of the weapon were revealed by the room's light, and both girls blinked in tandem from the oily, grime-caked components.

"Wow. That's a lot of crud."

Peering down into the barrel in her hand, a hesitant breath left the commander's lungs.

"I can't believe it still functioned."

Setting the object aside, she then put her hands together on the table, looking at Suzuha as she leaned over the table with morbid curiousity, rifle still held.

"Hope you're ready to get your hands dirty... Again."

Turning her head towards the dark haired girl, her eyebrow rose from the quip.

"Hey. At least I can wash them again here. Normally I have to wait until it rains."

"Part of the luxury of a government facility."

"Yeah. Not bad for a bunch of bunkers."

"Its not like we can just move out anyway. Everyone learns to accept the lifestyle down here... Cause once you step into the world out there, you pretty much have to leave behind your humanity."

"That's war for you."

"But at least we can return to it at the end of the day. As long as the place hasn't been compromised somehow."

Mulling over the implications of Valkyrie's discovery, Suzuha set the rifle onto the butt of its stock, gently leaning it against the table next to herself.

 _Everybody's still hiding from SERN. Whether in the ruins, or here underground. Out of sight, out of mind, right?_

Attention turning to the girl's hands as she twisted a wire brush onto the cleaning cable, she lifted the bottle of solvent from the table, inspecting the small label on it as a distinct scent of industrial cleanser tickled her nose.

"Go ahead and pour a fair amount on all of the internal parts."

"You sure?"

"Don't douse them. A couple drops on each component will do."

Plucking the bottle from her fingers, Kamiko tapped it with her fingers, allowing several drops of the solvent into the barrel.

"Like this."

Handing it back, she fed the cable through the barrel, tugging the wire brush inside, and watching with mild alarm as it worked through the rifling, dragging out several dark clumps of powder and residue.

"Oh my."

Grinning from her remark, Suzuha began dripping the solvent generously onto the various parts.

"Stuff gets dirty out there."

Mouth moving from her countering quip, Kamiko wiped the brush off with a rag.

"Apparently."

* * *

Sitting back in the chair, now on the side of the table, Kamiko observed the cleaning operation with approval as Suzuha worked with silent determination, drawn into an isolated zone of concentration. Between held and released breath, the small sounds of metal parts clicking and moving were interspersed with the dragging of brush bristles and swipes of dirty cloth.

 _Looks like its coming along well... Imagine how much better that gun will fire when you're done. It'll be a vast improvement._

Vision rising upward along her sturdy arms, she studied the girl's freely flowing brunette hair as it spilled over her shoulders, shifting subtly with her occasional movements. Tilting her head slightly, she peeked at her glowing complexion, noticing the reflection from her light amber eyes as they calmly focused on the task below.

 _Hmm. Now that you've showered, you're prettier than I expected, Suzu. I didn't even know your hair was that long without those braids..._

Blinking, realizing she was in unintended state of admiration, Kamiko turned her head away in a discreet blush, trying to hide behind her curly dark hair.

 _Oh my._

Heart racing in a moment of embarrassment, she closed her eyes.

 _That was weird. I hope she didn't notice._

"Hey, Kamiko."

Aligning straight again, her eyelids lifted, seeing Suzuha looking directly at her with curiosity.

 _She did, uhh..._

"...Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking, earlier, when your dad was talking to your mom before supper..."

Chin slowly rising with interest, she exhaled through her nose with relief.

"What about them?"

"Okabe asked how long they've been together, and Ruka said twenty six years."

"That's correct. Ever since the middle of the year 2010."

"That's a crazy long time. How old were they?"

"Late teens. Dad was eighteen I think, and mom was seventeen."

Sitting back in her chair, Suzuha's heart stirred.

"They were our age?"

"Yeah. Dad was in his first year of college and mom was in eleventh grade."

"How did they meet?"

Setting her hands onto her lap, Kamiko chewed her lip in a moment of recollection.

"They had a mutual friend. Several actually. Everybody would visit dad's apartment and goof around, and go on adventures. Mom's best friend was dad's childhood friend, so naturally they were all around each other a lot."

"So they fell in love as friends?"

Nodding, Kamiko smiled.

"Both of them have told me their sides of it. Dad regales a grand tale of intrigue and 'curious circumstances' that led up to him admitting his feelings. I guess he's always been really fond of her, so it was only a matter of time."

"And Ruka?"

Heart beating, Kamiko's eyes closed.

"She was sixteen when she first met him, and after that, she fell so deeply in love with him. The way she describes how handsome he was, and the butterflies she felt when she was around him... Nothing could even compare."

"Love at first sight?"

"Absolutely. Then she turned seventeen, and he asked her out on her birthday."

Suzuha's mouth opened with an exhale of emotion.

"Oh man, what a sweetheart!"

"Yeah. She says that's the most memorable day of her life. Since then, they've been inseparable."

"Obviously. I mean, they survived the third war and ended up here, still together. That's some dedication."

Smiling warmly, Kamiko's fingers intersected, gripping each other.

"Seeing them now, still so happy to be together even in all this mess... It makes me hope I fall in love with somebody like that."

"I bet."

"Nothing can break their bond, and its magnificent. It makes me proud to be their child, honestly."

Watching her close her eyes, head sinking with a blush, Suzuha's index finger rubbed against an oil-soaked part of her gun.

"I'm sure they're just as proud of you."

Sensing the hesitation in her statement, Kamiko peeked upwards again.

"Hey. Your parents feel the same way, Suzu. You've survived this long and found your way into the rebellion your dad spearheaded."

Tilting her head to the side, letting her hair hang freely, she released a calm sigh from her lungs.

"I know. I just wish I could see him again. Its been so long, I don't really remember what he looks like."

"You didn't even know his name until a couple hours ago."

"Yeah. Have to thank your dad for that. He didn't even hesitate. Totally blew my mind."

"That's Master Kyouma for you. He loves throwing surprises at people whenever he can. He's probably the hardest person in the world to understand until you've been around him long enough."

"Like Ruka?"

"Like mom. She knows all his nuances and tricks. That's why she's always so calm around him."

"She's used to it all, huh?"

"Every bit. But she loves it just the same."

"Even after twenty six years."

"Yeah. I don't think she'd have it any other way though."

* * *

Laying back against the frame of the bed, pillows pressed between his back and the polished steel, Okabe rested on the bed in his quarters, slowly turning through an old photo album, smiling occasionally from the memories and aches of reminiscence.

Head turning from the soft padding of bare feet upon a faded rug beside him, he looked up to Ruka, marveling the gentle shift of her curly dark hair as she sat down onto the messy sheets of the mattress beside him. With a turn, their eyes met, and hearts beat with the familiar spark of romantic enrapture, gazing gently at the others lifelong partner.

"I checked in with utility control on the secure line. Everything's operating as planned with the population influx."

"Excellent. Any mention on living accommodations?"

"They're going to add twenty units over the course of the next month, but we're far from overcrowded."

"Progress marches on. Anything other matters you need to attend to?"

"None so far."

Extending his hand towards her, she met it without hesitation, pushing her fingers between his as their palms folded together.

"Come rest, my love."

"I intend to."

Lifting her legs onto the bed, she relinquished his hand, tucking herself under the bed sheets and pushing her own pillows back behind herself, finding a position of comfort as Okabe set the album onto the wooden nightstand nearby. Then with a shift of the mattress, he reached down over the edge, lifting up an old, rotund stuffed animal from the floor, and presenting it to Ruka with a turn.

Grinning with a breath of laughter, she accepted it, squeezing it tight against herself with a hug of youthfulness, before setting it onto her lap. Waiting patiently as he brought the photo album back onto his lap, she scooted closer to him, pressing her shoulder against his as their fingers collected each other again.

Turning through the album with his free hand, hearts stirred from the medley of emotional imagery, and a page of Ruka's seventeenth birthday was revealed, with several captures of the couple and their friends in a variety of goofy poses and expressions in the Yanabayashi shrine.

Looking to the stuffed Upa sitting in her lap, just the same as in the pictures, both of them slowly exhaled.

"She knew you would like the red and white variant."

"I always liked her Upa too."

"Probably because I hugged it quite often."

Her head lowered onto his shoulder with a hint of bashfulness.

"Maybe."

Turning the page, several more pictures appeared, with both of them sitting together, and one in particular of them caught in a kiss, and their hands squeezed tighter in response.

"You remember what that was like?"

"When I first kissed you that day?"

"Yes."

Lifting her head from his shoulder, she warmly smiled.

"Of course. It was magical."

Turning to him, her vision descended along the goatee on the edge of his cheek, down to his lips.

 _How could I ever forget?_

Watching his mouth part, her eyes rose upwards, only to realize he had been admiring her in just the same manner, as a confident smile adorned his tilting head.

"Would it still be magical now?"

Eyebrows rising, she grinned with a blush of mirth.

"Ohh, let me check and make sure."

Moving together with the ease of familiar motions, their foreheads met with a fleeting pause, and eyes shut as their noses brushed just past each other, lips meeting in the sweet simplicity of a kiss. Leaning upright, their held hands remained together, and their free arms latched around each others sides, holding them together in love's embrace.

Mouths parting with just a moment of separation, Ruka's cheeks reddened as a light, giddy laugh issued from inside.

"Yes. Still is."

"Good."

Pressing together again, hands slowly drifted along their backsides, and Okabe's fingers pushed up into her locks of hair, still just as soft as always.

 _I love you, so much._

 _But you already know that._

* * *

 **04/19/2036; Valkyrie; 22:09p.m.**

Inspecting the clean, freshly oiled appearance of the PM-9, Suzuha's hand pulled the weapon's action open repeatedly, watching with amusement as it slid open and shut with unfamiliar ease.

"...See? That thing is happy and free."

"Oh I can tell. Do you have a target range here? I'm real curious to see how it behaves now."

"We do have a range, but ammunition is limited even with our efforts of reloading."

"Damn."

"Plus you just finished cleaning it. Let it enjoy that for at least a little while."

Rolling her eyes with a smile, she set the machine-pistol onto the green towel on the table, and then rubbed her hands together.

"I know its probably late, but what do you for fun around here?"

Chin rising with interest from her query, Kamiko leaned back on her arms, sitting on her bed.

"What kind of fun?

"I don't know. Is there a place you go or something you can do here?"

Imagining her various wandering travels, far into the expansive depths of the underground facility, she then looked towards a large inconspicuous pane of glass mounted on the concrete wall behind Suzuha.

 _There is that thing... Probably shouldn't have someone new sneaking around here anyway. I don't need to have mom and dad retrieve their guest after she got put into detainment, and then explain that we were bored._

"Yes. Turn around."

Blinking, she apprehensively stepped about face.

"On the right side of that little black box, push the button."

Stepping closer, her arm reached out, realizing the box was attached to the massive pane of glass. Eyes rising along the translucent surface, thin lines of circuitry ran horizontally and vertically along all of it, largely hidden against the dull grey of the wall behind.

"...Whoa, what is this thing?"

"Turn it on."

Pushing the button, the glass panel illuminated with an electrically charged wipe across an unseen grid, and then faded into a soft array of changing color as several large icons appeared on what was discovered to be a large digital screen.

Hand lowering with unexpected surprise, Suzuha stepped back, propping it against her hip with a growing smile.

"You had something like this the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me? This looks awesome!"

"Every bedroom in Valkyrie's living quarters has one of these."

"Does it have games?"

"A few. It's meant for creative stimulation, so it mostly has logic puzzles, arithmetic, writing, music generation... My favorite is the painting program."

"Yeah?"

"Its pretty bleak down here and up on the surface. I love filling it with rich colors with the lights off, so it fills the whole room and reflects off the walls."

Blinking as the nearby door shut, and the bedroom went dark with the click of a switch, Suzuha turned to Kamiko as she approached the screen, reaching out and touching one of the icons, waiting as it expanded and showed several more in a temporary menu. Selecting a visible paintbrush, the screen projected a bright white, with a long spectrum pallet of color and several brush options along the bottom.

"My eyes."

Squinting, Kamiko laughed lightly in agreement.

"Hold on, let me invert the background."

With the press of her finger on a small icon in the corner, the picture faded into black instead.

"There. Go ahead a pick a color and a brush."

With two separate taps on the screen, the cursor changed to suit, and Kamiko began dragging her hand in random patterns on the screen, watching as thick swiping lines of a cool light blue appeared behind her hand.

Mouth opening, Suzuha selected a purple color, and drew several squiggles onto it.

"Oh man."

"See what I mean? I've spent lots of time with this."

Touching a small menu, several unique pattern options appeared, and a rainbow spectrum was chosen.

"Check this out."

Drawing a circle, colors faded through the whole spectrum, resulting in a multicolored trail behind her index finger.

"What! Let me at this thing..."

Grinning as she selected a two-tone green and yellow stripe, and a wide brush, she drew a square spiral, only to expand it larger around the outside, taking up half the screen.

"Can you erase it or do you have to keep drawing over it?"

With a simple tap, the screen faded to black again.

"Ah, thank you."

"Try writing your name."

Tapping onto a darker blue color and a thin brush, her hand rose, pausing in recollection.

 _Been a while, lets see..._

Slowly dragging along the smooth glass, several characters appeared, patiently observed by Kamiko.

阿万音鈴羽

Turning to her friend, Suzuha produced a nod of accomplishment.

"Your turn."

With a dark red chosen, her index finger moved along much quicker, writing out her own name in a flourish.

漆原カミコ

"Done."

"Showing off a little?"

"I would never."

Grinning from her hint of sarcasm, Suzuha selected both colors and drew several stars around their names, pausing as Kamiko countered with several goofy smiley faces.

"I see how it is."

Glancing at Suzu, she drew one with its tongue sticking out, bursting into a giggle from the teen's raised eyebrow, and then countering her tongue being stuck out with her own.

Tapping on a save icon quickly, she opened a new file, and the screen went blank again.

"Hold on."

Selecting the rainbow line again, she then held her hands close to the warm glass.

"Go for it."

Dragging their fingertips across the screen in a reckless manner, numerous multicolored squiggles appeared in a haphazard multicolored jumble from several sources of touch input, and Suzuha ran her hands over to Kamiko's side, drawing all over her shapes.

"Serious?"

"Totally."

Laughing, she stepped around the girl, drawing all over her shapes and overlapping them further with differing color, and both girls steadily filled the screen with an eclectic portrait of vibrant nonsense.

Stepping back from their work with a pause, Suzuha then selected the earlier blue, and her arm lowered to the bottom right hand corner, signing it.

アマネ

In a repeat manner as before, Kamiko signed her name on the opposite corner in red, saving the image, and starting another blank canvas.

"We can keep drawing, or try some of the other programs... If you want."

"I'm up for a game if you are."

Closing the painting program, she brought up another menu from the main screen, and a selection of titles adorned the icons, leaving Suzuha at an impasse of decision.

"These all sound so interesting."

"Pick one!"

Looking at the dark haired girl, her finger poked the screen somewhere, and she showed a mischievous grin as the room's color changed in response.

"Advanced trigonometry. Nice choice."

"Wait what?"

Head whirling to the screen, the colorful menu of a boat racing game met her eyes, and she crossed her arms, attempting a serious expression as Kamiko touched a button on the menu with a laugh.

"You would do math, wouldn't you."

"I have, but not so much about triangular geometry."

Watching as a speedboat appeared behind a start line in a river channel, Kamiko gestured towards it.

"Hope you know how to drive."

"Uhh, wait, what are the controls?"

"The arrows and throttle, right there."

Hands hovering over them, Suzuha watched as the boat accelerated, leaving a wake in the water behind, and she hesitantly tapped the arrows, watching the craft shift left and right momentarily.

"You're on level one. Don't worry."

"I'm a fast learner."

"Yeah?"

"You watch. This'll be cake."

* * *

Roaring through the river at high speed, going around numerous obstacles and staying neck in neck with several AI opponents, Suzuha's breath was held and released as she remained deftly focused on navigating around them.

"You're half a kilometer from the finish."

Skirting around several explosive barrels floating in the water, one of the AI boats collided into them and exploded into a fireball behind, and a smile steadily increased as the finish line drew near, suddenly whipping across the screen.

" _YES!_ First place baby."

"Nicely done."

"On level twenty. Heck yeah!"

"Now shoot for thirty."

"How many are there?"

"Fifty. I've gotten up to forty seven."

Lips pursing, Suzuha exhaled in defeat.

"You've had plenty of time to practice."

"I know. You're doing well for your first time."

Grunting, Suzuha turned towards the darkness of the room behind.

"What time is it anyway?"

Closing the racing game, Kamiko exhaled.

"Just past one o'clock."

"Do we have a curfew?"

"Not necessarily. Probably should rest though."

"Got commander duties tomorrow?"

"Probably. You might wind up with some responsibility too."

"What makes you say that?"

"You've gotta earn your keep around here somehow."

Stretching with a yawn, Suzuha exhaled from a wave of fatigue setting in.

"Alright. Where am I sleeping?"

Blinking in realization, Kamiko turned, and both girls realized there was only one bed present in the room.

"Well... With me I guess."

"Is that alright?"

Eying Suzuha, and contemplating sharing her bed with someone else, she slowly tilted her head.

 _Dad would ask this of me anyway... Since we apparently lack a spare bed for guests._

"Should be fine."

"Don't worry, I don't have cooties or snore."

"I'd hope not."

Pressing the power button on the screen, the room faded into darkness upon shutdown, and several small floor lights lit up the corners of the walls with a faint glow, reorienting both of them.

Light footsteps moved across the floor, and Suzuha stood beside the bed, touching the sheets as they were pulled back.

 _A clean, comfy bed. People kill for stuff like this out there._

Listening to the shift of the mattress as Kamiko descended onto it, she waited as the girl settled onto her side.

"Go ahead."

Gently lowering onto it after her whisper, her feet tucked underneath the soft cloth, and she sank into the heavenly, squishy comfort, head flopping onto one of the pillows.

 _Ohhh my god. I'm gonna pass out and it will be amazing...!_

Tugging sheets over both of them, warmth spread between their bodies, laying just apart from each other.

 _No danger, no weather... Just... Comfy._

Listening to the silent breathing of her newfound best friend, settling into sleep in a remarkably short time, Kamiko looked out towards the wall, watching as the night lights slowly turned off, bringing the room into a pitch black void.

 _This is a first... Somebody else in my bed. Oh well._

Closing her eyes, a long, gentle sigh issued from her lungs.

 _Goodnight, Suzu. You'll be safe here, under the wings of Valkyrie._


	4. P-R 04

**04/20/2036; Valkyrie; 9:17a.m.**

Stirring from the shadows of dreamworld inside her mind, Suzuha's eyes opened one by one to the dark room, wrapped up in the fantastic comfort of clean sheets with her head sunk into a pillow.

 _Haven't... Slept this hard for a while._

Shifting with a stretch of limbs and an expected yawn, she paused when the warmth against her back moved in response, blinking in slow realization that she was sharing a bed with somebody.

 _Whoa, what?_

Lifting herself upwards with her arm in a twist, her vision was greeted with the slender body and messy, dark hair of Kamiko next to herself.

 _Oh. Right._

Watching the girl's head turn upwards, one eye peeking towards her, a breath parted her lips.

"Hey Suzu."

"Hey. Didn't mean to wake you."

"I've been awake. Its fine."

"What time is it?"

Reaching out and turning a small digital clock into view, Suzuha read the numbers with mild confusion.

"Its morning, right?"

"Says a.m. on it."

Looking around the room at the small night lights along the concrete walls, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You can't even tell."

"The sun doesn't rise underground."

Flopping back down onto the bed with mild embarrassment, she faced upwards towards the dark ceiling, noticing several LED lights inset into the otherwise featureless concrete roof.

"Eheh, yeah... Didn't think of that."

"You sure slept in for a survivor."

Putting her arms back above her head, she held her fingers together with a smile.

"Its not every day you're in a warm bed in a bunker."

"Did you ever sleep in out there?"

"Not too often. If you have a good hiding spot and something to lay on, maybe."

"Sounds rough."

"A bit. Waking up was always the fun part. You have to reassess your surroundings and make sure you still have everything. I tie my backpack to my leg, so if somebody tries to make off with it while I'm out, they'll wake me up real fast."

"Has that ever happened?"

"Thankfully no. I don't know how that following fight would turn out."

Letting her words linger in the still air, Kamiko lay still, eyes drifting around in imagination.

"You're one tough lady, Suzu."

"Gotta be one out there. Yokohama is a concrete jungle."

"Our surface, Kawasaki, used to be like that. But everybody's down here now."

"Probably better off that way."

"We like to think so. Nobody's left yet."

"I wouldn't, unless I was forced out."

Heads turning, eyes met lazily.

"You've only been here for an evening."

"I know. But even a few hours made me feel normal again."

* * *

Fussing with a pot of reheated coffee, Kamiko poured equal amounts into two different mugs, observed by Suzuha as she sat at the kitchen table, head resting on her arms. Like her, her hair was messy and light clothing wrinkled, reflecting their lazy morning.

 _Kinda funny seeing her being normal like this. When she was out there on the tanks as commander... She seemed way more serious than she actually is. All part of the job I guess._

Head turning towards the opposite bedroom just down the hall, her eyebrows furrowed from the realized absence of occupants, with the normally closed door sitting ajar.

 _Huh._

"Did your parents go somewhere?"

"They have an intel conference every morning... Keeping up to date with the facility and operations."

"Aren't you part of that?"

Stirring creamer into the cup, she nodded.

"I only attend if there are pressing matters. If something important was going on, we'd already be awake and in there with them."

Turning around Suzuha and raising the mug to her lips, she took several sips.

"How much creamer do you want?"

"I dunno. What do you do?"

"My coffee is tame. Dad drinks it pretty dark, but mom and I can't handle that."

"Alright. Whatever you think is best then."

With a nod, several packets of creamer were opened and mixed in with a spoon, and after a minute, Kamiko stepped over to the table, sliding the porcelain mug across the polished steel surface.

"Thanks."

Pulling a chair out and turning it to the side, she sat down across from Suzuha, resting her free arm onto the table and drinking from her mug, looking down the hall with a tired glaze.

Eying the young commander as both of her hands lifted the drink to her lips, the mug tilted upwards, and a mixture of sweet and strong liquid splashed across Suzuha's tongue.

 _Wow. This is really good..._

Looking over as she steadily swallowed the contents of the mug, Kamiko's eyebrow rose as the empty cup descended onto the table.

"Was that your first coffee?"

"I think so. Never really had any growing up."

Pressing her lips together, restraining a laugh, she slowly nodded.

"Looks like you enjoyed it."

"Is there more?"

"A little bit. You can have it."

Watching as the girl rose to her feet, ejecting the chair backwards along the floor, her head turned to the kitchen as Suzuha ambled over to the counter.

"How many of these did you use?"

"Three."

Listening to the pouring of liquid and clatter of a mixing spoon, Kamiko took another sip from her mug, savoring the caffeine.

 _Yep. Suzu's gonna be bouncing off the walls here in a little while._

Picturing her friend in a spree of energy, she looked towards her bedroom door again.

 _Should be an entertaining morning._

* * *

Walking together down numerous concrete hallways, passing dozens of individuals, Okabe and Ruka kept by each others sides, hands held in a gentle sway, and minds in heavy contemplation over their guest's unexpected arrival, and subsequent significance.

"Rukako... What do you remember of Suzuha in our past?"

Eyes meeting, she retrieved several faded memories, having been previously unearthed by the teen girl's arrival less than a day before.

"A fair amount. We had my chicken curry on purpose."

"Right. She loved it long ago... You and I remember Suzuha from our past, that's known. But now she doesn't remember us from her youth at all, and in a sense, hasn't really known who we are until yesterday."

"Back in twenty-nineteen, right?"

"Yes. We just had Kamiko when Itaru and Yuki conceived Suzuha."

"That was almost twenty years ago. We went into hiding not long after that."

"At that point Daru and I continued work on the time machine, but Yuki and Suzuha moved to another home to stay safe and protect his alias."

"She was unaware of the project?"

"Absolutely oblivious, even beyond its completion. She had no idea of her father's work in our world line, unlike the events in twenty-ten where she was already aware of the time machine and its functionalities."

"Sounds as if the circumstances of the future may have been different on that world line."

"Correct. She had implied that her future world in twenty-thirty-six was at a point of no return, surrendering completely to SERN after their own time travel technology made them unstoppable. We know personally that is untrue in our state of being, since SERN was unable to achieve time travel before their headquarters were destroyed with the onset of the war. Her previous future that I learned of in the past, is different from our own."

"So there was a world line shift?"

"A significant one. Possibly several. But the strange part is that we failed to skew the future, ours, away from the third war and our situation now."

"Did the meter not reach the one percent boundary?"

"I assumed it did, but I didn't have the divergence meter until I created it again. That's what has troubled me for years. I never knew what the number was back then."

"Was Suzuha not successful with her mission? She disappeared only days after meeting all of us."

"Indeed, she traveled back to nineteen-seventy-five for an IBN fifty-one-hundred computer, and succeeded in passing it down to Rumiho's father, your father Eisuke, and then to me, allowing us to disconnect ourselves from SERN's network and allow Mayuri's survival. But now Suzuha remembers nothing about our time machine, even though she's already utilized it in our past... I think whatever series of events that have taken place in the past, have brought her to a state where she has yet to travel back to twenty-ten, where she met us in the first place."

"Have we not reached that point yet?"

"Seems like it. Though we may on the verge of reaching it, or creating a new one."

Ruka looked to Okabe, watching him patiently as his lips pressed together.

"You're going to tell her about the time machine?"

"And give her Itaru's will. He explicitly instructed me to do so, if and when she arrived in our presence."

Gripping Ruka's hand tighter, his heart beat with anticipation after years of waiting.

"My love, Suzuha's arrival is possibly the most important event in Valkyrie's fight. If we can get her to the time machine and ensure she travels into the past... She may be able to change our future."

Ruka's mouth opened in a breath.

"Do you mean... Preventing the war?"

"Yes. Cancelling the reasons for the conflict that led us here. Doing so may also be the single biggest blow we can strike against SERN."

"Oh my god."

"Tantalizing, isn't it. Imagine what our world could be like. Peacefully intact, and technologically advanced."

"Okabe."

Halting their footfall, her arms curled around him, returned quickly in an embrace.

"Do you think she could be successful?"

A confident breath left his nose in a smile.

"She has been once before. And if she has the same determination as her father... I have no doubt that she will be."

* * *

Opening the door into their bunker abode, Okabe traded a look with Ruka as laughter from both teenage girls rang through the interior, bringing unexpected smiles to their faces.

"They're up and at it."

"At half past eleven. Took long enough."

Stepping silently inside, Ruka diverted towards their bedroom, dropping off a bag, and then returning to the kitchen as Okabe peered into the refrigerator with curiosity.

"Should we prepare lunch before or after the meeting?"

"Afterwards. This is of great importance."

Pausing as another burst of mirth echoed from the ajar door down the hall, Okabe moved over beside Ruka, peering down the hallway.

"I almost don't want to put an end to that."

"Up to you. We can talk to them whenever."

Listening with curiosity, both adults traded an expression of interest, quietly stepping down the hallway together.

Peering in through the door, echoes of metallic destruction ensued among grunts and quick bouts of laughter as Suzuha swiped at approaching robotic enemies on the touchscreen, illuminating the room with resulting flashes of explosions, with Kamiko standing just beside her, looking between her friend and the screen with distracted fascination.

Moving close to Okabe, Ruka's arms went around his side, her chin settling on his shoulder from the heartwarming scene.

"They're getting along."

"She's literally having a blast."

Both girls inhaled with a start from the voice, turning to Okabe and Ruka standing together in the dim doorway, but Suzuha's attention rapidly went back to the screen as the character took damage from incoming enemies.

"Oh crap!"

Watching her resume her swipes at the screen again, Kamiko stepped back and sat on the foot of her bed.

"She had most of your leftover coffee."

"I see. Operating on mental nitro-methane?"

Kamiko nodded in response.

"I don't think she's had coffee before."

"Clearly. Once you finish your round there, I want both of you girls in the kitchen. We have important matters to discuss."

Repeatedly smashing at one last large robot, several clusters of points accumulated as the machine took steady damage, finally exploding in a fireball that filled the screen.

Having completed the level, Suzuha then turned to Okabe.

"What kind of matters?"

"Your first assignment with Valkyrie, miss Amane."

Trading a look with Kamiko, who rose to her feet again, both of them headed towards the door as her parents turned and headed towards the kitchen.

"Awesome. Where will I be going?"

"Several places, actually. Let me fill you in with some information first. Take a seat, both of you."

Pulling all four chairs around the table outwards, all individuals descended, arms settling onto the smooth steel surface of the table.

Putting his hands together, Okabe took in a preparative breath.

" _Alright_. I'm going to be direct, and it will probably confuse you right away, so bear with me."

Brimming with excitement from caffeine and anticipation, Suzuha's hands fidgeted.

"Hit me."

"Your father Itaru and I... Several years ago we completed a time machine."

Blinking, she looked to Kamiko, and both teens eyed her parents unwavering expressions with apprehension.

"Cool. Does it work?"

"We've tested it several times, and it operates as intended... So yes. It works."

"Alright. What's this have to do with my mission?"

Rubbing his thumbs together repeatedly, Okabe eyed her calmly.

"Before your father was kidnapped, he wrote his will. In it, he assigned your as the inheritor of our time machine, and left operating instructions on its usage."

"Wait, he gave me a time machine?"

"Yes. And he intends for you to pilot it into the past. Far back enough for you to prevent this war we've been fighting."

Hands dropping flat, Suzuha stared at Okabe.

"What... How would I do that?"

"In the year two-thousand-twelve, before the third war began, a group of communist and extremist nations came together and formed the Greater Communist Federation, or GCF for short. In three short years, operating with direct opposition to NATO, a second Cold War went hot, and resulted in the obliterated mess we've inherited, occupied by SERN after the collapse of nearly all national governments across the globe."

Hit with a concise blast of recent history, her mouth slowly opened.

"So you want me to stop this federation somehow?"

"With any means necessary."

"In your time machine?"

"Yes. We need you to travel back to the year twenty-twelve, and disrupt the formation of the GCF held in Beijing, China."

Looking between all three members of the Urushibara family seated around her, she was momentarily without words.

"Suzuha... It is your father's wish, and your destiny. You must realize the importance of this."

"My destiny?"

"Itaru intended for you to be the sole operator of the time machine when the time came."

"Why only me?"

"He felt you to be the only person that could carry out his wishes and truly succeed. He's always believed in your abilities, Suzuha."

Closing her eyes, her heart beat heavily, infused with the earlier caffeine.

"So dad wants me to go back in time and change the past, to change our future. Am I supposed to find him in the past as well?"

"If you wish. You can find me as well. Whatever you think will help you succeed at the objective... And if you do happen to find me, make sure to give me this device."

Standing to his feet, he moved to the kitchen counter, and lifted a foot-long rectangular object into his hands, bringing it back to the table. Noticing several glass bulbs were actively illuminated along the top of the electronic circuit board, Suzuha eyed the object, perplexed.

"What is that thing?"

"Its a divergence meter. It measures the current point of divergence from our world line to the next. Once it crosses the one percent barrier, we've achieved a divergence from a prior word line."

Watching as he pushed it closer to her, she hesitantly accepted it, looking it over and dragging her index finger along the top of the small, illuminated nixie tubes.

"One percent?"

"Yes."

"Its at... Zero point zero fourteen."

"We're a long ways away from diverging, as you can tell."

"Who made this thing?"

"I did. And I want you to give it to my past self so I am aware of the world's divergence number at that point in time."

Tilting her head slightly, she pressed her lips together, trying hard to make sense of things.

"...Okay. So if I've met you now, and meet you again in the past... Is something funky going to happen?"

"I'm not sure. We haven't attempted to meet people in our pasts, so I couldn't tell you."

"Awesome, uhh... How exactly do I give you this meter thing then?"

"You'll figure it out. Just keep in mind that whatever actions you take will actively change the number on the meter, and as a result, the future you are heading towards. Act wisely, and try to get it above one percent if you can."

Eyes descending to the device, the dim glow of numbers met her eyes again, and a heavy breath left her nose.

 _One percent. Starting from 0.014527. How difficult is it to change this thing?_

Looking towards Kamiko, her expression remained similarly perplexed, trying to make sense of her father's information.

With a nod, she tilted the device upward with her fingers, and then looked at Okabe, watching her with utmost patience.

"If this is what dad wanted... I'll do it."

"Excellent. Even if you decided not to, I would have made it an order."

Blinking from the sudden authority, Suzuha watched him carefully as he crossed his arms.

"You're fighting for Valkyrie, are you not?"

"I am."

"Then I assume Kamiko has already told you the conditions of living here."

"I told her she will inevitably have responsibilities."

"Good, although vague. You are an important individual, Suzuha. This mission was only to be carried out upon your arrival. Nobody else will have access to the time machine at any other point."

Sitting back in the kitchen chair, her eyes drifted over to Ruka's face, feeling a small bubble of reassurance grow from the gentle confidence emanating from the woman's expression.

 _Man. I guess you could call this a special assignment. I expected to go out and help the revolution on the front lines... Instead my first mission with Valkyrie, is to find my way to a time machine I've never seen before... And then use it. Exciting, and a bit freaky. I have no idea what I'm about to get into, and apparently this was destined to happen as my father's wish._

"...So, where is this time machine exactly?"

"It stands in a park northeast of here, on the Tokyo dockyards. Minatogaoka Futo, to be exact. You'll find it between a railway yard and the dockside warehouses."

"Does SERN not know its there?"

"It would already be gone or destroyed if they did."

"How do you know its still there?"

Slowly grinning, Okabe put his hands together.

"It has a beacon built into it. It's been transmitting directly to a receiver in our possession. Itaru created the signal and locked both devices into a closed communication loop. It can't be read from the outside, and cannot be broken unless one end is destroyed."

"What if it loses power?"

"The time machine has an array of solar panels mounted onto it. That's why it has continued communicating back to us for several years. Every day the sun shines, the accumulator batteries within are charged through photo-voltaic energy."

"You guys have left a time machine sitting out in the open?"

"It is curious yes, but even more so that it has yet to be discovered. That is why time is now of the essence, dear Suzuha."

Furrowing her eyebrows, her mouth opened, only to close again.

"...I like how you say we need to hurry, after you've been waiting for me to appear for years."

"This whole scheme is dependent on you. It has been for almost a decade."

"What if I hadn't shown up yesterday?"

"Then the mission would not be taking place."

"And you'd continue fighting SERN like this, when you have time travel at your disposal?"

"Its not that easy, miss Amane."

"Why not?"

Expression hardening, a sigh left Okabe's lungs as his face lowered.

"I'm bound to this future. To my family, and to Valkyrie. I could never leave behind everything I've fought so hard to protect... And I've already done enough time travel in my own past. This is the future I tried to prevent through my own means, and since I failed to alter it, I'm seeing it through instead as the chaotic fruits of my efforts."

Looking around the table at the three dearest women in his life, all sitting silent, he continued.

"Everything that comprises Valkyrie began as the efforts of your father Itaru, your mother Yuki, and Ruka and I. We're the reason there's a glimmer of hope and any revolution in Japan at all. We're all central to this world line we live in, and I cannot, _no_ , I refuse to leave any part of it behind, even to potentially change the past."

"Then why me? I'm part of this world too, right?"

"Yes. You're also the outlier... The unexpected variable in all this mess. We've been waiting, wondering if you would show up. And just as your father predicted, you've finally arrived to fulfill your objective."

"He knew I would show up in Valkyrie?"

"He knew that you loved him dearly, and that you would do anything to honor him. Including joining his cause."

Swallowing from both heartache and a wave of realization, her hands grew clammy around the divergence meter.

 _Oh dad. You knew I would seek Valkyrie all along..._

"You're right. I'll do anything to make him proud. This is what he wanted."

"Its what we want as well. Your objective is now of highest priority, Suzuha."

"Yeah?"

"I'll be handpicking a team to assist your travels to the machine. You will be supplied with everything necessary to ensure survival, but once you are within the machine, you are on your own from that point forward."

Nodding with steadily increasing resolve, she swallowed.

 _Yes. This is my purpose. Finally._

"I understand."

"Father, I want to be part of the team on this assignment."

All eyes turned to Kamiko as she looked between her parents and her friend repeatedly, heart aching.

"Are you sure?"

Eyes closing from her mother's hesitant question, she exhaled.

"As sure as I can be. Suzuha is my friend, and I wish to be by her side in this."

Looking to Okabe with worry, Ruka watched as he slowly nodded after hesitant consideration.

"As you wish, my child. I am sure your skill will benefit the team greatly."

"Thank you father. I will not fail you or mother."

A smile slowly lifted his features.

"I am confident both of you will achieve success together. I will commence preparations at once."

Sliding his chair back and rising to his feet, his hands settled onto the polished steel table.

"You two are dismissed. Go about your day as you wish. Tomorrow however, I expect both of you to be ready for action."

Hand rising to her head in a salute, Suzuha stood to her feet, ejecting the chair backwards again.

"Yes sir."

Looking towards his daughter, she rose to her feet, bowing her head in a nod.

"Of course."

Watching both girls reconvene together, moving towards Kamiko's room down the hall, Okabe then looked to Ruka, who sat in silent contemplation.

Moving his hand over, opening his palm, her hands separated from her lap, and her fingers descended onto the folds of his skin.

"What troubles you, my love?"

"I knew she would ask to assist Suzuha."

"As did I. Do you fear her being out in Tokyo?"

"I always worry about her being out there. It's motherly instinct."

"As do I, but she continues to return safe and sound."

"True. She's been fortunate."

"Indeed. I have greatest confidence in our prodigal child. Her and Suzuha will make a great team. Frankly its a shame she is already destined to disappear. She could be more than useful for our efforts..."

Looking up to Okabe as he rubbed the bristles of his goatee with his fingers, she squeezed his hand in response.

"I think its more of a shame she has to vanish just as our daughter has found herself a friend."

Blinking, Okabe shrugged after a moment of consideration.

"I suppose."

Looking down the same hallway, she gently sighed.

 _Oh Kamiko. I heard that desperation in your voice earlier... I know how your heart feels right now. Held back from the door finally opened for you._ _Be strong, my child. And don't hold back your feelings._

* * *

 **04/20/2036; Valkyrie; 1:47p.m.**

Digesting a recent standard-portion lunch, and having showered again not long afterwards, both Suzuha and Kamiko wandered through numerous tunnels, contemplating the strange assignment awaiting them as they ventured far into the depths of Valkyrie's industrial facilities. Keeping just beside the young commander, Suzuha simply followed her friend wherever she turned, having no idea how far away from their underground home they actually were.

Passing one large observation window, a massive electrical turbine spun in a mysteriously silent blur behind the quadruple-pane glass, holding their attention for several seconds.

"There's so much more going on than we know about."

Looking to Kamiko, her head tilted.

"...I mean, I had no idea dad traveled through time in the past. He just said there were curious circumstances going on when he was younger. He never told me that he tried to prevent this future, only to fail. And then for him and your dad Itaru to build another functional time machine later on..."

"Pretty wild stuff. Mom never clued me in on any of it, and that was on purpose apparently."

"Makes me wonder what else they worked on... And why, if they had that kind of technology, were they unable to change the future themselves?"

"Maybe the time machine wasn't complete until it was too late?"

"I know why dad hasn't gone back to 2012 himself. He said the reasons why. It just seems odd that everyone was banking on you hopefully arriving here in Valkyrie... Like you're the chosen one for this task."

Rubbing the back of her neck, Suzuha shrugged.

"Yeah. Seems like it."

"There must be some motive. Something all of our parents are aware of... For the life of me, I can't figure out what it would be though."

"Do you think they'd tell us?"

"I'm not sure. My dad's secretive, but he and mom always tell me important things when they feel I can understand them."

"Do you think that's always the case?"

"I like to think so. They've always been willing to explain a lot of things. I don't think I need to pry more out of them."

"This whole time machine thing though... They never told you about that, and it was related to the whole war."

"It didn't cause it. Dad just tried to prevent it with time travel somehow. But that makes one wonder how he knew a war was coming."

Kamiko looked to Suzuha as her friend's eyebrows furrowed.

"How would he know beforehand?"

"I doubt he did, unless he had a keen sense on the upcoming future. I'm sure it was already happening, and he jumped back in time to try and change the upcoming events."

"Crazy."

Turning and continuing onward down the concrete passageway, both girls remained momentarily quiet, allowing several people to pass in both directions without eavesdropping.

"...Pretty brave, really. Taking up responsibility for attempting to save the world."

"Yeah. Too bad it didn't work out."

"I can't imagine the logistics of it. Where would you even start? There's so many things that add up into every single day."

"Changing one thing would alter the rest though, right?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask him about that. He helped build both time machines, so I'm sure he knows how all that stuff works."

Suzuha's mouth opened, only to close again.

"He told me he didn't know what would happen if I met him in the past... That didn't sound too reassuring."

"I think he was talking about the time machine he wants you to use. Whatever he used in the past probably wasn't the same... Which makes me wonder how they even made something work twenty six years ago. Technology wasn't the same then as it was fifteen years later."

"If he's telling the truth, then whatever they built had to have worked well enough to make them want to build another one."

"Or the first one wasn't capable enough."

"Don't they all work the same?"

Kamiko slowly shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. Ask my dad."

"I guess I will, if he's not busy later."

"You'll find time, trust me. He's always up for talking about things that make him think."

"Hope so. He said a lot of pretty wild stuff in a short period of time... I'm barely wrapping my head around it all."

"Try after supper. I doubt he'll have any meetings, and him and mom can communicate by the secure phone line if they need to."

"You have phones here?"

"Always have. Its a closed wire network throughout the facility. There's a direct connection to our quarters too."

"I'm starting to wonder what you don't have in this place."

"Lots of things, but they're mostly trivial. Valkyrie only needs the main basic utilities to function. Everything else is supplemental."

Eyes rising to the curved concrete roof above their heads, Suzuha slowly exhaled.

"Kamiko."

"Yes?"

"If you had the choice, and didn't have to live here underground, would you still be here?"

Slowly turning her attention to the dark haired commander, listening to their footsteps in the meantime, she watched as her expression grew pensive for a short moment.

"Probably. I've spent most of my life here. This place is my home."

"You don't care that its underground?"

"Compared to the alternative on the surface... Not at all. Down here everything is clean and quiet. And intact."

"True. I haven't heard a single gunshot, explosion, or helicopter."

"Peace is a precious feeling, isn't it?"

"Especially when you close your eyes."

 _Yeah. You looked pretty relaxed in bed last night._.. "Must have been nice to sleep in a safe, silent room."

"You have no idea."

Peeking at Suzuha, she admired the gentle shifting flow of her brunette hair as they walked, but a sigh filtered out of her lungs from a heavy heart.

"Its a shame, you know... Having to leave right after you finally ended up here."

Looking to Kamiko, she exhaled from her friend's pained expression.

"You're telling me. I found a safe refuge, and now I'm going right back out there, to find some crazy invention and fly back to the past in it."

"I meant with us being friends. I know its barely been a week but..."

Her eyes lowered to her hands as they came together in front of herself.

"...You're probably my first real friend around here, Suzu. I know it sounds funny but... Being the daughter of Valkyrie's leadership doesn't really do much for stuff like that."

Chin rising, Suzuha eyed her with interest.

"Why's that?"

"Everybody looks up to me because of my status as a commander, so nobody feels equal. Its like I'm intimidating somehow."

"Hey, at least you have respect."

"Maybe. But you're the first person to look past my title and see who I really am."

"You take your position seriously though, right?"

"I have to. Especially out on the surface."

"What about down here?"

"Most of the time. Its not until I'm at home that I can be myself."

"So other than in your quarters, you're never really yourself around this place."

"Its difficult. I'm required to be professional when I'm among soldiers and staff."

Putting her hands into the pocket of her pants, Suzuha slowly smiled.

"Being an authoritative badass has its requirements, huh?"

An unexpected mirth-laden grin broke through Kamiko's downcast expression.

"You could put it that way."

* * *

 **04/20/2036; Valkyrie; 4:26p.m.**

Sitting atop a large diameter pipeline, a muffled roar remained constant as thousands of gallons of water flowed unseen beneath both teens. Leaning back against the adjacent concrete wall, their hands lay atop the cool steel surface, feeling a hint of vibration from the constant motion of liquid inside.

"They recycle water here, right?"

Kamiko's head turned, eyes following the pipe along the side of the tunnel into the distance.

"Yes. Purification, desalinization, and radiological decontamination."

Blinking from the mouthful of terminology, Suzuha's hand balled up, and her knuckles rapped against the curved steel several times.

"Sounds like you guys keep it clean."

"We have to. Aside from having safe drinking water for the living spaces and agricultural watering, the machinery in our industrial facilities need water to be as clean too. Keeps everything running smoothly when things aren't all gummed up with sludge."

"Wait... Did you say you can remove radiation?"

"Yes. Part of the facility has technology the Japanese government was working on during its post-NATO neutrality. With the country's nuclear power being at risk, and everybody else bombing each other anyway, they figured out how to isolate and capture heavy elements from water. Lately our own work has involved depleting the isolated material, and shaping it into plated tips for our weaponry."

"Depleted uranium bullets?"

"And shells. Our turrets and tanks use them too. Why do you think they were so effective out there in Yokohama?"

Picturing several witnessed scenes of individual buildings collapsing in cascades of destruction, Suzuha's mouth opened.

"So lemme get this straight... You take the radioactive material out of water, use it for electricity generation, and then use the depleted byproduct for ammunition."

"Exactly."

"That's awesome, and totally resourceful."

"Yeah. That ought to be Valkyrie's motto, honestly."

"I think I can see why you like being here. There's all kinds of cool stuff going on behind the scenes."

"Kinda. It's more to do with being deep enough that big bombs can't even scratch the roof above our heads."

"Have you ever been bombed here?"

"That would mean SERN is aware of our location... So, no."

"Right. Should've guessed."

"Besides whatever missile strikes and battles that happened when Tokyo was invaded two years ago, nothing has ever really blown up above us. We do get seismic tremors now and then, but this place is so ridiculously reinforced... Being below ground, there's not very much that would be affected besides piping. These things have flexible joints too, so honestly..."

"Valkyrie is nearly indestructible?"

"Besides our entrance. But we operate on our own anyway, so even if we got sealed in, things would just function like normal until we dig our way out."

"Do you think SERN would try to trap everyone inside here?"

"They'd lose access to a lot of people and resources. Tactically, if they want any chance of capturing what we have in here, they'd avoid destroying the only entrance, and likely try to force their way in."

"Then they get wrecked by the anthill inside."

"Precisely."

Looking to Kamiko, sitting against the wall in confident contemplation, Suzuha scratched a momentary itch on her head.

"I like how there's a plan for every scenario."

"Contingency actions allow us to survive. If we analyze every potential problem, nothing will surprise us. Then we can use whatever solution is needed to achieve success."

"Have you had to carry out any of the plans here?"

"Not so far. We do practice drills, but we're waiting for the day SERN decides to knock on our door."

"Then it'll put everything to the test."

"All at once. Defense, and then the counteroffensive that follows once they figure out we're in here."

"Which everyone hopes won't happen for at least a year. Got it."

"The longer we can prepare, the better off we will be towards taking back the mainland."

Suzuha shivered with excitement, tempered by a feeling of regret.

"I almost wish I wasn't leaving. I'd love to be part of that big decisive battle."

"I'm sure you're not alone in that feeling. But you might change everything before it even happens."

"You think so?"

"I don't know what will happen when you go back in time... But I doubt that you'll be able to come back here once you leave."

Looking at Kamiko as her head lowered, she exhaled at weight of her words.

 _Even if I don't personally change anything... Just arriving back in a previous year could change things enough. This whole thing is about to become a one-way trip, and I think my friend here just became aware of it._

* * *

 **04/20/2036; Valkyrie; 6:13p.m.**

Sitting next to each other, with both Okabe and Ruka together on the opposite side of the kitchen table, Suzuha and Kamiko steadily consumed a pleasantly filling supper of beef and vegetable stew, with small lengths of lightly seasoned bakery bread sitting on a separate platter.

 _Man. You'd never assume a factory farm could crank out goodness like this. Try a diet of old canned food, wild animals and other unmentionables, and this is like eating at a restaurant._

After several swallows of soup and bites out of the bread, Suzuha gently set the spoon into the bowl, watching it slide further in, and then looked up to Okabe, who was slowly eating, but staring at the wall behind, his mind visibly at work.

"Hey Okabe... _Kyouma_ , I mean."

Drawing his attention to herself, she hesitated as he focused on her face, eyebrows rising.

 _Right. Master Kyouma of Valkyrie. He sure can be intense..._

"Go on."

"Earlier, Kamiko and I were talking about the whole time travel thing... If you don't mind, I'd kinda like to know a little more about it."

"The mission?"

"Not quite. Was thinking more of the stuff in the past."

Sitting back in his chair, he slowly smiled, hand rising to his chin.

"Ah yes, the Phone-Wave. I remember the calamity and chaos as if it were yesterday."

Trading a look with Kamiko, both teens listened with intrigue, and Ruka slowly smiled nearby, continuing to eat her meal.

"Let's see... Back in the yesteryear of twenty-ten, Daru and I completed the initial work on the Phone-Wave, real name TBA. At first glance it was a modified microwave, but in truth, it became a technological marvel we unleashed upon the world."

"What did it do?"

"The first version was capable of sending text messages into the past. And transforming bananas into green gelatin."

Blinking from the bizarre matter-of-fact statement, Suzuha's head tilted.

"Wait, what?"

"Upon testing, we were joined by a new assistant I had awkwardly met in a conference room earlier, and the three of us discovered the machine was also capable of teleportation, though the gelatin transformation was an unavoidable side effect of shuttling physical entities through the extreme forces contained within an event horizon."

 _Okay. This story is getting weird._

"...Coincidentally, our newest acquaintance, by the name of Christina, was a published and well regarded neuroscientist and physicist, traveling from the far-away wind-swept plains of Arkansas. She quickly got a handle of the functionalities of the machine, and ended up defining operational guidelines, expanding our understanding of the Phone-Wave much further than we had previously expected to. Instead of moving physical objects though time and space, we deduced that electrical information, in the limited form of thirty-six bytes of data, could be sent back in time to our cell phones as text messages, giving us the potential to alter the course of upcoming events with instructions sent from our past selves."

Consuming several more scoops of the stew, both girls remained silent as he continued.

"...Naturally, we put our curiosity of its effectiveness to the test, resulting in varying outcomes and changes to the local environment, event continuity, and other more subtle details."

Head turning towards Ruka, Okabe watched as his lifelong love calmly looked to him, and he gently sighed.

 _Some, not so subtle... But nothing regrettable in the slightest._

"What kinds of changes?"

"Certain objects changed places or disappeared, the progression of some days were completely altered... We even changed an entire section of the city once."

"All from texting a microwave?"

"All with the Phone-Wave, yes. Christina, real name Makise Kirisu, ended up modifying the machine further, allowing me to send my own memories into the past with a temporal-tapping headset. Much more effective and lacking in outside variables than sending texts."

"See? I told you Suzu, even back then they had some crazy technology going."

Nodding distractedly from Kamiko's statement, Suzuha blinked.

"So you sent your memory back, and it worked?"

"I must have done it a hundred times."

"Did it hurt?"

"A little sickness right from the get-go, but nothing serious otherwise."

"What made you want to do it so many times?"

Okabe's expression hardened unexpectedly.

"I tried to save my friend's life. Over and over."

Hearts grew heavy in the following silence.

"Did it work?"

Trading saddened expressions, Okabe and Ruka's hands came together, allowing a moment of memory between them.

"It did, thankfully. Shiina Mayuri lived on beyond that troubling point in time, and now her memory lives on as our mutual childhood friend."

Swallowing, Suzuha's eyes lowered to their held hands resting on the table, and part of a conversation from the night before returned to her mind.

 _Mayuri... Yes. That's their mutual friend. The reason why Ruka fell in love with Okabe, and why they're here today. Okabe traveled back in time to save his friend's life over and over, because she was their best friend that brought them together._ _I guess they say people do crazy things for love..._

"So... What happened after you saved her life?"

"Experimentation with the Phone-Wave went by the wayside. Playing with life and death in the realms of time and space got a little too serious to continue at the time... We had other projects going on in the lab anyway. The Phone-Wave wasn't the only device created by the members of the Future Gadget Laboratory."

"Wait, you worked in a lab?"

"More of an apartment, really."

Heads turned from Ruka chiming in on the matter.

"Yeah?"

"Could have called it a workshop too, but it was more of a party room, crammed full of computers and interesting items. And a couch."

"You remember the lab well, my love. I'm proud of you."

"How could I not? We spent lots of time there... Tinkering with things in the day, and watching movies and cuddling on that big comfy couch at night."

A curious moment began as all four individuals at the table smiled from the picture Ruka painted in their imaginations.

"A party room?"

Attentions turned to Kamiko from her naive confusion over the term.

"We'd buy a bunch of food and drinks, invite friends over, and play music and games. Sometimes we'd dress up, but we'd always just be together and eat, and laugh, and talk about anything."

"That sounds wonderful."

"It was indeed. We used to have that kind of freedom to act as we wish, when the world wasn't the way it is now. That's why it is imperative you make it back to the past, and stop this war somehow, Suzuha."

Her heart grew heavy from the weight of his words.

 _Back to the mission again. Alright._

"Even if I do that, you guys won't even be around to see it."

"It doesn't matter. We will still exist on alternate world lines. You will simply be altering the course of universal events, and will discover the results as time goes on. Once one causes enough changes to achieve one percent divergence, the outcome of the future should be greatly altered."

"What if it doesn't turn out like we want it to?"

"As long as it is different than this catastrophe we're surviving in, it shouldn't matter. I can at least assure you that."

"And if it isn't?"

"Go back and alter things further. By this point, any changes for the better are worth striving for."

Suzuha's vision lowered to the remaining contents of her bowl, and her hands became clammy.

"You want this to happen pretty badly, don't you?"

Okabe nodded confidently from the distantly familiar statement.

"For several years now. Launching a strategic counteroffensive against SERN is one thing, but altering the past to deny them rulership of the world in the first place... Is a far greater accomplishment, costing far fewer lives."

Kamiko looked from her father, to her mother Ruka, and both of them shared an equally pensive expression.

 _The fate of the future, now rests in the hands of Amane_ _Suzuha._

Peeking towards her friend beside her, sitting quietly, a silent sigh exited her lungs.

 _I want to be excited for her... But she's leaving us behind, and I don't even know if anything will change once she's gone._ _I'd hate to lose my best friend to a mission that ends up being a big waste of effort._

Looking at Okabe, she chewed her lip for a moment as he continued eating in contemplative silence.

 _I'm sure dad would hate to lose his time machine too. But he's betting everything on a big hopeful gamble, and he seems to be pretty confident about Suzuha pulling it off. I wonder what makes him so trusting in her? It must be her father Itaru. I bet he sees him in his daughter. Maybe that's why him and mom were so happy to see Suzuha. She embodies two of their old friends they lost years ago._

Her heart beat heavily, and she turned her head away, looking down the hallway to her quarters.

 _Oh Suzu. I wish you didn't have to do this. Even with the potential for change, everyone would be grateful if you stayed here too._


	5. P-R 05

**04/20/2036; Valkyrie; 7:32p.m.**

Laying back on the messy sheets of the bed, Suzuha's vision drifted along parts of the ceiling in a lazy glaze, listening to the electronic notes of a digital piano as Kamiko tapped on various keys on the touchscreen.

"Did the whole story about the phone microwave make sense to you?"

"Somewhat. I'm a bit lost on how a kitchen appliance is supposed to generate a black hole."

"The gelatin banana part was kinda freaky. How would bananas do that?"

"He said it was a reaction to teleporting. Or something. They changed physical properties through time and space."

"Into green goo?"

"You don't know what's out there in space. I bet if you went through an event horizon, you'd end up all rearranged into a mess of stuff."

Head rolling to the side, a breath drifted from her nose.

"I'd swear he made it all up, but then he said he used the memory teleporter to try and save his friend over and over. You don't just joke about preventing someone's death."

"He wasn't joking. They talk about that girl Mayuri on occasion, and he's told me about some of what he went through to save her."

"Yeah?"

"He watched her die repeatedly... Told me how it was numbing, being so desperate and failing so many times. It haunted him until he finally figured out how to save her."

A shiver crept across Suzuha's skin, and she lay still, wide eyed.

"How did he do it?"

"Trying over and over, or saving her?"

"Saving his friend."

"He retraced his steps, undoing some of those messages he sent. I guess after a few of them, enough changed in the world that she lived past that awful night."

Hearing several more music notes emitting from the touchscreen, her vision focused on the nearby door.

"He's a real dedicated guy."

"Yep. The persistence my dad has continues to amaze me. Everything he did in the past, and everything's he worked towards now... Valkyrie would be nothing without his drive."

Realizing the same door was opening, Suzuha sat upright with surprise as Okabe strolled inside, looking towards the piano on the screen and smiling with a nod as his daughter turned to him.

"Father."

"Your admiration is appreciable, but I am not the only individual that forged revolution from the shambles of our nation."

"I know. But you and mother still remain to keep it going."

Slowing to a halt before Suzuha, Okabe presented a thin faded booklet to her with both hands.

"We do so to honor all who we have lost in the fight. This is for you, Miss Amane."

Bringing the object to her lap, her fingers brushed across the golden characters inset into the front cover.

"What is this?"

"The will of your father, Hashida Itaru."

Drawing in a breath, Suzuha opened the cover swiftly, presented with numerous paragraphs of text, and several technical documents folded and tucked among the pages.

"Ohhh wow. Are these..."

"His notes on our time machine's functionality. I suggest you take time to read them as well."

Kamiko stepped over to the foot of the bed, peering at the booklet with interest, and then eyed her father as he turned, smiling confidently.

"Thank you."

"You are more than welcome. Please feel free to keep it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I have plenty to remember my old friend by. Now you will have his own words in writing."

Heart beating with unexpected excitement as Okabe stepped out of the doorway again, Suzuha looked to Kamiko with a grin of disbelief.

"I didn't even know he had that in his possession."

"I've never had anything to remember my dad by. Now I know his real name and at least have this."

Looking down at the introduction, her fingers drug gently along the page, and a scent of aged paper greeted her nose as she pulled out several pages of technical notes and a folded schematic.

"Suzu... You don't mind if I look at all this with you, do you?"

Setting the booklet aside, she shrugged after setting the stack of papers on top of it.

"Why would I?"

"Just wanted to be sure."

Pushing back the messy sheets, an open spot was cleared on the foot of the bed, and Kamiko sat beside her, helping unfold the sheets of paper and revealing numerous sketches, scribbles of notes, and a sizable drawing of a large cylindrical object.

"Whoa."

"That's the time machine huh?"

"I think so."

"Double sided solar panels... Look at those dimensions. This thing is huge."

"Wasn't the first one a microwave?"

"Yeah, but this looks a bit more advanced... Prototype number two zero four."

* * *

Slowly turning back and forth between two pages of their photo album, passive breath left Okabe's nose, with Ruka tucked against him comfortably in their bed.

"She looks almost exactly the same."

"Very similar in age. I believe she was eighteen at that point."

"In twenty-ten?"

"Yes. She traveled back from her future in twenty-thirty-six, using our time machine."

"But that hasn't happened yet in our time."

"Her future was different from our own, so her instance of time travel has yet to happen on our world line."

Sitting in silence, their eyes slowly took in the detail of each photograph of a smiling and laughing Suzuha in the Future Gadget Lab.

"That's really was her, wasn't it."

"Without question. She's the exact same person, twenty six years apart."

"Considering you're intending for her to go back in time... Will she end up overwriting our past experiences with her?"

Head moving back against the wall behind, Okabe's lips pressed together in contemplation, and Ruka's head turned, chin resting on his shoulder.

"Perhaps. I hadn't considered that."

"Would that be bothersome, being in the past and all?"

"That depends on what is altered later on. If she goes back in time to twenty-ten again, our associations with her may be drastically different. If she arrives later... I'm certain some of us will still remember interactions with her from before."

"Wouldn't that be a bit odd though? Suzuha reappearing with no memory of meeting anyone besides you and I, twenty six years later?"

"Its happened before. In the past she had visited the year two-thousand, but when I communicated with her under her alias as John Titor, she persistently denied ever going to that year."

"You remembered that, but she didn't?"

Okabe slowly nodded.

"In the timeframe she appeared, when I sent the first D-mail and our time machine materialized into the radio building in Akihabara... Her visit to two-thousand was overwritten."

"And now in our current world line, when she goes back in time... Our current future is about to overwritten, right?"

"Only if she breaks through the one percent barrier. I'll be instructing her to go to the year twenty-twelve, so our past experiences with her are likely to remain."

Eyes settling upon another picture of Suzuha, sitting on the bench in front of the Tennouji CRT shop, a lengthy breath drifted from Ruka's nose.

"How many times has she traveled back in time?"

"That I cannot answer."

"Its not as if we can ask either. She hasn't even seen the time machine yet."

"She's got an unusual destiny tied to her... And because of the dynamics of it, later versions of herself aren't even aware of what she's already experienced."

Hands resting on the photo album, Ruka's fingers slowly moved over, curling around the side of his palm.

"Okabe."

Turning to her from her whisper, their eyes met.

"Do you think it'll be worth it... Having Suzuha change the past?"

"I do. Its not as if she hasn't done it before."

"I understand, but having her alter everything that's led up to now... Is that a reasonable sacrifice for the sake of avoiding our current future?"

"I'm sure it would be more than worthwhile."

"If she makes such a significant change, I fear a lot more will be altered besides the state of the world."

His heartbeat spiked from her implication, but the initial worry then went by the wayside.

"My dear Ruka... Memory persists across world lines, but as I discovered with you and I in our youth, love transcends time as well."

Eyes closing, she slowly exhaled, tingling with emotion.

"Yes. You've explained the concept before."

"I understand you worry for our relationship in the wake of altering the past and future. But from what I have experienced in those eventful days in August of twenty-ten... Your love for me was utterly inexorable, even against the mighty forces of the universe. I have no fear that we will remain together regardless of any alterations in life continuity."

"And Kamiko?"

"She's cradled by the love we share as family. If time cannot pull us apart, it shall be just as difficult to pry her away."

Exhaling heavily as Ruka hugged him tighter, he leaned his head against her own.

"I hope you are right."

Closing his eyes, his mind worked with fervent uncertainty.

 _As do I, my love._

* * *

Laying flat on her stomach, Suzuha's legs moved back and forth, eyes poring over the technical blueprint of the machine as Kamiko sat cross-legged beside her, looking between the sheets of notes in her hands, and Suzuha's flowing brunette hair spilling over her shoulders onto the bed.

"...So you input the date, time and coordinates into the mainframe, activate the hyper-flight sequence, and depending on the distance of time being traversed... Travel will take seconds for a short leap, and several minutes for a longer leap."

"Would you consider twenty six years a long leap?"

"He doesn't have a chart written anywhere, so I don't think he bothered to go back five hundred years and find out how long it took."

"Okabe said they tested it several times. I kinda wonder where they went, honestly."

"It seems the machine is capable of real-time teleportation if you tell it to travel to a location within a minute of your own departure."

"So you could hop across the world in ten seconds?"

Kamiko's head tilted, reading another group of notes beside a small sketch.

"Maybe."

"Sounds awesome."

"And risky. Make sure your coordinates are accurate."

"Yeah. Wouldn't want to end up in the ocean or high in the air."

"You could materialize into something too."

"Oh man. That'd be a bit freaky."

"Your best bet would be to land on an open space somewhere. Ideally flat and level and solid."

A breath blew from Suzuha's lips, looking at the legs of the machine's landing gear on the drawing.

"I wish I could practice somehow before actually doing this."

"I don't think anyone's made a flight simulator for a time machine."

Looking at Kamiko from her quip, Suzuha rolled her eyes from the girl's cheeky smile.

"Just saying."

"With my luck I'll wind up upside down, halfway into Mount Fuji."

"The gyroscope will make sure you always materialize upright. So there's that at least."

"I'm not sure orientation would be my first worry in that situation."

Setting the sheets of paper aside again, Kamiko nodded.

"Right. Spawning inside a volcano would be a bit worrisome."

Rolling over onto her back, Suzuha lazily gazed up at the ceiling, breaking into a giggle moments afterward.

Reveling unexpectedly in her friend's sweet laughter, the commander's fingers intersected in her lap as she discreetly admired Suzuha's youthful complexion, vision drifting along the soft features of her face.

 _Surviving and fighting for two years... And somehow you're practically unscathed._

A tingle of excitement sparked through her skin as the girl's head turned, her light amber eyes filling her vision.

 _You have better luck than you think, Suzu._

"You know... Its pretty cool that our dads figured all of this out."

Breaking away from the distracting gaze of her friend, Kamiko hesitantly nodded.

"Yeah. Probably took a lot of time and brain power."

"It seems like they had plenty of both."

"I kinda wonder how they got everything they needed to build this machine when the rest of the world was in a conflict crisis."

"Wouldn't be the first mystery our parents have been part of."

"I'll say."

* * *

 **04/20/2036; Valkyrie; 10:46p.m.**

Laying in the pitch black darkness of their room, tucked close together in each others warmth, Okabe and Ruka lay in a gentle embrace, her head tucked just beneath his chin.

Feeling her stir, moving her leg and arm slightly, he quietly exhaled, discontinuing his relentless contemplation of the upcoming mission.

"Okabe."

Brushing a lock of her hair aside with his nose, he pressed a kiss into her forehead, bringing a murmur from her throat in response.

"Ruka."

"What do you think of our daughter and Suzuha?"

"Their friendship?"

"...Yes."

"They're getting along."

"I feel she's trying as hard as she can to enjoy her only friend."

Okabe exhaled, realizing her implication.

"My love, Suzuha's mission has been in planning for nearly a decade."

"I know. It saddens me though, seeing them enjoying each others company, only for it to suddenly end."

"I am aware of what I have truncated. Regrettably, the sacrifice for changing everything is Kamiko's companion, as well as our own guest. I too am reluctant to let her go, just as she's finally shown up after all this time."

"I just hope its worth it, having her alter our own future."

"Perhaps if it is impossible to achieve, she can attempt to return to our time."

"And if she doesn't come back to our world line?"

"She can find me or you, wherever we end up existing."

His eyes shut for another moment, listening to the quiet draw and release of her breath between his own.

"She's a truly brave soul."

"Her tenacity is unmatched, yes. That's why I trust her with this task. Nobody else in this world could pull it off."

"You trust her from prior experiences."

"Prior successes. We ended up with the IBN thanks to her, and that was crucial to Shiina's survival and deterring SERN from discovering the Phone-Wave."

"That was a past Suzuha. We have yet to know if she is just as capable in our own world line."

Okabe squeezed her side tighter with his arm.

"That's what we're going to find out soon, my love. Even if she is unsuccessful, Valkyrie will still go on fighting. Our objective does not change unless everything around us does."

Her head shifted in a subtle nod.

"Alright."

* * *

Sitting back against the bed frame, sheets draped over her legs, Suzuha slowly read through the will and testament of her father, heart beating with emotional weight as his words flowed through her mind in a haunting narrative.

 _Its as if he wrote this to me... Giving me the rights to FG204, instructions on usage, and..._

Realizing the words changed from typed text to a handwritten letter, her mouth opened from the heartfelt message.

 _Oh, dad... I miss you and mom. And I love you both so much. You have nothing but praise for me, and all I've done is fight my way through this nightmare we live in._

 _I'll see this mission through. I promise you. Okabe may be the one telling me to do it but I know its what you want._

 _I won't let you down. You'll see._

Slowly closing the booklet and setting it aside, a sigh left her lungs, and she slowly slid down onto the bed, settling onto the thick pillow below.

Head turning to Kamiko sitting beside her, she watched as her expression changed from pensive thought, into a gentle smile.

"So now you own the time machine?"

"That's what it says. I have all rights to ownership and usage."

"Dad must have been aware of Itaru wanting that. He didn't put up a fuss at all."

"I think he's been aware of it for ten years or so."

"Right. He's pretty adamant about you using it."

"Even though I never have before."

"He must really trust you, Suzu. Your dad was probably the most loyal friend he ever had."

"He was probably the best father I could ever ask for, and I barely even remember him."

Kamiko's arm moved, and she hesitantly set her hand onto Suzuha's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, you know. We didn't ask for this life we've grown up in."

"I know. I just wish it didn't turn out like this. I would do anything to see him, or at least hear his voice."

"You could try to find him when you go back in time."

"But that would be years before I was even born. He wouldn't recognize me now that I'm eighteen years old."

"I bet it wouldn't matter. You could be friends with him or something."

"But he's my dad. How do I explain that I'm his daughter he hasn't even had yet? That could mess stuff up in so many ways... I don't even want to imagine."

"You'll figure out a way, Suzu. I believe in you."

A breath left her lungs, and she slowly nodded.

"Maybe. I just need to be careful, I guess."

Withdrawing her arm, Kamiko pressed a nearby switch on the wall, and the lights in the room faded down into darkness, countered by the small night lights that illuminated in response. She then sidled down into the bed, tugging the messy sheets over herself as she settling onto her side, facing Suzuha.

"What time is it?"

"A little bit past eleven."

Her body shifted, and her head turned up towards the black ceiling again.

"Damn. I'm not even tired. This whole mission and getting the will and everything else..."

"Sleep will come. You just have to let your mind sort out everything."

"Yeah. This bed is super comfy too... I'm not worried."

Putting her hands together, and setting them atop her stomach, Suzuha shut her eyes, watching a variety of imagery play behind her eyelids.

 _I'll just watch a few movies until my brain shuts down._

* * *

 **04/21/2036; Valkyrie; 12:17a.m.**

 _Yeah, nope. Brain isn't turning off._

Laying on her side, backside gently pressed against Kamiko's with oddly comfortable warmth, Suzuha stared at one of the small LED lights on the edge of the concrete floor.

 _I can't believe I'm about to find a time machine and fly back twenty four years... All to change this world I grew up in. Who decided I get to have the fate of the world be at my mercy? Okabe. And dad. And Mom and Ruka apparently. They created Valkyrie to fight against SERN. But now they want me to jump back and stop this mess from even happening in the first place. Do they care that I'm about to erase their efforts? I guess if the alternative is a world of peace... It would probably be alright to anybody._

Listening to the passive breath of her friend just behind, her heart sank.

 _Kamiko though. I'm about to leave her behind, and I'm the first friend she's ever really had. Even if its for a couple days... I guess I mean a lot to her. People keep at a distance cause of her authority, but I brushed that aside and found she's just like me. Young and goofy and still just a teenage girl on the inside, trying to find her way through this mess we're in._

Feeling her friend's slender body shift slightly, a light blush crept onto Suzuha's cheeks.

 _Kinda crazy that we're sharing a bed. She seemed hesitant at first but now she doesn't mind... Do I care that she's against me right now? It is her bed, and its not massive. We both fit but... Ehh, you know what, whatever. Its not like she's going to do anything. She's been out for a while now. I've never really slept beside anyone... Especially another girl. But it really doesn't seem weird. I guess there's some kind of mutual trust or something. Or maybe she really doesn't mind. I'm just glad to have a safe place to rest._

* * *

Laying still, eyes lightly shut, Kamiko rubbed the edge of her pillow cover between her fingers.

 _Here I was telling Suzu she'll be asleep soon... And I'm laying awake instead, thinking about everything she's about to go through. Following a destiny of using her father's time machine to completely alter recent history... And leaving everything and everyone behind here to do it._

Her heart sank, sending a ripple of emotion through her body.

 _Oh Suzu. I wish you didn't have to leave us forever to do this. I know we've barely been friends but you still mean a lot to me. This world leaves few things to cherish besides family and friends, and so far I've only really had family._

Feeling her leg move slightly, brushing the heel of her foot against her calf for a moment, Kamiko released a silent breath from her lungs.

 _I hope you don't mind being together like this. I don't think I've ever been more comfortable around anyone, honestly. You understand so many things like I do, and you're not leery of me being a leader of Valkyrie... Its a nice change. I don't have to maintain a facade around you. I'm your friend, not just Commander Urushibara._

A smile spread across her face.

 _You're my friend, Suzuha, and I value your company more than you know... I hope you feel the same way I do._

* * *

 **04/21/2036; Valkyrie; 9:43a.m.**

Stirring awake, nestled in the cozy warmth of twisted sheets, Suzuha's eyes slowly blinked open to the dark concrete walls around her.

 _Right. No sun down here._

Stretching her limbs with a held breath, she rolled onto her back, arm flopping outward onto the pillow beside.

 _Quiet morning._

Pausing, her head turned to her outstretched arm, realizing she was the only body occupying the bed.

 _Whoa... Where'd she go?_

Rolling further onto her side, she drug herself along the bed, collecting the sheets into a messy coil around her body, and peered at the small digital clock that sat on a small table beside her bed.

 _Nine in the morning. Maybe she went to that meeting with her parents. What time do they get back from that?_

 _Ehh. If nobody's here, nobody will complain if I just lay in bed._

Rolling back in the opposite direction, she ended up face-first in a pillow, and blew a breath from her mouth against the cloth beneath.

 _...Except me. I'm going to be bored out of my skull if I just sit here._

Pushing herself upwards with her arms, her brunette hair collected loosely around her face, and she turned around, sitting upright and brushing locks aside with her hand.

Watching as the floor lights around the room brightened from her movement, her eyes drifted towards the glinting reflection of the touchscreen's glass nearby.

 _Yep. Getting up, getting coffee, and turning that thing on. Not gonna waste this morning away..._

* * *

Slowly dragging her fingers along the screen, scrolling down along a page, Suzuha took a sip from her mug of reheated coffee, reading and observing text and imagery with caffeine-fueled fascination.

 _Surface weather conditions say its pouring rain. Kinda like a couple nights ago. But this time I'm down here a few hundred feet underground, encased in concrete, warm and dry._

Slowly nodding, her free hand slipped into the pocket of her sweatpants.

 _Sure hope that time machine is waterproof... Guess if its still transmitting back to Okabe after ten years of sitting out there, its probably doing fine. I know I wouldn't fare well if I lived a decade outside. Two years in that mess out there was more than enough for me. Seems now I'm about to go back out there, this time into the dockyards of downtown Tokyo. I have no idea who or what is out there... And I can't say I'm itching to find out._

Drinking a gulp, she savored the hint of strong, sharp flavor from the grounds, matched with the pleasant sweetness of creamer.

 _I guess Kamiko was right. This bunker place is nice and safe. I could get used to the peace and quiet down here, after running around in the ruined ruckus on the surface._

Bringing her hand from her pocket, she closed the weather program, opening another menu, and pausing at the variety of programs available.

 _Man. What can't you do on this thing?_

Hearing the entrance open in the distance, several footsteps and light conversation echoed from the hallway, only to hush as individual steps approached, and the bedroom door pushed further open.

With a turn, Kamiko appeared behind the door, and their eyes met with curiosity.

"Oh, you're up."

"Yeah."

"Morning."

"Good morning."

Taking another sip of coffee as Kamiko moved past around the bed, Suzuha watched in the corner of her eye as she stowed a notebook into the drawer of her nightstand.

"Keeping busy?"

"Sorta. Didn't know you keep track of the weather around here."

"Always have. We try to avoid surface operations when a typhoon or hurricane is due in. Winter tends to be a pretty inactive time for us."

"Winters are miserable. I almost became a popsicle a few months ago when the zipper on my coat broke."

Kamiko turned, eyeing Suzuha's backside with mild confusion as she resumed browsing through the touchscreen's programs.

 _Popsicle...? What is that?_

"Miss Amane."

Spinning towards the door from Okabe's voice, Suzuha blinked from his sudden appearance in the room, leaning against the steel door frame.

"That's me."

"Kamiko relayed information that you were brought up in the ways of the Japanese Self Defense Force."

Chin rising, she nodded.

"I was. Fought a few spectacularly bad battles, and fled after the invasion of Tokyo."

"I see. Do you retain elements of your training?"

"Every bit. Why do you think I'm still around?"

"Excellent. Then you should excel at a training refresh this afternoon."

Slowly smiling, she brought the mug to her lips, swallowing a cooler gulp of coffee.

"We'll see."

"Marksmanship will also be tested. With your weapon and some of our own."

Looking to Kamiko with a gleam in her eye, her smile increased into a grin.

"Heck yes. I'm totally up for that."

"I expect both of you at the training center by noon hour then."

"Yes father."

"We'll be there, don't worry."

Watching Kyouma confidently nod and turn into the hallway again, Suzuha stepped over and sat onto the side of the bed, watching as Kamiko brushed her hair for a few moments.

"You sound eager, Suzu."

"A little bit. I'm up for some action, and I've been dying to shoot the PM-9 since we cleaned it."

"Then today's your day."

"Totally. Hanging around is nice and all, but I'm ready to kick some ass again."

"You're in luck then. Training attendance tends to be mandatory before assignments, so I'll be there too."

"Awesome. You bringing that rifle of yours?"

"I have to. Its been my primary armament for almost four years now. I know every inch of it and every nuance of how it behaves."

"Do you bring it along on every mission?"

"Every single one."

Eyes met with interest, sharing a familiar sense of firearm ownership.

"Same. Mine's been through every fight with me ever since I found it. Never gave it up for anything else."

Brushing her hand along under her short dark hair, Kamiko tilted her head.

"I'm sure its easy to retain a weapon that uses some of the most common ammunition in the world."

"True. Can't say I've ever completely run out of it."

"That's fortunate, considering its also one of the smaller calibers in use."

"Hey. Nine millimeter isn't too intimidating until you can put a couple dozen rounds downrange in a few seconds. That's what I love about it. With that drum magazine, it spews a lot of lead in a hurry."

"Do you ever keep spare magazines?"

"I had a straight one but the internal spring broke. Only held twenty bullets anyway."

"So what happens when you empty the drum?"

Suzuha chewed her lip from several past memories of combat.

"I try not to. But when that happens, I find cover and start shoving more in."

"Sounds a bit risky."

"A little. But that's part of being in the concrete jungle. Having a lightweight gun lets me stay light on my feet."

* * *

 **04/21/2036; Combat Training Center; Valkyrie; 12:46p.m.**

Keeping in constant movement with her arms held upwards defensively and fists clenched, Suzuha maintained a defensive distance from a heavily-padded sparring partner, only to suddenly hop forward and deliver several quick punches, jumping back again with consistent breath and a heart beating strong and steady.

Looking towards the Commander nearby, just as involved with a punching bag that jerked violently from her strikes, Suzuha smiled, turning her head and feeling the tickle of a thick ponytail brushing her shoulder.

 _Didn't even know she did this. Not really surprised though._

Lurching forward and pounding the pads with her fists, and then a whirling kick from the side, the thin mesh of her tank top and athletic shorts rippled from her sudden movements.

 _Figure if she's out there leading the way, she'd better know how to get out of a bad situation with her fists._

Deftly blocking an incoming blow, and resisting the following shove from the padded figure, she quickly countered with a hefty slam of her fist into the chest padding, and whirled around, delivering a second blow with her opposite arm.

 _There, take that._

Hopping back again, she inhaled a breath, and looked aside, watching Kamiko's arms rapidly extend and retract, delivering numerous consistent hits against the bag.

 _Man, she looks awesome. Faster than me for sure. She may be slender but I bet she'd wreck anybody in her way. Quick as lightning._

* * *

Discreetly noticing Suzuha watching her for several individual moments, Kamiko's heart beat with pride and effort.

 _I see you over there, Suzu. Have I surprised you? I didn't tell you I knew hand-to-hand combat. Maybe you assumed I knew something, being Commander. I don't sit and order people around... I'm sure you remember when we first met in Yokohama. Finding cover and gunning down SERN squads. We're all business, here in Valkyrie. And I'm all business when it comes to mission assignments._

Striking the thick cylindrical opponent in front of her with a quartet of alternating punches, a quiet grunt of breath left her lungs as she leaned back, balancing onto one leg, and then launching the heel of her foot into the punching bag, sending it swinging backwards. Stopping its return with her forearm, she peeked towards Suzuha, pausing in admiration of her friend's strong, toned figure, still in constant motion with her hair bobbing around in response to her movements.

 _You look lovely with that ponytail. But I think you're prettiest when you have your hair down like you did earlier._

Bringing a deep breath into her lungs, Kamiko's heart beat quickly, not quite from physical exertion.

 _Oh, Suzu. I don't think you even know how lucky you are. You're a teenage ex-soldier forced into survival, and yet you still are young and lovely._

Distractedly striking the punching bag several more times, a blush crept onto her already flushed cheeks, and she wiped her forearm across her brow.

 _Its a shame you have to leave us behind. You'd really be a valuable asset to Valkyrie... And I would love your company more than anything. Maybe if you do change the world, we could meet again on the other side. Somehow. I don't even know if its possible but I guess I could hope for it anyway. I suppose if time travel is proven to be possible... Who knows. We could wake up one day and in the blink of an eye, our whole world is completely different. At least if that happens, we'll know if your mission was successful. Father said any changes for the better will be enough for him... I'm sure any other version of the future without ten years of global war will be acceptable. The hard part is getting everything to line up to a peaceful future. And that's what you've been tasked with._

Head sinking to the side, a shiver coursed through her arms and legs.

 _I wish I could accompany you and help... But I could never leave behind mom and dad, even for the sake of the future. We're still alive and together, and we've been very fortunate. No matter how I feel about you, Suzu, this mission is on your shoulders, and you've already accepted responsibility for it. I'll just have to go on with my life and see what changes after your departure._

* * *

Running forwards through the dark twists and turns of a large obstacle course, staying focused through the strobing flashes and flickering lights randomly illuminating parts of the course, Suzuha leaped over a low wall, only to drop down and roll under a low-hanging net. Rapidly rising to her feet beyond it, she stormed up several offset steps with regular grunts of breath, pulling herself up onto a small platform on top, and then gripping a steel bar, swinging herself down a slope into a narrow tube just beyond.

Blasting out of the slide, she slid across a deceptively flat platform, only to find herself free-falling into a pit full of soft foam cubes. Landing in the strange material, she spread her arms out, and laughter issued from her lungs as she swiped many of the cubes aside, clawing her way through the pit towards a briefly illuminated steel ladder.

 _Man. This shit's crazy and awesome. The JSDF's obstacle courses were nothing like this. This is a playground for grownups, lit up by a late night lightning storm._

Hustling up the ladder, heart beating hard but still brimming with bodily energy, she took off towards another part of the course, approaching the silhouettes of several large rings suspended on cables, drawing in heavy breath as her calves burned from the relentless running.

 _No whining, legs. We've been through a lot of chases with zero foam padding, wearing forty pounds of gear and a backpack. You're not allowed to complain at me now._

Hopping up onto another platform, she jumped forwards into open air, taking hold of one of the rings, and her arm muscles tightened, taking up the sudden slack of her body weight.

Grinning as she turned her arms around, she did an obligatory pull-up, watching her biceps bulge in response.

 _Ohoo yeah. Feel the pain, baby._

Swinging herself back and forth several times, she reached out, taking hold of the next ring in line, and then released her other arm, swinging forward and gripping the next one beyond.

 _Pretty sure I won't be doing stuff like this out in Tokyo. But this is still fun as hell!_

* * *

Sitting back on a padded steel bench, just outside of the showers and locker room, Suzuha slowly chewed on a third protein bar, looking through a nearby window as Kamiko twisted the lid back onto a large water bottle.

 _Lets see. Sparring, self defense, opponent disarming, and then that crazy obstacle course._

"Do you do all this before every mission?"

"For the most part. Pretty easy to stay fit doing all that. Helps the mind too."

"Totally reminded me of some of my training a couple years ago. But that obstacle course is something else."

Kamiko smiled.

"Yeah. Not quite military spec, is it."

"Not at all. The setup the JSDF had was boring compared to this one."

"The constant variety in the course is done on purpose. Every month it gets rearranged too."

"Serious?"

"Yep. Every mission's environment is different. So why should a training course be the exact same?"

Suzuha nodded, swallowing another bite of granola and peanut butter.

 _Damn. I'd frequent this place all the time if I was still able to live here. I wondered if they had any kind of exercise stuff... Should've guessed that this place has its own training facility._

"So, what's next on the list?"

Eyebrow rising from her question, Kamiko looked to her friend.

"The shooting range. Remember?"

Face illuminating with excitement, she shoved the remainder of the protein snack into her mouth, chewing vigorously before swallowing.

"Heck yes. I'm ready whenever you are."

Rising to her feet with a nod, Kamiko stowed the water bottle inside her small backpack, bringing the strap over her shoulder as Suzuha stood beside her.

"We'll have to see which of us has better accuracy."

Sensing her challenge, Suzuha crossed her arms as they began walking.

"Oh yeah?"

"Depends on the weapon, of course."

"You've had years with a rifle. I've just used a machine pistol."

Kamiko shrugged innocently.

"Then we'll compare with the standard issue weapons. Keep it even."

"Japanese made?"

"Yes."

"Oho, alright then. I used to carry what the JSDF provided, so watch out."

"Good to hear. You won't be a complete pushover."

Smirking from Kamiko's statement, she put her hands into the pockets of her shorts.

 _Getting a little feisty... Good. Glad to see you're loosening up a little._

* * *

 **04/21/2036; Firearm Target Range; Valkyrie; 3:19p.m.**

Listening to the tail end of a safety seminar, and brief demonstrations on firearm usage, both teens stood together, wearing safety glasses, hearing protection, and full ammunition belts. In their hands were unloaded Howa 89 Assault rifles, and in leather holsters, identical SIG P220 pistols sat, ready for action.

Smiling from the slight heft of the holster around her shoulder, and the belt of magazines resting tight around her hip, Suzuha nodded from the instructor's continued speech.

 _Man. We're just at the range and we're full of ammo. We'll probably be well outfitted for the actual mission if this is how they supply people for target practice._

"...I think we're ready. I know she is."

Blinking, Suzuha looked between Kamiko and the instructor standing nearby.

"Yeah. Yes, definitely."

"Alright. What you've got on you, and what you've reserved for your personal guns, is the maximum we can allocate. Use your bullets wisely!"

"Yes sir."

Nodding towards the entrance nearby, Kamiko began walking, and Suzuha followed, gripping the assault rifle with excitement. Pulling open the door, numerous muffled thumps of gunshots echoed from the narrow hallway before them, growing progressively louder as they ventured further inside.

Passing several individuals with rifles and pistols, flashes and concussions held Suzuha's attention until Kamiko drew to a halt next to several empty stalls.

"Alright Suzu. You say you've used both of these before?"

"Every mission with the Defense Force."

"Show me what you've got then."

"Oh, you're on."

Slipping on earmuffs, a vacuum of sound began, narrowing focus towards their weapons in hand as they entered separate compartments, closing the soundproof glass doors behind themselves.

Lifting the assault rifle upwards, Suzuha's free hand pried open the buttoned flap of one of the magazine pouches, and her bare fingertips tugged the stamped metal STANAG cartridge out. Pushing it firmly into the receiver, a faint click confirmed it was locked in place, and her mouth curled into a smile as she tugged the action back, loading a bullet into the chamber.

 _Yep. Just like I remembered._

Turning the safety toggle towards burst-fire mode, her arms lifted the weapon upwards, pressing the stock against her shoulder, and she squinted down the sights towards a paper target sitting in the distance.

 _You're toast._

Squeezing the trigger, the weapon jerked back with three blasts of fire, and a breath drew into her lungs, held tight as two more salvos of bullets were fired, striking the target downrange in several places.

 _Nine down, twenty one to go..._

Hearing a consistent stream of single shots fired from the stall next to her, she observed the flashes of fire with interest.

 _Semi-auto. I see what's going on here._

Twisting the toggle again to semi-auto mode, she resumed her aim towards the target in the distance, which sported several visible holes.

 ***BANG***  
 ***BANG***  
 ***BANG***  
 ***BANG***  
 ***BANG***

Grinning from the rapid reports and concussions against her shoulder, she quietly laughed, reaffirming her gloved grip on the assault rifle.

 _Forgot how exciting these things are. Nobody's shooting back but, this thing can still make your heart race._

* * *

Setting aside an empty pistol magazine, Kamiko drew another one from a pouch, sliding it up inside, and jerking her palm against the bottom of it to lock it in place.

Looking at the open slide of the SIG P220, with the first bullet visible in the open chamber, her thumb pushed the slide latch down, releasing the action forward in a sharp snap.

Bringing her free hand to the grip of the pistol, she lined up the sights, and a calm breath seeped from her lungs as she aimed at the silhouetted head of the distant target.

 _Focus. Arms steady..._

 ***BANG***

Watching the pistol jerk upwards with brief recoil, a single spent casing bounced off the wall beside her, falling to the floor unheard.

 _Lower, to the left..._

 ***BANG***

Watching a new hole appear in the target, she readjusted her aim again, squeezing the trigger.

 ***BANG***

 _I wonder if Suzuha ever really did proper target practice. Its one thing to know how to use a weapon in battle... But if the JSDF was trying to hurry people into their ranks..._

 ***BANG***

 _I suppose she's done alright if she's still alive after fleeing. Urban combat tests everything, and when you're on your own, you don't have supplies or other soldiers on your side._

 ***BANG***

 _Maybe she gets a little more credit than I considered. Especially watching her sparring earlier..._

 ***BANG***

 _She's a powerhouse. Boundless energy and tons of durability. Tough and toned._

 ***BANG***

 _And awfully pretty too. I don't think anybody's ever told her._

 ***BANG***

Grimacing from an obvious miss on the target, she pointed the sights towards the center of the silhouette.

 ***BANG***

Realizing the slide of the pistol was locked open, empty, she exhaled, releasing the spent magazine into her palm.

 _Last shot, into the heart. Right where it counts._

* * *

Holding the hefty drum magazine, full of fifty rounds of nine millimeter bullets, Suzuha's heart beat confidently as she slid the cartridge into the receiver of her trusty PM-9 machine-pistol.

 _Alright my friend. You're clean and oiled. Time to shine._

Tugging the action back, loading the first round into the chamber, her hands curled around the hand grips, adrenaline coursing through her skin. Lifting it upwards, she inspected both sides of the weapon, pointing it towards a newly hung target that stood slightly closer.

 _We've been through a lot, you and I, and I have a feeling you might travel with me to the past too. I wonder when you were made anyway? Did they have these in twenty-twelve? Who would I ask in the past about a gun that could be from the future? That'd be a bit crazy. Maybe I should keep it on the down-low. They might not feel too good about a teenage girl walking around with a futuristic gun in that time. Probably would be more trouble than its worth._

 _Whatever. I'll have it with me if I need it. But if there isn't even a war in twenty-twelve... I'll probably be alright._

Squeezing the trigger, a rapid series of muffled chirps began in conjunction with a stream of spent bullet casings flying from the firearm, bouncing off the adjacent wall and clattering onto the shelf and floor. Blinking, she squinted towards the target, seeing a variety of impacts scattered on the paper silhouette, and she shrugged.

 _Controlled bursts. Don't spray and pray, right?_

Squeezing the trigger again, several short volleys spewed from the gun, action cycling with ease in a visible blur, and her hand held the foregrip of the PM-9 tightly, keeping it level in an attempt to further restrain muzzle climb.

 _Oh yeah. You're a happy little demon now, huh? You could burn through all fifty rounds without a complaint now. All it took was some love and care. And solvent... Brushes... I wonder if Kamiko will lend me some stuff to keep you clean. I might not be able to get anything twenty six years ago, and I'm sure she could just get another cleaning kit, being Commander and all._

Squeezing the trigger again, another five bullets exited the machine-pistol in a blur, and she breathed in the scents of burnt gunpowder and oil lingering afterwards.

 _What else am I bringing into the past? That divergent meter thing, and probably some food and tools and stuff. I'll have to see what Okabe intends with all that. He's been planning all this, so I'm sure he's made a list of what's allowed to disappear backwards into time._

Her eyes sank, and the barrel of the PM-9 lowered in response.

 _...Which obviously won't include his daughter. She'd be a lot of help, but the last thing I want to do is take away Okabe's own family, especially if some kind of accident happens and we end up stuck in a different past and future. As much as I enjoy having a best friend now... This time travel stuff is a path I'll have to take alone._

* * *

Focus changing from the split aperture of the rear sight, to the thin blade of the front sight, Kamiko stood poised with her own rifle.

 _Obviously we'll have to take a vehicle partway there. Going by foot the entire way would be exhausting, and the more time spent in transit, the higher the chance of skirmishes and unnecessary engagements._

 ***BANG***

 _That would waste ammunition and risk our lives. Surely father knows that expediting our journey there would improve the chance of success._

 ***BANG***

 _He's not one for wasting time and effort. He's wanted this for almost ten years. I can't imagine he wouldn't take every measure necessary to get Suzuha to his... Her time machine._

 ***BANG***

 _How many soldiers will be accompanying us? I can't imagine we'll need too many. Four would be plenty. Wouldn't it?_

 ***BANG***

 _We shouldn't run into too many of SERN's forces. They're busy further south with Shizuoka, and they don't even know the time machine has been sitting on the Tokyo harbor._

 ***BANG***

 _Tokyo isn't even heavily patrolled anymore. It was a beachhead two years ago, but everything's moved around with the rebellion escalating across the mainland._

 ***BANG***

 _You're right, Suzu. It is a shame you won't be around for the final decisive battle. I'm sure you'd love to partake in eradicating SERN's presence from Japan._

 ***BANG***

 _You've been harassing them on your own in a bombed-out district of the capitol. Fending off the spare few patrols until we came along and scooped up everybody that remained._

 ***BANG***

 _I'd love to know what those jerks running SERN think about people disappearing from their territory in Japan. Nobody to rule and nothing to capture._

 ***BANG***

 _Their own troops vanish, and their weapons, ammunition, body armor, supplies... Those all disappear too. Nothing to reclaim besides lifeless bodies._

 ***BANG***

Lowering the stock of the rifle after the final tenth round fired, she watched a wisp of smoke drift from the end of the barrel.

 _And unlike ammunition, you can't exactly mass produce more soldiers. Not in this day and age. There were seven billion people in 2015. Twenty years later, by the time SERN invaded Japan, Five billion were gone. Floating away into the heavens because of an idiotic war that nobody won. Now SERN is facing multi-faceted conflicts on the remains of every continent, from the their own subjugated populations that remain. And we're gearing up to blast them right off the shores of an island chain that escaped annihilation._

Prying the empty magazine from the rifle and setting it aside on the shelf in front of herself, she pulled open the action, locking it in place, and inspected the internal surfaces.

 _Even if you don't succeed in altering this future, Suzu, you'll be my martyr. Once that decisive day comes, I know you'll be there somehow. Rooting for victory and freedom, even if I only hear your voice inside my head. That would be more than enough for me._


	6. P-R 06

**04/21/2036; Valkyrie; 6:37p.m.**

Sitting at the polished kitchen table, in the normal evening gathering for supper, Suzuha steadily shoveled in breaded chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans in several swirled combinations.

 _Maybe Ruka was secretly a chef before the war. Because she takes the standard stuff the facility provides, sprinkles motherly magic onto it, and turns it all into incredible, hearty meals. I haven't eaten this well for years._

Looking towards the middle aged woman as she eyed her daughter with a smile, she then looked to Kamiko as both of them held a brief low-volume conversation.

 _You two are almost exactly alike. Kamiko is how Ruka must have looked when she was younger. And Ruka is how she'll look when she's older._

Putting another scoop of chicken and potatoes into her mouth, she looked between both of them repeatedly.

 _Both of you are beautiful. Honestly. Okabe here must be one proud father._

Head turning to the man seated across from herself, she realized he was in the same state of admiration, listening to their spoken words.

 _...Yep. No wonder he's so protective. These two mean everything to him. He'd never leave them behind for any reason if they've made it this far already._

Tapping the handle of his fork against his half-empty glass of water, heads turned to him from the chime, and he set his utensil down, putting his hands together with an intersection of fingers.

"How was the training session?"

Trading looks, Kamiko's mouth opened as Suzuha smiled confidently.

"Productive."

"It went awesomely."

"Explain."

"Suzuha here was an unstoppable ball of energy."

"Oh yeah. Kickboxing, Judo, and that crazy obstacle course. Had a total blast."

Okabe slowly grinned.

"Is that so?"

"I've always been active. I would have visited that training room every day if I had known about it earlier."

"She revels in the muscle pain."

Flexing her legs with slight movement, Suzuha nodded.

"Better believe it. This body is ready for action."

"And action is what you will see. Tomorrow morning you will be briefed and meet your other team members. After supper you will gear up in the armory, and by nine in the evening, you will be heading back to the surface."

Processing the timeline in her mind, she shivered with a hint of anticipation and dread.

 _The surface. No longer safe and warm down here... I'll be ready for it. Can't hide under the ground forever._

"We understand, father."

"What became of your accuracy testing at the range?"

"We compared each other with the standard issue guns instead of our own."

"And...?"

"Did about the same, with hits and misses."

"And with your own weapons in comparison?"

"Far more accurate, but at different ranges."

"Right. It is easier to utilize tools you have spent lots of time with."

"Definitely."

"Personally I can't say much for my own accuracy ability."

"Why not, Kyouma?"

His mouth moved in hesitation, and he turned slightly, eying Ruka as a cheeky smiled lifted her cheeks.

"He's been embarrassed for a few years now, since I've consistently grouped shots better than he does on the targets."

Suzuha blinked with surprise, entertained by the expression on the woman's face, her head propped upon her arm on the table.

 _Huh. Ruka is a better shot than Okabe...?_

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Hououin Kyouma has never been too keen on firearm usage."

Saving face, Okabe nodded in admittance.

"Truth be told, I've never found a particular need for my own firearm, so my competence suffers as a result of unfamiliarity."

"I see."

 _Even as the badass leader of Valkyrie... He has no use for a gun. Weird. What would happen if he went out to the surface in person? Would he just surround himself with loads of soldiers?_

Watching him resume eating, silence fell over the table's occupants, and Suzuha twisted a fork between her fingers.

 _Maybe that's why he stays down here. Keeping out of harm's way... Perhaps he fears being taken out if he goes on a mission personally, since he's not a great shot as it is. I guess there's no harm in staying alive if you're the key figure running an attempt at a nation's liberation. But then that means Kamiko, third in command here, is the one going out and about on missions. If she's the future leader of Valkyrie, why does she have to risk her life?_

Peeking towards the young commander, she watched her head turn slightly, discreetly noticing Suzuha.

 _She probably takes pride in being out there. Representing the leadership guiding Japan towards freedom. I guess I take pride in being out there too. Raising hell and teaching SERN a lesson, one battle at a time. I can't say I've ever regretted fighting back. A while ago we agreed that there's an overall desire to defeat our oppressors. Even if it doesn't end in victory, it gives them something to think about, and something for the survivors to remember... Standing up against the stupid bastards that took over the whole planet. And yet, if I travel back in time and change all this... I'll be the only person to remember such a valiant struggle. But I'll also be the person that resurrected five billion people, and directed the future to a better timeline. Okabe must understand this, and that's why he's so adamant about this mission. But I don't even know if I can pull it off. I guess I'll just have to try anyway. I will be in a time machine after all... If things don't work out the first time, I could just fly back and do it over again._

Heart beating with a little more resolve, she speared several green beans, scooping more of the mashed potatoes, and putting it all into her mouth.

 _Hadn't really thought about that, honestly. If things go badly, I can just go back and try again. That makes me feel a little bit better about this mission._

Looking up towards Okabe again, realizing he was passively eying her, a hint of a smile graced both of their mouths.

 _Kyouma here jumped back through time a hundred times, and at least he saved his friend's life. If he can do that with a microwave, I can change the future with the real deal. Dad's prototype, FG204. That must be why he has so much confidence in me, besides just being his best friend's daughter. He knows the machine is capable, and he believes I'm capable of piloting it, and completing the objective._

 _Man. For barely knowing everyone here, they sure have a lot of faith in me. I feel lucky to even be alive after these past few years._

* * *

Standing by the table in Kamiko's quarters, inspecting the four large paper targets with dozens of holes strewn in a variety of groups and scattered hits, both teens stood with arms crossed.

"Obviously nobody has an advantage here."

"Its been a while since I last used either of those guns."

"I don't carry anything besides my rifle anyway."

"Then I'd say our accuracy is equal."

"Equally shaky."

Suzuha smiled from the word, looking to the commander.

"Next time we'll have to trade personal weapons."

"Then it'll be even worse."

"Yeah, probably."

Sliding the targets together into one stack, Kamiko's vision rose hesitantly upwards towards her friend's face.

"Kinda crazy that you'll only be here for another day."

"You're telling me. I'm still getting used to the constant warmth and pale grey everything."

"Its normal after a while. You're never too hot or cold... And we at least have that paint program, so my room can be colorful whenever."

"Yeah, true."

"But yes, sometimes this place can get a little monotonous. Not much tends to change around here."

"Not until stuff happens and you have visitors."

"Like you."

She shrugged.

"Yeah."

"You've probably been the best surprise we've had around here... Once we realized how important you are."

"I suppose. It was by chance that I even ended up here in the first place. But now that I'm here, I already have to move on again. I hoped I would be able to stay longer but... I guess that's not what I'm destined for."

Kamiko's head sank.

"I wish you could stay, Suzu. I really do."

"I know."

Suzuha put her hands in the pockets of her pants, and for a moment, both of them stood in silence.

"Hey."

Eyes meeting, she offered a smile.

"How about we wander around again. I enjoyed all the exploring last time... And that way we won't be sitting in here waiting for the hours to pass."

Nodding, Kamiko exhaled, heart aching.

"Yes. Let's do that. I know a few more places we can see."

"Awesome. Lets go find them."

Turning towards the door, Suzuha took the lead, and Kamiko followed in tandem into the hallway, entering the kitchen after only a few paces.

"Heading out?"

Pausing by the main entrance, both teens looked towards Ruka as she leaned against the counter, telephone in hand.

"Yeah. Gonna wander around for a while."

Watching her daughter nod with a weak smile, Ruka maintained eye contact with Kamiko for several seconds, reading her emotion-laden expression perfectly.

 _My dearest child. I know your heart hurts, with your friend's disappearance looming. Be strong, and whatever you do, do not hold back your feelings._

Offering a sympathetic smile, she watched as both girls disappeared through the door, hearing a faint dial tone emitting from the phone in her hand.

 _You won't regret telling Suzuha how much you value her companionship. And believe me, if she wasn't destined to leave our world forever..._

Eyes closing, her head sank in an unexpected blush of emotion.

 _You would finally understand the level of love I held for the one I admired the most... And you two would be absolutely beautiful together._

* * *

 **04/21/2036; Valkyrie; 9:03p.m.**

Rising upwards through a shaft in one of the many elevators in the facility, several eyes followed a single light as it progressively rose up along a panel of buttons, finally reaching one labelled 'Main' for the main level.

Watching the doors slide open, several staff members exited with specific destinations in mind, leaving Kamiko and Suzuha on their own, stepping out of the elevator car, and peering down the hallway around them in opposite directions.

"That way."

Heading to the left, hands slipped into pockets, and both teens remained quiet for several paces, turning into another hallway branching off to the right moments later.

"Suzu."

Eyebrow rising, her head turned to her friend, who kept looking straight ahead, mind working through several thoughts.

 _You know, you're the only person to ever call me that..._

"If somehow, you aren't able to complete your objective... Would it be too far out of consideration for you to return to our time?"

Blinking from the question, she pressed her lips together, eyes lowering to the floor passing underneath them.

"I've thought about it."

"You have?"

"I mean, if things don't change, and we don't reach that divergent percentage your dad talked about... I guess if changing the past is hopeless, I could return here to 2036."

"Are you sure?"

"I mean, I grew up into this world. Everything sucks, but this world is all I know. That's what scares me about going back in time. The past is going to be completely different."

"At least you won't be wandering around in the aftermath of a war."

"Yeah. But at least I know I can make a difference here in 2036. I'd just have to find my way back into Valkyrie... If your parents will let me back in."

"Of course we'd bring you back in. Dad said our objective doesn't change unless you change the past. So if you don't, and its still the same here, we'll still be fighting the same battle."

"Then in that case, I'd gladly rejoin the cause. I'd be ashamed cause I'll have failed my mission... But I'd make it up to your parents somehow."

"It's alright. They'd understand if you at least tried. You wouldn't be the first person that's attempted to prevent this future."

"I know. But your dad has you and your mom. That's part of why he gave up and accepted things as they are. You all are a loving family that's still together... I don't have anybody left."

Drawing to a halt, Kamiko sighed sadly.

"Oh, Suzu, don't you feel that way. We all care about you here. Mom and dad brought you in because they remembered you from when we were all younger. They care about you too."

"I know they do. But they still want me to go through with this mission. I'll just disappear again into the lonely world out there, but this time it'll be years in the past. Unless I find your dad or someone, there's no guarantee I'll find anybody to help... And its frightening. This whole mission is so important, but there won't be anything familiar I can fall back on. I have no idea if I'll actually get anywhere or do anything right."

"No matter what happens, Suzuha... I believe in you. You've made it through everything this world has thrown at you. Don't fool yourself into thinking you can't do this when we both know you are more than capable."

Shivering with bashful pride from the commander's words, a smile forced itself through, lifting the corners of her mouth as she looked away.

"Thank you."

"Of course. As much as I wish you didn't have to leave... I know that this mission is important, especially if it changes everything around us and prevents the war. And now I understand why you're the perfect person for the task."

Looking back, Suzuha watched as her friend's hands came together in front of herself.

"Kamiko."

"Yes?"

"If I can't change the past somehow, I promise I'll return to this future and try to find you."

Vision rising to her curly, dark hair, and then meeting her eyes, the girl nodded in agreement.

"That would be wonderful. I mean..."

"I know what you mean. Don't worry. We'll just see what happens, alright?"

After a heavy-hearted exhale, she stepped over, wrapping her arms around Suzuha and drawing her into an unexpected embrace.

"Alright."

At first surprised, her arms curled around her friend's body in response, with one palm slowly drifting along between her shoulder blades as their chins rested delicately on opposite shoulders.

 _She's taking this pretty hard... I am her only friend, and I guess she's my only friend around here. Everyone else I've ever known when I was younger, and some of the other soldiers in the JSDF... I don't know where any of them are now, if they're even alive._

Standing still, realizing secret comfort in her friend's affection, she allowed Kamiko to remain, releasing a silent, sympathetic sigh from her lungs.

 _I must mean more to her than I thought. We've only known each other for about a week but we hit it off right away. I've never befriended anyone so easily, especially somebody so important to everything that's going on here in Japan... Not that it matters all that much. On the inside, she's just a young woman like me, hardened by this difficult future we grew up into. We've got a lot of similarities, and it turns out our parents used to all be close friends. Maybe that's why we get along so well. I don't remember meeting you in my early childhood... But I really wouldn't be surprised if we did. That would explain some of the familiarity after eighteen years. Some kind of distant connection._

Heartbeat spiking, Suzuha's eyebrows furrowed from the possibility.

 _You're right, Kamiko. There must be a whole lot more going on here than you and I know about. If only I was able to stick around and unravel the mysteries... Then we could put our heads together and start making sense of this world we're living in. But then again, if I alter the past and redirect the future... None of this will even matter anyway._

Waiting patiently as she released herself from their embrace, a swirl of emotion filled the void left as she stepped aside.

 _Man. I have no idea what I'm about to unleash once I go through with this. This must be how Okabe felt with that microwave years ago. You can't even begin to imagine what could change... You just hope that all the important things are still the same._

Eyes meeting again, Suzuha's heart throbbed heavily.

 _And you, my only friend... You won't even be born yet back in 2012. So I won't even have that. I won't have anything but an objective, a time machine, and if I can find him in the past... Okabe himself._

A lengthy breath left her nose, and her hands slipped into their pockets as they resumed walking down the concrete corridor again.

 _I really don't know how to feel about all this. There's so much to take in, and so much I'll be leaving behind... I don't know what's going to happen. I just hope that everything works out in the end, and that I'm not wasting everyone's effort, just cause I can't figure out how to change the future by altering the past... Even though I have no idea how the hell I'm going to do that in the first place._

* * *

 **04/22/2036; Valkyrie Intelligence Room; 8:41a.m.**

Watching a hand drag across the holographic wireframe map several times, Suzuha stood, restraining a yawn with a momentary shudder.

 _Didn't get to sleep through this meeting._

With two taps on different marks on the map, a yellow line appeared between them, routing through several surface streets and a length of the elevated Shuto Expressway.

"...Given the sparse presence of patrols as it is, movement under the cover of night should proceed fairly quickly."

"Sir, any internal combustion vehicles will surely give away the team's position."

"Then they'll utilize one of the electric personnel carriers."

"Understood, however I must state that the-."

"I am already aware of the value of the vehicle. I need all of you present to understand the value of Miss Amane's survival and delivery to the objective."

Watching numerous eyes pan from the glow of Okabe's face to Suzuha, she looked around at the various individuals standing around the digital table.

 _Last time I came in here, I was an unknown stranger to everybody. Now I'm the most crucial element of a mysterious high priority mission, and only three people here even know why I'm the chosen one for this task._

"You've already been briefed on the implications of her mission's success... A future completely devoid of this ongoing struggle. She alone will be the one utilizing the machine. I simply need a team capable of escorting her to it, and returning with minimal losses incurred. That is why I have personally chosen every one of you for this task."

"Kyouma, sir, in the event that the mission is a failure, what contingency actions do we take?"

"We continue operations as intended. Valkyrie's ultimate objective will not change unless the future in its entirety does."

Looking around the table at the four other male and female soldiers, with Ruka and Kamiko also standing present, Okabe was met with several nods.

"Transportation will be readied by nine in the evening, and I expect all members of this assignment to be fully equipped and ready for departure by ten o'clock. Dusk will already be on its way out by the time the team reaches the surface."

Looking to Kamiko beside her, Suzuha's heart beat steadily with anticipation.

 _Ten at night... I was honestly expecting this to happen in the day. Or the afternoon. Guess it makes sense to move under the cover of darkness. I typically avoid fighting at night but... I'm not the one orchestrating this mission. Okabe has to know what he's doing._

"We have one shot at this, and I cannot stress enough the importance of Suzuha's survival. Do not be reckless, but understand her life is of great priority. She is a capable fighter with military training, and has survived numerous encounters with the enemy, so thankfully she is not helpless."

Panning around at the four different faces scrutinizing her, Suzuha eyed them one by one, met with varying nods.

 _Thankfully... Alright, Okabe. I'm a teenage ex-military ass-kicking survivalist. I can hold my own out there, especially with a squad and a competent commander by my side. But now I wonder... What kind of combat have these four seen? They're all adults. Kamiko and I are barely there. Still in our late teens. We probably look like children still. But that will change once we get out there in the thick of it. I almost can't wait to see how she is out in combat. Not that I wish for her to be shot at... But she's probably ten times as badass when the need arises._

A slight shiver ran along her backside.

 _Man. Now that I'm heading towards my first actual assignment with Valkyrie, I'm feeling a rush. I don't want to leave this world behind, but I've been wanting a purpose ever since I've gotten here. Now its coming straight at me like a freight train. I'm getting a lot more than I asked for. But I'll handle it and we'll see how this all goes... See if I can actually fight my way to a time machine, fly it into the past, and mess with the flow of time._

Peering down at the corner of the map, ' _Yokohama_ ' appeared in her vision, and a calm breath exited her nose.

 _Pretty wild. A week ago I was wandering around on my own down there. Not sure of where I would end up, or how long I would last. But now... I've got the resources of Valkyrie and its people at my disposal. I just have to do my part of this mission, once they all do theirs by escorting me to FG204 in one piece._

* * *

 **04/22/2036; Valkyrie Training Center; 14:27p.m.**

Dragging her fingers up through a head of sweat-soaked hair, and pulling her ponytail aside with a flick of her finger, Suzuha lowered down, settling into a position to launch.

 _Every day. I'd be tearing this place up every day if I was to live here. I wish somebody had told me all of this existed when I first arrived._

Rising onto her toes, wearing high-grip split-toe shoes, she arched upwards, coiling with energy as a digital timer counted down ten seconds.

 _That guy's already a quarter of the way through the course ... Three, two, one..._

Blasting forwards, rising upright into a full speed sprint, she grinned with glee as her lungs brought in great steady breaths of oxygen, and she darted between several walls and around several corners, vaulting over a low bar with her arms keeping her aloft in the air for a spare few seconds. Soaring over a shallow pit, she then tucked down and rolled underneath a padded steel beam, rising to her feet and resuming a rapid pace forwards through the obstacle course.

 _Too bad its not the end of the month. Or whenever they change this place around. This would be nuts if it was different on each of the two days I've been here._

Hopping up onto progressively taller platforms, only for them to end in a ten foot drop to a flat landing zone, she held her breath.

 _Tuck and roll. Tuck and shoulder roll, uhh..._

Feeling her feet plant firmly on the edge of the last platform, she dove forwards, bracing for the impact and curling down into a ball from the dive towards the floor. Landing squarely onto her shoulders, her arms came out as she somersaulted forwards, rising upright onto her toes with a push upwards, but suddenly finding herself losing balance and sprawling out flat onto her chest with a momentary slide along the padded fabric.

 _Wow, shit. That failed._

Thrusting her body upwards onto her feet, she leaned forward in rapid acceleration, regaining her swift pace through the course.

 _Never did master that diving roll move. Bending your knees works too when you're coming down from decent heights._

Hustling towards a pad standing vertically against the wall, she turned alongside it at a shallow angle, jumping upwards towards it, and planting two quick steps into it before launching in the opposite direction onto an elevated pad, only to approach a large rounded cylinder with a pole mounted onto it. Leaping towards it, her fingers grabbed hold, and she swung around in an arc, releasing grip and managing a controlled landing, resuming speed and dragging her hand alongside a corner in an opposite turn.

 _Running on walls. That'd be awesome to master... And hard with a bunch of gear and guns. I'll have to practice it sometime. Maybe when I go back in time or something. I bet whatever city I end up in will have plenty of places to get all acrobatic. That'd be something different._

* * *

 **04/22/2036; Valkyrie; 17:15p.m.**

Sitting on Kamiko's bed after a recent shower, legs crossed and dressed in a black T-shirt and mesh shorts, Suzuha's fingers steadily twisted thick strands of her hair into the second of two braids.

 _Been a little while since we've done the ol' battle braids, huh? Sure was nice to let you hang loose for a while. Sadly combat is not kind to loose hair... And I'm not going to sacrifice any of this hard earned length any time soon._

Eyes lowering to the hair ties around her wrists, her vision then sank lower to her folded legs.

 _Sure is nice that they provide new clothing here. This stretch fit stuff is damn comfy too. I need to find a pair of those split-toe shoes like they had at the training center... Those could be massively useful for whatever happens in the past._

A single footstep registered in her hearing, and her fingers drew to a halt, gripping the unfinished braid tightly as she slowly turned her head towards the sound.

Standing near the door, Kamiko stood with her hands together, but as soon as their eyes met, she turned her head bashfully, looking on as she quietly entered the room.

"Hey."

"Mom is preparing food for you and I... Supper, and rations for later on."

"That's good news. I'm going to miss her cooking for sure."

Head sinking towards the floor for a moment, Kamiko silently inhaled, looking towards her friend and watching as she patiently wound her hair around in a twisting pattern with familiar, determined focus.

"Ever do your hair up in anything like this?"

"Not really. I keep it short and its always been a little curly... I just let it fall as it does."

Tilting her head slightly, eying the commander's dark locks of hair resting in wavy groups, a hint of a smile graced her lips for a moment.

"Well it looks wonderful no matter what. You and Ruka both do it well."

Turning her head in a mild blush, Kamiko stepped over towards her nightstand next to the bed.

"Thank you."

Pulling open a drawer and distractedly perusing through the contents within, her heart beat with unexpected pride.

 _Never been told that before..._

"Kamiko."

Head rising, she blinked, hearing the snap of an elastic hair tie behind.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me with something?"

Turning around, she noticed Suzuha's hands were holding both completed braids behind her head.

"...I just need to get these to stay together back there. Kinda hard to see the back of my own head."

"Of course."

Sitting on the bed and positioning herself behind Suzuha, her hands delicately gripped the braids, and she ran her thumb along the twists of hair in a secret moment of admiration.

"Do you have another hair tie?"

"Two. Here."

Pulling them off her opposite wrist, she offered them back to her friend, and her hands rested idle upon her lap as Kamiko paired the braids together, twisting both of them together into a single pair, and then slipping each hair tie on individually. After several minor adjustments, heart beating, Kamiko sat back, and Suzuha's head turned, smiling as both braids hung below her ears, suspended above her shoulders by the knot behind.

"Perfect. I would never have gotten that done by myself."

"You're welcome, Suzu."

After a moment of silence, Kamiko's hand rose, and she touched the opposite braid, studying the tight twists.

"Did you learn to do this yourself?"

"My mom taught me how to braid them. Normally I just have two hanging on their own. But when I was in the JSDF, I either had to get my hair cut, or keep it up and out of the way. So I learned to do this, but I can't do it too easily without another person tying them together in the back."

"Does it hold up?"

"In combat?"

"Yes."

"Stays out of the way. I can wear a helmet no problem and they don't block my hearing or my eyes... So yeah."

"I'm not normally in the heat of battle too often... So mine just tends to stay the same."

"At least your hair is shorter. I have to move all of this out of the way."

"Well, when you're not in combat, you can let it be free. It was lovely when you had it loose these past couple of days."

Sitting still, Suzuha's eyes shut, discreetly enjoying the gentle touches of her friend's fingers on her hair.

"That only happens when I know I won't have to suddenly relocate somewhere... And I have water around."

"So, not too often?"

"Pretty much."

"That's a shame."

"Its not as if I'm trying to impress anybody out there anyway."

Another hidden blush warmed Kamiko's neck.

"I suppose."

Pulling the tail of the braids through her thumb and index finger in a gentle slide, her palm opened, and with a flutter of excitement and hesitance, she rested her hand onto Suzuha's shoulder, waiting for an adverse reaction, but then realizing after several seconds that there wasn't going to be one.

Heart aching sharply, her thumb drifted along the soft skin of her friend's neck, and she closed her eyes, spiraling helplessly through a medley of emotion.

 _Oh, Suzu. If only you didn't have to leave..._

* * *

 **04/22/2036; Valkyrie Armory; 9:34p.m.**

Suited up in a darkly camouflaged shirt and pants, with a utility belt around her waist and a shoulder-supported set of pouches across her chest, Suzuha adjusted several straps to a comfortable, secure fit, her body laden with the weight of half a dozen bullet-filled straight magazines for the PM-9, which sat on a nearby crate.

 _Nobody told me they have spares for my gun here. I love that drum magazine but I can't carry six of those around... Even though that would be awesome._

Turning slightly, she looked down to the combat boots on her feet as she stepped to the side, smiling from the comfort of a proper fit.

 _Gonna keep these no matter what happens. Not a lot beats a good pair of shoes on your feet._

Her vision rose along the floor, discovering Kamiko standing nearby, who she realized was inspecting her from head to toe, already dressed in her own battle attire.

Eyes meeting, a weak smile did little to hide the reluctance visible in her expression.

"You look ready."

"I am. Suiting up goes a lot quicker when you've done it a few dozen times."

"I bet. I'm just glad to have stuff that's in good shape and adjustable."

"More of those luxuries we have here?"

An unexpected giggle left her lungs from Kamiko's remark.

"Yeah. Everything I had when I fled the military wore out or got broken. Had to keep finding new stuff."

Stepping over beside Suzuha, she lifted a pair of fingerless gloves from the seat, inspecting them before presenting them to her friend.

"Sounds bothersome."

"It is. Typically you have to take them from somebody else."

Slipping on the gloves and curling her fingers, she ran her thumb along her exposed fingertips, and for a few moments, silence lingered between the girls as they distractedly checked their gear.

Peeking to Kamiko as a pained breath left her lungs, she watched the commander patiently as her hands came together, fingers intersecting with delicacy.

"I know I've already said it, but... I really wish you didn't have to leave us forever."

Eyes closing, Suzuha released a quiet sigh.

"I know."

"You're the best friend I've ever had. You understand everything like I do."

Peeking open again, her eyes were met with Kamiko's downcast expression.

"Hey... It'll be alright, you know. I won't be your only friend in this place."

"I know. But you're probably the first person I've ever really been myself around."

"You just need to loosen up a little. I know you're supposed to be professional, but you're fun to be around too. Let other people see a lighter side of yourself."

"I'll try. Maybe I'll have to invite them to play games or draw like we did. Definitely had fun doing all that."

"Absolutely. That big touch screen was awesome. They probably won't have anything like that in the year I'm going to."

"Well, don't forget that in that time, the war hasn't even happened. You're lucky you get to go back to a time of peace."

She tilted her head in a shrug.

"Maybe. I have no idea what I'll be getting into though. Sure it won't be as tough as surviving out in Yokohama... But its still scary to think about."

"I can't imagine normal, peaceful civilization being worse than this world."

"Probably not. But I'll be way out of touch. Twenty six years is a long time to rewind to."

"A long time apart for friends too."

She looked out into the distance of the armory, watching several soldiers walk by.

"You'll still be my friend, Kamiko. Even after I go back in time."

Listening through the following pause, she exhaled, eyes lowering along the floor in front of herself.

 _Her first friend, and I'm about to leave her behind. Rough deal._

"Suzu _.._."

Turning her head from the distractingly soft whisper of her name, a shuffle of clothing and gear followed, and her eyes flew open as a hand rested against her cheek. With zero time to breath, speak or react in any manner, Kamiko pressed her lips against hers, beginning a tender, unfamiliar moment as they both remained still, unsure how to act.

Eyes drifted shut, breath left their noses, and after a curiously long moment, she drew away, and Suzuha peeked at her, blinking with great surprise.

"I, uhh..."

 _That just happened._

Watching Kamiko blush bright red and back away a step, she watched the girl with interest as she turned away bashfully.

"Forgive me. I had to know."

Heart tingling from the unexpected moment, a light laugh left Suzuha's lungs.

 _Wow. So my first kiss was with a girl... Must have been her first too. Crazy._

"You're alright. That was just..."

"Unexpected?"

"A little, yeah."

"I apologize."

"No worries."

Touching her hand to the back of her neck, Suzuha watched Kamiko patiently as she looked to her, and hints of emotion brought small smiles of elation to their faces.

 _You had to know what it was like to kiss your only friend... Should I feel honored? Cause I'm kinda confused, and that was my first kiss. How wild. Now that this has happened... The road ahead is going to be interesting. I think Kamiko likes me. But we've been friends for barely a week. Was that some way of saying thanks? A farewell maybe? Sure gives an interesting message to the recipient. She did have soft lips though..._

Rolling her eyes with a slight blush of her own, a breath left her nose.

 _Listen to yourself. You don't even know how to react to that. I bet she doesn't either. She must like me... Enough to steal a kiss. That was pretty bold for someone so quiet and reserved. Sure was quick though... I've never kissed anybody before now. I know she's only been my friend for a couple days, but I am leaving this place, possibly forever, in a couple hours._

Bashful elation arose inside her chest as Kamiko turned aside, fruitlessly attempting to adjust several straps on her gear.

 _I feel like I'd be totally fine with her kissing me again. Something about it is exciting and crazy... It feels weird. A good kind of weird. I don't even know how to describe how funny I feel right now. We're friends, and both girls. I think I'm just feeling funny because my first kiss was with a cute girl, when I half expected it would be a boy. Doesn't really matter I guess. I doubt anybody really cares around here. There's more important stuff to get worked up over than two best friends kissing. Maybe I should kiss her back. But she's the one acting on hidden feelings... I bet her mind is racing. Everybody goes bonkers when they kiss someone they like for the first time._

Head sinking in a turn, her heart grew unexpectedly heavy.

 _Man. It is too bad I'll be leaving. We'll both be losing our best friend... And she'll lose the first person she's ever been attached to. I hope you forgive me, Kamiko. I wish I wasn't being forced to break your heart twice, just to save the future._


	7. P-R 07

Walking close beside Kamiko, fully equipped with belts, a backpack laden with rations and survival supplies, and her PM-9 machine pistol slung around her shoulder, Suzuha's heart slowly throbbed with anticipation.

 _Almost ten o'clock at night... I can't believe its already come this quickly._

"Soldier Amane!"

Turning from the unfamiliar voice, Suzuha stopped walking and turned, watching a member of the armory staff swiftly approach with a package wrapped in plastic film.

"That's me."

"It is imperative you take this."

Reaching her hands out, the package was gently set into her hands, and she looked it over, blinking in a slight startle from the contents within.

"Why do I need a block of plastic explosive...?"

"Master Kyouma specifically signed a request to the armory. We don't know the specifics, just that he intends for it to be in your possession."

Turning it over, her eyebrows furrowed.

 _Remote detonator too... What's the reason?_

"I see. Thank you."

Turning to the commander beside her with mild confusion, she offered it to her as they resumed walking forwards.

"Why does your dad think I need Semtex?"

"It's M112... And he always has his reasons for things. Probably thinks you'll need to blow up something at some point."

"Lovely. I needed to brush up on my explosive terrorism skills anyway."

"All's fair in war, Suzu."

"Unless there is no war in twenty-twelve."

"It'll only be a few years afterwards. Might as well prevent a lot of big explosions with one little one."

"Yeah. We'll see."

"You have room in that backpack for this, right?"

"Pretty sure."

Drawing to a halt again, Kamiko swiftly unzipped the backpack and rummaged around in the contents for a moment, clearing space inside and then shoving the lump of plastic and its remote into it.

"Yes. There's room."

Tugging the zipper around the bag again, she then patted the back of it.

"Heavier?"

"Not really."

"Good. Should travel just fine with you."

"Hope so. I'll just pretend there isn't a bomb strapped to me and everything should be alright."

"That's the spirit."

After several quiet footsteps echoing down the nearly silent hallway, both girls burst into a fit of laughter and giggles, lifting the heaviness from their hearts for a few moments.

* * *

 **04/22/2036; Valkyrie Vehicle/Munitions Storage 01 'Anthill'; 9:51p.m.**

Winding through stacks of crates and vehicles and numerous passerby, both teens shivered with excitement, inhaling from the cool draft of the distant fans as the aforementioned personnel carrier came into view. In front of it, the other four soldiers stood in line, and Okabe and Ruka stood together just beside them.

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Almost looks like we're late."

"Even if we were, this whole mission requires you to be present. Dad would order everyone to wait if you weren't."

"If you say so."

"He's waited almost ten years for this mission to even happen. I'm sure he's used to it by now."

Steadily approaching the group, all eyes focused on the two of them, and several expressions of interest were present across the faces of all six individuals.

 _We must be late. What time is it?_

"Master Kyouma."

Kamiko swiftly lifted her hand to her forehead in salute, and Suzuha blinked, following suit, but Okabe simply chuckled.

"At ease, Commander. Now that all members of this expedition are present and ready, I'll keep this gathering short and sweet. Your mission, which all of you have accepted, is to escort Soldier Suzuha Amane to Minatogaoka Futo Park, _alive_ , where she will commandeer the cylindrical machine waiting in the park. Once she has assimilated herself into said machine, the rest of you are to leave the premises and return to Stein's Gate as soon as possible, ideally not long after daybreak. Possible routes are included here in your documentation, but it is advisable to avoid surface streets as much as possible. Remain on the Daiichi-Keihin route if you can, and it should take you most of the way there and back."

Passing out several folders to the soldiers, all but Suzuha took a brief glimpse at the contents within them.

"Sir, we are to abandon Soldier Amane at the objective?"

"Indeed. Though rather than calling it abandonment, it is a strategic drop-off. Arriving at the park is simply the beginning of her task. Suzuha Amane has a much more involved mission awaiting her once she pilots the machine."

"Sir... What does this machine you speak of do exactly?"

Looking to the woman from her query, his chin rose slightly.

"It travels through time. Plain and simple."

Watching a variety of expressions change across their faces, Suzuha looked to Kamiko, and then to Okabe and Ruka, noticing their expressions were unwavering.

"Any other questions?"

Met with curious silence, he then put his hands together.

"Study the maps well, and keep your wits about you. Patrols are sparse as SERN has a continuously diminishing presence in Tokyo. You should not encounter much in the way of enemy forces, but do not hesitate to act with force."

"Understood."

"All of you are more than capable of this assignment, so I do not expect casualties. No lives are expendable, regardless of rank or importance."

"Yes sir."

Looking to Kamiko, he eyed his daughter with confidence.

"I trust as acting commander, you will be able to direct the team to a swift, low-cost completion of objectives."

Bowing her head, she became laden with responsibility.

"Of course."

"Excellent. As for you, Miss Amane, I advise you find a safe place for the papers in your hands. They are essential to everything you are heading towards."

Looking down from his face to the folder in hand, she pried it open, realizing with a discreet inhale that her father's will and FG204's documentation were present among the maps within.

"Yes. I will."

"Very well. I am fairly certain we have already passed the time for departure. Soldier Amane and Commander Urushibara, come aside with us. The rest of you know what to do."

Putting his hand out into the middle, Ruka and Kamiko's hands quickly outstretched, and in a manner much quicker than before, Suzuha put her hand out atop Kamiko's, watching as the other four soldiers consecutively placed their palms atop their hands.

"El, Psy, Kongroo!"

Hands retreated, and all eight individuals split in two separate groups, with both teens following Okabe and Ruka as they migrated a small distance away from the personnel carrier.

Halting beside a stack of crates, Okabe took in an uneasy breath, and Ruka looked over both girls standing side by side, swallowing down heavy-hearted reluctance.

 _Look at you two. Suited up and armed, but still so young and lovely..._

Looking aside at Okabe, his expression hardened as his eyes met those of his daughter again, and Kamiko lurched forward in response, wrapping her arms around both of their sides in an embrace of family.

"Oh, Kamiko."

"My child."

Brushing her hand through her daughter's hair with such gentle movements of her fingers, Ruka pressed a kiss into her head, and Okabe's palm tucked up against her chin, forcing a smile onto her lips.

"I'll return safely. I promise."

"I know. You've done it before."

"Please be careful out there. Both of you."

Watching all them look to Suzuha, she nodded as Kamiko turned around, putting her hands together.

"We will. Right Suzu?"

"Of course. This isn't my first adventure."

"Don't let it be your last."

"I don't plan to."

Okabe slowly smiled from her confidence, but Ruka then stepped forward, bringing Suzuha into an unexpected hug.

Closing her eyes, she reveled in the familiar warmth and comfort of a motherly embrace, sighing from memory as they separated seconds later.

"Suzuha, my dear."

Looking up to Ruka, she blushed unexpectedly.

"I don't know what trials and challenges you are about to go through... But I hope you find success in everything you do. If that isn't possible, at least find happiness wherever you can."

"I'll try."

"And please... I hope you enjoy the rations I've provided. They're a bit better than the standard issue food we normally provide to troops."

Grinning from the home-cooked food tucked away in her backpack, Suzuha nodded.

"Thank you. I'll enjoy every bit of it."

Looking back towards Okabe, but noticing he was quietly speaking to Kamiko just behind them, she then put her hands onto Suzuha's shoulders.

"I know this implies an unfortunate outcome for this mission... But should you ever find the need to return here to our time, to Valkyrie... Please find us. Or Kamiko. We will bring you back in right away."

Heart sighing, Suzuha swallowed from the implication.

 _To return to Valkyrie would mean I failed... But at least I would come back to a safe place I know, and people that care about me._

"I don't wish to fail at this... But I thank you for the generosity anyway."

"Its just a possible scenario. Though I'm sure Kamiko would be beside herself if you returned."

Blushing from the intimate moment only a half hour earlier, Suzuha's eyes drifted over towards the girl as she passively looked on, noticing her with a small turn of her head.

"Yeah. She probably would. Maybe I can find her in a different future if this all works out."

Ruka smiled, contemplating the possible outcomes of their companionship.

 _That would be wonderful._

"Maybe."

"We'll just have to see how this whole thing plays out."

"Indeed. I wish you the best of luck, Suzuha."

Hugging Ruka again, her arms gently surrounded the teen's sides, and a warm, soft hand rested upon the back of her neck.

 _A mother's touch... Just like I remember._

Separating, Ruka turned to the side as Kamiko stepped over next to them, and both girls exchanged a nod of finality.

"You ready, Suzu?"

"Ready as I can be."

Eyes meeting, Kamiko released a silent exhale in a shiver.

 _Yes. As ready as I can be, to watch my friend disappear forever..._

Turning towards the electric personnel carrier in the distance, both girls began a quiet pace forwards, only for Okabe to quickly catch up to them.

"Suzuha."

Placing his hand on her shoulder, Okabe watched her braids swing as her head turned to him, and then looked up to Kamiko, motioning her onward with his other hand.

"Oka- _uh_ , Kyouma. Right?"

"Either one. Did you get the package?"

"I did. What's the reason?"

"Just in case. A little bit of mayhem can always be useful."

Seeing a mischievous smile rise on his face, her eyebrow rose.

"You sound like you've got experience with that."

"More than enough. Best of luck, Part-time girl."

Smiling, she then tilted her head slightly.

 _Part time... Where did that come from?_

"Thanks. And thank you for allowing me to be here. Sure was nice while it lasted."

"It will always be my pleasure, Suzuha. Whether it be now, in the past, or in another future."

Smiling with a hint of a blush, she slowly exhaled as his hand lifted from her shoulder, continuing towards the rear of the personnel carrier.

 _I guess that's good to know. He's willing to provide shelter no matter when or where... But how would he even know who I am in the past?_

Accepting Kamiko's outstretched hand in a familiar motion, she clambered up into the rear of the vehicle, taking several steps forwards towards the cab, and sitting beside the commander on the bench skirting the side walls of the vehicle, folder still in hand.

 _Oh well. That's probably going to be the least of my concerns for a while. Right now I have to focus on making it to the time machine alive in the first place._

* * *

 **04/23/2036; East Kawasaki Ghetto, SERN East-Asia Time, 22:17p.m.**

Listening to the quiet whir of electric motors among the hum of rubber tires, and feeling each jostle and bounce of suspension, all eyes were on their surroundings as the soldiers observed the dark, ghostly silhouettes of an abandoned city around them. Gripping the personnel carrier she sat in, eerie memories of dark and frightening skirmishes and encounters filtered through Suzuha's mind, causing her skin to crawl in a shiver, regardless of the muggy humidity of the coastal air.

 _This is why I don't like being out at night. Bad things and bad people lurk in the shadows. At least this time I'll have allies but... Who knows what's going to be out there by the harbor?_

Looking down from the dimly lit stars peeking through the hazy sky, her eyes were warily wide as she observed the other four soldiers seated around her.

 _At least we have firepower. You can get through almost any situation with enough of that at your disposal... And I'm sure these guys are hardened by battle much more than Kamiko and I. Being out at night doesn't scare them. Or maybe it does, and they just know better than to show fear. I'm sure I looked a bit freaked out, and Kamiko..._

Waiting as the commander's head turned, she noticed Suzuha, and a momentary hint of a smile lifted an otherwise uneasy expression, tempered by the fidgeting movement of her leg.

 _Yep. She is too. Emotions are already high, and we're hitching a ride somewhere unknown on the surface, with no clue how long it will be until bullets start flying towards us._

Body leaning from a turn, the vehicle tilted upwards as it ascended a ramp onto an elevated avenue, and all eyes peered ahead at the route stretching into the distance towards the Tokyo skyline, with hundreds of cars long-since cast to the sides, leaving a clear path down the middle of the two lanes.

 _I wonder if they brought that plow tank up here. Somebody took the time to shove everything out of the way... How would they even get away with doing stuff like this? Imagine all the noise of smashing thousands of cars around._

Vision passing between dozens of buildings of varying heights, the vehicle swiftly moved in and out of shadows, and her hand rested on the seat, thumb tucking under the flap of a pouch on her belt.

 _Obviously somebody got away with the ruckus at some point. Valkyrie seems to be good at that. They've lasted this long without being discovered... But then again, Okabe said that SERN's presence in Tokyo is vanishing anyway. There's obviously no battles going on, and probably even less people here. Nobody to oppress, so no reason for their troops to be standing around. SERN's probably moving everything south to Shizuoka where we're kicking their ass. But here we are, heading north to take them down with a silent, strategic blow._

Eyes sinking to the machine pistol resting against her bosom, she then scratched a momentary itch on her neck, brushing her finger against her braided hair. Looking to the rear of the vehicle, the outskirts of Kawasaki behind faded into the Minato precinct, and somewhere far in the distance, Valkyrie was now just a memory, hidden deep underground.

 _No turning back now. Not that that I was planning to... Not with everything that's been laid at my feet in the past couple of days._

Staring far away at the dark horizon, a rapid slideshow of memories played through her vision, but then ground to a halt when the soft warmth of fingertips settled atop her own.

Eyes closing from a surge of emotion bottled inside her chest, she spread her gloved hand apart, and the same fingers slipped through, tucking gently between her own. Then in a concise movement, they curled together in a steady grip, and her imagination wandered, distracting herself from the gloom surrounding them.

 _She must feel like I'm slipping away. Its only a matter of time, now that we're already headed towards my final destination..._

Head turning, her vision rose from their hands to Kamiko sitting beside her, and she waited patiently as the young commander peeked at her bashfully, offering her a raise of an eyebrow, and then a warm smile.

 _Silly. I don't mind. Honestly.  
_

Sharing unintended blushes, thankfully hidden by the darkness of night, both teens sat still, watching the other with utmost patience.

 _We're in this together, at least for a little while. And in this place, a little bit of something good is better than nothing at all._

Squeezing her friend's hand, and feeling her return the favor, a heavy-hearted breath left her nose.

 _A little bit of unexpected feelings between unexpected friends... Better than nothing at all._

* * *

 **04/23/2036; Valkyrie, 23:41p.m.**

Shifting slightly, laying in a comfortable cuddle with Okabe, Ruka's head turned upright from his shoulder, eyes tiredly staring at the concrete ceiling above.

 _How long has it been... An hour? Two? Maybe they're within Tokyo's perimeter already. Hopefully they haven't encountered any hostile forces..._

Inhaling a quiet, deep breath, Okabe stirred beside her, and she released it from her lungs as his hand delicately rested upon her side.

"Can't sleep?"

"Not at all."

"Haven't gotten much myself."

Turning his body towards her, they both shuffled together in an embrace underneath the covers of their bed, and she tucked her head under his unshaven chin, feeling his passive breath issue in and out through her hair.

"Thinking about the girls?"

"I can't help it."

His hand drifted up along her side, over the curve of her shoulder, and his fingers tucked up into her hair, bringing an expected murmur of comfort from her throat.

"I know."

"Every time Kamiko is out on assignment, I do nothing but worry for her. And now we have Suzuha, at long last, and she's out there too."

"She is. And the two of them together, along with four of our finest, should guarantee some manner of success."

"Do you not hope for complete success?"

"Of course I do. But half of this mission is what takes places once Suzuha goes back in time. We have no idea what will take place in the meantime, but once Suzuha departs our world line... The safe return of Kamiko and the others becomes our highest priority."

Laying still in the following silence, both of them anticipated embracing their daughter again.

"Hopefully they will return by sunrise."

"As long as their voyage encounters minimal issues, they should."

Legs curling closer to herself, Ruka's head turned slightly.

"Okabe."

"My love."

"In the event Suzuha isn't successful with her mission... Would you find it within yourself to allow her back to our time?"

"Of course."

Blinking unexpectedly, she swallowed.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely sure. Time travel tends to lead people to unfortunate circumstances, more often than it does them good. That's why I gave up years ago."

"Do you expect her to fail?"

"Not quite. She's had successes in the past. But with this mission, I cannot be entirely sure."

"I see."

"I cannot automatically fault her for failure either. She's going into the unknown, doubly so, and while I'm confident in her abilities, she's still a teenage girl... Not a miracle worker."

"I'm glad you feel that way... Because I spoke to her before they left, and told her she is more than welcome to return to Valkyrie... If need be."

A light chuckle left Okabe's throat.

"I'm not surprised. You're fond of that girl, as am I."

"As is Kamiko."

"True. Those two quickly found friendship."

"Among other things."

Laying still, Okabe's fingers continued brushing through her hair, gently running along her head.

"Yes. I know."

"You do?"

"Of course. I noticed how she began to act around Suzuha."

"You never made mention of it."

"I was simply observing. I'm sure she'll go to you about the matter first."

"You speak as if girls don't go to their fathers for emotional advice."

Okabe pressed his lips together in a hesitant pause.

"About boys, sure. But how would she feel talking to me about liking another girl?"

Ruka smiled unexpectedly from his bashful admittance.

"I'm sure she'll gladly talk to you about her feelings. Perhaps you should find time to talk to her about it."

"Perhaps I shall... Should I let her come to me first?"

Head turning, she pressed a kiss into his neck.

"Whatever you wish. It will mean a lot to her after tonight."

Free hands gently found their way together, arms resting on their sides, and Okabe lay in silent contemplation.

"Ruka."

"Yes?"

"...Is this why you've been hesitant about sending Suzuha away into the past?"

"Part of it. Its one thing to let go of a family friend we haven't seen for years, but to take away Kamiko's newfound companion... I'm sure its heartbreaking."

"Perhaps. But whether or not Suzuha is successful, I feel they'll reunite one way or another."

Ruka nudged her head up against his chin, finding no need to question his statement.

"I'd love to see that."

"Me too."

* * *

 **04/23/2036; North Shinagawa Precinct, Tokyo, SERN East-Asia Time, 00:03a.m.**

Slowing to a halt, the quiet whine of regenerative brakes met the passenger's ears, and several stood, peering ahead at the mangled mess of concrete, steel, and numerous vehicles strewn before them on a collapsed portion of the elevated roadway, partially submerged into the canal below.

"Well, shit."

Stepping forward towards the cab, Kamiko ducked down by the rear window.

"Backtrack to the closest off-ramp. We'll find another entrance onto the avenue."

"We're close to the exit point anyway. The Ohi Racecourse is next to the curve up ahead, and the off-ramp was just beyond."

"Then we'll find a parallel route and dismount nearby. The park is just east of here."

"Alright. The battery monitor is showing sixty two percent charge left. We might have to lengthen the journey on foot to be safe."

"We should be fine."

Standing upright, she gripped the bed of the vehicle as it slowly backed in a three-point turn, heading back down the same road.

 _Minimal hindrances. We should be fine. If it gets below fifty-five percent then we're stopping immediately._

Looking to Suzuha seated nearby, she studied the weapon strapped against her chest, and her thumb tucked underneath the sling of her own rifle on her shoulder.

 _We'll get you to the park, Suzu. As much as I don't want you to go._

Crossing several lanes, and whizzing past a toll booth, the vehicle rounded another corner, heading west along a different avenue and rapidly approaching a large intersection ahead. Furrowing her eyebrows, Kamiko knelt down by the window again.

"Isn't that the Daiichi-Keihin?"

"I believe so."

"Weren't we originally on it?"

"We merged onto the Kannana Dori, which took us to the cloverleaf back that way. It was faster until we encountered the destroyed bridge a minute ago."

"Alright. After this turn, stay on this road. There shouldn't be any more bridges to foul us."

Holding on as the personnel carrier made a sweeping turn to the right, the vehicle rapidly accelerated from the four wide open lanes ahead, and Kamiko shuffled over, sitting besides Suzuha again and watching as a smiled lifted her cheeks from the unexpected speed tossing their hair around.

"Taking a detour?"

"Sort of!"

Whizzing past abandoned vehicles and several buses and a second toll booth, a row of multi-story apartments rose prominently alongside the nearby canal, and the Keikyu Rail line passed over the avenue on a lengthy viaduct, enveloping them in its shadow for a moment.

 _Another half kilometer or so... Almost there._

Heads turned in varying orbits of observation as their eyes scanned their surroundings for activity, and weapons were checked, but attentions then went forwards as the vehicle began to slow, nearing an intersection on their intended road. Approaching it with apprehension, two hands pointed to an open space on the right, and Kamiko moved back to the cab window.

"Go right."

"There?"

"Yes. Over by the playground."

Crossing several lanes and pulling into the concrete expanse of a corner park, they drew to a halt, parking under the shadow of the concrete railway bridge soaring above.

"Charge level?"

"Fifty nine percent."

Turning to the others, Kamiko produced a hesitant nod.

"We're on foot from here."

Rising to their feet, all five individuals began a procession of hopping down from the bed of the vehicle, joined by the soldier who was previously driving. Gathering in a circle, Kamiko looked to the man as he slipped a key chain around his neck, confirming the vehicle was now locked and unusable.

"Alright. According to the maps we've all studied, we're to head straight east on this road, cross the Shinagawa canal, and just beyond the railway yard will be Minatogaoka Futo Park. Its triangular in shape, so I imagine it won't be hard to recognize, even at this hour."

Looking to Suzuha, all eyes went to the teen in response.

"Once Miss Amane finds her way to the machine hidden somewhere in the park, we will bid her farewell and head back to our ride home, and hopefully find our way back to the Gate in one piece before the sun rises."

"Yes ma'am."

"Understood."

"Kyouma is trusting us all to survive this mission, and personally, I'd like to return home for breakfast. Lets make this one count."

Extending her hand, all six individuals put their palms in the center, and after a moment of silent acceptance, their arms all lifted upwards.

"Lets go."

Splitting into three pairs and bringing various rifles to their shoulders readily, Suzuha loosened the sling around her shoulder, fingers curling around the grips of her PM-9 readily. Just beside her, Kamiko brought her rifle to her hands, and they traded matching nods.

"You're with me, Suzu."

"Figured as much."

Moving in tandem, all six soldiers proceeded onto the street, spreading apart across the road and keeping in a constant pace, passing a variety of homes and shops lining the sidewalks, with passing glances into windows and doorways. Listening to the shuffle of her backpack's contents, Suzuha drew in a breath of anticipation, keeping a vigilant eye on the street ahead as Kamiko regularly glanced behind them, making sure they weren't being followed.

 _Always check your six. She knows. Everybody here knows that one._

Drawing to a halt at a smaller intersection, several glances and silent gestures were exchanged between the soldiers on opposite corners as they scrutinized the cross street, seeing nothing but vacant vehicles lining the narrow lane. Eying Kamiko as she motioned everyone forwards, they hustled across the street, continuing their pace.

 _Sure would be weird if we don't even encounter anybody. Packing tons of guns and not firing a shot... Yeah right._

Discovering a grove of trees lining the side of the road, Suzuha's heart then raced unexpectedly, only to realize it wasn't their objective as they drew closer.

 _Damn. For a moment I thought we already made it. But this one is... Shinagawa. And not a triangle next to a railway yard._

Tucking into the dark cover of the trees, all six soldiers slowed their pace, quieting their footfall upon realization of a light illuminating the street in the distance.

" _Contact._ "

Skin crawling from the whisper, eyes strained through the tree cover towards the light, and the hum of a small generator met their ears.

"How many?"

"Three. Just beyond the highway."

"Do we engage?"

"At will. Find positions ahead. They probably can't see or hear us."

Sinking down onto her knee, Kamiko watched with approval as all four soldiers spread out, silently disappearing among the silhouettes of the trees ahead. After a few seconds, Suzuha hunched down beside her, looking around as the footfall ceased, fading into the distant hum of the generator.

 ***BANG***  
 ***BANG***  
 ***BANG***  
 ***BANG***

Jumping from the startling quartet of gunshots, Suzuha stood to her feet as the distant generator sputtered to a halt, and the light shut off, cloaking three enemy bodies that now lay on the sidewalk in the distance.

 _Holy hell. That was fast._

Kamiko rose beside her, and both girls moved forward swiftly, rejoining the four soldiers as they resumed their paired movement, emerging from the trees, and passing underneath the highway bridge unfettered. Around them, several parking garages rose alongside the avenue, bringing eyes upwards in a vain scan for movement on the concrete structures.

 _So far, so good..._

Looking further ahead however, the hurried bobbing of several high-power flashlights illuminated an upcoming intersection, and a distant crackle of radio chatter echoed for a brief moment, causing the group of soldiers to splinter apart, footfall slowing as they approached a pedestrian bridge over the road. Sinking to their knees again, several hand gestures and nods were traded back and forth, and the muzzles of six firearms rose towards the intersection, anxiously waiting as the beams of light grew narrower. Then, in a alarming realization, over a dozen SERN troops appeared in a mass of movement, toting numerous rifles with flashlights affixed to them.

 _That explains the erratic light..._

Hands tightened around firearms as the cluster of enemies drew to a halt in the middle of the intersection, and then turned directly towards the group. Moving in a hurried march down the opposite lanes, a heart-racing moment of suspense began as they drew closer, seemingly unaware.

Lining up the iron sights on her PM-9, Suzuha held her breath, aiming at the torso of one enemy in particular.

 ***BANG***  
 ***BANG***  
 ***BANG***  
 ***BANG***  
 ***BANG***

An eruption of gunfire began, with Kamiko's rifle blasting a distinct report only a few meters away, and her index finger clenched around the trigger of the machine-pistol, beginning a volley of automatic fire erupting in front of her. In seconds, the man she aimed at dropped to the ground alongside five others, and another spun in whirl as his arm was riddled with several stray bullets, and the rest of the group scattered in surprise, with some returning fire haphazardly before being cut down in quick succession.

Gasping in alarm as several bullets whizzed past, ricocheting off the pavement around her and striking the buildings behind, Suzuha launched aside to her feet as the rest of the group swiftly began an evasive sprint towards the pedestrian bridge ahead, and numerous flashes lit up the street from the thunder of gunfire on both sides. Darting around a steel fence surrounding the concrete pillars of the structure, Suzuha spun around, peeking around the corner and letting loose  
another stream of bullets in covering fire, ducking back behind the fencing as casings clattered to the sidewalk, and several bullets struck the steel with sharp impacts.

Heart racing as she scurried over behind the concrete, she looked around rapidly for Kamiko, pausing as another series of high-powered rifle reports pierced the air, answered by several shots returning from the distance.

"Four hostiles!"

 ***BANG***

 ***BANG***

"Two!"

Blinking as the Commander suddenly appeared beside her, she watched as Kamiko pried an empty magazine from her rifle, tugging another from a pouch, and shoving the empty one into its place.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Fine. Guess we're fighting our way to the park."

Shoving the loaded magazine home inside the rifle's receiver, the action slid forward in a sharp snap, and she turned her head aside, only to rise to her feet again and lean around the concrete pillar.

 ***BANG***

"One!"

 ***BANGBANGBANG***

Blinking as silence fell upon the area, punctuated by the clatter of a single brass casing, Suzuha rose to her feet, and Kamiko motioned her along as their footfall began just beyond, rejoining the forward progression.

"Keep moving!"

Breathing with a rush of adrenaline, the shadows of three large pale-colored buildings hung over both sides of the avenue, and Suzuha's vision distractedly rose up along them, eying the names adorning the sides of the structures as she jogged forwards.

 _Tri-Net, Tokibo... Tri-Net again... The air sure is getting cooler all of a sudden._

Passing under the twin elevated tracks of the long-abandoned Tokyo Monorail, a pleasantly cool breeze drifted across clothing and sweaty skin, and around the bridge they ran upon, the Shinagawa canal lazily flowed with murky water, reflecting the dim moonlight hidden under the overcast above.

 _Ah. That's why._

Ears perking from several distant gunshots from behind, the whistle of a bullet going past her head caused her to duck down and break into a dogged sprint, and several swears left soldier's mouths as they split apart again, migrating to both sides of the bridge as another unexpected battle began.

"More hostiles on our six!"

"Engaging!"

Watching one man turn around and fire several shots from his assault rifle, he suddenly lurched and sprawled out sideways onto the pavement, gun clattering aside next to him.

" _Akamatsu!_ "

"Holy shit, get him off the road!"

Biting her lip, Suzuha rapidly turned around in a split-second decision, keeping herself low and screeching to a halt beside the man as he visibly writhed in pain.

"Oh man, are you alright?"

"My ribs hurt like hell... Help me up."

"Hold on."

Peering down the road as tracers of rifle fire whizzed back and forth, a tuft of dust appeared just before her as a bullet ricocheted between both of them, and Suzuha took a step aside, squeezing the trigger and blasting several short bursts of lead and fire downrange, watching as two distant individuals ran for cover from the hail of smaller-caliber bullets.

Additional stomps of boots approached, and the female soldier appeared, grabbing the wounded soldier's arm. In just the same motion, Suzuha curled her free arm around his other limb, and both women swiftly dragged him out of harm's way, teeth gritting from the weight and several bullets flying past uncomfortably close to the three of them. Ducking down behind a low concrete wall skirting the viaduct, they winced as a stray bullet struck the light pole beside them.

"God dammit Akama. We can't have casualties on this assignment!"

"Its not like I got shot on purpose!"

Watching the woman rap her knuckles against his chest, dull thuds of a chestplate met their ears.

"You're wearing Kevlar anyway!"

Heads turned as Kamiko rapidly descended down beside them, and she inspected the hole in his camouflage shirt for a moment.

"You'll be fine."

"Still hurts like a mother!"

"I'm sure it does, but you could've had a lethal hole in your lung instead. We need to keep going."

"Yes ma'am."

"Commander, they must have a concentration of troops somewhere back there."

"We've hopefully eliminated most of them. If we keep getting followed, we may have to find an alternate route back to the truck."

"Understood."

Looking to Suzuha with a nod, she stepped aside and leaned around the light pole, and a bright flash was followed by the jarring, loud report of her semi-automatic rifle.

Head turning to the two soldiers across the road, numerous flashes and blasts ensued from their opposite position, and within a spare few moments, silence fell over the area again, replaced by the calm flowing of water beneath them.

Peeking around the fencing, nothing but a dark body-strewn street met her eyes in the distance, and she hesitantly stood upright, holding her machine pistol readily and staring in the distance as the others hurried back into a group behind. Then, a gloved hand set upon her shoulder, and with a turn of her head, Kamiko's face entered her vision, expression softening as their eyes met.

"Come on, Suzu."

Taking a breath, she moved back alongside the commander, boots kicking spent casings along the pavement as they rejoining the others, accelerating into a jog across the bridge.

"Once we cross the canal, we should be at least halfway to the objective. Ahead are two bridges spanning the Bayshore Expressway and the JR railway yard. Neither will have very much cover, so try to keep moving if possible."

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes commander!"

"If we're lucky, we'll get to the park in a short period of time. Stay on your toes in the meantime!"

Peeking to Suzuha just beside her, watching the bob of her tied braids as she focused on the street ahead, Kamiko brought in a deeper breath, hiding a reluctant sigh.

 _And if we're really lucky, there actually will be a time machine in the park, and this whole mission won't be a dangerous expedition for nothing... And then I'll be the luckiest of all, watching my friend magically disappear into the past._

* * *

 **04/23/2036; South Minato Precinct, Tokyo, SERN East-Asia Time, 01:17a.m.**

Diverting from the avenue as it rose uphill onto an elevated interchange, the group moved in line onto a pedestrian path that rose off the ground, paralleling the road that was littered with several dozen abandoned trucks, tractor trailers and other automobiles. Around them, several thick groves of overgrown trees surrounded the pavement and concrete, shrouding the area in an eerie, slow moving mass of dark leaves.

Heads turned as the distant rumbles of an engine and exhaust met their ears, and further ahead, an open-topped cargo truck turned onto the avenue with several men standing in the bed, and hearts raced from the potential encounter as it shifted gears, swiftly growing louder.

"Hit the dirt, now!"

Blinking from the hushed command, Suzuha dropped down along with the five others, laying still on the elevated pathway in an attempt to appear lifeless as the headlights of the vehicle drew near, and the truck coasted past, oblivious of their presence.

Heads rose and several eyes peered through the fence, watching the truck until it disappeared from sight behind several vehicles. Then the six of them rose in an unspoken command, breaking into a forward sprint, realizing their captive position on the narrow elevated pathway.

 _Better here than right there on the road when those guys rolled by... But we can only go one of two ways right now._

Peering across at the road towards the steel girders of a silhouetted radio tower, Suzuha's attention then joined the others as red brake lights reflected off vehicles in the distance, joined by the whine of high RPMs of a vehicle in reverse.

"Its coming back."

"Focus on the cab and take out the driver."

Hustling around the corner of the elevated pathway as it rejoined the avenue, positions were taken behind a low wall, and several guns hungrily awaited the appearance of the enemy vehicle.

Squinting from the flash of brake and reverse lights, a riot of gunfire began, and numerous bullets struck the side of the cab, destroying the window and side mirror and blowing out the front tire, causing it to swerve and smash into the barrier. After a moment of confusion from the empty vehicle, the group of SERN grunts previously riding on the truck began shooting errantly in suppressing fire, lighting up their position just down the road.

 _Clever assholes... Gave away our position before they revealed their own._

 ***BANG***  
 ***BANG***

 _Shouldn't matter. They're exposed and we have cover._

 ***BANG***

Gripping her PM-9 and kneeling low against the wall behind, two quick moving grunts appeared, and she squeezed the trigger several times, firing off several rapid bursts of fire and cutting down one, only to gasp sharply as a bullet struck the concrete near her shoulder, sending fragments flying as the other grunt tumbled to the ground in the corner of her eye.

Watching another three targets appear, her machine-pistol spewed several more shots in rapid succession, only to halt in silence.

 _Ohhh crap._

 ***BANG***

Hopping out of sight, startled by the sudden vulnerability, she ejected the drum magazine from the receiver of the weapon, blinking at the lack of bullets sitting inside.

 _Man, fifty rounds already?_

Shedding her backpack as gunfire continued around her, she ripped the zipper open, dropping the empty magazine inside and zipping it up, swinging the straps around her shoulders, and shakily prying a straight magazine from a pouch on her belt, shoving it inside the weapon and tugging back the action, loading it.

 _These little magazines won't last for shit. I just know it._

Brushing past standing and kneeling comrades, she peeked around the corner, grimacing as two constant flashes and reports of sub-machine gun fire riddled their surroundings. Poking the weapon around the corner, she pulled the trigger and blindly sent a stream of bullets downrange, hands jerking from the relentless rises of recoil. Then in a moment experienced seconds earlier, the gun clicked empty, and she rolled her eyes.

 _Stupid thing. I knew it._

Ejecting the magazine onto the ground below, she then plucked it off the rough concrete, stuffing it back inside the open pouch. Pulling another one from her belt and sliding it inside in just the same manner, she instead sat still against the wall, waiting as a blanket of silence fell over the area, and casings ceased falling.

"Should be all of them."

"Anyone hit, besides Akamatsu?"

"Nope."

"Negative."

Looking over, body shaking and hands sweaty from the firefight, Suzuha's eyes met Kamiko's outstretched arm.

"You good, Suzu?"

Accepting her hand and rising to her feet, she nodded, noticing the disheveled appearance of Kamiko, and then the others.

"Yeah. I'm alright."

"Good. Now that we've burned up half of our ammunition... Let's be on our way."

"Commander, there's numerous guns left behind by downed hostiles."

"We'll make use of them if need be. More than likely we'll return on this same path we've been taking."

"How do we deal with reinforcements?"

"Evasion, swift travel... Ideally, we've already eliminated any local opposition. If we're quick enough, we'll be back to the transport before SERN can dispatch any assistance to the area."

* * *

 **04/23/2036; South Minato Precinct, Tokyo, SERN East-Asia Time, 01:53a.m.**

Walking in a brisk march, the group moved along an empty sidewalk on a large four-lane bridge spanning the previously mentioned railway yard. Alongside them, more trucks and vans sat, derelict and abandoned, and after a short time, Suzuha's eyes peered beyond the fencing next to them. Stretching into the distance, dozens of buildings and several long sheds sat among numerous lines of railway track, dotted with catenary masts and a complex maze of overhead wire. On several tracks, high speed Shinkansen train-sets and smaller commuter trains rested peacefully on the rusting rails, sitting untouched and abandoned for several years. Further in the distance, a large paved area hosted several lines of stacked containers, hinting at the massive coastal dockyards just beyond.

 _So the invasion of Tokyo... Left almost everything out here untouched. And yet somebody thought it would be fun to bomb Kawasaki and Yokohama._

Head turning towards a large paved on-ramp the approached, several large groups of vehicles sat smashed together, evident of a previous encounter with a much heavier tank.

 _Guess Tokyo is the capitol after all. All it took was wiping out the national government... Then SERN was free to take over the country._

Her heart raced from the thought that followed.

 _That is, unless somebody went back in time and prevented that from happening..._

Vision panning from the railway yard, past a large white and blue striped building, she then noticed Kamiko focusing across the road, and her eyes shifted towards another large group of trees in the distance.

 _What's she seeing?_

Holding her hand up, the soldiers drew to a halt behind the commander, and she pointed towards the silhouetted vegetation.

"Over there. That's our destination."

"The trees?"

"That's the park. Check your maps if you have to."

Swallowing as the commander hopped over the low barrier alongside the sidewalk, Suzuha's vision strained towards the dark mass in the distance, following the others as they shuffled over the barrier and began a procession across several lanes of the avenue.

 _No way. Somewhere in there, is my dad's time machine...?_

Hustling up beside Kamiko, hesitant breath left her lungs as her hands gripped the opposite barrier, holding herself aloft as her legs vaulted her body over it.

"You think its there?"

"Has to be. Kyouma said its been sitting in Minatogaoka Futo park. Between the dockyard and the railway yard. We're between both, aren't we?"

"Yeah. I just can't believe... I mean, its just sitting somewhere ahead of us. Hopefully."

"We'll see, Suzu. We have to get there first."

"Then let's go!"

Quickening their pace, the group hurried along the sidewalk as the road slowly sank back down to surface level, giving an illusion of the trees growing taller beside them. Navigating around an overturned box-truck, their eyes discovered a small white police box shrouded by trees, and just beyond, a massive multi-lane intersection opened up ahead.

"On the left. Stay sharp."

Passing underneath a road sign, the trees ended, and a circular street corner appeared, adorned with a variety of signs, derelict vending machines, and a strange metal sculpture inset into a pit.

Reading one of the signs, sighs and breaths of relief were released from the name visible, and the other four soldiers slowly took positions among the trees, disappearing into the surrounding darkness.

Standing beside Suzuha, Kamiko eyed the others, knowing they were preparing to keep watch on the park's entrance.

"Alright, Suzu."

Looking aside at her friend, and watching as her attention slowly turned to her, she exhaled as their eyes met.

"Let's go find what we've been looking for."

With a hesitant nod, she proceeded forwards, approaching the first of several shallow sets of stairs and dry fountains, and listening to the shuffle and crunch of leaves beneath their boots.

 _We're actually here. Minatogaoka Futo, the triangle-shaped park surrounded by industry. And somewhere in these trees..._

Walking side by side, both teens breathed heavily, laden with their supplies, weapons, and mysterious anticipation.

 _...Stands our parent's time machine. FG204._


	8. P-R 08 (End Part I)

**04/23/2036; Minatogaoka Futo Park, Tokyo, SERN East-Asia Time, 02:10a.m.**

After several turns, wandering among thickly overgrown stands of trees, weeds forcing through cracks in the paths, and an endless amount of leaves from years of abandonment, both teens kept their heads on a swivel, moving along a brick-paved path.

Stepping over a fallen branch, and looking out towards a rectangular fountain surrounded by matching sets of stairs, Suzuha put her hand on her hip, looking at their surroundings.

"Huh."

Continuing onward, Kamiko looked to the hill rising to the left of the fountain, eyes moving along the tops of the trees against the overcast night sky.

 _It's here somewhere. There can't be too ma-_

Noticing a distinctly unnatural silhouette among the dark trees, Kamiko peered ahead, and upon identification, she drew in a sharp breath, clutching Suzuha's arm.

"You see that?"

"Huh? What?"

"I think... That's it, over there!"

Her finger rose, pointing towards several dim reflections on flat and curved surfaces.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Right there! On that open area!"

Blinking with complete surprise, she then gasped from recognition, and both girls burst forwards, rapidly approaching the large cylindrical object with leaves flying asunder from their footfall.

 _No way. No way!_

Drawing to a halt, their heads rose up along the machine, filled with overwhelming disbelief and awe.

"Oh my god, Suzu."

Trading emotion-laden expressions, she slowly approached the machine, and her hand touched the exterior, fingers dragging along the smooth steel sides.

"Its real. I can't believe this thing is real!"

Sliding her hand along it, her palm moved across a small circular panel, and she blinked when it faintly illuminated green in response.

"Whoa, it just..."

Hearing a muffled *clunk* from within, a startling hiss of air emitted from above, and both girl's eyes rose upwards, watching a door slide open, followed by a hinged stairwell that began unfolding towards them.

Stepping aside, Suzuha watched the procession with awe, mouth held open as it drew to a halt on the leaf-strewn ground.

"Oh man."

Tucking the sling of her PM-9 around herself, she took a single hesitant step onto the stairwell, peering upwards into the interior, which blinked with a variety of small colored lights inside.

"It's on... After all this time."

Watching her friend slowly ascend up the steps, Kamiko tucked her rifle behind her back, and her hands came together in front of herself, not entirely sure how to react to the massive electronic machine opening itself to them.

"Wow. There's screens, buttons..."

Slipping inside, Suzuha took off her backpack, setting it beside the seat within, and she touched her hand to her head, looking at the controls within, feeling remarkably overwhelmed.

 _I should find dad's notes. That'll help._

Looking down from the large rectangular solar panels, Kamiko's eyes descended to the long, faded badge just beside the door.

 _ **FG204, 2nd Edition Ver. 3.71**_

 _What a strange name. Second edition... Was the microwave the first?_

"Kamiko... Come up here and check this thing out."

Blinking, she stepped onto the steel stairs, heart beating as she rose upwards. Peeking into the dimly lit interior, her eyes drifted along the screens and interfaces, settling onto Suzuha sitting with several papers laying open on her lap.

"Wow, uh... Do you remember how to use this thing?"

Trembling with excitement, eyes poring over the three-paneled interface, she shrugged.

"Kinda. Just the basics. I have the notes, and dad's will said there's operational instructions programmed into the mainframe... Just in case the user somehow forgets."

"Or in case the user has never been inside it before."

"Yeah. This is pretty wild."

"I'll say."

Stepping up closer beside Suzuha, her vision panned across several screens, watching as a prior date was entered with individual pecks of fingers on the keyboard, showing up on the middle screen.

"Where are you going back to?"

"Before the third war started. Your dad told me to go back to April of two-thousand-twelve, and land on a specific set of coordinates. I have to try and stop that conference in China that leads to the third war we both grew up in."

Standing in silence, eyes taking in a lot of visual information, Kamiko swallowed.

"You're a brave soul, Suzu."

Concentration breaking from the notes on her lap, Suzuha looked up to her friend after her statement.

"Thank you. You are too... For fighting SERN when there's not much left to lose."

"Someone has to. Otherwise we'd all just succumb to nothing."

After nodding proudly, she released an uneasy breath from her lungs.

"Kamiko."

Extending her hand towards the girl, it was met with a firm grip in response.

"Thank you. For everything these past few days. Especially saving my ass back with the convoy."

A light laugh filled the interior of the time machine.

"You're welcome."

"I want you to know... Even when I'm gone, I'll still be fighting for Valkyrie. I may not be here in twenty-thirty-six, but I'll remember everything."

"I appreciate it. And so will mom and dad."

"Who knows. Maybe if I'm lucky, I can pull this off, and we won't have a crap-tastic future to grow up in."

"That would be nice. And a bit different."

"Yeah. I have no idea what I'm about to get into, but we'll see what happens."

Pausing from contemplation, their eyes met, and a pained breath left Kamiko's lungs as Suzuha's vision lowered to the girl's open mouth.

 _Go for it, silly. Its now or never._

Setting the papers aside, she slowly stood upright from the seat, taking hold of both of her hands and meeting her face to face. In response, her eyes widened, only to hesitantly flutter closed.

 _Yep. I figured she'd know._

Leaning in, noses slid past each other, hands trembled, and Suzuha's eyes shut, allowing their lips to press together in unseen mystery.

 _Oh, Suzu..._

A faint whimper exited the young commander's nose.

 _Thank you._

Shifting slightly, they remained in place longer than before, imagination drifting through a calm sea of emotion.

 _Yeah. Kissing my best friend goodbye... Totally worth it._

Drawing apart, their blush-laden faces re-entered each other's vision, and hearts pounded with excitement, only to be followed by an inevitable cascade of sadness. Releasing hands, Kamiko slowly backed down the steps of the machine, and partway down, she paused, allowing both of them to admire each other one last time.

 _Goodbye, you cute, badass... Best friend of mine._

Offering a wave of her hand, it was swiftly returned, and Kamiko descended further, stepping down onto the leaf-strewn ground below.

"Be careful!"

"You too!"

Eyes watched both sides of the access stairs as they slowly rotated upwards back into the machine, locking in place. Watching an external cover slide over the outside of the door, Kamiko stepped back, listening as the machine hummed with active energy. Her fingers then intersected, staring towards the door.

 _I'll try, my friend._

Swallowing from a lump in her throat, her heart began racing as several small navigation lights illuminated on the exterior, and then the machine began whirring with a tremble of energy.

"Suzuha!"

Watching with disbelief, the machine appeared to glow, and then liquefy into vibrating matter. Then in a seemingly impossible manner, it vanished from existence before her eyes with a warping noise beyond explanation.

Blinking from the phenomenon, her vision lowered to the bare footprints left in the leaves from the machine, and her throat ached with sharp melancholy.

 _Well, Suzu, you just disappeared. Backwards into time, somehow.  
_

Stepping closer, and staring down at the damp, bare bricks, a helpless sob left her lungs, permeating the silent muggy air.

 _My friend, the wayward daughter of Itaru and Yuki... Gone,_ _just like that._

Fingers squeezing together tightly, she tried valiantly to hold back a wall of emotion.

 _I hope you are successful, dearest Suzu. If something of this magnitude is truly possible, and you succeed in altering the future... I'm not sure I can even imagine what's to come next. Whatever happens, it will probably be better than our current situation... Hopefully. I can't imagine things could get any worse._

Eyes welling up, her vision rose towards the ghostly silhouettes of the trees beyond, and a spare ocean breeze brushed a tuft of her short, dark hair aside, forcing a tear from her eye into a trail down her cheek.

 _I will miss you though. So very much... Maybe someday we'll meet again, and you can tell me about your adventures. I'd love that more than anything..._

Swallowing from the finality, her head turned, and a sigh drifted from her lungs as she slowly walked along the leaf-strewn brick path, listening to the shuffle and crunch with each footstep.

 _Don't forget about me, Suzu, 'cause I'll never forget our friendship, even if it was only for a few days._

A blush burned in her neck, but her expression remained the same as she approached one of the escorting soldiers standing guard in the distance.

 _...And I'll never forget what we've shared._

* * *

 **Future Gadget 204, 2nd Edition Version 3.71; Chiyoda Precinct, Tokyo; ? ? ?  
**

Heart beating with vigor, distracted by the glow and reflections of ethereal orbs of light floating within the cockpit, Suzuha watched the date on the screen slowly cycle backwards, until it finally lined up with inputted series of digits she had typed only minutes beforehand.

 _If the coordinates are correct... We should be arriving on a rooftop in about f-_

 ***WHUMP***

Jerking downwards in her seat, she blinked as the strange feeling of multi-directional movement ceased, and the machine's mainframe sat idle, having completed its task.

Looking over the screens for any alarms or errors, her eyes fell upon the matching sequence of date numbers again.

 **4-23-2012-14:26-P.M.**

 _Wow. So I just flew a time machine... And now I'm in twenty-twelve. That was fast._

Looking aside, blinking from the absence of the glowing particles, she looked further towards the hatch of the machine, picturing Kamiko standing in the doorway only minutes beforehand.

 _I wonder what this world is like...?_

Shivering with emotion and uncertainty, her index finger poked onto a nearby button, clearly labelled for the access hatch. Listening to the motorized whir of a moving panel, a hiss of compressed air emitted from a valve as the stairwell hatch began lowering, allowing daylight in around it. Squinting, she peered outside, seeing the brightly lit concrete rooftop she landed upon, and an inviting blue sky beyond, with zero haze or smoke present.

 _Oh... What?_

Rising to her feet, her hands held onto to the sides of the machine, and she leaned outside, discovering the busy, noisy ambiance of downtown Tokyo, Japan.

 _Ohhh man._

Looking in all directions, the sprawling metropolis showed no signs of war and decay, filling her being with a sense of wonder.

 _I don't even know where to go or where to start._

Looking down at the machine pistol strapped against her bosom, she exhaled with hesitation.

 _Might not need you right now. Should probably keep it inside the time machine... Hopefully nobody decides to investigate this thing when I'm not around._

Hearing her stomach growl, she then looked behind at the backpack sitting by the seat, and prior meals in the Urushibara's quarters came to mind, causing another grumble.

 _...Alright. I know I just landed in the past, but holy hell am I starving. All that running and gunning late at night..._

Looking back at the bright outdoors, she retreated inside, plopping down onto the seat and lifting the backpack to her lap, tugging the zipper open.

Pulling out the empty drum magazine, the divergence meter, and the pack of plastic explosive, her fingers then found several plastic containers.

 _Ah-haa. Let's see what we've got here..._

Pulling one out, she pried the lid open, and a waft of home-cooked meat and vegetables met her nose, causing her to smile dreamily as her mouth watered.

 _Ohhh wow. Ruka, you are amazing! I'm gonna savor this goodness and enjoy it. Thank you!_

* * *

Slouching back against the seat, belly full and hardly a scrap left in the container, Suzuha lazily stared at the screen ahead, and then pushed a nearby button, closing the access hatch and shrouding the interior in darkness.

 _I went from two in the morning, to two in the afternoon... And after that delicious feast..._

Yawning, her head rolled to the side, watching the door seal shut, and she closed her eyes.

 _Time to take it easy._

Head resting against the cushion behind, the hum of the machine's mainframe drowned out all other noise in her ears.

 _Got shot at, kissed my only friend twice, and flew a time machine. Awesome. Nobody will mind if I just... Snooze..._

Picturing both moments only hours earlier, of her and Kamiko's lips together, a smile crept onto her mouth, reddening her cheeks.

 _Kamiko... My friend. I'll remember everything, don't you worry. Stuff like that doesn't just disappear from memory. Especially the first person you lock lips with..._

A tingle of emotion tickled her being, tempered by a sense of regret.

 _I'll find you again someday. Somehow. And you'll be the happiest best friend I'll ever have. Just let me figure out how to change the future first._

* * *

 **04/23/2036; Valkyrie Vehicle/Munitions Storage 01 'Anthill'; 05:41am**

Staring down at her hands resting on her lap, Kamiko sat in silence as the electric personnel carrier drew to a halt, safely within Valkyrie's concrete walls once more.

"Battery level's at seven percent. A little close for comfort, eh?"

"Roger that."

The gentle draft of the distant fans slowly pushed tufts of her curly hair around, and after a few moments of silent reflection, her head rose, and a heavy breath slowly moved through her lungs as the other soldiers rose to their feet, dismounting the vehicle one by one.

 _Home. Safe. And now on my own again._

Rising to her feet, her eyes blinked tiredly from the bright lights inside, and several hours of a hazardous overnight mission.

 _No casualties, and, somehow, the entire mission was accomplished. Even finding the time machine, and Suzuha..._

Hands gripping the vehicle, she slowly climbed down the rear of the bed, boots meeting the concrete floor below.

 _Oh, dear Suzu. I know you're out there somewhere._

Swallowing down emotion lumping into her throat, she silently turned and began walking, weaving around crates and several other people, heading towards one of the distant doorways.

 _I need to sleep. This whole assignment has me so worn out... And its only been, what, eight hours?_

Looking at the camouflage shirt on her arms, and then the gear strapped onto her bosom and belt, she shook her head with a groan leaving her throat.

 _Still have to drop by the armory too..._

* * *

Shrugging off the weight of leftover ammunition and a baton strapped to her belt, she draped the rigging over her forearm, slipping the sling of the rifle over her other shoulder in an upward tug, holding it in place with her thumb as she quietly stepped over to the armory's checkout counter, dropping it onto the surface with a clatter of metal and fabric.

" _Urushibara_."

"Let's see... Belts, four magazines, baton and... Yep. That's everything."

Responding with a single nod, she turned and proceeded towards the nearby doorway, watching as it opened and three individuals entered, heading for the same counter in passing.

 _You all just woke up... I need my bed before I pass out on the floor._

Arm extending, she shoved the door open, stepping into the concrete hallway and squinting from the bright white light attacking her vision.

 _Ugh. Was so dark earlier. I'm surprised we even found our way to the park. The amount of luck on our side, and the time machine... I still can't believe everything worked out like it did. We all made it there and back, and gunned down every group of SERN troops we came across. Akama got hit, but other than that... Just a few scrapes and scratches for the rest of us._

Thinking about several instances of close-flying bullets and ricochets, a heavy exhale turned into an unintended yawn.

 _Even Suzuha was a terror. That little machine pistol of hers made for excellent suppressing fire, and took out everybody she pointed it at. Perhaps I should request target practice with one in the future... If the armory has any available._

Turning down another hallway, she slowly approached a nearby elevator, shifting the rifle on her back to a better position.

 _Maybe, someday. Might be a little too much to bear for now... Since she's somewhere far away, way beyond reach._

Reaching out and pressing a button on the panel, she closed her eyes, heart quietly crying.

 _Oh Suzu. I'm sure you'll be thinking about me... I won't be able to stop thinking about you. Not for a while._

Watching the elevator doors open after a momentary chime, she stepped inside, turning and pressing another button for a lower floor.

 _One day I might move on... But not any time soon. This past week has been so mysterious and amazing... I don't really know how to describe it. And now its over, and my only friend I've cared about... Gone. Somewhere in another dimension. I watched her depart our world with my own eyes... Vanishing into nothing._

Feeling the elevator car descend, her heavy heart rose upwards for a fleeting moment.

 _I feel lost. Empty. Something. I can't even explain my own emotions. I've never felt like this until now._

Slowly shaking her head, she stared at the separation in the elevator doors, waiting for them to open again.

 _I feel so tired and miserable. Everything just hurts inside, and I'm not even injured... I think I just need to sleep. For a good long while. Maybe then I'll feel a little better._

* * *

Typing a code onto a keypad, it illuminated in response, and an electronic lock clicked inside the door, granting access.

Twisting the doorknob downward with an exhale, she blinked from the dark interior, watching as the night lights along the floor illuminated from her footfall. Releasing the door from her hand, it slowly drifted shut behind, locking again.

 _Home sweet home. Nice and dark too._

Walking down the hall to her quarters, the floor illuminated in the familiar glow of warm LED lights, and she pushed open the door, waiting as her bedroom floor revealed the furniture within. Stepping inside, she lifted her rifle from her shoulder, setting it gently onto its side on the table.

 _Another mission, and we're both still functional. Mostly._

Stepping aside, she sat back on her bed, and for a moment, contemplated flopping backwards and falling asleep right then and there.

 _No. Boots off, and battle clothes off. Wash your face too. You can't sleep yet._

Bringing her feet close, she quickly tore apart the knots tied, casting them aside onto the floor with individual grunts, and then pulling the socks off and tossing them somewhere.

 _What time is it... Six forty two. Awesome. Hope they don't need me at the intel meeting this morning. I'll be dead to the world as soon as I crawl into these sheets._

Fumbling with her shirt, she paused when her bedroom door opened again.

"Kamiko?"

Instantly recognizing the voice of her mother, she leaned forward, rising to her feet.

"Mom!"

Rapidly closing the distance between them, she was collected into Ruka's outstretched arms, brought into a sudden, loving embrace.

"You're back safe... Thank goodness."

Twisting, holding each other tight, Ruka nuzzled her head, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"We made it there and back unharmed. Had several brief engagements, and Suzuha..."

"Did you find the time machine?"

"We did. And she got inside and... Now she's gone. Somewhere."

Tucking her chin over her mother's shoulder, Kamiko swallowed, throat tightening, and Ruka ran her hand along her daughter's back in a soothing rhythm.

"Get some rest, my love. We can talk about the assignment whenever you wish."

"Am I needed at this morning's meeting?"

"Not at all. Sleep is more important. The debriefing can wait."

Slowly nodding, she sighed, heart aching miserably.

"Thank you."

Stepping back, Ruka's hands settled onto her shoulders, and both of them tiredly eyed each other.

"I love you."

"Love you too, mom."

Smiles lifted their features, and Ruka looked aside down the hallway as a light was turned on nearby.

"See you in a few hours."

Touching Kamiko's chin with her soft fingers, her hand drew away as she turned, closing the door behind.

Tucking her chin into her shoulder, she then peeked further over her shoulder towards the large glass panel mounted on the wall, and several recent memories flickered across her mind.

 _That's right. Those paintings... They're still saved onto the data card._

Stepping towards the screen, she hesitated, eying her bed instead, and a reluctant breath left her lungs.

 _Sleep first. Then you can reminisce._

Undoing several buttons, she migrated towards her bathroom, tugging the camouflaged shirt off and casting it aside. Approaching the sink inside the dark space, another set of lights lit up her feet, illuminating the concrete and reflective steel surfaces within. Scrutinizing her own dim silhouette in the mirror, her thumb ran under the strap of her black tank top in a minor adjustment over her shoulder, and she turned the faucet on, splashing her hands with cool water. Rubbing her face several times, she soaked her hands again and gently rubbed her eyes, brushing aside a messy tuft of hair that drifted down in front of her face.

Straightening upright, she blinked several times, pausing as water droplets drifted down along her chin.

 _I'm sure it won't take long. Once I'm over this whole dead-tired shell-shock feeling..._

Pulling a hand towel from its hangar on the wall, she swiped it back and forth along her chin, dropping it onto the sink afterwards and exiting the bathroom straight towards her bed. Rapidly undoing a fastener and zipper, she shimmied out of the matching camouflage pants, and with an utter lack of grace, simply flopped down face first onto the bed, rolling over and spreading her arms out as she shut her eyes.

 _Finally._

Head drifting down to the side, her body slowly shifted over in the same direction, and her legs curled closer, bare feet sliding along the cool blanket beneath. Pulling the pillow above her head closer with her arms, a lengthy breath seeped from her lungs, reveling in the long-awaited comfort of her bed.

 _Every time I go out there, out onto the surface... I always wonder if I will come back to this. To my room, my bed... And my parents._

 _I wonder how Suzuha felt, living through these past two years. She has nothing to go back to... So she's always moving forward, moving on to something different. She came here to Valkyrie, and in the blink of an eye, she's somewhere else again. I'm sure she'll keep moving on, wherever she ends up next. Now that she has a time machine at her disposal... She could go anywhere and do anything._

Peeking an eye open, she looked at the small digital clock sitting on her nightstand.

 _How... Wild. She could change everything over and over. Shift everything around in the future at her whim... I wonder if she even realizes that? Her mission is to change our future. But nobody told her when to stop altering it... Did they? I guess father said as long as everything ends up being different than our world now... It would be acceptable._

 _Imagine if I woke up in a few hours, and we're suddenly living a completely different environment. Would I even be aware of the change? How would we know?_

Yawning, and stretching her limbs, she lay still, breath passing through her nose.

 _Would it matter? Probably not. That would be a world without SERN or the war._

A quiet grunt left her throat, eyes growing heavy.

 _I don't think anybody would object to that._

* * *

 **Monday, April 23rd, 2012; Akihabara, Tokyo; 16:52p.m.**

" _...As for you, Miss Amane, I advise you find a safe place for the papers in your hands. They are essential to everything you are heading towards._ "

Blinking awake, Suzuha lifted her head upright from the seat behind as Okabe's voice lingered in her head from a hazy dream.

"I did. They're with me now."

Reassessing the interior of the electronic machine she sat inside, she blushed, realizing she spoke out loud to nobody but herself.

 _Right, um..._

Rubbing her eyes with her fingers, she looked down to the backpack beside her, with the folder of paperwork and notes sitting just beside it. Leaning over and picking it up, she crossed her legs, opening the folder and setting its contents onto her lap.

 _Let's see. FG204's blueprints, operational notes, dad's will... And mission instructions, penned by Hououin... Kyouma._

Squinting at the list of pertinent details and short sentences alongside them, a breath drifted from her lungs as she began reading.

 _Greater Communist Federation; Founded on May 1st, 2012 after a private conference held in Beijing, China, starting at three in the afternoon._

Vision rising to the central screen in front of her, showing the current time and date, she looked down at the papers again.

 _So the conference is a week from now. Awesome. Guess I have time to be prepared. Or I can just fast forward and go from there._

 _Coordinates of conference hall... Okay. Building dimensions, schematics, vertical elevation of rooftop... Man. Where did he get all this information?_

 _Disruption of conference is the main objective, and is critical for altering the world's timeline away from the third war we have survived._

 _Got it. Ruin a meeting somehow, and save the world. Clearly I'm the one suited for this job._

 _Use the divergence meter to determine state of world-line divergence. Cresting one percent results in a world line divergence event and will result in changing the timeline of the coming future._

 _Alright. So I keep track of the numbers on the meter, and that will show if things have changed before and after this mission._

 _Advisable to find assistance, though not required to accomplish objective._

 _Okay. So find a friend willing to come along on this. First I have to explain that I came from the future, and that this is my time machine._

Rolling her eyes, she pursed her lips in contemplation.

 _I'm sure anybody that sees this machine will be a bit baffled... And then curious. The real question is if they're willing to come along with me and get their hands dirty._

Vision sinking to the list again, she continued reading.

 _Use provided remote explosive, if necessary, to disrupt conference._

 _Right. Okabe said mayhem can be useful._

 _Avoid terminating opponents if possible. May result in undesirable fluctuation in world divergence._

 _Damn. That means a gunfight is probably out of the question. But what if people start shooting back?_

 _Avoid traveling repeatedly to the same position in the same timeframe. Paradoxical events may occur, results are unknown._

Resting her head back against the seat, a breath parted her lips.

 _Awesome. So I can't repeat this over and over, or I'll meet myself, or something. Even though two of me would be helpful..._

Heart racing from the thought, she shook her head.

 _That'd be wild. Probably would do more harm than good though. Identical time machines with the exact same girl showing up?_

A giggle left her throat unexpectedly.

 _Sure would be funny. And freaky. Probably best I don't do that._

 _Upon mission success, deliver divergence meter to Okabe Rintarou. You are then relieved of further instructions._

Closing her eyes, her imagination attempted to picture a much younger Okabe.

 _He said to deliver the meter to him, since he doesn't have it here in twenty-twelve, and is unaware of the world's divergence percentage... Has he ever seen the meter before? Wouldn't that be a paradox? Giving him an object from the future before it even exists?_

Re-reading the second line, she looked aside at the access hatch of the time machine.

 _Relieved of duty after completing the mission. Does that mean he's okay with me keeping this thing and operating on my own free will? I'm sure I'd mess up everything I've worked towards if I kept traveling through time... Should I stay here in this year then? He never even mentioned what I should do afterwards. Maybe he's not concerned? I'm sure if I change the future, it won't even matter since the past world with Valkyrie probably won't even exist anymore._

Taking in a sharp breath, she quickly dug through the backpack, retrieving the divergence meter from within.

 _Oh god. It was at zero zero fourteen last time I l-_

 **0.215934**

Staring at the number, her hands grew clammy.

 _Oh shit. That's a huge increase. Did going back in time increase it that much already? Am I already too far to turn back?_

 _Wait, no. It has to reach one percent to achieve divergence. I just read that. It's not there yet, so Valkyrie and Kamiko... They probably still exist. This number just means we've gotten closer to changing the future._

Scratching the back of her head, her fingers ran down along one of her tied braids, settling onto the papers below.

 _This whole mission has me so conflicted. Now that I'm actually here in the past, I'm halfway towards changing the future, but also halfway towards losing everything I've experienced up until 2036. Everything I've done and everyone I met... Holy hell. This must be what Kamiko was afraid of. As soon as I cross the one percent line, everything changes in the blink of an eye for them, and the only way I can tell is by these little glowing numbers. All of their experiences, and every part of their lives will suddenly change to a different version of the future. As soon as I change the future, my only friend will be a different person, living in a different world._

Heart sinking, she stared at the keyboard in front of her.

 _Then again, if Kamiko still exists, so would Okabe and Ruka. And if they're together, that probably means mom and dad will still be their friends._

Mouth opening, she sat still, whirling with realization.

 _Oh my god. If I change the future, my mom and dad might still be alive. But I already exist! Would that mean they'd still have me? My birthday is September 27th... 2017. Five years from now._

Head flopping back, a light laugh of irony left her lungs.

 _I could literally watch myself grow up. How wild! I could check in on Kamiko too. And then I could see everybody fall in love in the meantime. That would be amazing._

Tingling with emotion and a hint of resolve, she took in a heavy breath, heart aching.

 _Alright. If I change the world, and give up my own past... I guess I could enjoy the future everyone else gets to have. Including a different version of myself. Sure would be weird, but I could probably handle it. Right? It has to be worthwhile. And if I can't pull it off and change everything... At the very least I could return to Valkyrie. Everything would still be shitty, but I'd at least have a home and a friend. That would be enough for me. Either way, I have to try, no matter what. Everybody's rooting for me to succeed. Even Kamiko, who's heart I probably broke by going through with this... She's out there somewhere, cheering me on._

Exhaling in an unintended sob, she nodded, holding back a surge of emotion.

 _It'll be worth the effort. It has to be._

* * *

Stepping towards the edge of the concrete rooftop under the afternoon sun, Suzuha set her hand onto the handle of the baton strapped against her hip, looking out at the Tokyo skyline.

 _Man. Sure is a lot more noise when there's a million people living here._

The distant clatter of an elevated train began a momentary rhythm, fading into the distance among the hum of rooftop fans and passing cars. Chin rising upwards, her eyes drifted across the scattered clouds floating above, marveling the distinct lack of dust and brown haze hanging in the sky. Spotting several distant airplanes cruising high above, a breath drifted from her lungs.

 _The air here sure is nicer. Smells better too._

Turning around, she eyed the time machine as it sat silently, hatch closed, and then began towards a nearby door.

 _Let's see. Backpack with food, divergence meter... Left the PM-9 inside FG204, but I have the baton just in case._

Reaching forward and twisting the door handle, it opened towards her with ease, and she peered into the dim stairwell, heart beating.

 _Alright. That was easy._

Looking over her shoulder towards the time machine, she sighed heavily.

 _Stay put, you. There's plenty of sun for your solar panels right now._

Descending along the steps, blinking as the door slowly shut behind, she continued around the corner, watching daylight appear at the bottom of the stairwell as she drew closer to street level. Slowing to a cautious halt at the wall's corner, she peered outside, looking both ways down the empty street. Stepping into the open with apprehension, eyes poring over a variety of signs mounted on the buildings and on poles along the street.

 _Alright, uh, which way? I don't even know where to go. Left? Yeah. Someone might be out that way._

Moving along the street, she looked aside to a small open-front store, with a lone bench out front, and a faded blue bicycle leaning against the wall nearby.

 _Tennouji CRT... Huh. Looks like a bunch of TVs inside. Cozy._

Taking several steps forwards, she peeked over her shoulder towards the roof line of the building she landed upon, and the tops of the solar panels of FG204 were just visible.

 _Good. You're not obvious from street level. I wonder why Okabe had me land up there? He wrote pretty specific coordinates for that rooftop. Must be another one of those mysterious reasons from his past._

Walking down the middle of the pavement, her eyes drifted left and right as various elements of her surroundings caught her eye, and she held her breath as somebody walked past, only to release it when their footsteps faded into the distance behind.

 _Right. There's no war or anything. I doubt anybody even has a gun around here._

Passing several more people, and hurriedly stepping aside as a lone automobile rolled past, she migrated further onto the sidewalk, reaching her hand out and letting the green leaves of a planted bush drag along her fingers.

 _Everything seems so alive here. Is this what it was like before the third war? This feels like a dream compared to Yokohama. I guess that's the difference twenty years of war and neglect does to everything._

Approaching an intersection, numerous cars and trucks rolled past, and a variety of people stood and walked on the sidewalks in all directions. Closing her eyes, she remained still, letting the sounds of the city's ambiance fill her head.

 _I have to admit... I wouldn't mind living in this time. There's so many people and so much of everything, and not a single destroyed building anywhere in sight. Maybe I'll accomplish this mission, and just stay here in twenty-twelve. See how things end up. I could still travel through time... But I could also live out my life like everyone else, never having to wonder if I'll make it through each day alive._

A smile slowly lifted her cheeks.

 _That'd be nice. But I have to get there first... And that requires a visit to Beijing in a couple days. We'll just see what happens from there._

* * *

 **04/24/2036; Valkyrie; 15:06p.m.**

Stirring awake, eyes opening to the black vacuum of her underground quarters, Kamiko lay still, curled up in the comfortable warmth of messy bed sheets. Head turning upwards along the pillow, her eyes found the small digital clock on her nightstand, and she groggily blinked, trying to compute the time displayed.

 _Three in the afternoon... How long have I been out?_

Eyebrows furrowing with mild confusion, she began an outward stretch of her limbs, only to retreat her arms.

"Sorry Suzu. Didn't mean..."

Mouth opening as hints of recent memories played across her mind's eye, she reached her arm out again, patting the mattress and discovering nothing but empty sheets behind herself. Rolling over as the room's floor lights illuminated from her movement, she shoved herself upward, confirming that her bed was indeed empty.

Staring at the unused pillow in the dim lighting, she slowly shook her head, and then released her body, flopping back down onto the bed in defeat.

 _She really is gone._

Exhaling from a sharp spike of heartache, her eyes drifted upwards to the dark ceiling.

 _That wasn't even a dream I saw. Those were memories seen only a few hours ago. A mission to bring Suzuha to the time machine... And now that she made it there, she's gone. Completely out of our dimension. Nothing can even reach her now that she's twenty six years in the past..._

Heart racing, a spiraling sense of helplessness crept through her skin.

 _I'll probably never see her again... Never hear her voice or the adorable way she laughed..._

Gripping the sheets with her fingers as they balled up into fists, a lump formed in her throat.

 _You keep thinking about her like this, and you're just going to break down._

Slowly shaking her head in the darkness, her imagination replayed the teasing experience of them held together in a kiss, and she grimaced, trying desperately to resist a wall of emotion building up inside.

 _You know what, maybe I should just fall apart. I've kept everything inside this entire time, and I'm..._

Lip quivering, a pent up wave of sorrow cascaded through her being, and tears pooled and streamed along her cheeks one by one.

 _I'm just..._

Eyelids hanging low, allowing sadness to freely escape from within, her previous thought drifted away unfinished, overlapped by gentle, meandering thoughts of sympathy.

 _There. You lost your friend that gave you butterflies. She's still alive, but she's twenty-six years away. Everything's going to be okay._

Pressing her hand against her brow, her eyes closed as a fresh flood of tears forced through, causing her breath to grow shaky.

 _Everything's going to be okay. You woke up and burst into tears. It was bound to happen, and its okay._

A silent sob shook her chest as it left her lungs.

 _Suzuha's gone. But I'll be okay._

* * *

Sitting on the foot of her bed, head resting upon her wet hands, Kamiko blinked slowly, cheeks glistening from several tear trails. In front of her, the vibrant colors of one of their cooperatively created paintings illuminated the room, displayed from the touchscreen ahead of her. On the bottom corner, several characters made up a signature left behind by Suzuha, attracting her attention repeatedly as she lazily inspected the overall picture.

 _Paintings. Better than nothing at all. At least I have her name written by her own hand._

Eyes rising upwards towards a splotch of golden yellow on the screen, she stared at the color.

 _Amber. Like her eyes. Every time they'd meet mine... I'd feel kinda silly inside. And she never even knew._

A broken smile lifted the corner of her mouth.

 _What else do I remember about her? Her flowing brunette hair... Either in that ponytail or hanging loose. I loved seeing it like that, and I wish I had the bravery to touch it days ago. I would've played with it all for hours, if she would let me..._

Blushing beneath the veil of sorrow, her head tucked into her shoulder as a sexual thought danced across her mind.

 _Come to think of it... She's got a pretty fantastic figure. I'd touch more than just her hair._

Shuddering from the perversion, she closed her eyes, and a single laugh croaked from her throat.

 _Forgive me, Suzuha. I'm just making sense of my feelings._

Hearing her bedroom door open, her head turned with an inhale of breath, only to realize Ruka was peeking inside quietly.

" _Mom_."

"You're awake? May I come in?"

"Of course."

Swallowing, and shelving the prior thought in her mind, she watched as her mother stepped inside, approaching the bed with quiet, graceful footfall.

"How are you feeling?"

Eyes meeting as she sat beside her daughter, her hand rose right away, gently brushing away the tear trails on her cheek.

"Could be better."

Drawing together in an embrace, separate breaths left their lungs, and both of their eyes studied the painting on the screen.

"Did she make this?"

Kamiko nodded with a sniffle.

"Part of it. We did several. I like this one the most."

"You two always sounded like you were having fun."

"We were. Seemed like every day we'd talk endlessly and laugh about everything. We'd go for those walks and wander somewhere, and then we'd just sit and look at each other for ages, and go on about anything that came to mind... It was amazing."

Heart throbbing, fresh tears drifted from her eyes, and Ruka set her chin atop Kamiko's head, holding her close.

"You miss her, don't you."

Sitting silently, staring down at her lap, her head then moved in the slightest of nods.

"I do. A lot. We've only been friends for a short while but... I can barely describe how much it meant to me."

Brushing a lock of Kamiko's curly hair aside, she waited as her head turned, prompting Ruka to run her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Were you able to tell Suzuha how much she means to you?"

Mouth opening, initially from the massaging of her head, a blush crept up along her neck.

"I, well... I didn't exactly tell her..."

Sensing her hesitation, Ruka's hand paused for a moment.

"No?"

Kamiko's skin tingled as the blush spread like wildfire along her face.

"I kissed her. When we were in the armory before the mission. I didn't know what else to do so I tried to find the right moment, and just..."

Closing her eyes, the rest of the sentence floated away, but Ruka nudged her daughter, smiling.

"You kissed Suzuha?"

"Yeah."

"How was it?"

Bursting into an unexpected giggle, she looked away bashfully.

"Amazing. Her lips were soft and just... Oh my gosh."

Slowly pushing her fingers back into Kamiko's hair, Ruka watched patiently as she peeked back at her.

"Was she caught off guard?"

"Completely. But she just laughed and smiled about it afterwards. I think she kinda liked it."

Eyebrows rising, Ruka's heart beat with elation.

"I think she likes you, Kamiko."

"I think so too. When we found the time machine and said our farewells... She kissed me back."

A sigh of delight drifted from Ruka's lungs.

"Was it like the first time?"

"Better... Longer. We stood there together and everything was so calm. I think she felt like returning my kiss was the best way to say goodbye."

Pressing her lips into Kamiko's head of hair, her hand drifted down behind her neck, slowly caressing her back.

"Maybe it was."

"Without a doubt. I'll never forget what it was like."

Bringing her legs up close to herself, her free arm curled around them, and her chin rested onto her knee as she lazily admired the painting again.

After a moment of sitting together, absorbing the gentle massaging of her back, her head turned to Ruka again.

"Mom... How was your first kiss?"

Head rising in heartfelt recollection, a smile spread across her lips.

"Absolute bliss."

"Yeah?"

"It was right after your father asked me out on my seventeenth birthday. We were standing together on the deck of the shrine, holding each other in a hug, and then our lips met so easily. Nobody hesitated... Somehow we both just knew how to do it. So we spent several minutes kissing, and then it turned into us making out for a little while."

"So it was a bunch of kisses?"

"In a manner of speaking... Yes."

"Must have been amazing if it still makes you blush."

Head lowering with a bashful smile, Ruka nodded.

"Your father always knew how to capture me with his charm... He always says we were a perfect fit whenever we were in each other's arms."

Exhaling with pride, Kamiko wiped her other cheek with her hand, and then leaned over, nuzzling Ruka with her head.

"Oh mom."

"He's been my weakness. Ever since I met him that one day in two-thousand-nine."

Sitting together, allowing another period of silence to drift past, Kamiko held her breath, only to release it seconds later.

"So, um..."

Feeling her head turn, Kamiko continued.

"...You don't mind that I kissed another girl, right?"

Ruka's face split into a grin from her sheepish query.

"Heavens no, my love. You can kiss whoever you want to. I think it was very brave of you."

Tucking her chin into her shoulder, she smiled warmly.

"Thank you."

"Besides... If another girl makes you that happy, Kamiko, then by all means, cherish her. Whether that be Suzuha or somebody else."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'll always be proud of you, no matter what, so don't you worry."

Pressing a kiss into her hair again, their arms tightened around each other in another hug.

"I love you, mom."

"And I love you, my sweet child."

* * *

 **04/23/2036; Valkyrie; 16:14p.m.**

Rummaging through a file drawer of the desk in his quarters, Okabe pulled out a thick folder of previously drafted operational plans, setting them onto the desk and shutting the drawer. Eyes moving along the various objects and curios placed on the shelves of the hutch above, his vision passed across the beacon communicating with FG204, but after a pause, his eyes returned to it, noticing the small green and blue LED bulbs that originally blinked on occasion, were now absent.

Reaching out and picking up the small black object, he turned it over several times in his hand, staring at the small panel on the front that now was dark.

 _Curious. You're no longer transmitting._

An excited breath left his lungs from the sudden realization.

 _My god. The link is broken, which means... The time machine is no longer in our dimension. Which in turn means Suzuha..._

Setting the beacon aside, he slowly grinned.

 _She did it. They found the time machine, and Suzuha piloted it out of our dimension. Just as planned!_

Rapidly turning and sauntering out of the bedroom and past the kitchen, he slowed to a halt behind Kamiko's door, silently twisting the door handle and pushing it ajar, peeking inside.

 _Ah. That's where you've both been._

Studying the eclectically colored picture on the touchscreen for a moment, he then pushed the door completely open, watching Ruka's head turn discreetly.

"...You know, as Commander, you will have to debrief in intelligence eventually."

Smiling as both of their heads turned to him in tandem, he drew to a halt beside Ruka.

"I know, father. Forgive me."

Watching Ruka squint at him, trying not to smile, a faint huff left her lungs as her chin rose.

"Patience, Kyouma. She's back safe, and recovering from emotional loss."

Eyes drifting from Ruka to Kamiko, Okabe slowly nodded.

"From Suzuha's departure, I assume?"

"Yes."

"I understand. You are forgiven."

Slowly walking around the bed, he sat down beside Kamiko, reaching his arm out behind her, and watching patiently as she unfolded her legs, sitting upright and allowing both of them to embrace her together.

"I happened to notice the beacon communicating with the time machine... Is no longer active."

Watching her head sink, and then slowly nod, a heavy breath left his lungs.

"She's gone. We found it in the park like you instructed... And I watched it disappear in front of me."

Absorbing her quiet, reluctant words, Okabe silently pictured the scene with amazement.

 _Incredible. Not only did the team make it there and back... The girls found the machine, and Suzuha piloted it out of our time. Other than Suzuha's next task in the past... Half of this mission has been completed successfully._

"Were you able to bid your companion farewell?"

An emotion laden smile lifted Kamiko's cheeks, and bashful pride broke through the heartache.

"Yes. You could say that."

Looking to Ruka, his eyebrow rose as his lifelong partner eyed their daughter contently, knowing she had just asked a similar question earlier.

"Your vague phrasing implies further information."

She sniffled, humored by her father's obvious cluelessness.

"I kissed Suzuha. Twice, actually."

Blinking from the honest revelation, Okabe traded another glance with Ruka, and then nodded slowly, putting his hand on Kamiko's shoulder.

 _My daughter locked lips with her best friend before she left for the past. Fascinating._

"I see. Did Suzuha react... Adversely to it?"

"She's the one that kissed me the second time. Right before she departed."

Chewing his bottom lip, a light chuckle then left his lungs.

 _Miss Amane returned the favor... Indeed._

"Well my child, you've ventured into a realm that you are lucky to have experienced."

"Kissing a girl?"

"And having heartfelt feelings for one of the most admirable individuals I've ever known. Itaru would be proud of both of you."

"Suzuha's father? Why's that?"

"He always was an open-minded individual. A bit snarky and perverted, as most of the Otaku culture were, but always a firm believer in romantic and gender equality."

"He sounds like a great guy."

"Daru truly was a man to trust and rely upon. I have always been proud to call him my best friend. And once he and Yuki brought Suzuha into the world, well..."

Leaning back, and putting his arms back to support himself, he eyed the hand-drawn characters of Suzuha's signature on the corner of the painting.

"...It seems we all have benefited from that girl, one way or another."

* * *

 _ **End of part one; Postliminary Recourse...**_


	9. R-E-O 01 (Begin Part II)

_**Begin part two, Revision of Entropic Occurrence. Having successfully traveled back in time to the year 2012, Amane Suzuha continues her mysterious mission to alter the past, and possibly save the world, winding up in the vibrant, busy world of Akihabara, Tokyo. Per Master Kyouma's written instructions, Suzuha finds herself recruiting an unexpected ally to her plight, and rapidly begins discovering a great amount about the relationships and motivations in this peaceful era, that inevitably form the core of the revolutionary struggle she left behind. Uncertain of what exactly she is getting into, and facing more questions created than answered, she presses on, intent on salvaging a better future from her own past, regardless of any personal sacrifices.  
**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

* * *

 **Tuesday, May 1st, 2012; Tokyo Denki University, Adachi-ku, Tokyo; 1:43p.m. [0.215934]**

Sitting back in a chair, hands resting upon a open binder laden with notebooks and dozens of stapled sheets of paperwork, a silent breath of abject boredom drifted from Okabe's lungs. Eying the other students seated ahead of him one by one, his eyes then centered on the front of the room, drifting along several computer logic diagrams drawn on the large whiteboard ahead.

 _Unnecessary tomfoolery, honestly. Our professor thinks all of us need another recapitulation of last week's study... Apparently some of those among us can't readily absorb the overarching concept of computational recursion theories._

Tapping the end of his pen onto the open notebook below, leg jostling beneath the desk, he slowly shook his head.

 _Heathens. Solving problems with logic functions is not for those who are weak of mind. All of you would be reduced to shambles if Makise were present here..._

Picturing his distant red-haired compatriot, somewhere far away in the wind-swept plains of California with a marker tapping against her chin, he discreetly smiled.

 _Kurisu. Its been over a week since you and Mayuri have communicated through the webcam chat. Whatever you have going on at your university must have all of your attention..._

Picturing the pixelated video feeds on the second lab computer, and how the lab members would crowd around the desk to talk to her, the pen in his fingers settled flat onto his notes, remembering their most recent telephone conversation.

 _'How is your dear lady of the shrine? I hear you two are approaching two years together... Mayuri has yet to report any atrocities since I visited last year, but I'll be keeping tabs on you anyway. That way the fear I strike in your heart will keep you in line... Kyouma.'_

A quiet chuckle hummed in his throat.

 _Almost two years since that August, and she hasn't lost any of her feisty nature. As for miss Urushibara, shrine maiden and senior in high school..._

Eyes closing, his cheeks grew warm, imagining the slender, dark haired young woman, always close by his side.

 _'She's well on her way towards college... Consistently excelling in classes for the past two years. I wouldn't be surprised if she received a scholarship right out of graduation.'_

 _'That's excellent... But I was asking about both of you. You know, Boyfriend, girlfriend, relationship stuff.'_

 _'Right, well... From what I can interpret, we're doing quite well.'_

 _'Yeah? Do you still go to the arcade?'_

 _'Not as much as we used to. Academics have sapped a fair amount of our free time, but we still make do.'_

 _'Make do... How vague. You see her during the week, right?'_

 _'Quite often. After classes, we tend to meet for a late lunch or early supper... Knock out any homework or studies, and then we have the rest of the evening at our whim.'_

 _'For reckless tinkering, experimentation and adventures. Right?'_

 _'What we do best at the future gadget lab.'_

 _'That's for sure. I assume Eisuke knows she's with you when she's not at the shrine.'_

 _'Of course.'_

 _'...Do you two get alone time?'_

 _'We do.'_

 _'I'm sure she enjoys every moment of it.'_

 _'As do I. You seem interested in this subject, assistant.'_

 _'I... It's just a womanly thing. Ladies are always curious about people's private lives.'_

Grinning from her stammering, he exhaled.

 _"Then I'll satiate your curiosity. We've watched dozens of movies, played numerous games... Shared music... Obviously other activities as well, but those readily come to mind.'_

 _'You still go on dates, right?'_

 _'If the mood is right, yes. We'll go out into downtown Akihabara in the evening and wander.'_

 _'Sounds fun. Have you considered replacing the couch with a bed?'_

 _'For what reason? That couch has been a staple of the lab for generations.'_

 _'Oh, you know... I'm sure with as much as you two cuddle, you'll want one sooner or later.'_

 _'Perhaps we'll take it into consideration. Although Rukako never seems to mind when she sleeps over... Even if I'm on the air mattress upon the floor.'_

 _'So you let her have the couch, huh?'_

 _'Of course. Her comfort always takes priority.'_

 _'Practicing your required chivalry, I see.'_

 _'I have to. She's always so wondrously mindful of my day-to-day existence, so reciprocating her care and nurturing is my ongoing task.'_

 _'Glad to hear you take that part seriously... Ruka doesn't mind the sleeping arrangement?'_

 _'She always rests easy as long as I am near. But lately she tends to find her way onto the air mattress during the night.'_

Hearing the quiet sigh of delight drift from Makise's lungs over the phone, his head turned with a growing smile from her reaction.

 _How many mornings now... Have I woken up to curly, dark hair and bright, beautiful eyes, just above a blush-laden smile. And after a few minutes of coalescing into a warm embrace, lost in admiration... Sharing kisses that only get sweeter as time goes on._

 _'...Knowing her, she simply wants to be by my side as much as possible. I'm sure she's wanted to fall asleep in my arms for quite some time now.'_

 _'Its funny, you know... Hearing you talk about Ruka like this. She and Mayuri are the only two that bring out this softer side of you.'_

 _'Yes, those two comprise my only existential weaknesses. Shiina is my oldest friend, and Rukako... '_

Closing her eyes, Makise waited patiently for him to continue, discreetly enamored by the fondness audible in his voice.

 _'I love her. So very much. And I know she feels the same. After everything that led up to that September two years ago, and us being together to this day... There's so much inside me that is so intently focused on protecting her, and ensuring that she's as happy as she ever could be.'_

 _'You care about her a lot.'_

 _'I can't help it. I never expected her to become so important to me.'_

 _'You goof. That's what its like to be in love with somebody.'_

 _'I mean, I'm not particularly inclined to associate with non-scientific phenomenon... But the only apt description seems to be that this whole relationship, being so essential to another person's daily consciousness and having such profound impact on their emotions and mental well-being...'_

 _'In short, meaning the world to somebody.'_

 _'...Its magical, I suppose.'_

 _'Magic, huh? I never expected that word to roll off your tongue.'_

 _'Well it did. And I have no substitute for the term at the moment.'_

He paused from the her light laughter on the other end of the line.

 _'She really has affected you, hasn't she.'_

 _'In more ways that I could list or describe. And unlike the days with the phone-wave, these changes have all been for the better.'_

* * *

Walking among a cluster of students between class periods, Okabe studied his surroundings in the hallway with apprehension, his eyebrows quirking with discreet paranoia.

 _With so many people in such a large structure... The place must be crawling with organization spies. I can feel it in my bones. If only I had Alpaca Man's extraordinary sensory perception... I could detect the scoundrels with a single inward pull of nasal respiration._

Breathing in, only to be met with the smell of the nearby cafeteria, deodorant and reams of paper and plastic, his face hardened.

 _I must alert the Secret Warrior. I'm sure by now they've already infiltrated her high school. If we act quickly we can take preemptive measures and foil them._

Retrieving his cell phone from his pants pocket, he opened the messaging menu and began typing rapidly on the keypad beneath.

 _'Dearest love and comrade, be advised, ORG AGENTS among us. Act with vigilance. ~ Kyouma'_

Thumb pressing the center button, his hand slowly lowered the phone into his pocket again, keeping hold of it as he walked.

 _I'm sure they've already intercepted the message. I can only hope that they don't make their moves quicker than I anticipated..._

Taking several steps around a corner, and watching one individual in particular in the corner of his eye, he straightened upright, gripping the strap of his shoulder bag.

 _Mustn't outwardly show distress. But damn it all, I can feel them watching me. Crosshairs hungrily drifting along my backside... They think they've got me trapped this time, but come the four o'clock hour... I'll slip away like a whisper in the wind._

Feeling the phone buzz in his pocket, his heart raced as he gathered it into his palm, lifting it upwards and stepping aside with a concise motion.

 _'Confirmed, taking action. Mayuushi and I stopped 3 but others still out there. Stay safe ~ S-W-R'_

Smiling right away from her response, he pressed the phone against his chest.

 _As expected, Rukako alerted Mayuri right away and they've already struck successful blows against the enemy... Enlisting Agent Mayuushi to the cause was long overdue._

 _'Very good, stay sharp, enemy likely to alter plans. Adapt and outwit. El Psy Kongroo'_

Watching the screen patiently after sending his response, it vibrated again moments later.

 _Understood. El Psy Kongroo. Love you ~ S-W-R_

Heart stirring, a light, happy chuckle left his lungs as he stepped forwards, rejoining the flow of students through the hallway.

 _Secret Warrior Rukako. Also known as Agent Urushibara. Valiant, loyal, cunning, and wise beyond her years. When not foiling the organization, however..._

A bashful grin spread across his features, and his fingers curled around the flap of his bag.

 _She's compassionate, faithful, endlessly fun... And all it takes is one look to steal my breath away._

* * *

 **Kasensou Private Preparatory Academy, Ochanomizu, Tokyo; 3:17p.m.**

After writing several additional notes from an ongoing lecture, Ruka's eyes rose from the notebook on the desk, back up to the information projected upon the whiteboard.

 _Accessible information of several types is essential for consumer feedback and measurable metrics of... Daily operations._

Twisting the pen in her fingers, her head turned slightly, peeking through a lock of hair towards the clock on the wall.

 _Fifteen minutes. Then I'll be on a train, on my way home. And after that..._

Eyelids lowering, her neck grew warm, picturing Okabe in a dress shirt and slacks.

 _Supper with boyfriend. And studying... And whatever else happens._

Setting the pen down onto the notebook, her hand rose to her mouth, attempting to cover a bashful smile forcing through. Beside her, one of her classmates turned towards her, noticing her movements, and then raising an eyebrow from the hint of a blush on the slender girl's cheeks.

 _Oh Junko, you'd be blushing too if you saw Kyouma the way I have. He's handsome wearing anything!_

A gentle murmur left her throat, and she peeked towards the clock again, brimming with anticipation.

 _Hurry up, you. I've got places to be and a mad scientist to cuddle._

* * *

 **Akihabara Station, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo; 4:09p.m.**

Pressing through a crowd of people, arm linked with Mayuri's just beside her, both girls looked up at the afternoon sky for a moment, watching as a flock of pigeons noisily took flight from the open courtyard in front of the train station.

"So where are you lovebirds going today?"

"Probably May Queen's. Rumiho loves to tease Okabe and she likes to treat us both to meals on the house."

Mayuri giggled, imagining him stammering and blushing from Faris' clever remarks.

"She definitely pushes his buttons. But I think he enjoys it to tell the truth."

"I think so too. He probably won't admit it though."

Both teens traded a shrug.

"Yeah."

"He's always quiet about his deeper feelings. I think that's why he used to always act so random, and say all that goofy stuff."

Ruka's head tilted slightly.

"He used to be quiet, but now he'll tell me anything on his mind."

"That's cause you gained private access to his warm and fuzzy insides."

Looking away, another blush crept onto her cheeks, and Mayuri leaned closer.

"You found the key to his heart, Ruka-chan."

Blushing much more from her whisper, Ruka playfully pushed her away, and both of them burst into giggles.

"I know I did, Mayuushi. He's always had mine. Ever since I first met him."

"He was a cutie back then, wasn't he."

Sighing happily, she nodded.

"Definitely. But now that he's older..."

Eying Mayuri, who was listening with an increasing grin, Ruka continued.

"He's hot. Hotter than the summer sun."

"Oooh. Okarin makes you melt, huh?"

Exhaling, partially from the warm air, her finger curled around a lock of her short, dark hair, imagining him without a shirt.

"Oh yes he does."


	10. R-E-O 02

**Tuesday, May 1st, 2012; Akihabara, Tokyo; 4:22p.m.**

Walking along a sidewalk under the afternoon sun, adorned in urban camouflage battle dress, Suzuha Amane kept her head on a consistent swivel, absorbing the details of the surrounding structures as she moved.

 _Alright. So I traveled forward from the twenty-fourth... If I don't find anybody today, I'm just going to go at this mission alone. I shouldn't need to bring somebody to get the job done... But who knows._

Walking past an open expanse of concrete, grass and planted trees, with a single playground slide standing in the distance, she paused. Eying the object, she then began walking towards it with curiosity.

 _Weird. Where's the rest of it? No wonder its empty out here... This is like a half-assed version of the place I saw a couple days ago._

Putting her hand on her hip, thumb resting on the end of the baton strapped to her belt, she then looked around, noticing a lone individual seated on a bench near one of the trees. Scrutinizing the figure under the glare of the fading sun, she peered closer, noticing the person's general appearance looked eerily familiar.

 _Hold on._

Taking individual steps closer, her eyebrows furrowed, discerning a feminine figure in a white and black school uniform and skirt, with short dark hair resting in lazy curls around her neck.

 _Wow, you look an awful lot like -_

Taking in a sharp breath of realization, Suzuha froze seconds after the girl noticed her.

 _Oh my god. Could it be...?_

Eyes meeting, her heart raced as she hesitantly approached the mystery individual.

 _You sure look like her, but... Kamiko? Is it really you?_

Moving closer, gathering her full attention, both of their mouths opened as she drew to a halt in front of the bench.

"Are you..."

 _Wait. If I'm in the past, it couldn't be her._

Speech drifting away, she watched as the slender girl blinked, tilting her head with a flicker of recognition from her voice.

 _I know you. You visited the lab a while ago... Two years, I think. You're Okabe's friend that worked in Mr. Braun's shop below, but one day you suddenly left. Oh, what's your name? Isn't it..._ "Suzuha?"

Throat locking in disbelief, her mouth hung open, shocked from hearing her name spoken out of nowhere.

 _What?! How did you..._

"Yes. Your name is Suzuha, right?"

Blinking with a whirl of confusion and surprise, she hesitantly nodded.

"I, uh... Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Urushibara Ruka. Don't you remember me?"

Taking a step back, a heavy breath issued from Suzuha's lungs.

 _Holy hell. I just found a younger Ruka, and I almost blurted out her future daughter's name! But... How the heck does she know me?_

"Yes I... I think so."

"You enjoyed the curry I made. Do you remember that?"

A fleeting smile graced her face among the confusion.

 _Alright. I don't know how this is happening, but she knows I loved her curry. This is Ruka alright._

"I sure did... Um, you wouldn't happen to have a few minutes to talk, would you?"

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend, but... I don't see why not."

 _Boyfriend. Right. She and Okabe started dating two years ago... According to their future selves._

"Alright, I... I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Hands separating, Ruka brought her cell phone from her bag, checking the time, and then setting it back inside.

"That depend would depend on what the something is."

Pressing her lips together, Suzuha looked aside in contemplation.

 _Shoot. Should I really bring her along on this? What do I tell her? If I drag her along, she'll see the time machine no matter what. Should I just be upfront?_

"...I mean, as long as it doesn't take too much time. I'll be having supper and studying in a little while."

An exhale left Suzuha's lungs, realizing she had a limited window of opportunity.

 _Time. Eheh, yeah. Let me tell you about time... I suppose if we make this quick, I could bring you back right after departure... Assuming all goes well._

Looking back at Ruka, silently startled by her eyes, so familiar and calm, her arm rose, and her fingers scratched the back of her head.

"Alright. I know this is going to be crazy right from the start, but... I've just traveled back through time, and I need help."

Mouth opening, Ruka sat still on the bench, recalling alarmingly similar words being muttered restlessly by Okabe in his sleep.

 _Time travel? But there aren't any other time machines besides the phone-wave... Right? Okabe disabled gadget numero eight over a year ago, but all of the stories and incidents..._

Heart racing, Ruka's hands gripped each other tightly.

 _Oh my. If Suzuha disappeared before and is back again with some kind of time machine... Has she always been a time traveler? I never had a clue when she was here two years ago. I just assumed she moved on but... If she left in a time machine, that would explain why she never contacted Okabe or anyone else. Maybe she couldn't in the future. But why would she go to the future, only to come back again two years later?_

"You don't believe me, do you?"

Looking up at Suzuha, she slowly nodded.

"Well, I... I do, actually. It seems crazy but I want to believe you. Its just, well... Of all people here in Akihabara... Why are you asking me?"

Waiting patiently as the brunette's eyes closed, a heavy sigh visibly left her lungs.

"Well, to be honest... You remind me of a friend of mine. Someone close to me, back where I came from. She was a total badass and really helped me out once. I have this feeling you might be just as helpful."

 _A friend in the future. She must have been there long enough to have one... But she looks just the same as she did two years ago. All of this is so mysterious! She seems to think I'll be capable of helping her, as much as her friend in the future ahead, but..._ "What makes you think that?"

"I, well, I'm not sure. Intuition, maybe. I just have a gut feeling." _And I know who you are, Ruka. Twenty four years from now. If you're anything like your daughter Kamiko, we might have a shot at this._

Eyes lowering, Ruka's mouth opened, but she paused, gathering thoughts.

"I'm not sure I'd be useful for your efforts. I don't even know what it is you need help with."

"Saving the future."

Blinking from the blunt statement, she stared at the teenage girl standing in front of her.

"...Saving it from _what?_ "

Looking around for a moment, Suzuha stepped over and sat beside Ruka on the bench.

"Trust me when I tell you... The world you have right now, is a million times better than the time I came from."

"What was happening in your time?"

Leaning against the wooden panels of the bench, memories flooded her mind among the draw of breath.

 _Okay. Can't tell her the whole story... Be choosy with words._

"In my time... In the year twenty-thirty-six, the future I came from, I was part of a revolutionary movement. We were all gearing up to liberate Japan from the jerks that took over most of the world. Thing is, fate had a different plan for me, and instead of fighting it out, I was escorted to a time machine, and instructed to travel back to this year and prevent everything from going bad in the first place."

Absorbing the gloomy story with fascination, Ruka curiously inspected the random patterns of camouflage on her shirt.

"So, after coming back to our time, you're trying to change the outcome of the future. Right?"

"I am. I've been looking for familiar faces to help with it, and you're the first one I've found."

 _I see. She arrived while everyone is in class. I'm sure if she was looking for Okabe... He's at college. But she couldn't have known that, coming from the future. At least I'm still a friend. We barely interacted beside that one party, but Okabe mentions Suzuha now and then. They must have been closer._

Eyes rising to the girl's face, looking at the braids tied behind her head, her breath paused in hesitation, only to release again.

"...You want my help to change the future?"

"If you're willing to lend a hand, that would be awesome. Its my task to alter the past enough to prevent the distant future I traveled from. Anything better than what I experienced back then is adequate."

Eyebrows furrowing, Ruka bit her bottom lip for a moment.

 _Anything better? Her future must really be an unfortunate time if any change at all is an improvement. And if we all are heading towards the same dystopia..._

Waiting as Suzuha's head turned, noticing her, she produced a single confident nod.

"How do we go about doing that?"

"Changing the future?"

"Yes."

A hint of a smile rose on Suzuha's face.

"There's a party in China we have to crash."

Watching Ruka's mouth open, and eyebrows quirk in puzzlement, she continued.

"...It will mark the formation of a national federation across Eurasia that starts world war three in a few years. We have to disrupt it somehow."

Heart plummeting into her stomach from the implication, Ruka blinked with alarm.

 _World war three? Is a global war really that close on the horizon?_ "Are you serious?"

"As serious as I can be. Japan made it through alright, but... Can't say much for everyone else."

 _Oh my._ "So... You think if I help you, we can stop it?"

" _Totally._ Um, I mean, I might be able to do this by myself, but... With two of us, maybe our odds of pulling this off will improve."

 _Maybe? Oh dear. She's not even positive about this, and I don't even know how dangerous this could be, or if we'll be back here in Akihabara at a decent hour. How would I explain my absence to Okabe? Then again..._

"Suzuha."

"Yeah?"

"If I go through with this... Will you be able to get me back here to the park around this time?"

"Of course. If you don't mind it being a few minutes later... Technical issues might happen if we land back at the exact same time and coordinates."

"Alright. As long as I can get back here to the park before five o'clock. I would feel terrible if I disappeared and left Okabe wondering where I was."

Her previous smile blossomed even further.

 _I know, silly. You'll be back here in time before your sweet love Okabe shows up..._

"Don't you worry. We'll be going back at least an hour and a half anyway. The meeting started today in Beijing. Right around three in the afternoon."

"Its already happening?"

"It'll last for a couple hours. We just need to get there and cause some kind of ruckus. That part should be easy."

Ruka's mouth opened

"Do you mean fighting?"

"Probably."

"Oh, I... Well I've never actually been in a fight before."

Eying Ruka's fair complexion beneath her eyes, so clearly gentle and feminine, an exhale was followed by a hint of a giggle from Suzuha.

 _Not entirely like Kamiko, but..._

"I'll take care of the ass kicking, don't worry about that. Can you at least run?"

"Of course."

"Good. You're a speedy lady, right? If we end up in any situations, don't be afraid to be quick and nimble."

"I... Alright."

Standing onto her feet again, brimming with excitement, Suzuha extended her hand towards Ruka.

"You're sure you want to go through with this?"

Raising her arm towards hers, her fingers curled together in a moment of consideration.

"You told me our future was going to bleak unless we changed things."

"Most likely."

"So if I help you alter everything, and create a different timeline... That should steer us clear of your future, right?"

Heart racing in her own realization, Suzuha nodded, adrenaline coursing silently through her skin.

"It should, yeah."

Mouth opening as Ruka's hand reached forward, getting a firm hold of Suzuha's, she squeezed her grip tighter around her soft fingers, pulling the slender girl upright to her feet.

"As long as you can promise me that you can bring me back here, in one piece... I'll help you."

Suzuha's eyes discreetly rose along Ruka's figure, momentarily studying the shirt and skirt she was wearing.

 _Wow. You're actually agreeing to help? I wasn't sure you would, honestly._

"Thank you. I really appreciate that you're willing to do this."

"I'd rather not live out a dismal future. And I'm sure you wouldn't mind a better future for yourself, too."

Releasing her hand, she turned towards the street nearby.

 _Funny you say that, Miss Urushibara. You actually seemed content with the future in Valkyrie. As did I. But it seems we're about to overwrite all of that..._

Heart sinking, she gestured for Ruka to follow, and began walking along, boots clomping along the concrete.

 _Damn. This is it, huh? As soon as we do this mission... My past might vanish and change into something else. Which means the revolution, and Valkyrie..._

Exhaling heavily, a whirl of imagery played through her mind, playing countless vignettes of survival and recent events.

 _Kamiko, my distant friend... We knew this time was destined to come. If I complete my objective... Please forgive me._

* * *

 **May 1st, 2012; Akihabara, Tokyo; 4:36p.m.**

Walking along the sidewalk, heading back towards the time machine hidden on a nearby rooftop, Suzuha tingled with excitement.

 _How wild. I actually found a younger Ruka, and she's coming with me to FG204. This doesn't even feel real! How was she so willing to come along? She was waiting for Okabe, but she seems to understand that I could bring her back here minutes after we leave. Is it possible that she understands time travel? Okabe said they experimented with the microwave thing but... Was Ruka part of that?_

Looking over her shoulder, she eyed the dark haired young woman, eyes lowering from the gentle bob of her curly hair to her school uniform.

 _Hmm. Those clothes are cute. Is she wearing all that for Okabe? No wonder he's in love with her. She's a total doll. I bet if Kamiko had something nice to dress into... Not that she wasn't already cute... Cause she was. Both her and Ruka look almost the same. But Kamiko has those hazel eyes and was a little taller, I think..._

Looking away, her neck grew warm with a hint of a blush.

 _Wow. I can't believe I'm thinking about her like this. Better late than never, I guess... That's probably what she was thinking when she kissed me._

Turning redder, she faked perspiration by dragging her hand across her brow.

"Sure is warm out."

"The sun's setting. Come nightfall it should start cooling off."

Face breaking into a momentary grin, Suzuha looked on down the street.

 _Haha. She didn't notice. Probably good. Can't really tell her that I'm daydreaming about her future daughter..._

Nearing the curious little CRT shop with its ever-present bicycle out front, she turned around again, walking backwards and watching Ruka eye it with curiosity. Seconds later, their eyes met, but no words left her open mouth as they stopped by the stairwell.

"Is this where you -"

"Yeah. My time machine is on the roof. Just up these stairs."

Turning and sauntering up the steps with ease, she stopped on the corner of the stairwell, peeking back as Ruka carefully ascended them behind her, only to realize the girl's attention was focused on a dimly lit passage in the opposite direction.

"...This way."

"Sorry, its just... My boyfriend lives up here. Right above the shop."

Hesitating for a moment, Suzuha's heart beat with another realization.

 _Whoa, wait. The coordinates Okabe gave me in Valkyrie..._

"This is where he lives?"

"Of course. Don't you remember the Future Gadget Lab?"

Slowly taking further steps upwards, hesitant breath drew in and out as she remembered previous conversations back in their bunker quarters.

 _Future Gadget... Lab. Yes. They talked about this place. Ruka was very fond of it, but how does she..._ "I uhh, yeah, I remember."

 _...I guess. How the hell does she know these things twenty four years in the past?_

Reaching up and twisting the handle in the darkness, she shoved the door to the roof open, squinting from the low sunlight meeting her eyes.

 _Oh good. You're still here._

Stepping out onto the concrete rooftop, her hand settled onto her hip, index finger rubbing against the baton, waiting as Ruka cautiously stepped up beside her. Looking aside at the slender school girl, she then grinned as her eyes were glued to the large cylindrical machine standing before them, silhouetted against the setting sun.

"Is this...?"

"Yep."

"Wow, I... I don't know what to say."

"Let me open the hatch. Then we can be on our way."

Hands slowly coming together, Ruka watched with fascination as Suzuha stepped over to the side of the machine, touching one of the exterior panels. Then with a startling hiss of air, a door retracted to the side, and a stairwell began unfolding just beside her. Blinking as Suzuha waved her over, she stepped apprehensively towards the access hatch, eyes rising along one of the large solar panels mounted to it.

 _So she truly is a time traveler. And this big thing is her machine._

Peeking up towards the dim interior inside the hatch, Suzuha appeared again, leaning outwards.

"Come on up!"

"Alright, just a moment."

 _I don't even know what to say or how to feel. What time is it? I feel all jittery. Is this truly a time machine? How else would something this big get up onto the roof of the lab?_

Carefully stepping up the narrow steel steps, she reached forwards, gripping the side of the door frame, and peeking inside to the screens in the interior.

 _Oh... Wow._

Looking around the interior, with dozens of lights and several screens surrounding a keyboard, Suzuha sat in the chair with her arms crossed, a confident smile on her lips.

"Pretty crazy, right? Come on in so I can close the door."

Stepping inside, she watched as her hand hovered over the keyboard, pressing a button, and then the stairwell behind began folding upwards. Eyes adjusting to the dim lighting on the interior, Ruka slipped her school bag off her shoulder, holding it by the strap and watching as Suzuha began pressing individual keys on the keyboard with her index fingers.

"You can set that down wherever."

Gently lowering the bag down behind the chair as the door slid shut behind, she hesitated, spotting the reflective silhouette of a gun laying on the floor.

"Suzuha, is that -"

"My PM-9? Yes. I came from a war-torn world, Ruka. Out there, you need a gun to survive."

"You're not going to use it... Are you?"

"Probably not. We're not going to Beijing to kill anybody." _Especially since Kyouma instructed me not to, so... There's that._

"Alright. I'm just... I didn't know you..."

"Its okay. There's no war here in twenty-twelve, I know. That's why I wasn't carrying it around on the streets."

Breaking her vision away from the weapon on the floor, she looked up to the screens, standing beside Suzuha, and reading the series of numbers she typed.

"So, today, at three forty, we'll be in China?"

"That's the plan."

"Do you know where we'll end up?"

"On the roof of a some big conference hall."

Mouth opening, and then closing, Ruka watched as Suzuha's head turned, checking another adjacent screen, and then looking directly at her.

"You ready?"

"I guess, I don't know."

"You feeling excited?"

"I'm more worried than anything but..."

"Hey, I hear you. I've only flown this thing two times before now. Scares the hell out of me every time."

Blinking from the admittance of inexperience, Ruka's eyes grew wide.

 _Oh... Crap. What have I gotten into? My curiosity and fear of an unfortunate future have brought me here, inside a time machine. I have no idea what's going to happen next, and the pilot of this thing has barely flown it herself._

Hand gripping the chair next to herself, Ruka looked down at her bag, contemplating the retrieval of her cell phone.

 _This is beyond description. Okabe would love this madness. Maybe he's seen it before, being friends with Suzuha in the past... Perhaps I should ask him when its all over._

"Okay, activating the hyper-flight sequence... I'd find something to hang onto, if I were you."

"What?"

Hearing a steadily rising whirring sound, the on-screen counter portraying the current time and date began rolling backwards in a steadily increasing rate, and a series of strong multi directional G-forces began assailing them both, sending Ruka stumbling around, trying desperately to find something to steady herself.

"Told you! We're warping through time! At least this trip is only an hour backwards!"

Giggling quietly from the blur of Ruka's helplessness beside her, her head turned further over her shoulder as the previously seen orbs of light returned, fading in and out of view in a mysterious otherworldly presence

 _You know, neither Okabe or my dad wrote or said anything about these little guys... Must be one of those things beyond explanation._

Attention turning back to the control panel, she focused on the screen as the forces subsided seconds later, and as expected, the machine jerked downwards with a ***WHUMP*** , signifying the end of the journey.

 _That's that, I guess._ "...You alright, Ruka?"

"I think so. Is all that normal?"

"Yeah. Part of the experience."

"So it'll happen again?"

"Pretty much."

"Well I'm not looking forward to it."

"It probably helps if you're sitting down."

"I... Then I'll keep that in mind for the return trip."

Brushing and preening her school uniform several times, Ruka leaned closer to the central screen as Suzuha leaned to the side, pulling a backpack up onto her lap.

"So... Did we make it?"

Setting several metal objects aside onto the floor, Suzuha rose upright again, squinting at the display.

"Let's see... Coordinates are correct, landing gear reports a solid surface, temperature and wind speed... A little cool and breezy."

Tapping on the button for the access hatch, they both turned, waiting as the outer door slid open, and the stairs began unfolding, revealing the bright light of an afternoon as a draft of moving air swirled into the machine.

"Looks like a rooftop to me."

Rising to her feet as Ruka timidly peeked her head outside, Suzuha slipped on a pair of fingerless gloves, zipping up the nearly-empty backpack and tightening several straps on it. After a moment, Ruka descended onto the rooftop outside, and Suzuha stepped over to the open hatch, inhaling a breath from the surrounding skyline as she pulled the backpack on, snapping several buckles together.

 _Wow. These cities sure look amazing in this time. Tokyo was amazing at night, and I'm sure this place would be too... If it wasn't hosting the beginning of the end of the world._

Boots clanking down along the stair steps, she looked aside as Ruka stood near the edge, hair being playfully flicked around by swirling gusts.

 _Let's see... Leaving behind the food, the meter, my gun... Just have the pack of M112 plastic explosive in here. Strapped to my back. Other than that I'm feeling nice and lightweight._

Pressing her hand against the circular panel by the stairs, she stepped aside, watching the steel steps fold upward with the whir of electric motors and hisses from several pistons. Turning aside as the door slid shut seconds later, she began stretching her arms and legs.

 _Probably about to do a bunch of running and hand to hand combat since I'm not bringing my gun along..._

Taking several steps away from FG204, she began thrusting several practice punches into the air while hopping around in small jumps, head turning for a moment as Ruka noticed her movements over her shoulder.

 _I see you watching me over there. You may not be a fighter, but I am. Gotta be ready to brawl, you know. Can't just run into a place without knowing how to whoop some ass._

Leaning back and jerking her foot forward in kick, a grunt of breath left her lungs as she regained stable footing, and then turned around, surveying the rooftop. Spotting a door shrouded in a slope of concrete, her arm rose as Ruka slowly stepped over beside her.

"I'm sure that's our only way in. Are you ready for this?"

Looking to Suzuha from her question, her heart beat with irony and concern, visible in her facial expression.

"Probably as ready as I can be." ... _Even though I'm in a skirt and have nothing going for me as far as martial arts. All she wants me to do is run, but what happens if I end up being unable to do that?_

Eyes lowering to her crossed arms, visibly toned with a hint of muscle, Ruka then looked aside, blinking.

 _Well. You look more than capable of beating people up, Suzuha. I'm afraid you probably will do all the fighting... You already said so earlier._

"Alright then. Let's see what kind of trouble we can stir up."

Swallowing as she stepped forward, Ruka kept alongside Suzuha, tremoring with uncertainty as the rooftop breeze playfully flicked her skirt around.

 _I sure don't know what I'm in for, but we're already getting right into the thick of it, aren't we? Showing up in a foreign nation to disrupt a political meeting..._

Steadily approaching the roof access, Suzuha's hand rose to the door handle, but as soon as her fingers gripped it, she shoved it downwards, only to grunt from its refusal to budge.

 _Locked. Awesome._

"Hold on."

Moving over along the door and bracing herself against it with her arm, her leg rose, and she began kicking the handle repeatedly with the heel of her boot, slamming it downwards until the handle broke off with a sharp snap of failing hardware. Kicking the fallen object aside, Suzuha then moved away from the door, and pressed her arm against herself, tightening her muscles.

Watching with unexpected fascination, Ruka's mouth opened as the teenage girl charged towards the door, smashing it open with a violent slam as the internal latch failed from sudden brute force.

Peeking back out through the doorway, she then gave a thumbs up, rubbing her shoulder for a moment.

"Shall we?"

* * *

Listening to the whir of cable drums and a large motor in the ceiling above, both Suzuha and Ruka stood in front of the closed doors of a service elevator, waiting patiently as the car rose steadily through the shaft. After a whoosh of air, and the resulting silence of the motor, a small bell clanged, causing both girls to grow tense as two sets of doors opened, revealing an empty interior.

 _Oh good. That would have sucked if somebody was right there._

Stepping inside and turning to the control panel, Suzuha's hand hovered over the limited selection of floors.

 _Let's see... Don't want the basement or the main hall. How about an upper level?_

Thumb pressing firmly against the first button beneath the rooftop level, their eyes watched the doors close with separate swallows, feeling the floor lighten beneath their feet.

 _Alright. I asked Ruka if she's ready... But am I ready for this? For all we know, we could walk right into a bad situation._

Fists clenching, she stared at the seam between the doors.

 _Yeah right. We just appeared here out of nowhere. Right now we've got the advantage... And right now, I've got a mission to accomplish and a world to change. Anybody that gets in my way is going down._

Head turning to Ruka, who eyed her warily in response, Suzuha offered a smile.

"You remember what to do?"

"Run. Just keep running, right?"

"Yep. Keep yourself out of harm's way."

Inhaling shakily, Ruka stared at the door as the car drew to a slow halt in the shaft.

"I'll do my best."

Watching the doors slide open again, an empty hallway met their eyes, stretching ahead with several passages branching off around several rooms.

"Huh."

Taking apprehensive steps into the hallway, shoes padding upon thin patterned carpeting, individual breaths were held and released, trying to maintain the surrounding silence. Passing the first of several hallways branching off to the side, their heads turned in tandem, looking down the empty passage with apprehension.

 _Nothing. Okay._

Continuing onward, passing a closed door, Suzuha's hand drug along the wall for several paces, fingertips drifting along the smooth, cool surface as she counted five additional hallway junctions in the distance ahead.

 _We might be here a while. This place looks pretty big._

Approaching the second passage, listening for sound beyond their footsteps, her head turned to the second hallway branching off to the left, suddenly realizing two men were walking down the hallway towards them.

 _Oh hell. Here we go._

Slowing to a halt, her arm drew out behind, stopping Ruka in her tracks. With several pairs of eyes meeting and blinking from each other's unexpected appearances, Ruka's mouth opened, shrinking back with alarm.

 _Ohhh no._

"Nǐ zài zhèlǐ zuò shénme?!"

Pushing Ruka away, Suzuha's mouth curled into a momentary smile as both men began running towards them.

"I'd start running now."

Watching the girl disappear from her side, fleeing back down the hallway, Suzuha hopped aside, just out of sight of the opponents as their hurried footfall drew steadily closer.

"Hēi, _tíng!_ "

Pressing back against the wall, eyes wide with excitement, she watched the slender girl vanish around the distant corner near the elevator, only to have the view obscured by two grown men screeching to a halt right next to her.

"Zǒu nà tiáo lù!"

Inhaling from a rush of energy as one of them began down the hallway, Suzuha ducked down as the nearest man turned towards her, swiftly stomping over and closing the distance between them. With a clenching of her arm muscles, her elbow swiftly jerked outwards, striking the man's side just above his hip and producing a distinct grunt of breathless pain. Rising higher, her hand flattened and her arm swung outward, striking him in the throat, and seconds later, she spun in the opposite direction and delivered a speedy fist into his jaw. Jerking him aside and sending him sprawling face-first into the adjacent wall, she grimaced from the distinct ***THUD*** of his skull bouncing off the unforgiving surface.

" _Shénme?!_ "

Watching as the second individual began to draw a pistol from a holster, her adrenaline spiked, and she surged towards him as his free hand moved towards the slide of the pistol.

 _Oh no you don't -_

Reaching out and clutching his wrist with both hands, she pulled his arm forwards with unexpected strength, bringing him off balance and promptly smashing her knee into his gut. Ripping the gun out of his loosened grip and casting it down the hallway behind, she then leaned back and kicked him across the face, only to then curl her leg around his neck and force him downward, slamming him face-first into the thin carpet below.

Taking a step back, observing both men laying on the floor thoroughly knocked out, she collected herself, drawing in several heavy breaths thick with adrenaline.

 _Alright. So these guys have guns... They sure don't know how to move fast though._

* * *

Rapidly approaching the end of the hallway ahead, heart racing, Ruka suddenly found herself encountering two more security guards, and her sneakers slid along the smooth carpet as she threw on the brakes, screeching to a halt. Breathing rapidly, she spun around and stormed back in the opposite direction as fast as her legs could carry her, riddled with fear as shouts and footsteps followed just behind.

"Suzuha!"

Flying around the corner and passing the elevator in a blur, her arms reached out, cushioning her wide turn as she regained speed, seeing Suzuha standing near the previously defeated opponents.

 _Oh good. She can fight people!_

Watching her eyebrows rise as she approached at full speed, Ruka's mouth opened, but instead of words, a grunt left her lungs as she launched herself aloft, sailing over one of the men sprawled out on the floor.

 _Oh good. Ruka can run fast!_

Attention returning to the second pair of opponents, with one slowing his pace from the scene on the floor, Suzuha's hand undid the clasp around the baton on her hip, and she pulled the object out off her belt, gripping it readily as she stepped back, positioning herself for the upcoming fight.

 _Two more closing in..._

Eyes narrowing, her free arm rose in defensive anticipation, and her breath quickened as adrenaline coursed through her veins. The hair on her neck stood on end as one of the opponent's fists closed, and he began winding up for a hard first hit. Watching his movements carefully, his arm shot forward, and in an instant of disbelief, she evaded the first thrown punch with a quick side-step. Arms tightening in the spare few seconds that followed, she threw a countering punch, only to grimace as it was knocked away with a sudden block. Dodging another throw from the man, she hopped side to side in several evasive steps, denying the second opponent any space to join the fight as they exchanged several punches that were fruitlessly blocked by each other.

 _Ha, okay. So this guy can -_

Struck unexpectedly in the neck, by a weakened blow that slipped past her block, she exhaled from the tingle of pain emitting from her collarbone. Countering with a rapid twisting motion, she struck the man squarely across the face with the baton, and upon noticing the temporary stunning of his comrade, the other security guard finally shoved past him, drawing his pistol much faster than she expected. Lurching towards him, watching the weapon rise towards her in a blur of energy and fear, Suzuha swung the baton with a fierce grunt, colliding with the pistol and knocking it out of his hand with a sharp clang of metal. A second later, her head turned aside from the shuffle of clothing and breathing, and she suddenly found a fist headed towards her face with renewed energy. Recoiling from the motion, her arm rose upwards and halted him abruptly, absorbing most of the impact with a tight-lipped grunt of pain as she readjusted her footing.

 _...That felt good._

Facing him straight on and sending a returning fist towards him, his arms rose to block it with ease, but instead of another punch, her opposite leg hurtled upwards, smashing her combat boot squarely into his crotch. Whirling around as the man yelped, unable to move besides stumbling back in writhing pain, Suzuha's eyes narrowed with a cheeky, confident grin as the second opponent attempted a punch of his own, only for it to be frustratingly blocked by her forearm in a much quicker move. Then, after another attempt and an equally fast dodge aside, Suzuha coiled downwards, and delivered an uppercut punch straight into his jaw. Taking advantage of his head-spinning disorientation, she swung her leg outward in an arc, swiping his foot out from underneath himself. In a finishing move, her leg then curled back and shot forward, planting the same boot firmly into his chest and sending him tumbling down onto the floor.

 _You're done. Now for this last guy..._

Hopping upright again, she turned around, and after a moment of watching the immobilized opponent leaning against the wall, she simply stepped over and swung the baton around, thoroughly clubbing him in the head, watching him drop to the floor in defeat. Stepping back and straightening upright, her free hand settled onto her hip, and she flicked the baton into the air, catching it again with the same hand. Looking over her shoulder, she watched as Ruka approached, cautiously stepping around the four men and two pistols strewn across the floor. Looking down as she slipped the baton back into the loop on her belt, and snapping the retaining clip shut around it again, she turned, facing the teen with a momentary exhale.

"Now you see why I was stretching earlier."

Looking aside with a paranoid glance at the motionless bodies beside them, Ruka brushed an errant lock of hair aside from her face.

"Yes. I do."

Pointing her thumb down the hallway, Suzuha tilted her head in the same direction.

"Let's get back to that elevator. I already feel like we started off on the wrong floor."

Stepping into motion, she watched as her slender compatriot kept pace, eyebrows furrowing from her statement.

"Weren't you expecting to fight?"

"Yeah, kinda. But we walked twenty steps out of the elevator and I already found myself beating the shit out of people. I don't even know how many are in this stupid building in the first place."

Pressing the button on the wall, the elevator's doors opened readily with another clang of the small bell, and both of them stepped inside. With hardly a glance, a finger prodded the button for the next floor down, and the car began descending down the shaft in short order.

Watching her rub her arm and collarbone in sequence, Ruka's mouth opened as the brunette beside her produced a fleeting grimace.

"...Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just getting warmed up, honestly."

Watching her flex her arms, bringing her gloved fists up in front of herself readily, Ruka's eyes rose to her tied braids as they swayed from her motions.

"I'm assuming you've done this sort of thing before."

A light smile crept across Suzuha's face, memories drifting across her mind.

"I sure have. Back in the day when I was in the defense force, I did plenty of training with hand to hand combat. Why do you think I wrecked two of those guys at the same time?"

"It looked like you didn't have much of a choice, but... If there's anything I can do to help you out, I..."

"Just keep moving, Ruka. The way you lured those two to me a minute ago was perfect."

"Alright, I just... _Okay._ "

Gripping her shoulder for a moment, Suzuha playfully nudged her.

"Hey. We're doing fine. Once we figure out where this meeting is at, and where we are in this building, we'll start figuring out how to crash this party."

Nodding hesitantly, Ruka's hands came together, fingers delicately intersecting, and Suzuha discreetly studied the familiar mannerism, heart beating with realization.

 _So that's why Kamiko did that... She got it from her mom._

Head turning from the ache creeping up into her chest, a quiet sigh was forcefully hidden amongst regular breath.

 _Oh Kamiko... You really are just like her._

* * *

 **Tuesday, May 1st, 2012; Tokyo Denki University, Adachi-ku, Tokyo; 1:17p.m.**

Sitting at one of several dozen tables in the cafeteria, with books and binders maintaining a safe perimeter around them, Okabe and Daru steadily consumed different lunches between class periods.

"So, collegiate comrade double-oh-two, how goes the intrepid technician work? Contending with any new threats assailing the school's network lately?"

A breath left Daru's nose as he rolled his eyes, swallowing a forkful of chicken.

"You make it sound like I'm protecting something more worthwhile than a building full of joe-bob office machines."

Grinning smugly as he scooped the remainder of his lunch into his mouth with chopsticks, Okabe chewed, swallowed, and exhaled.

"Ah, woe is Hashida. Lured in by the glamorous status of being the university's IT guru, only to find himself restrained from being the techy thoroughbred he truly is."

Daru's mouth opened, but then his head tilted aside, reluctant to admit the truth in his statement.

"Yeah. Ironic, but I expected it."

A chuckle left his friend's throat as he tipped the bowl in his hands upward against his mouth.

"...However. I have been playing around with an experimental botnet setup during some of my idle time. Been running it on the down-low on the school server to test it's functionality."

Setting the bowl gently onto the plastic platter, Okabe's eyebrow rose, curiosity piqued.

"Oho, the repair man himself is creating digital mayhem? At last you see reason in bringing forth chaos upon this place."

"No... Not quite. Right now it's more of just testing the coding and functionality. It doesn't actually cause any harm, hence why it hasn't been located and reported."

Watching a hint of a mischievous smile appear on Daru's face, Okabe's hand met his chin in contemplation.

"I see. Do you intend to release it into the wild one day?"

"If I want to be arrested for cyber-crime, sure."

"Even in its current state of infancy?"

"Its still capable of controlling multiple computers at once. People aren't too happy when they find out their machine is a hijacked zombie."

"Alas. Like that of a mad scientist, we are bound to keep our creations in the dark for our own good. I suppose you wouldn't want to lock yourself up after reckless experimenting... Not with your darling Yuki so dependent on your company."

Sitting back from the mention of his girlfriend's name, Daru's arms crossed.

"As if you're one to talk, Okarin."

"I'm speaking now, aren't I?"

"You're with Ruka almost daily! Don't give me sass about my love life."

"Oh that's hardly sass my friend. And besides... If boyfriend and girlfriend are together every other day and neither tire of it, what's the problem?"

"You were the one... Never mind."

"Remember, comrade, we're both in deep with this relationship thing. We must continue our research of the romantic sciences for the sake of mankind."

"Roger that, data collection in the form of dating. Anything in particular to work towards, chief?"

"Not much beyond the usual mysteries. Regardless of our quirks, the females continue to put up with us."

Putting his arms behind his head in a stretch, a breath seeped from Daru's lungs.

"I'll chalk that one up to being irresistibly charming."

Restraining a laugh from his statement, Okabe sat back in his chair.

"Whatever you say, Hashida."

Looking down to his phone on his lap, Okabe tapped on the screen several times, bringing up the photo gallery. After a moment of browsing, his thumb pressed on a distinct image, bringing up a picture of Rukako with a light blush of mirth on her cheeks, and a flower pinned between her curly locks of hair.

 _I think we know who the irresistible one is around here..._


	11. R-E-O 03

**May 1st, 2012; Beijing, China; ? ? ?**

Walking quickly down a new hallway, both girls consistently looked behind and peered ahead, unsure of the silence surrounding their footfall.

"There's a window. Several."

"To the outside?"

"I think it would be brighter in here if they were."

Moving closer, drawing alongside the long rectangular panes of glass, eyebrows furrowed as their footfall drew to a halt, peering down into a large circular atrium. Down in the center, at least twenty men sat around a large circular table, making slow movements and gestures and talking amongst themselves.

"Who are those people?"

Watching the scene intently, her eyes were then drawn to a series of projected images displayed on the central wall beyond, and heads turned as a projector displayed the letters **G-C-F** , with several alternate languages discernible beneath it. Mouth opening in realization, Suzuha inhaled, staring at the scene with alarm.

"Holy _shit_."

Looking between the meeting below, and the girl beside her, Ruka swallowed from the errant obscenity.

"Suzuha, are these -."

"These are the guys starting the damn federation! I'm sure of it"

"Are they the people you're trying to stop?"

"Yes! Its probably thanks to all these jerks that we have world war three and the world in the future is totally screwed over!"

Looking at Ruka, her expression softened from the heavy-hearted concern visible on her face.

"...At least now we know they're all cooped up down here. Now we just need to figure out how to ruin their get-together so they don't feel like hosting another one later on."

"How do you plan on disrupting it?"

"Don't know yet, but we're definitely not barging in down there. I'd rather have none of them see us personally."

"What about the guards?"

"They're probably just building security. Not members of national governments." _Hopefully._

A breath parted Ruka's lips, and Suzuha turned to the distant doorway at the end of the hall.

"Let's keep on going. Hopefully they don't know about us yet."

* * *

Peeking around a corner with vigilance, and then stepping around it in a tandem approach towards a stairwell, a door unexpectedly opened in front of both teens, and they quietly gasped as idle conversation and light laughter echoed from an unseen room. Watching with morbid fascination as three men stepped out into the hallway in front of them, five pairs of eyes met in a fleeting moment of speechlessness.

"...Gǎo shénme guǐ?"

"Nǐ zài zhèlǐ zuò shénme?!"

Face splitting into a grin from their angrily spoken words, fueled by an injection of adrenaline, Suzuha whirled around, gripping Ruka's arm and storming into motion as her boots dug into the carpet.

"This way!"

Listening to the frantic fear-riddled breath of Ruka beside her as a crowd of footsteps began behind them, Suzuha relinquished the girl's arm, speeding tightly around the corner and watching with interest as the young woman found her stride and ran ahead, running for her life in a spree of energy.

"Hell yeah! Now we're talking!"

Suddenly diverting around a different corner, splitting away from Suzuha, Ruka bounced off the wall of a narrower hallway, regaining balance and footing as she continued past several filing cabinets, heading around another corner and finding herself headed to a well-illuminated room with a conveniently open doorway.

 _Sure hope this isn't a -_

Slowing to a halt inside, and turning several times to scrutinize her surroundings, she discovered herself inside an office, with several desks and a copy machine present, but no other doors readily visible.

 _It is. This is a dead end, uhh..._

Turning towards the doorway from approaching footfall, she hurried out of sight behind the open metal door, heart racing from the unfortunate situation unfolding.

 _Hopefully its just one. Suzuha should be beating up the others, unless that's her approaching._

Pressing up against the wall next to the doorway, her throat tightened as the footfall slowed with apprehension.

 _She'd say something if it was her. This isn't Suzuha._

Swallowing, her chest tightened in a restriction of breath, and in a moment of disbelief, she watched as one of the earlier guards took hesitant steps inside, moving further inward and peering towards the back of the room at the desks.

 _Okay. He doesn't see me, maybe its time to just..._

Slinking forwards along the door, she rose upright with a shuffle of clothing and sneakers, and as the man turned around from her sounds, she slipped around it, fingers curling around the door handle.

" _Hēi!_ Tíng zài nà'er!"

Spinning around and tugging the door shut with a loud slam of steel, Ruka exhaled, skin tingling with excitement as she stepped into gear, blasting back around the corner.

 _I don't know what you're saying but... Nope!_

Screeching to a halt beside the narrow filing cabinets she had passed earlier, her hands gripped the edges of one of the metal cabinets, only for her attention to flit back towards the prior hallway, hair whirling in a toss as the metal door smashed open again.

 _Suzuha's causing a ruckus. I suppose I could too...!_

Pushing one over, and blinking as it tumbled noisily onto the floor, she then shoved the one next to it downwards in the same manner, watching as it landed haphazardly atop the other, causing two drawers to slide open and dump hundreds of sheets of paper onto the floor below.

 _That should do it. Right?_

Looking up from the mess as the man angrily stormed towards her, she tugged the third and final cabinet over, further blocking the passage as she left the scene behind in a fearful scurry. Hearing several awkward footfalls behind, and then a shout, something tumbled heavily onto the floor, and a flurry of angry indiscernable words left the guard's mouth, causing Ruka to unexpectedly burst into laughter, hands reaching outward and cushioning her swift turn back into the main hallway.

 _Yes, it sure did. Now to find Suz -_

Ears perking from several grunts ahead, she rounded yet another corner of the hallway, just in time to witness Suzuha launch off a bench and slam herself directly into a guard's face, knocking him off his feet and sending both into a heavy tumble into the floor.

Drawing to a halt beside her as she quickly recovered, hopping up onto her feet, a smile was offered, only to disappear as the man in pursuit of Ruka appeared around the corner behind her.

"Suzuha, uh..."

"Yep. Hang back. He's mine."

Quickly drawing her baton from her belt, she held both ends of it readily, sticking her tongue out at the visibly frustrated man as his arms rose, fists curling.

"Nǐ shì zěnme jìnlái de? Zhè zuò jiànzhú bùduì gōngzhòng kāifàng!"

Watching the man stare her down after a bout of hostile foreign speech, Suzuha's grin grew among the still moment.

"I don't know what you're saying, but right now you're in the way of my objective, big guy."

"Nǐ shì shéi?!"

Eyebrows rising with glee, she stomped towards the security guard, quickly knocking aside two different strikes with her baton, and then releasing one hand as he shoved her away. Faking a fall, she sank down onto all fours, but as he approached, her legs coiled closer, only to launch outward in a fierce double-barrel kick into his gut. Watching him stumble from a loss of breath, she hopped upright and rapidly leaned into a run towards him, bracing her shoulder and slamming into the man sideways with her full weight, knocking him backwards onto a small end table that crunched and shattered with broken wood and glass.

"Sorry, what was that?"

Waving at him and receiving no response, she then turned as Ruka hurried over beside her, pointing towards a figure rising back to his feet.

"Uh, that guy isn't done yet."

Touching her hand to her hip, Suzuha's head tilted.

"I see. Just a moment."

Bursting into a run towards the man, and swiftly engaging in a short fistfight, Ruka's mouth opened as the teen got a hold of the man's arm, locking it behind his back and forcefully slamming him face-first into the wall. Jerking him back again, she then released her grip on his arm, and after two casual steps back, her leg rose and her boot contacted his backside, smashing his body into the wall again.

 _Wow. What a powerhouse. I don't think I've ever seen someone eagerly fight several men in a row like this._

Withdrawing as he slumped down onto the floor in defeat, Suzuha looked over at Ruka, giving her a thumbs up as both girls surveyed another mess of scattered opponents lying limp on the floor.

"Should be good for a little while."

Navigating around two of the bodies, and snapping the baton back onto her belt, her arm rose, hand settling on Ruka's shoulder.

"You doing alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yeah. I've been in worse shape before."

"If you say so."

Running her hand up into her hair, fingertips brushing through sweat, she smiled with an exhale.

"Try being in a war zone. Its harder to find time to catch your breath with bullets flying."

"I'd rather not be in a war at all... That's why I'm being part of this mission of yours."

"No, I know. War isn't fun, and I've had my fair share of it."

Stepping back into motion down the hallway, heading for the previously seen stairwell, both teens readily took in lungfuls of the building's cool conditioned air.

"Hopefully after today, we won't have to live through another one any time soon."

Peering forward into the distance, one floor lower beyond the stairwell, both teens discovered several signs adorning the wall, displaying Chinese characters and several symbols representing the building's electrical utilities.

Drawing to a halt beside one of the doors, Suzuha's arm reached out hesitantly, but to her surprise, the handle twisted readily, and the door came ajar with an audible ***CLUNK***.

Peeking inside, a bank of controls and screens were surrounded by several large steel cabinets, drawing them inside with interest.

"Looks like... A control room."

"Sure does. Power, lights, air conditioning..."

Squinting at several screens and gauges monitoring the auditorium's electrical network, Suzuha's mouth then opened with a windfall realization.

"Oh man."

"What?"

"I've got just the thing for this."

"What do you mean?"

Undoing the buckles on her backpack, she began smiling.

"Remember when I said we were going to cause a ruckus?"

"Yes, is it not enough to beat up several people?"

"Not quite. My kind of ruckus involves explosions."

Slipping the straps off of her shoulders, she quickly pulled open a zipper, lifting a large block of clay-like material from its depths.

"What is that?"

"M112. Plastic explosive."

Mouth agape, Ruka watched as the teen stepped over, finding an open spot atop the control panel and setting the explosive onto it. With a startling change of attitude, her hand curled into a fist, and she repeatedly pounded the block onto the desk, mashing it down into a wide blob.

Popping open the lid to the explosive's accompanying detonator, she withdrew a small metal antenna, pushing a small switch on with her thumb.

"...And the detonator's receiver."

Shoving the device down into the material, her other hand snapped the detonator remote shut again, stowing it into a pocket on her camouflage pants. With a turn, she slipped the empty backpack over her shoulders with ease, and then crossed her arms at Ruka's hesitant expression.

"You alright?"

"I... Are you sure this is a good idea? Couldn't we just figure out how to shut off the power or something?"

Suzuha shrugged, considering the idea.

"Well, that might work too, but blowing up the whole setup would make sure they can't just turn it back on."

"Its just, I... I don't want to be a terrorist cause of all this."

Eyebrow rising, Suzuha leaned back against the desk behind.

"You want to help save the world, right?"

"Yes, but that requires blowing up a building?"

"Not all of it. Just this room. I assure you once those guys talking up their doomsday club hear an explosion up here, and all the lights go out, they're not going to feel too good about this meeting all of a sudden."

"So you're just trying to stop their meeting?"

"As planned. As long as it gets cut short somehow, we should end up changing the future."

"Alright. Okay. If that's what it takes then so be it."

"Hey, Ruka... You're not going to be a terrorist. If anything we'll be heroes for preventing world war three."

Looking over her shoulder towards the door behind, she sighed, gripping the bottom of her school shirt.

"If you say so."

"You'll be saving a lot of lives. It'll be worth it in the long run."

Eyes meeting, several nods were traded, and both girls began towards the door.

Peering back towards the explosive, with a small light blinking atop the detonator, hearts raced with seriousness.

 _No turning back now. Not that I planned to..._

Pulling the door shut behind, listening to the latch click shut, Suzuha's hand released from the handle.

"Are you sure doing this will be enough?"

"I hope so."

* * *

Standing with baited breath and fidgeting hands, both girls waited with uncertainty as the elevator car moved upwards through the shaft again.

"...So I'm not positive on the range of this remote, but it should work from the roof." _Hopefully. Really would rather not go back down in there._

Trading silent expressions, they both tensed up as the elevator drew to a halt, and the doors slid open with a single chime of an electric bell. Beyond, the fading light of the afternoon illuminated the walls of the stairwell leading to the roof, and after nods of confirmation, they both moved forward, ascending the stairs, and stepping out into the open air of the auditorium's rooftop. Seeing FG204 standing nearby, patient as ever, Suzuha exhaled with relief, head turning to Ruka again as they walked towards the large imposing machine.

"Well, we made it back up here in good shape, and my time machine is still here."

"Yeah. That's probably a good thing." _Since we're in the middle of China and... Everything else that's just happened._

Slowing to a halt, just short of FG204's shadow cast upon the concrete, Suzuha looked up into the sky. Taking in a breath of the cool air swirling around them, she then looked back towards the rooftop access, and her arm reached down into her camouflaged pants, pulling open one of the pockets again. Drawing the detonator out from it, she pried open the clear plastic lid, and then after a moment of consideration, offered it to Ruka.

"Here. You helped me, so you do it."

"Wait, _what?_ "

Watching as the small electronic device was placed into her palm, hesitant breath entered and exited Ruka's lungs.

"Suzuha, I don't know if I'll be able to do this."

"Why not?"

"It's just, I don't know what's going to happen to me after I blow up a bomb... Am I going to get away with this?"

"Sure we are. That meeting in there is some shady gathering of jerks that cause another world war. What they've done in my time, is far worse than you blowing up a utility room with nobody inside."

Eyes meeting, Ruka slowly sighed.

"I suppose... I'm just not sure I can handle doing the deed."

"What, pressing that button? Sure you can."

Looking down at the detonator remote again, Ruka's thumb moved away from the button cautiously, but she watched as Suzuha's hands reached over, gripping her wrists gently. Realizing she was likely unable to resist Suzuha's strength, Ruka then watched as her free hand was moved over the remote.

"Suzuha, wait."

Giggling for a moment, her head tilted as Ruka squirmed uneasily.

"You ready?"

"I... Oh, _fine._ I guess. You're going to make me do this, aren't you?"

"Yep."

Pushing Ruka's palm down flat onto the button, hearts raced from the ***click*** and flashing of a small light for a moment.

"See? Not that hard."

Feeling a brief, hefty vibration under their feet, eyes widened with interest and alarm as something metal on FG204 rattled for a moment. Then, a muffled roar led into a sharp symphony of shattering glass nearby, and both girls looked at the other as the distant chime of a fire alarm began shortly afterward.

 _Awesome._ "I think that did the trick."

Stowing the now-useless detonator in her backpack, Suzuha nodded towards FG204, unable to restrain a grin from Ruka's expression as a plume of smoke began rising above the roof.

"I can't believe I just... Blew up a building."

"Life is crazy like that."

Stepping over and gripping her arm, she lightly tugged Ruka towards the time machine.

"Anyway, lets get the heck out of here. We probably just stirred up a bunch of trouble."

Following Suzuha and moving over to the side of FG204, she watched as the teen's hand rose, pressing on a hidden panel on the side and stepping aside as a startling hiss of air emitted from the outer hatch door as it began sliding open. Waiting patiently as the metal stair steps unfurled from within, she watched as Suzuha quickly sauntered up, vanishing from view inside.

 _Well. I can safely say I've never done anything like this, whatsoever._

Preening her shirt for a moment, she began up the steps, only to pause as her head turned to the Beijing skyline beyond. Admiring the previously unseen view of a foreign city, she then inhaled the scent of smoke, and her heart beat with uncertainty.

 _And to think I set off a bomb here a minute ago... Sigh._

Continuing up the steps, her school skirt rippled from the breeze as she pulled herself into the dim interior of FG204, head turning as the steps began retracting behind, folding upwards. Then the outer door slid across and locked shut, and her attention returned to Suzuha as she dropped her backpack aside onto the floor.

"Alright. According to the system's travel log, We left Akihabara at four-forty-six. We'll shoot for a few minutes afterward to avoid any kind of paradox."

"Paradox?"

"We could meet ourselves as duplicates, or materialize within the FG204 that's sitting there. I'd rather not experience either."

"Me neither. Will we arrive directly on the time you set it go to to?"

"Down to the seconds if we wanted. What time did you say your boyfriend shows up?"

Blushing unexpectedly, Ruka exhaled.

"He usually arrives at the park a little after five o'clock."

"Well you should have plenty of time. Are you okay with four fifty?"

"Yes. That should be fine."

"Alrighty. Ten before five, same coordinates from our earlier departure..."

Fingers poking several keys and buttons on the control panel and keyboard, Suzuha sat back as the machine's mainframe prompted her with a message confirming the return to a previous way point.

"Yep."

Turning in her seat, looking up at Ruka, she smiled.

"You remember earlier when you were flopping around all over the place?"

"Oh, yes. I'll be ready for it this time."

Flouncing down onto the floor and grabbing hold of the pilot's chair, Ruka produced a nod.

"Activating hyper-flight sequence... And away we _gooo!_ "

The machine began whirring with energy, and both teens clutched onto the chair, jerked in all directions by unseen forces through time and space. Marveling the mysterious cluster of sparkling orbs gracing the cockpit for a moment, a hefty ***WHUMP*** shook the small room, from the machine's legs coming to rest upon another surface below. Standing cautiously upright after what appeared to be the end of the rough ride, Ruka took a single step forward, eyes panning across the screens as the mainframe produced several messages logging the successful transfer through time.

"Did we make it?"

"Let me open the door to be sure."

Both of their heads turned towards the hissing and sliding of steel and air cylinders as the hatch opened, and the afternoon sun peeked in, revealing another open rooftop. Moving towards the stairwell as it unfolded, Ruka clutched the door frame and leaned outside, and a breath of relief left her lungs from familiar sights, sounds and smells of Akihabara, Tokyo.

"Yeah. We made it back."

"Good. I figured we would since I landed here just fine the first time."

"What time is it?"

"Four fifty one."

"Oh, good."

Stepping back over behind the chair, she lifted her bag from the floor nearby, slipping the strap over her shoulder.

"So if we've come back to this time, that means everything we did in Beijing has already happened, right?"

"Yep."

"So, uh, now that we've done all that..."

"Hmm?"

"How do we know we were successful with all the trouble we caused earlier?"

Blinking, Suzuha's mouth opened in realization.

"Oh, well, I have to check the meter. Hold on."

Turning rapidly and plucking the small rectangular object from the floor, a surge of anticipation spread from her chest as she tilted the meter upwards, reading the glowing numbers in the nixie tubes.

 **1.053967**

Sitting back, staring at the device, she blinked several times.

"Oh my god."

"What?"

Remaining still as Ruka swooped over her shoulder, Suzuha took in a great, shaky breath of surprise.

"Its over one percent."

"Is that good?"

Looking up to Ruka, she produced a nod.

"When it shows more than one percent, that means we've pushed the world past the one percent barrier onto a different world line."

"So now we're on a different timeline?"

"Must be. Obviously we won't know what the future is now... But we can hope that we've done enough to change it from the future I was from."

Eyes wide, she slowly set the meter onto her lap. staring at one of the idle screens in thought.

 _If everything Okabe said and wrote is true, changing the world by reaching one percent divergence... I think I've just overwritten everyone's future. Including my own. How wild... And heartbreaking. This is what I was sent to do, and... I think I just pulled it off._

Eyes sinking, a mixture of accomplishment and uncertainty bloomed within her chest.

 _Kamiko, you poor soul... Please forgive me, because I'm afraid I just accomplished my mission._

Shaking her head slowly, she then peeked at Ruka as she stepped away, leaning out of the hatch again with sunlight on her face and curly dark hair. Admiring the passive expression adorning her complexion, another sigh drew heavily from Suzuha's lungs.

 _Your mom looks just like you... When I first met her, I thought she was you somehow. But at least it was a nice reminder, even if she doesn't have your hazel eyes..._

Smiling softly, she turned away as Ruka looked over her shoulder from her giggle.

 _Maybe one day we'll meet again, across this great big divide of time between us... But I guess we'll both have to wait and see._

Swallowing emotion down and remaining straight faced, her eyes rose distractedly towards the dimly lit control panel of the machine surrounding them.

 _Maybe, with this mayhem I've been through, you won't be growing up in a war torn world anymore. Or anyone else, for that matter. Guess I'll probably be the only person left from that time... Remembering what Japan used to be like, with Valkyrie hidden somewhere under Tokyo. If everything turns out alright, or at least better from the world I used to be from... I'll just have to get used to it. I'm sure a peaceful Japan will be a walk in the park compared to the mess I used to wander through._

"Suzuha."

Blinking, she turned to Ruka.

"I know we just arrived here. But if we were able to arrive here at any chosen time of the day, well..."

Eyebrow rising, she waited for her to continue.

"Do you think we could stop at another place, earlier in the day, and then come back here?"

Tilting her head, she shrugged.

"Sure. Where did you have in mind?"

"Our shrine... Where I live. You'll think its silly but... I'd like to shower and freshen up before meeting my boyfriend."

Suzuha's face split into a grin, giggling lightly.

"I get it. You're sweaty and dirty and you want to look your best for your sweet love."

"If its not too much to ask... I mean, I came along with you on this mission and everything."

"I know. What time were you thinking?"

"Earlier. Maybe one in the afternoon. My father won't be home and I'll be at school. There shouldn't be anybody there besides us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You can shower too if you wish."

Tilting her head with a nod of consideration, Suzuha looked over her shoulder at the open hatch of the machine.

"Do you have coordinates?"

"I can find them on my phone."

Blinking, Suzuha's eyebrows furrowed.

"Wait, how does your phone..."

"It has a map. GPS. Haven't you ever used one?"

Blinking, she stepped over as Ruka lifted her smartphone from her bag.

"I... No. I've never used one of those."

"I just have to find the shrine on here."

"Is there a place to land the machine?"

Tapping on the screen several times, and typing in an address with her thumbs, Ruka then nodded.

"Yes. There's an open courtyard next to it."

"Okay. Good. Let's go ahead and go so we can get back here on time."

Jamming her thumb down onto the hatch control, her eyebrow rose as Ruka offered her phone, taking it into her hands and looking over the device with interest.

"Pretty high tech for being so small... This thing must be handy."

"Yeah. It does a lot more than phone calls and maps though."

Reading the pair of coordinates on the small screen, and slowly typing them in with pecks of her index fingers, they both watched as the mainframe located the destination, depicting a dated satellite view of the shrine and the open courtyard next to it.

"Is that the place?"

"Sure is."

Handing the phone back, her index fingers lowered to the keyboard in front of her.

"One o'clock in the afternoon, right?"

"Yes."

"Alrighty. Let's roll."

* * *

 **Tuesday, May 1st, 2012; Yanabayashi Shrine, Akihabara, Tokyo; 1:03p.m.**

Several birds took flight from a disturbance of noise and physical space as FG204 re-materialized into existence, settling onto its landing gear in the middle of an empty courtyard. After a moment, a curved steel door slid aside with a hiss of pistons and several metal locks disengaged, allowing a folded metal stairwell to unfold and settle onto the ground below.

Moving much quicker than before, Ruka gathered her school bag from the floor and bounded down the steps, pausing with a sigh from the comforting familiarity of her home. Stepping down just behind her, Suzuha put her hand to hip, absorbing the peaceful nature of the surroundings. Her head passively turned left and right, watching as gentle coastal breezes drifted across countless leaves of bright green foliage surrounding the area. Then, looking towards the shrine itself, elegant, dark stained wood supported the peaked roof of the structure, adorned with a variety of traditional Japanese decorations in every possible place.

"You live here?"

"Yes. I tend to the shrine and the grounds. I'm what you'd call a Miko."

A breath left her lungs, listening to the unfamiliar sound of water babbling from the nearby temizuya basin. Watching a warm smile of pride rise upon Ruka's face, Suzuha slowly nodded, turning back to FG204.

"Sounds simple... And easy."

"I don't get paid for it, if that's what you're implying... Its family tradition."

Stepping over beside the machine's steps, Suzuha's hand rose, fingertips pressing against the circular panel. With a turn, she watched as the stairs curled back into the machine, and the access hatch noisily slid shut.

 _No, Ruka, it wasn't what I was implying. I didn't get paid to be part of Valkyrie either... Not that it matters now. Money meant nothing then. Having a roof over my head and fighting for freedom was worth far more than any amount the defense force paid me._

Turning back, she approached a patiently waiting Ruka, watching as the teen turned in place, leading Suzuha towards the front steps onto the patio surrounding the structure.

 _This place is beautiful... And so peaceful. You'd never guess a zone of tranquility would exist in the middle of Tokyo. Or maybe it would. I don't know._

Rising along the steps only a few paces behind Ruka, her hand reached over, fingertips sliding along the smooth stained grain of the patio's railing. Coming to the corner, she looked over as the dark-haired teen fished for a set of keys in her bag.

"Just a moment."

"You're fine. We've got plenty of time, right?"

"Yes, good point... Right now its ten after one."

Resting her elbows onto the adjoining railings, Suzuha's hands settled onto the corner post, one palm overlapping the other, and she stood still, breathing in the fresh spring air, and listening to the low hum of the surrounding city life.

 _Must be nice, living here in this time. Never having to fight to survive. Probably being able to do anything and go anywhere. Hardly anything to fear, no reasons to hide..._

Hearing the click of a lock, her head turned to Ruka as she peeked her head inside, disappearing for a moment. Pushing herself up from her momentary perch, Suzuha wandered closer to the doorway, blinking as Ruka appeared around the door frame again.

"We're good. Come on in."

Shuffling around the corner and stepping inside, she squinted as her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim interior.

"Oh shoot, uhh, stay right there, Suzuha."

Drawing to a halt, she blinked with confusion.

"Right here?"

"Yes, please, hold on. I have to get something before you sit down."

Blinking, standing in place, she watched as Ruka hurried back out of the doorway, footsteps vanishing into the distance.

Head turning, Suzuha then eyed her surroundings, taking in the elaborate decor and curios sitting in a prominent display of Shinto spirituality.

 _That must be the actual shrine. But here's a set of couches, and over there must be the kitchen. Or something._

Hands slipping into the pockets of her camouflaged pants, a breath left her nose, heart beating.

 _Their place in Valkyrie had none of this... Or maybe I just didn't notice. An underground bunker is a far cry from such a elegant place like th-_

"Sorry, I hope I didn't take too long."

With a turn, she watched the slender teen carefully appear in the open doorway again, this time with a pot of water held carefully with her hands.

"I just needed to get water from the basin."

"To drink?"

"No, for your hands."

Drawing her fingers from her pockets hesitantly, she watched as Ruka stepped in front of her, holding the pot steadily between them.

"Go ahead and put them in."

Mouth opening, Suzuha slipped her fingerless gloves off, shoving them into a pocket, and then dipped her fingers in, slowly submerging her hands into the warm water.

"Its tradition for family and friends alike to cleanse their hands... Before taking refuge here in the presence of the shrine."

"I'm sorry Ruka, I didn't know."

"Its fine. I nearly forgot to do it myself."

Smiles blossomed upon both of their faces as Suzuha slowly lifted her hands from the pot, looking over her wet palms as several drops of water coursed down onto her wrists.

"Am I allowed to dry my hands now or do I wait?"

"Go ahead. They've already been cleansed."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Watching the dark haired teen turn with a smile and slowly step back outside, Suzuha looked to the narrow counter of a small kitchen nearby, spotting a towel and stepping towards it. Drying her fingers and wrists from the unfamiliar ritual, she then watched as Ruka appeared in the kitchen just beside her, opening a cabinet.

"I'll be a little while, so please help yourself to any of our snacks."

"Thank you... But I'll be fine."

"Please, Suzuha. You're my guest, and you brought me here safely. The least I could do is give you something to eat."

"Maybe later."

Mouth opening, Ruka then exhaled with polite resignation.

"Alright. Go ahead make yourself comfortable then. Be sure to speak up if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you."

Waiting patiently as Ruka stepped into a nearby hallway, a light clicked on and illuminated the passage, shining light onto one of the nearby couches. Taking cautious steps towards the furniture, an unseen door shut, and after a long period of hesitance, Suzuha slipped around the arm of one of the couches and sat upon it, sinking into the squishy cloth with an exhale of unexpected comfort.

 _Oh man this is nice. I could sit on this thing for hours. Kinda like that bed back in..._

Thought halting, her lungs deflated from the seemingly obsolete memory.

 _...Valkyrie._

Closing her eyes, a bout of heartache was interrupted by the familiar grumble of her stomach. Looking over her shoulder at the open cabinet door, her heart beat from the inviting prospect of free food.

 _Right. There's nothing left to eat in the time machine, and I don't have money or anything in this world. I suppose I should..._

Blasting upright, she stormed back over into the kitchen, eyes rising up into the shelves of the cupboard, only for her eagerness to transform into confusion from the unfamiliar variety of boxes and plastic packages stuffed within.

 _Wow there's... Loads to choose from. But I don't even know what any of this stuff is! Maybe I'll take a bunch out and see what looks the best, and put the others back. I'm sure there's plenty of things in here that'll taste great. Anything tastes better than starvation... Almost._

Hands reaching up, she began pulling several items down onto the counter, and two different boxes tumbled out, knocking over others and dumping their packaged contents. After a momentary grimace, she eyed her surroundings with paranoia, fingers fumbling with the items as she haphazardly put them back into their boxes.

 _Damn. I don't even know if these are right... Someone's going to notice their food is mixed up eventually. She told me to help myself and I'm throwing their rations into disarray... Maybe I'll just eat some stuff and then - Oh wow this looks really good... Four cheese mix? I thought cheese was only only one flavor!_

Gripping the large box of crackers, she shoved the rest of the snacks back into the cabinet, slinking away to the couch and plopping back into its squishy comfort. Prying the flaps of the box open, she hesitantly pulled the bag upward, watching as it came open on its own, sending a waft of cheesy goodness up into Suzuha's face, widening her eager eyes from the sensory pleasure.

 _Ohhh my god. Why did I resist earlier? This smells amazing!_

Hand thrusting down inside, her fingers curled, grabbing a fistful of crackers and pulling them out. Shoving them into her mouth until her palm was emptied, she chewed vigorously, eyes gleaming from the explosion of cheese flavors on her tongue.

 _Wow. Alrighty! First snack I tried just blew my mind... What else do they have?_

* * *

Slowly brushing her hair, watching her own movements in the bathroom mirror, Ruka remained silent, contemplating the whirlwind experience she wandered into only a short time earlier.

 _I don't really know what to think of all this... Suzuha suddenly appearing with a real time machine, recruiting me, and both of us causing some kind of terrorism in China in order to save the world somehow. If it weren't for actually seeing and being in the time machine, and knowing of Okabe's experiments with the phone-wave two years ago... I would just pass everything off as a strange dream or something. Even if it was, it would be very difficult to forget about. I can't just act like this is all some silly flight of imagination when I was INSIDE the time machine. How would I explain winding up on a rooftop in Beijing? Coming back to Akihabara, and then appearing here at the shrine? Nothing else could travel so quickly, and nothing else could bring us backwards in time. It should be impossible, and yet Suzuha's time machine is the second time-travel device I know about... This is such a strange feeling, being conscious of two sources of time travel. The rest of the world would say it is impossible, and honestly, it SHOULD be impossible. But its not!_

Lowering the brush in her hand, and then turning the object over in her palm, she squeezed it with her fingers, confirming it was a real object.

 _This couldn't be a dream. I should be at school at this time. I am at school right now! But its me in the past! I'm sitting in class right now, and I don't even know that a later version of myself is at home, having washed up after a dangerous adventure. I have no idea what I'm in for, and no idea that I'm currently my own double, or that one of Okabe's friends is here with me, and her time machine is parked outside in the courtyard._

A breath drew from her lungs from the ongoing confusion.

 _This is crazy. I'll have to tell Okabe eventually or it will just eat at me. He's done time travel stuff so I'm sure he'll understand some of what I'm experiencing. Maybe. Hopefully he will. Even if he doesn't, I'm sure he'll believe me. I could never make this up, and he must know that._

Setting the brush down, her head turned, chin tucking into her shoulder.

 _I can't wait to see him. He needs to know that I'm safe and sound. If he knew that I was in danger earlier, he'd be greatly worried. I was afraid that something would happen and I would be out of reach. He'd panic, having no idea where I am and being unable to help. That'd be terrible! Suzuha guaranteed my safe return, and even though she delivered on her promise... I can't believe I went along with it like that was some casual expectation! I suppose she was capable, with the time machine and being some kind of hardened soldier in the past. But I still went along with her and might have risked my life doing so._

Shuddering, her cheeks burned with shame.

 _...And to think, being in such a situation, I then helped Suzuha blow up a bomb. Even if it was to save the world somehow. It just feels wrong. Maybe nobody got hurt, but I don't even know who I could admit that to. Maybe I'll just have to live with it. I'm not even sure I could joke about it, even if my friends think I'm just making a bad joke. Committing a crime is one thing, but detonating a bomb in a foreign nation is something that could get myself in a load of trouble. But then if someone sees us with the time machine, and watches it disappear or reappear somewhere... How would I explain that to anybody? Is that some kind of risk I should ignore? What if we get identified from our time in that building in China? I don't remember seeing security cameras but that's not to say there couldn't be footage of us._

Heart racing from the implication, she gripped the edge of the sink, thinking hard.

 _Wait, even so... Whatever meeting was going on in that building that Suzuha interrupted... Was some secret forming of some federation that was slated to cause a third world war. That's a gigantic crime against humanity! Those security guards all seemed pretty alarmed that we were even in there too. I'm sure if this meeting of nations was some secret event going on, they would've taken steps to protect themselves... Which is why the building was probably locked down in the first place. I guess Suzuha and I appearing and getting in must have seemed like some breach of security, which would mean somebody knew what was going on in order to interrupt it. Which would then cause the people involved to lose trust in the meeting, even though nobody can admit to the breach caused by two teenage girls._

Closing her eyes, a bubble of resolve slowly calmed her nerves.

 _I'm sure everyone at that meeting probably freaked out from the explosion... And blowing up a bomb probably attracted whatever police forces were around in the city. If all those men were still inside, they'd have to come out and be questioned about what was going on, and why a bomb went off. Which they couldn't explain because of our unexpected appearance in a time machine. Then people find out about the meeting inside, and the rest of the world discovers what's going on, and everything is ruined for them._

Eyes opening, her vision rose upwards, peeking up at herself with a hint of a smile.

 _Now I see why Suzuha came back in time, and why we did this. Either way, everything adds up to the federation members having their cover blown. Destroying that utility room didn't just shut off the power to the place... It attracted the attention of the outside world, and probably exposed the clandestine gathering to national authorities. And if everything Suzuha said about the future is true... The ruckus we caused might have just prevented a world war._

Lips pressing together, she inhaled with a shiver of uncertainty, and then picked up her skull pin sitting on the sink, brushing a lock of hair aside from her face.

 _In that case, maybe I could live with what I've done. I'm alive and well, even after partaking in impossible travel across time and space, and destroying part of a building... Neither of which have even happened yet, since right now its not even two in the afternoon. The meeting starts at three, and we arrived sometime afterward._

Tingling with excitement and uncertainty, the pin in her fingers clicked together, and her fingers drug through her dark, curly hair, watching it settle around her cheeks, covering her ears.

 _I should watch the news when it gets around that time. Sure will be strange seeing sudden news coverage of something I helped cause, without me even being there in a sense. I'll just have to pretend to be surprised... And then when the time is right, I'll tell Okabe about it. I don't even know how he'll react... But with the stuff he's experienced in the past, I'm sure he'll understand. Somehow._

Wandering out of the bathroom, and back into the main room of the shrine, Ruka's mouth opened seeing Suzuha's head of hair peeking over the couch, but her speech hesitated upon noticing her eyes were shut.

 _Oh. Sleeping. I wonder how long she's been like this?_

Moving with near-silent footfall, she stepped around the couch, seeing two different snack boxes sitting beside the camouflaged teen, open and empty.

 _See, Suzuha? I figured you would be hungry eventually._

Lifting both objects up, Suzuha suddenly stirred from the shuffle of cardboard and plastic, her eyes blasting open with several blinks, only to realize Ruka's presence with a settling of her nerves, and a smile.

"Tired?"

"Guess so."

"That couch is dangerously comfy."

Exhaling with a giggle, Suzuha nodded, only for her eyes to lower, seeing the empty boxes in Ruka's hands.

"...Uh, Hey. I didn't mean to eat all of those but I couldn't help it. I'm sorry."

"Its fine. Father will be getting groceries tomorrow. Don't worry about it."

Rising to her feet as Ruka quietly entered the kitchen, Suzuha hesitantly shuffled around the arm of the couch as the lid of a garbage can opened and shut.

"You can go ahead and shower if you'd like."

"Oh, I... Alright. Thank you."

"Turn both handles halfway and then pull the little plug on the faucet. Then you can adjust the temperature."

Taking note of her instructions, Suzuha stepped into the adjacent hallway, finding her way to the bathroom. Pausing from her reflection in the mirror mounted above the sink, she then inspected herself, reaching up and twisting one of her braids in her hand. Touching her cheek with her fingers, she blinked from the slick sensation of oil and unseen grime.

 _Man. Guess its been three days since I've bathed in any way... Even though three days is nothing compared to how things used to be._

Shutting the door, she then took a seat on the toilet and began untying her boots, eyebrows furrowing as the knots were pulled apart one by one.

 _Better take advantage of getting clean while I can. After today, I have no idea when I'll find another place to shower... Might start feeling like I did in the Yokohama ghetto. Maybe not that bad, actually. That place was destroyed chaos that had almost no running water, and even less soap. I'm sure it'll be easier to survive in this period of time._

Casting her boots aside, her fingers then pried her belt apart, and after a steady tug, it came out of the loops on her pants and was dropped from her hand, the baton meeting the tiled floor with a short clatter.

 _Should probably change clothes too. Didn't see a single other person in Akihabara wearing camo, so I'm sure I look out of place. I'll figure that one out after finding food and water_.

* * *

Standing bare in a cascade of clean, warm water, Suzuha remained still and silent, absorbing the sensation as the white noise of falling water drowned out all other sounds.

 _Yeah. Being in a shower is probably one of the best experiences nobody really thinks about. Thank you, Ruka. This feels amazing._

Remembering her hair was still suspended in twin braids knotted behind her head, her arms reached up, fumbling with the knot and slowing prying it apart. Peeking open as the braids fell down, brushing against her cheeks, she smiled for a moment, before prying the hair ties out one by one, and watching as the twists of hair quickly unfurled, spreading out freely.

 _There. Won't be in battle anymore... No need to keep you tied up like this._

Slipping the hair ties around her wrist, she ran her fingers back through sopping wet groups of hair, scooping it into her palms and bringing all of it together behind her head. Pausing from the resurgence of a memory, her arms slackened, hands still holding her hair.

 _Oh, Kamiko. I know you liked when I had a ponytail. I'll do it up like that once I'm done in here._

A fleeting smile spread across her lips.

 _Last thing I'm going to do is forget about you, my friend. We might meet again, but both of us will have to be patient._

* * *

Leaning patiently against the wall in the same narrow hallway, Ruka listened to the hum of their dryer as it steadily whirled Suzuha's clothing around, evaporating water from the prior wash.

 _I don't know if military clothing will shrink... Is it made of cotton? Probably hasn't been washed in a while. Hopefully she won't mind._

Head turning as the bathroom door slowly opened, she watched as Suzuha's head peeked around, hair hanging damp and loose around her face.

"Hey, uh, Ruka."

"Yes?"

"Did you do something with my clothes?"

"I washed them a short time ago and now they're being dried. Normally I would hang them outside but... I have a feeling you don't have anything else to wear."

Watching her mouth open, Ruka shrugged.

"I don't... Thank you. You didn't have to."

"Nonsense. I don't know what it is you'll be doing after today, but at least you'll be off to a fresh start."

Watching the teen smile and slip back behind the door, Ruka then peeked over to a small clock mounted on the hallway wall.

 _Two twenty-three, good. Still have plenty of time._

Eyelids lowering, a sigh drifted from her nose

 _Sure feels odd being here right now. I've never skipped school... But I guess this doesn't count since my past self is still in class right now. I'm aware of my earlier self, but that side of me has no idea. Like some strange overlap. Soon my past self will be here, and know what I'm feeling right now, long after I've already left this place._

Her heart beat harder after a momentary shiver.

 _I can't wait to tell Okabe about all of this. With his experiences of time travel, he'll be able to understand what I'm saying and feeling. He loves strange situations like this, and this whole afternoon will probably boggle his mind._

* * *

Sitting back on the same couch, clean and comfortably warm in her recently dried JSDF uniform, Suzuha sipped from a bottle of water, listening to Ruka's gentle voice among their conversation.

 _Now I see why Ruka was so calm and caring back in Valkyrie. She's been like this her entire life. And that little thing with her hands together... Kamiko did it cause she got it from her mom. Cute._

Smiling for a moment, her hand rose, scratching a momentary itch on the back of her head, and then dragging her fingers along the loose ponytail resting on her shoulder.

 _I wish you could see what I've seen, Kamiko. You'd love this world. Maybe someday I'll meet your future self and tell you stories about the world I came from. You won't know it, but everything I'll tell you will be a true story from some other place in time._

Vision drifting over to the various curios and objects placed around the shrine near the front windows of the living room, Suzuha's eyebrows furrowed briefly.

 _In the meantime, I need to figure out my next move. Once I bring Ruka back to that rooftop... That's right. I need to give her the divergence meter, for Okabe to receive. Speaking of that guy..._

"Sooo... Your boyfriend. Okabe, right?"

Gathering Ruka's attention, Suzuha slowly smiled.

"Y-Yes. That's him."

"You're going to see him after we're done here?"

"That's the plan. Will we be able to get back to his place before five?"

"Sure will. You wanted to meet him at that same park, right?"

"Yes. I don't know when he'll show up exactly, but he tends to walk up a few minutes after the hour."

"I'll get you there before he does. Don't worry."

Exchanging matching nods, both teens sat silently for a moment.

"So, uh... When did you two start dating?"

Blinking from the query, Ruka's mouth opened with a recollection of memory.

"A while ago. This August will be two years that we've been together."

"That's a good length of time... Do you think he's a keeper?"

"I hope so. He's pretty goofy but we've always gotten along really well... He cares about me very much, and loves spending time with me. Ever since our first date, he always finds ways to accommodate me in his schedule... Considering all the stuff he works on outside of school, I guess I'm pretty important to him."

"Aww. Sure sound like it. Does he still take you on dates?"

"Yes. Every week, in a way. Every other day or so we meet after classes, go somewhere to eat, and do homework and studies. Then I'll go to his apartment and hang out, and many times our friends will be there too."

"Sounds fun."

"It can be. My best friend Mayuri is there often, and Faris shows up too. Sometimes Okabe's friend Daru is there, but he's been busy with his job at their college, so he isn't around as much."

Hands tightening, Suzuha restrained a tingle of surprise and emotion.

 _Oh my god. That's right! Dad and Okabe... They're best friends in this time. That must mean him and mom... They're alive and well._

Swallowing, her heart beat hard among quiet, heavy breath, and she closed her eyes for a moment.

 _Its almost hard to believe... They're both somewhere around this city, almost within reach. They don't even know their daughter is here with them too..._

"Are you alright, Suzuha?"

Head rising, the cloud of emotion faded, and several thoughts were shelved in her mind.

"Yeah. Sorry. Was just remembering something. Traveling to another time makes you think about a lot of stuff."

"I'm sure it does. Even these past few hours have done that to me."

"Anyway... Your sweet love Okabe. What does he look like? Is he tall and handsome?"

Watching Ruka turn red and look aside, Suzuha slowly grinned.

 _Looks like a yes. She's blushing like mad._

"...Yes. He definitely is. Taller than me, and he always has loose, messy hair. He used to wear a lab coat a lot, but since he's been attending college, he's started wearing collared shirts and pants."

"A lab coat?"

"Yeah. He still has it. His apartment is the future gadget lab I mentioned earlier."

"Oh yeah. Forgot, sorry."

"Its alright... Seeing the boyfriend dressed up for school, and then spending time with him... I don't know how many times I've just gazed at him. I mean, I always did when I was younger, but now that we're together and a little older, he's just amazing. He's turning into a handsome man and he's very intelligent... I have so much admiration for him. And I know he knows it. He always seems to know some things without anyone saying anything about it. Like some kind of foresight or intuition. Not like a superpower or anything... Just wisdom. I think it comes with how his brain is wired. He's always thinking about a million things at once. I've told him if we plugged his brain into a speaker, we wouldn't be able to understand what we're hearing cause there'd be so many things going on at once."

Giggling unexpectedly from the thought, Suzuha watched Ruka's expression fill with mirth, keeping a blush on her cheeks.

 _Now that she's said that... The Okabe back in Valkyrie always seemed to be staring off somewhere. Especially during meals. We'd be at the table, and he always would be sitting there quietly, thinking. With the way he talked, I'm sure he thinks about a lot more things than he says. He'd run out of breath trying to put all his thoughts into words._

Looking at Ruka's hands clasped together, her head tilted slightly.

 _And Ruka, always by his side... Yeah. Just like she said moments ago. She kept gazing at him, like nothing else in the world mattered or compared to him, even as a grizzly guy in his forties. Back then, and definitely now in this time and place... Okabe means the world to her. Its adorable, and kinda amazing. They were together for twenty six years, through a world war and revolution... Talk about an unbreakable bond!_

"I can tell by the way you talk about him... You really do love him, Ruka."

"Oh, certainly, yes. I love him more than he can even imagine."

"I'm sure he knows that too."

"Yes. He must. The way he acts, I know he feels the same."

"I bet he'll be a great father someday."

Mouth halting, and throat locking, Suzuha watched as Ruka's mouth and eyes opened with a blush of genuine surprise.

 _Oh hell, why did that just leave my head?_

Turning her head again, her eyes lowered to her lap, and Suzuha's heart beat, not sure how to interpret Ruka's actions from her unexpected statement.

 _God I hope I didn't just screw the future up somehow! Having a kid might not even be on the horizon for them... I can't even be positive about them having Kamiko in this future. I don't know anything about this world line... I can only assume. Guess I should just act like that's just some friendly thing I said because of her hospitality. She should understand._

" _Sorry_... I'm sure you two aren't at that point yet. I just was saying that out of honesty."

"Oh, no, not quite. We've only been dating for two years, but..."

Hesitating, Ruka's head lowered, but a hint of a smile spread across her lips.

 _...I think its safe to say that, yes, he probably will be a great father. With the love he endlessly provides, in the event we do raise a family together, any child of ours will be blessed by it as much as I am._

Eyes closing, her heart beat heavily as an emotion-laden blush spread across her face.

 _What a beautiful feeling... I can't believe I haven't considered it yet! I've been so busy with school, I suppose I haven't taken time to seriously think about it. Bearing a child with Okabe? When would that happen? Would we be ready for it? We've only been together for a year and a half. Maybe in a few years, if we're in it for the long haul and go steady... It'll come up eventually._

A lengthy breath seeped from her lungs, heartbeat echoing inside her chest.

 _By that point, I'm sure Okabe will have considered it too. We've definitely grown closer these past few months... Enough to start having sex together, which I sure didn't expect to be a regular thing._

Fleeting memories of bare bodies mingling and orgasmic releases danced across her mind, and she tingled from the imagery, fingers and toes curling.

 _Ohhh my. Even Mayushii doesn't know how often we've done it... I suppose with our frequency, conceiving a child isn't too unlikely. We'll just have to be careful until the time is right._

Head rising, her eye's met Suzuha's, and both teens smiled for different reasons.

 _Yes. There's a lot I'll be thinking about after today. All because of you, and our unexpected adventure, Suzuha._

"...I know. It was just a thought, Ruka. Honestly, with the hospitality you've shown me, I can tell you'll be a wonderful mother too."

Realigning to the conversation, she nodded proudly.

"Thank you. I do hope you are right... And you're more than welcome. My father is the one that raised me into who I am. Caring for others is just something that comes naturally."

"I'll say. You've already gone out of your way helping me, and then just keep on going. I just want to be sure I'm not a burden to you, especially after dragging you into that situation in China."

"Oh, don't worry. You brought me back safe, and went out of your way to bring us here to the shrine. As long as you're able to take me back to the park in time, I think we'll be even with favors."

"Yeah. I totally agree. You helped me, so I'm more than alright with helping you."

Exchanging equivalent nods, Suzuha then watched as Ruka's head turned to a nearby clock on the wall.

 _...And besides, Ruka, you've already helped me out before. But you don't know it because it was in a different world and a different future. I'd tell you about it, but I'm sure I've already blown your mind enough these past few hours. That story has a couple of spoilers too, so I'm gonna keep it to myself._

Following her vision to the clock on the wall, slowly ticking each second away, Suzuha squinted at the numbers portrayed on the circular timepiece.

 _Whatever she was thinking about a minute ago sure had her in a spell. Must've been something real important. I mentioned Okabe being an awesome dad, and after that... Oh._

Grinning for a moment, she then watched as Ruka rose to her feet, stepping around the couch. Watching the dark haired teen walk into the bathroom nearby, the thought of the necessary conception curled her mouth into another grin, tempered by the reddening of her cheeks.

 _Yep. With the blushes she was making, I bet she was daydreaming about having a child with him... Lucky you Ruka, you and your sweet love might have a badass of a daughter someday._


	12. R-E-O 04

**Tuesday, May 1st, 2012; Yanabayashi Shrine, Akihabara, Tokyo; 3:15p.m.**

Rising up from her lean against the wooden railing of the deck surrounding the shrine, Suzuha watched as Ruka withdrew a key from the deadbolt lock on the door.

"All good?"

"Yes. There shouldn't be anything out of place. Father will be home in an hour or so depending on traffic. He knows I've never skipped class, so even if something seemed unusual, there's no way he would suspect it was me."

"Even with the food and the shower?"

"I turned on the fan earlier and dried the towels... And as I said, he'll be buying groceries tomorrow. Shouldn't be anything to worry about."

"Alright. I'll take your word for it."

Offering Suzuha a nod, she walked up beside her, and both of them looked over towards FG204 sitting silently in the courtyard, its solar panels actively absorbing the afternoon sunlight.

"You think anybody's seen that machine by now?"

"Maybe. Not like anybody will know what it is or what it does."

"We don't have too many passerby in the courtyard anyway. The trees shroud this area from the rest of the city."

"Right. My point is, even if somebody has seen it, they won't know what to make of it. Once we fly back to Akihabara, there won't even be a trace of it being here."

"That's good."

"It'll just vanish into thin air and appear somewhere else. Its pretty unlikely that the same person could see both ends of our travel."

Ruka then shrugged from her statement.

"You never know, Suzuha. I found out today that anything is possible."

"Oh yeah?"

"I mean, I took a train home from school, and ended up saving the world with you. Sure didn't expect any part of what we've done in the past couple of hours."

"Me neither. I've been flying blind on a hopeful gamble, and it miraculously worked out. If you think you're surprised by what you've been through... You should step into my shoes."

"Oh, I'm quite alright... Though I do understand what you mean."

Eyes meeting, both teens traded fleeting smiles.

"No worries. Let's be on our way. I still have to drop you off at your boyfriend's place."

Walking towards FG204, descending from the deck with Ruka following just behind, both girls casually approached the time machine, and Ruka halted a short distance away, watching as Suzuha's hand rose, palm pressing against a well-disguised circular panel on the curved surface. After a moment, several locks disengaged, and pistons hissed as a hatch slid aside, and metal stairs unfolded beside them both, settling onto the concrete below.

Waiting patiently as Suzuha moved over and slowly ascended the steps, she looked down to her a moment, and a mutual thought bloomed in their minds as their eyes met again.

 _I'm never going to forget this experience._

* * *

 **Tuesday, May 1st, 2012; Akihabara, Tokyo; 4:54p.m.**

"Well, we have maybe ten minutes to get to your park."

"Its less than two blocks away. We should be fine."

Walking to the rooftop access nearby, this time with Ruka in the lead, Suzuha slowly exhaled, listening to the movement of steel and machinery of FG204 behind as the access hatch closed. Picturing the prior rooftop in China as the steel door opened in front of her, the teen descended into the stairwell a few paces behind, hands slipping into the pockets of her camouflaged pants.

 _Been through lots of doors today. Seems every adventure starts, and ends, through a door._

Turning twice, following the shadow cast on the ground just ahead, she emerged onto the sidewalk, and Ruka gave a quick nod to the left.

"This way."

Blinking from her sudden eagerness, Suzuha's hands withdrew from her pockets again, prompting her into a momentary jog alongside the curly-haired teen as they crossed the street.

"You walk fast. And run fast too."

Chin rising with a smile, Ruka exhaled.

"Only when I need to."

"Well you ran faster than me earlier, and that was awesome."

"Fight or flight. You told me to run."

"Sure did. Worked out just fine for both of us."

Continuing down the segmented sidewalk in a quick pace, silence lingered between both girls, realizing their time together was drawing to a close.

"Suzuha."

"Yeah?"

"If you didn't find me a couple of hours ago... What would you have done?"

Blinking from the prospect, her eyebrows furrowed in contemplation.

"I don't really know, honestly. I think I'd still try to find someone to help me, and if that didn't work... I'd probably just go at the mission alone."

"You would? I mean, earlier you were pretty adamant about needing assistance."

"Yeah. Part of my instructions recommended finding a friend... But I made it pretty far on my own. I'm sure I'd be able to figure it out... Can't imagine it would be too out of bounds with a time machine at my disposal... Plus I've spent a few years on my own back where I came from. I mean, if a girl can survive in the Yokohama ghetto..."

"Um, _ghetto?_ "

"Point is, Ruka, finding you today probably made my mission a lot easier to accomplish. Might've been a lot tougher on my own."

"I see... I'm glad I could help you. With saving the world and everything."

"And I thank you, Ruka. You've been very helpful."

Smiling with uncertainty, she looked ahead, seeing the open expanse of the aforementioned park spread out beside the sidewalk, with several trees growing in size.

 _If you say so, Suzuha... But no matter. You've been just as helpful in return... Allowing utilization of your time machine. I suppose my requests weren't nearly as hefty as yours... But you did promise to get me back here safely. And you fulfilled that, so I can trust what you say. The last objective now, however... Is what I've been anticipating for many hours now._

Picturing Okabe leaning against one particularly special park bench in the distance, head-to-toe in collared dress clothing, her heart raced with excitement.

 _Seeing the boyfriend after this long, crazy day._

* * *

Standing in the broad-leafed shade of a deciduous tree, Ruka checked the time with her phone, brimming with anticipation.

 _Five-oh-one... Okabe isn't here yet... And Suzuha is. Does she intend to meet him?_

Looking aside at the brunette girl, dressed in camouflage that seemed to match the leaves of the surrounding foliage, Ruka exhaled, which then prompted the girl to turn and offer her hand.

"Well Ruka... I think this is where we part ways."

"Wha... Are you sure? I mean, wouldn't you like to meet Okabe again?"

Blinking from her confusing statement, she hesitated, only to exhale and rub the back of her head bashfully.

"Its okay... I mean, he's arriving here for you. I'll let you guys do your thing... But I'm sure we'll meet again sometime later on."

Watching a hint of disappointment settle onto Ruka's face, Suzuha exhaled, only for the girl's eyes to rise, nodding with acceptance as she shook her hand in return.

"Alright. If you're around here, don't be afraid to say hello."

"We'll see what happens. Thanks again for your help, miss Urushibara."

"Of course. Hopefully we've actually saved the world."

"Yeah. _Hopefully_."

Hands slipping apart, Suzuha turned, only to pause her footfall.

"Right, before I forget..."

Slipping off her backpack with ease, she tugged open one of the zippers, and withdrew the glowing divergence meter, peering at the numbers displayed in the glowing nixie tubes.

 **1.105839**

 _Good. Still over one percent... I think we might have saved the world... Or something._

Eyes meeting, she stepped closer, offering the device to Ruka, who's arms rose, accepting it into her palms.

"Part of my instructions told me to make sure Okabe ends up with this. So, _here_."

Looking over the rectangular object, Ruka's head tilted, inspecting its complex construction.

"Don't you need this, Suzuha? I thought this is what you needed to be ab-."

"Yes, it is. I used it so we could tell if we achieved world line divergence, and we did. That part is done, so now I'm just doing what I've been instructed to do."

"I... Alright. I'll make sure to give it to him."

"Good. Okabe will be better off with it anyway."

 _And besides... Something tells me he'll understand why it suddenly reappears. It seems like you're remembering things from twenty-thirty-six somehow... So I'm sure Okabe will too._

Heads rising, their eyes met, and both teens exhaled with finality.

"Guess I'll see you whenever I see you."

"Yes. I guess so."

Hand rising in a wave, Suzuha offered a warm smile, and then turned, walking across the concrete and grass into the distance.

Mouth opening slightly, Ruka watched the mysterious teen fade into the distance, heart beating from the endless stream of memories and emotions cycling through her head in a mental review.

 _Well... Goodbye for now, Suzuha. We were barely acquaintances two years ago, but, I suppose we're friends now. Even if it was for an afternoon. Hopefully your time travel adventures don't get you into too much trouble. Okabe would have plenty to say about that._

Looking aside to the bench a few feet away, a sigh drifted from her lungs.

 _Its a shame she didn't stick around to see him. They'd have a lot to catch up on... And I'm sure Kyouma would love to see another lab member and friend again._

Stepping over and shrugging her school bag off her shoulder, the strap slid down to her elbow, allowing her to gently lower it onto the bench. Sinking down in a turn, her body settled onto the wooden planks, and she leaned back, vision rising to the early evening sky for a moment. Peeking back over to the direction Suzuha had gone, the girl had all but vanished, and Ruka's hands slowly drew together on the ends of the divergence meter resting upon her lap.

 _She's already gone, somewhere. And left me with this... Diverging meter thing._

Vision lowering to the electronic gadget sitting on the folds of her school skirt, her finger touched one of the glass tubes mounted on it.

 _Nixie tubes, mounted on a breadboard... I wonder what's inside the housing? Okabe might not know what this thing is but I'm sure he'd be very curious to see how it works on the inside._

Smiling from a resurgence of excitement, she tilted the meter upward.

 _I should make it a surprise gift. When he's least expecting it... In the middle of supper maybe. He won't be expecting it at all._

Blushing with elation, she opened her bag and delicately slipped the meter within, lifting the bag for a moment and making sure it found a safe resting place within.

 _There. You're a secret surprise now._

Pulling the bag closer to herself and folding the top over, her hands came together, fingers intersecting, and her eyes shut with a happy hum.

 _Boyfriend should be here momentarily. A few minutes after five... I can't wait!_

* * *

Walking calmly down the sidewalk adorning the street, hands in pockets and thumbs resting on the belt looped through his dark pants, Okabe observed his surroundings among his patient progression, walking towards the open expanse of an urban park a short distance ahead.

Thank goodness the day is mostly over... Ongoing reprisal of the same material we've covered for the past two weeks is a strange form of repetitive torture. We've already learned the main substance of computational recursion! We need to stray into the stranger theories and designs! The ongoing branches of alternative curiosities! It seems I may have to politely advise the professor by email to move beyond another round of bland recap and kick things into gear.

Stringing together the message contents of a mildly threatening, well-intended email to his class professor, a chuckle arose from his throat, eyebrows quirking with deviousness at the thought.

 _He'll understand. Even with his repertoire of refusal at my propositions in the past... He seems to come around in the end. Mostly due to my unrelenting persistence._

Head turning from a passing car, his vision panned across the expanse of concrete and grass ahead, spotting the lone slide sitting in the middle. Then with a rise of his heartbeat, dark curly hair appeared above a very familiarly positioned bench, and he brimmed with excitement.

 _In the end, the doldrums of class hours, and the ongoing chaos from the Organization's infiltration of our schools, are all worthwhile. As long as I end the day seeing her bright eyes, curly hair, and the endless blushes that bloom among her smile._

Giddy with anticipation as he maintained his calm walk, her head turned from his approaching footfall, and with a peek over her shoulder, a grin spread along Ruka's face, and she quickly turned away, prompting a light laugh from Okabe as he walked up beside the bench. Looking down at the young woman seated on the bench, adorned in her school uniform, her face rose upward, eyes meeting his, and expected blushes spread across both of their faces.

"Rukako."

" _Okabe!_ "

Launching upward from the bench, the teenage girl quickly surrounded him with her arms, to which he returned, capturing her in a mighty embrace, and prompting both of them to nuzzle the others' necks, taking in the familiar scent of each other.

"I've been thinking about you a lot today."

A breath left Ruka's lungs.

"I was going to say the same thing."

Eyes closing, they slowly twisted back and forth, reveling in the peace and comfort of love's embrace.

"How was your day?"

"Pretty wild, actually."

Okabe blinked with curiosity.

"Really? Mine was dreadfully boring... I was plotting on how to alter the topic of class through discrete coercion against my professor."

Drawing back from the embrace, Ruka rested her head against his collar, fondly imaging the mayhem he was planning as he set his chin atop her head of hair.

"I'll tell you about my day in a little while. Kinda requires some explaining."

Eyebrow's rising with interest, Okabe nodded.

"Alright. Would supper be an appropriate time?"

Remembering the electronic device sitting captive in her bag, Ruka nodded.

"Yes. It would."

"Then its settled, my love. Would you prefer May Queen's, or the noodle shop, or elsewhere?"

"May Queens is fine. Faris will enjoy hosting us again."

"I'm sure she will. Shall we be on our way?"

Head rising from under his chin, she peeked up through her locks of hair at him, smile growing wider as his face lowered to her level.

 _There it is..._

Eyes closing in a murmur, lips pressed together in a heavily awaited kiss, only to draw apart and collide again several times, heads tilting slightly and arms moving as their bodies drew closer together, coalescing in a delightful surge of romantic passion. Breath calmly entered and exited their noses, perfectly comfortable in the moment, and after a short while, lips drew apart, wet and satisfied, spreading into matching grins adorning their expressions of mutual admiration as their eyes reopened.

"I love you."

Watching her eyes seemingly sparkle as the words left her mouth, Okabe's body tingled, chest laden with excitement and emotion.

 _She always seems to glow with some kind of magic when she says those words... And every time I see her, she's always prim and proper in some mysterious,_ _ _beautiful_ manner. Perhaps she is divine. I'm not sure how else you can explain her magnificent adorableness with any practical description... Much less her ability to always look her best, regardless of the day or hour. I don't always like to describe phenomenon with terms of fantasy... But I'm not sure what else would suffice when it comes to my girlfriend. That being said..._

"I love you, Rukako."

Seeing her cheeks redden from his tender reaffirmation of feelings, he tightened his embrace around her proudly, his train of thought slowly wandering.

 _I could say that phrase an infinite number of times... And she will never tire of hearing it. Same with kissing, I suppose. She'll never tire of our kisses, and I'm sure I won't either._

Cheeks lifting with a grin of satisfaction, he waited patiently as Ruka pushed her fingers between his, knuckles brushing past each other, and palms pressing together with the curling of their fingers.

"...Now are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's go."

Releasing one hand, both of them turned in place and walked side by side towards the street, slowly turning onto the sidewalk together.

 _After everything that's happened today... Being here with you again makes it all worthwhile._

* * *

Stealthily peeking around one of the park's planted trees, watching the couple walk away into the distance, Suzuha tingled with a variety of bubbly emotions and feelings.

 _Wow. Okabe IS tall and handsome! At least back in this time... I wasn't really sure how to picture a younger version of him. The Okabe I met was a tired middle aged dad with a scruffy goatee and a hint of greying hair. He definitely looks better in his twenties... Ruka must be proud to have him by her side. She talked a whole lot about him back at her place, and it turns out her glowing depiction of him wasn't too far off._

Seeing their heads turn to each other, faces brimming with mirth and arms slowly swaying, held together between them, a blush crept up along her neck as a medley of romantic imagery replayed through her mind.

 _They sure enjoyed each other's lips too. Watching them kiss was kinda... Gosh, I don't even know. I mean, I've been kissed, twice, by a girl. But mine were quick and confusing and mind-blowing and..._

Eyes closing, her heart beat and a shiver tingled across her skin.

 _...They happened so fast and I didn't really know exactly how to feel. But seeing Ruka and Okabe, so obviously in love... They both know they have time to just be together, so everything they did was so gentle and easy. They know exactly how they feel about each other, and they weren't in any kind of rush to show it. Things just happened as they did... Kissing and hugging and cuddling. God. Their eyes and smiles afterward... It sure looked like an amazing experience._

Reopening to the same couple, further away on the sidewalk, a pained breath exited her lungs

 _...It probably was. I guess I'm a little envious. But I hate that I even feel that way! Ruka is a gentle, beautiful flower, and she loves Okabe more than anybody can imagine. She still feels that way after twenty six years together, through war and hardship. Nothing can even compare to that much dedication. I shouldn't be jealous. I should be proud. Inspired, maybe. But as it turns out, I haven't been able to enjoy years of spare time with anyone. Hence why I'm here in the past, having left behind an unexpected best friend, after apparently stealing her heart._

Eyes sinking from the couple fading into the distance, she turned aside, leaning back against the trunk of the tree.

 _Oh, Kamiko. It seems like I end up thinking about you almost every day. I wish we weren't forced apart like this, stretched far away across time. You opened up your hard shell and gave me your trust, and your delicate little heart... And I think I left you a part of mine. I've been confused about my own feelings ever since you first kissed me in the armory... Maybe I've just never felt attached to somebody, and you're the first person I've opened up to in a long while. Maybe I felt like you wouldn't be killed so easily after everything I witnessed beside you... Being in the military forces and surviving in the ghetto doesn't allow you to keep friendships when people are gunned down so easily. But as soon as I met you, you seemed so powerful. Not just as acting commander, but in spirit. A nineteen year old woman going out and kicking ass with a semi-auto rifle, leading soldiers and tanks to victory. Totally badass. Then when you got home, to the safety of a bunker complex, you were cute and young and full of energy, whenever you didn't have to wear the mask of military command._ _The funny part is, both sides of you are awesome. I didn't expect the badass to also be an adorable friend. You're not two-faced or anything... You're just trying to survive, like me. And being friends, even for a week, brought out the younger sides of both of us. Feelings and emotions we've kept hidden away, protecting them from the awful world we grew up into._

Heartbeat quickening, her mouth slowly opened in realization.

 _I think she kissed me because she was grateful... That we could both be ourselves and show emotions, as friends. And I kissed her back, showing her I was grateful for everything she's done to help. But now that I think about it... I've only realized that here and now. Back then, I was running on emotions and adrenaline. I cared greatly about my only friend, and I knew she would be heartbroken once I left her behind. Kissing her back showed her I care about her. Cause her kissing me meant she really did care about me. And I..._

Bringing her legs close, she hid her face with her arms, forehead resting against her knees as a fierce blush burned across her cheeks.

 _...I can't believe being kissed by Kamiko is making me feel like this. Its like a weakness only I know about, and I took away the only path back to her. Completing this mission, doing all this time travel stuff... Everything I did today has overwritten my past, including the girl that I'm pretty sure was falling for me... Or something. I only knew her for a week or so... I don't even know anymore._

Throat locking, the blush faded as the heft of helplessness cascaded across her mind from the thought.

 _ _I can't even confirm anything, 'cause I've gone ahead and done what dad and everyone else wanted me to do._ They told me to come back if things didn't work out. But things did work out as planned. I changed the future. So I guess I can't go back._

Staring at the dark pixelated patterns in her camouflaged pants, her mind was suddenly overwhelmed by an ever-expanding storm of sadness.

 _I'm sorry, Kamiko. I did my job, and now I can't come back._

Eyelids slamming shut as conflicted tears surged, a shaky breath scorched her insides, leaving in a muffled whimper.

 _Please forgive me._

* * *

 **Tuesday, May 1st, 2012; May Queen NyanNyan's, Akihabara, Tokyo; 5:47p.m.**

Sitting across from each other at one of the larger circular tables, with various sheets of homework and studies spread out on the tablecloth, Okabe and Ruka quietly worked, speaking occasional whispers and thoughts among the scribbles of writing, hands and pens creating numerous answers to the variety of questions listed. Among the shiny white plates covered in crumbs of various consumed snacks, two half-empty glasses of Dr. Pepper stood, and an invisible cloud of information churned in a storm of mental determination above the table - Seemingly noticed by Faris as she quietly strode beside the table, gloved hands plucking the plates from the surface.

"Its fascinating... The magnitude of mind-force you two create when you're in here. I'm surprised you haven't created a black hole together."

Mouth slowly opening from the described phenomenon, Okabe's eyebrows quirked, watching as the pink-haired young woman stacked their plates on her arm.

"What's that supposed to imply? Telepathy is not capable of forcing matter into an inward gravitational collapse."

Giving him a hint of a smirk from his response, Faris tilted her head towards Ruka.

"How about you, Lady Urushibara? Do you believe in the forces of the mind?"

Slowly setting down the pen in her fingers, her eyes met Rumiho's after a glance at Okabe's crossing arms.

"Well I'm... Not sure telepathy is possible right now. But you never know. A lot of things in this world used to be considered impossible." _Like time travel, for instance._

"I see. Perhaps you two don't see your own energy clouds... Interesting. Would either of you like anything else?"

"I think I'm alright for now."

"Kyouma?"

"I'm satisfied as well, thank you."

Offering a momentary curtsy, coiled ponytails bobbing beside her head, Faris then turned on her heel, maid dress twirling around her legs in a showy manner.

"Well I'm here to serve you regardless. Please call if you need anything else, you delightful lovebirds!"

Blushing from an intended thank you that didn't quite escape her throat, Ruka instead turned back to Okabe. Watching his eyes slowly meet hers, mouth curling into a familiar smile, her heart continued racing.

 _She enjoys teasing Okabe... And making me turn red in the face. But it never upsets either of us. I think Rumiho really likes seeing us together, here in her cafe. We're both good friends of hers, so seeing us happy makes her happy. Kinda like what Mayushii says. People feed off happiness... And being with Okabe, doing anything together, is probably the best kind of happiness I think I've ever felt. Seeing us like this must do a lot for our friends... And if I make my friends happy, I'm going to do anything I can to keep it going._

Gazing at her boyfriend, completely forgetting about the homework on the table, her hands drew together, fingers held tight as a heavy, excited heartbeat coursed through her being.

 _I'm sure Okabe's probably thinking the same things I am. He tries very hard to make sure everybody is happy and safe. Friendships are important parts of his life... And above that, the love we share is probably the greatest thing he's ever valued. He means the world to me, and I know I mean the world to him. Knowing that, is probably the most amazing feeling I'll ever have._

* * *

Sitting on a tall wooden chair, legs crossed beneath her black and white maid skirt, Faris remained in a lean against the bar counter, head propped upon her arm. Calmly observing several occupants of her cafe, one of her coiled ponytails brushed against her shoulder as she peeked towards Okabe, and then Ruka seated across from him.

 _You two are fascinating. I don't think either of you two realize it either. Kyouma, the resident science-obsessed master of mayhem, and Ruka, a shy, delicate flower. Almost two years ago something clicked between you two. Mysterious, yes, but not too surprising. Little lady Urushibara has had her miko-maiden heart set on Kyouma for as long as I've known her, and he's always had a soft spot for her in return. Why they skirted around their feelings for so long though... That's something I still don't understand. Maybe Okabe just had to warm up to the idea of a girlfriend, and Ruka waited for the right moment._

Seeing the mirth laden faces of the couple, quietly conversing and writing, Faris' heart beat with secret enjoyment, tempered by a passive shadow of envy.

 _Urushibara... It seems you are both patient and lucky. Finally convincing Okabe to date anyone is a respectable achievement. Your unlimited patience and quiet wall flower charm became Okabe's weakness, and I don't think anyone expected that. The quiet, shy girl thawed his reluctance for romance... And then they're suddenly inseparable. Pretty soon here they'll be reaching two years together. August thirtieth. Ruka's birthday. Sure was bold for Kyouma to ask her out on her birthday... But fortune favors the bold, and he made Urushibara's dreams come true, doing so. That must have been magical for her, having her feelings for him requited on such a special day..._

A blush arose across her cheeks, and her eyes closed, imagining the same experience for herself.

 _I guess its nice though, seeing that he isn't completely impervious to womanly charms... Even though he's incessantly deflected my wayward hints in the past. I guess I'm not a wall flower in any manner, but I can't help that. Being quiet would break me after everything I've been through these past few years..._

A tired, hurting sigh exited her nose, and her eyes reopened, neck discreetly burning.

 _Okabe... You're my knight in shining armor. Same with Shiina. And certainly with Makise, far away in America. Somehow you've got all of us looking up to you... And somehow, the flighty, slender maiden Urushibara stole your heart._

Arm descending to the shelf below the counter, her fingers curled around one of several television remotes, and she looked towards one of the nearby screens.

 _Its funny. You think you know all about someone, and then something unexpected happens, and it turns out you've barely scratched the surface on another part of their personality._

Arm rising, she browsed through several channels on the television network, settling on the local news, which was already broadcasting a breaking news report.

 _Huh. Terrorist bombing in Beijing... That sounds terrible, and interesting._

Watching with interest as several customer's heads turned to the screens briefly, she turned up the volume slightly.

 _Mind control... Best done through television, apparently. People can barely resist it!_

* * *

Hearing a reporter describe an ongoing investigation of terrorism at a Chinese concert hall, Ruka's pen drew to a halt. Heartbeat quickly escalating, her body became paralyzed with fear as she stared at her homework.

 _Oh no. That's... That's the end result of our adventure earlier today. What time is it? All of that happened hours ago._

Hand slipping into her school bag hanging on her chair, her fingers drug across the parts and glass tubes of the divergence meter, and she swallowed, brimming with uncertainty as her heart throbbed.

 _I must look really guilty. Okabe would see it right away, is he..._

Peeking towards him, seeing his head turned over his shoulder, watching one of the nearby televisions with interest, a silent breath parted her lips as she peeked down at the screen of the phone in her palm.

 _Okay. Phone says its six fourteen in the evening. We were in Beijing between three and four in the afternoon. Maybe China wanted to delay the news until they had the situation under control... Two hours later._

Vision rising sheepishly to the same television Okabe was glued to, her fingers picked up her pen, only to set it aside again, helplessly magnetized to the scene of destroyed glass windows and various men being led away in handcuffs by the city police. Several short statements by disheveled security guards described the beginning of a secretive meeting keeping the building on lockdown, two young terrorist assassins swiftly defeating them, as well as several accounts of the unexplained explosion obliterating the structure's utility control room.

Hands held together, clammy and shaking, she looked between the screen and Okabe's head of hair, discovering he had casually resumed his studies.

 _Oh. He doesn't seem too alarmed... I guess young terrorist assassins could mean anybody. I'm sure he isn't assuming anything. He'd already be questioning me if he figured it out._

Watching him patiently, his pen swiftly dragging along the paperwork on the tables, she inhaled greatly, attempting to strengthen her nerves.

 _Now that he's just seen this news report, maybe I should distract him with the diverging meter. But if he knows Suzuha... Would he make any connection from it? I don't know. She implied he might already know about the meter. Does he? What if he doesn't?_

Hands separating, both arms drifted towards her school bag, heart thumping in her chest.

 _Haven't felt like this in a while. Paranoid and freaked out. Not because of my boyfriend, but just how he'll react... To the things I've done, that he's probably about to find out. I guess there's one way for both of us to find out, uhh..._ "Okabe."

Heading rising from the paper, his attention rose to Ruka, pen twisting in his fingers as she rummaged through her school bag for a moment.

"I was told to give this to you."

Eyebrow quirking from her worried expression and hushed voice, he watched as she delicately lifted a rectangular electronic object onto the table. Then, noticing the glowing nixie tubes mounted in a row upon it, he inhaled sharply, gaping with sudden recognition.

"My _god_ , the meter!"

Arms lurching forward, her hands retracted just as quickly as he gripped the divergence meter in his fingers. Looking back and forth between it and Ruka's startled expression, his mouth remained open.

"Where did you find this?"

"You've seen it before?"

"I had it in my possession in the past! Where on earth did you find this thing?"

"I, _well_ , it was given to me, to give it to you."

Swallowing, and looking around with mild paranoia, he slid it closer to himself, voice lowering as he studied the object.

"Ruka... Who gave you this?"

Eyes rising upward from the mysterious device, she released a shaky, held breath.

"Suzuha did."

Straightening upright, Okabe stared at Ruka.

"...Suzuha? _Amane_ Suzuha ?"

"Yes, her. She found me out of nowhere this afternoon... Said she needed my help to save the world."

A single choked laugh of disbelief forced itself from his throat.

"She asked you to help save the world?"

"Yes. I know it sounds crazy. She showed up dressed in a camouflaged uniform, and told me she was sent back from her future in twenty-thirty-something to stop some meeting from happening."

"How did she get here?"

"Her time machine. Some big round thing on legs with solar panels. I was inside it several times."

Sitting still, floored by the unfolding story, Okabe's mind raced with a comparison of prior memory and information.

 _She came back in FG204. I can't believe it! Future Suzuha is still alive and well, and still destined to save the world...?_ "So she, um, came back here to Akihabara, and found you. How along ago was this?"

"Four forty five. I think. She asked for my help, and I agreed as long as she was able to bring me back safely. Then we went up to the roof of your apartment, got in the time machine, and went to... _Beijing_."

Slowly turning back to the news broadcast on the television, displaying a helicopter's view of the smoking auditorium, surrounded by police and emergency vehicles, he then peeked back towards Ruka, who promptly shrunk back, turning red with shame.

"Did you two... Go there and cause that explosion?"

"I... _Sort of_. Suzuha beat up a bunch of people, and I guess had some kind of bomb with her. So we blew up an electrical room and probably shut off the whole building."

Blinking with astonishment, he peeked at the television again, and then back to his girlfriend.

"Uh, did Suzuha happen to mention why she needed to do this?"

"Yes. Some sort of federation was being formed there. I guess it was destined to drag the whole planet into world war three, which turned into the future she came back from."

Heart sinking into his gut, Okabe closed his eyes for a moment.

 _A federation... Almost spelled the end of the modern world? My god! I don't even want to imagine what the world was like in Suzuha's time. Perhaps it was similar to the previous future she arrived from two years ago. It seems she keeps coming back to fix things, over and over... And this time, she recruited my girlfriend._

"I'm assuming... She was intending to reach one percent divergence. Right?"

"Yes. I guess we reached it after all the trouble we caused. She said as long as we disrupt the meeting somehow, any change from her past was enough to complete her mission."

"She didn't happen to say who sent her to our time, did she?"

"No. She didn't. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm sure it doesn't matter by this point... What's done is done."

"Yeah. I feel bad about blowing up a bomb... But knowing I probably prevented a total nightmare of a future makes me feel a little bit better." _Almost._

"Were there any casualties? Are you alright?"

"Not that I know of. All I did was run a lot and lure security guards to Suzuha. She did all the fighting. Nothing happened to me."

A sigh of relief left Okabe's lungs.

"That's good. It's already worrying that you were caught up in some chaotic situation in a foreign nation... Last thing I would ever want is for you to be injured somewhere where I can't help you."

"I know. I was scared too, especially with the time travel stuff. I didn't have any idea what I was getting into."

"And yet you went along with it anyway."

Her shoulders rose in a timid shrug, heart heavy with responsibility.

"I might have saved the world. Who knows."

"Indeed. I suppose you could have."

Sitting silently, both of them looked down at the divergence meter sitting on the table. Then, a confident chuckle arose from Okabe's lungs, and Ruka's face broke into an unexpected blushing grin.

"My dear Rukako. Your adventures in the last hour give me great confidence in your bravery."

"Thank you, Kyouma."

"No doubt with your efforts and steadfast determination, we may have found ourselves on a new path into the future, free of widespread devastation."

"Maybe. I just hope what we did was enough."

"I'm certain it was, my love. Suzuha was wise in recruiting the Secret Warrior to her cause."

Extending his hands outward, they were promptly grasped by Ruka's, palms meeting and fingers curling together.

"Did miss Amane happen to say if she was staying in our time?"

"I don't know. She didn't mention her plans after the mission. We came back to Akihabara, and then went to my home, and then back to the park. She left, and you arrived."

A lengthy sigh left his lungs. _Missed her by minutes, and I didn't even know._

"Rukako, what time was it that you met her?"

"Quarter to five."

"That was less than an hour ago. You squeezed this entire adventure into fifteen minutes?"

"We were in a time machine, Kyouma. We went to Beijing sometime after three, went to the shrine around one... I guess we had just enough time to get back here before you arrived a little after five o'clock."

Sitting back in his seat, Okabe's face curled into a smile.

"Amazing."

"You would have loved it. Especially the machine itself. I've never seen anything like it."

Picturing Suzuha standing by FG204 two years earlier, he slowly nodded.

"I'm sure it was quite the experience."

"Yeah. The travel itself is a bit rough, being jerked around all over the place. But it only lasts for a little bit, and then it lands and you're suddenly at a different time and place."

Hands squeezing, their eyes met again, smiles blooming.

"After all of this crazy stuff though, now I'm just glad to be back here with you."

"Had enough adventure for one day, huh?"

"Yeah. I got off the train from school and ended up saving the world. I'm ready to relax after we're done with our studies."

"Agreed. Though I'm sure you'll end up telling me more about this mission."

"I'll probably be thinking about it for a while."

"Time travel is not something one readily forgets about."

"I'm sure you know all about that, after all that stuff with gadget numero eight."

His head tilted aside with recollection.

"Yes, truth be told, I think about those days with fair regularity."

"Honestly, I went along with Suzuha because I knew time travel was possible... With the experiments you used to do."

Gathering his attention, his chin rose with interest.

"Is that so?"

"Its thanks to your experiments with the phone-wave that I believed Suzuha when she told me she traveled through time. Then she brought me to her machine, and after flying around in it, there was no way I could deny any of it when I experienced time travel personally."

"Are you trying to imply that my hazardous experiments led you to save the world?"

"Maybe."

Eyebrows furrowing, and then quirking with interest, he nodded.

"I'm flattered, my love, but you're forgetting a crucial part of the equation."

Watching him patiently, his hand then freed itself from her grasp, index finger pointing at her.

"It was your selfless bravery and determination that led you to this world-saving adventure. All I did today was sit in classes all day, bored out of my skull."

A blush of mirth spread across her cheeks.

"Oh Kyouma. Don't discredit yourself."

"I'm not. I'm the guru, and perhaps I was your inspiration. You were the grunt that carried out the mission with resounding success."

Heart throbbing with admiration, a sigh happily drifted from her nose.

"I suppose."

* * *

 **Tuesday, May 1st, 2012; Akihabara, Tokyo; 7:26p.m.**

Staring out at the lights of the Tokyo skyline, Suzuha took in a breath of the cool evening air as it swirled within the time machine, brushing across her damp cheeks.

 _I don't know how... But now that I've come to terms with what I've done today... I cried my eyes out. I don't know how long either. I guess I've been holding things in, cause once I got going, I couldn't stop. Walked all the way back up here, crying. Sat outside, crying. Sat in here, and I guess I stopped crying. I've just been sitting here, staring outside as the sun goes down._

Slowly blinking, a sigh drifted from between her parted lips.

 _Seeing Ruka and Okabe, the same people that willingly took me in and gave me refuge in Valkyrie... Seeing them so happily in love, and knowing their child is the only reason I've even ended up here, making their wish for a better future a reality... Its so overwhelming. I guess I've given them a better future, but nobody can even be sure yet. My parents are probably still alive, but I haven't even seen them yet. I'll be born in a few years, Kamiko should be too... So many things will happen in the years that come. And if I've done what was necessary... World war three, and SERN's rise to continental domination, shouldn't even happen. But if those disasters don't happen... What will happen instead?_

Eyes flitting aside to the date and time displayed on the screens, she slowly shook her head.

 _I'll drive myself crazy if I worry about every little incident that happens. As long as the problems I grew up with don't take place, things should be a lot better for a lot of people. I guess. The Urushibara family won't have to lead a national resistance force from a secret underground city. Our parents won't have to build a time machine to change the future, and Okabe won't have to give me a secret mission right after I find a friend and a safe place to hide._

Her eyebrows slowly furrowed.

 _Okabe. Such an important and mysterious guy. And it turns out he's some twenty-something college student back in the day. He has no idea of what he's capable of. I'm sure he'd love to know. Anybody would. It would've have been hard to resist telling him, too. Telling him that he's the guy in the future that assigned me this crazy mission. A mission that I recruited his girlfriend Ruka into. She'd probably want to know about that future too. And now that I think about it, with some of the confusing things she's said, I'd ask them about this past I'm in. I have no idea what's going on in this time of the world. I'd ask so many questions about their present, and they'd ask about their future._ _.. Jeez. We'd all have loads of questions. I have questions right now that I never even got to ask Ruka about. She kept acting like I had already met Okabe somehow. The Okabe and Ruka I met in Valkyrie knew about me as a child because of my parents, but that was a different past. That couldn't have been the same past that I'm in now, right?_

 _'Wouldn't you like to meet Okabe again?'_

 _...What does she mean, again? Its not like she's aware of him giving me this mission in the first place... Unless she is somehow. But that's what, twenty-four years from now in a different future. There's no way she could know. Unless she's talking about something else that I'm not aware of._

A huff of confused breath left her lungs.

 _When else could I have met Okabe? I wasn't part of Valkyrie until I met his daughter. Considering how important he was then, there's now way a random rebel like me could have met him in Yokohama. He never came out to the surface or the front lines. So what was Ruka talking about? When could have I met Okabe earlier? Its not like I could have existed in a different part of time._

 _...Right?_ _I'm me. I exist here and now, in the year twenty-twelve. How the hell could I have existed at any other point in the past?_

Standing from the pilot seat, she gripped the sides of the access hatch, leaning outside and peering out into the heavens. Gazing beyond the orange and yellow skies painted by the distant, setting sun, her eyes searched for an answer.

 _Maybe that's just something I'll never understand. Another weird thing in this world that doesn't make any sense. I've experienced strange things on both ends of this time travel journey. And I'm sure if I keep using this time machine my dad built, I'll just keep finding more. I'll have more questions, and if I'm lucky, I'll find some answers too. I'll just have to be careful. Last thing I want to do is ruin this better future that everyone fought so hard for._

Eyes closing, her head sank in a single nod.

 _After all, it cost me my original future, and left me with nothing but memories. Of survival, a valiant struggle for liberation, and the gift of friendship. Countless lives may have been saved, a global war may have been prevented, and yet... All I can think about is one girl._

Sighing heavily as her eyes reopened to a darker sky, she swallowed.

 _Kamiko, my dear, distant friend... I hope this all was worth it._

* * *

 **Tuesday, May 1st, 2012; Akihabara, Tokyo; 8:14p.m.**

Nestled together on the faded green fabric of a well-aged couch in his chaotic little apartment, Okabe's fingers slowly brushed through Ruka's curly dark hair, her head tucked up against his collarbone. In her lap, her white and red Upa plushie sat captive beneath her slender arm, and her chest rose and fell with breath, feeling his free arm resting across her stomach.

"She didn't say much about her future... Did she?"

"No. She kept it pretty vague... But it sounded bad. Enough to will me into helping her."

"Which is admittedly brave on your part."

Smiling with a tingle of mirth, she adjusted herself slightly.

"It happens now and then, Kyouma."

"Oh, trust me, I know."

"Anyway, it makes me wonder who sent her back to this time... And who built that time machine."

Heartbeat quickening, Okabe inhaled a discrete breath from several memories of FG204 from the past.

 _You'd be surprised, Rukako... I'm fairly certain Hashida did._

"...Cause, obviously getting her back to our time, to head over to China... Whatever was going on there with that meeting probably played a big part in causing the war and stuff she grew up into. So once whoever figured out they might be able to stop it, I'm sure Suzuha and her time machine became pretty important."

Hand pausing on her head of hair for a moment, his pinkie finger brushed across the skull pin on her hair.

"How exactly did the mission in Beijing progress... If I may be so curious?"

Squeezing the soft ear of the Upa between her fingertips, Ruka's eyes slowly drifted up towards the ceiling.

"Well, we ended up on the roof of this big building. An auditorium or something. I followed Suzuha over to the door for the roof, and she broke it open, and we headed inside to an elevator."

"And you got inside said elevator."

"Yes. Headed down to a floor, I don't remember which or what number. We were a couple floors up from the actual auditorium part though. Minutes after stepping inside, we went down a couple hallways, and encountered security guards."

Noticing complete silence from her boyfriend, she exhaled, heart beating a little bit faster.

"Right away they came after us. Probably were a bit startled by both of us appearing out of nowhere. Suzuha told me to run, and I did. She ended up beating the crap out of the first two guys, and I led two more back to her, and watched her wreck those guys as well."

"Wait, did she use a weapon or something?"

"She had a police baton I guess, but other than that, she had gloves and boots, and some decent muscle."

"Hand to hand combat. Impressive."

"Those were the first four. We encountered three more later on. I tripped one up with some filing cabinets, but Suzuha did all the heavy hitting."

"Sounds like it."

"It was amazing. I feel sorry for the security guys, cause she destroyed them. She said it was from training in the JSDF and something else... But she wiped out a bunch of grown men. Punches, kicks... It was like watching an action movie."

Smiling from her athletic descriptions of an old friend, Okabe closed his eyes for a moment.

 _Time traveling, ass-kicking ninja... I expect nothing different from the likes of Suzuha._

"She said something about surviving in the Yokohama ghetto too. And she had a gun in the time machine. If she was in the JSDF, she must have been a soldier. Or maybe she still was until she arrived here."

"Only soldiers can have firearms... With some exceptions. Perhaps she was indeed a soldier."

"She was wearing camouflage too, so I'm pretty sure she was."

"In any case... At what point did the bomb detonation happen?"

Exhaling heavily, Ruka lay still with hesitance.

"Later on. We saw the actual meeting happen through a couple windows. A bunch of people were sitting in this big circle, and stuff was being projected on the wall nearby. After Suzuha beat up the later three guys, we found some kind of utility control room. That's when she revealed she was carrying some kind of plastic explosive, and she set it up, turned on the detonator thing, and we hurried back up to the roof."

"So there was nobody inside that room?"

"As far as I know. Nobody on the way up either. We took a different route to the elevator, and got up to the roof. I think Suzuha wiped out the whole security team."

"Did she explain her need to destroy that room?"

"Her mission was to disrupt the meeting. So we appeared out of nowhere, took out security, and then blew up the room and probably shut off the building's power."

"I imagine the committee in the auditorium was pretty startled by your actions."

"That's what I figured out later on. I'm sure their secret meeting fell apart when some unexplained stuff happened, and then a bomb went off."

"I believe the subdued individuals on the news refereed to you two as terrorist assassins."

"Which is goofy, cause we both are just teenage girls."

"And neither of you actually assassinated anybody."

"We might have saved the future, so I don't even want to consider myself a terrorist either."

"Perhaps you did. The committee members you saw were likely some of the people seen in handcuffs... One can only wonder what parts of the world they came from."

 _Or if they're part of SERN, or the committee of three-hundred... Good lord, Rukako. You and Suzuha may have sabotaged the actions of world-class villains._

"I don't know. And we might not find out."

"The important part is that you stopped them, and you both returned safe from harm."

"Yeah. You're telling me, Kyouma. That's the closest I've ever been to some real dangerous stuff... All on top of time traveling a couple times."

Exhaling as his arm squeezed around her a little tighter, a murmur drifted from her throat.

"That part alone astounds me. You went inside a time machine from the future, actually traveled back and forth, and made it back successfully. Its a shame you didn't get any pictures or video."

"I thought about messaging you... But I didn't know what would happen with our phones. I would see things I don't remember sending, and you would have gotten stuff out of the blue that makes no sense... The idea scares me, honestly. It was already odd to be home in the early afternoon, knowing I was technically at school still."

"Indeed."

"It felt safer to keep things between Suzuha and I. At least until we got back to the normal part of time we left from. We sure cut it close too."

"What do you mean?"

"Getting back when we did. Apparently we had to show up later than we left... So we wouldn't appear as doubles or materialize into ourselves."

"Paradoxical happenings."

"Pretty much."

Mulling over the described phenomenon with fascination, his arm lifted from her side in an attempt to rub his chin, but he found himself restraining his breath, chest held tight, as Ruka began shifting herself upon him. Setting the Upa aside and turning in place, lifting herself up on her hands and knees, she crawled closer and tucked herself down against his chest. Sliding up and meeting him face to face in an unexpectedly alluring moment of physical intimacy, she perched herself onto his lap, arms resting on his shoulders and the fabric of the couch just beyond.

"Okabe."

Watching a lock of hair drift down across her cheekbone, faces a mere breath apart, he sat still, trying to resist a blush burning up along his cheeks.

"Ruka."

"I'm glad I can talk to you about all this... You know. With all we've been through this past year or so... Things make a lot more sense with you helping figure them out."

Watching an ever-familiar smile lift his eyebrows, her mouth opened, eyes flitting back up to his.

"Of course, my love. That's what's this relationship mayhem is all about."

"It is."

"Together we solve mysteries, answer questions and make discoveries. And when we're not doing all that..."

Blinking as he suddenly found her lips pressing against his, his eyelids drooped shut, and their bodies shifted into motion, realigning to an embrace of comfort and security. Drawing apart after several seconds of peaceful breathing, her nose brushed lightly against the side of his.

"...That's when we engage in fun and mayhem."

"For science."

A chuckle left his throat, and her mouth curled into a smile of delight beneath their gaze.

"Precisely."


	13. R-E-O 05 (Epilogue I)

**_Epilogue time! Four years later..._**

 **June 18th, 2016; JR Akihabara Station; Chiyoda Ward, Akihabara, Tokyo, 2:37p.m**

Stepping across the tiled floor of the train station, fresh off of a commuter train trip from Haneda airport, Makise Kurisu smiled from the familiar voices of friends on the other end of a phone call.

"Glad to hear everyone is there... I assume the birth went well?"

" _Certainly did. Rukako nearly crushed my hand, but we made it through just fine._ "

Exhaling with an unintended giggle, Makise peeked over her shoulder for a moment, eying her travel bag in tow.

"That's good. No complications?"

" _None whatsoever. Vital signs were good for the duration... The entire experience was admittedly life changing, and will probably continue to be_."

"Uh huh. I hope you're ready to raise a daughter, Okabe."

" _More than ready. We've had a room ready for her arrival for weeks now. At least now the waiting part is over._ "

"Now begins the real test."

" _Parenthood, yes. I know Rukako here is excited to be a mother._ "

"And you?"

" _Of course. Someone has to continue my legacy of scientific madness._ "

"Those are some big shoes to fill."

" _I'm confident she'll shape up to be a prodigious marvel._ "

"Better start her off early with school then."

" _You gonna fill her head with your loony madness, Okarin?_ "

" _The madness you refer to, Hashida, is my curious intellect, tempered by irresistible deviousness_."

" _So she's inherited your finest qualities. Awesome._ "

" _Better get used to it, Daru. My little Kamiko has my quirks as well._ "

" _Yeah yeah, I know Ruka. I'm more concerned about his DNA coding than yours_."

Hearing a variety of laughter and indiscernible statements in the background, Makise listened with interest, mirth spreading across her face.

"Everybody's in good humor. Its wonderful to hear, honestly."

" _Agreed. I'm beyond thankful for everyone's support. And I'm certainly glad you could find time to visit, Assistant_."

Tilting her head, she blushed slightly from the dated nickname.

"Of course. I've had idle time at work lately, and its been a while since I've seen you all. Especially my dear Shiina. Is she there?"

"Yes she is. Mayuri's got the little one in her arms right now, hold on..."

Hearing a shuffle of hands on the phone, she paused her walking, waited patiently.

" _Tu-tu-ruu...! How are you?_ "

Grinning instantly from her greeting, Makise sighed happily.

"Heya Mayuri. I'm good, how have you been?"

" _Really good. Been busy with working at the theater and cosplay shows. How is your research going? Any crazy new breakthroughs?_ "

"That's great, and no, nothing too exciting recently. Still been working with Maho on our artificial intelligence project but that's been slow going."

" _Well knowing you and your super smarts, I'm sure you'll both make leaps and bounds of progress soon._ "

Chin rising from the chime of Mayuri's voice, Kurisu grinned.

"Maybe. It'll take time. But I appreciate your encouragement as always."

" _Of course!_ "

"Anyway... Okabe said you've got the little lady in your arms. How is she?"

" _Oh, she's sleeping right now, but she's a real cutie. You just wait, Makise. You'll love her._ "

"I'm afraid I can't wait. I should be there soon. What was the name of the hospital again?"

" _Mitsui Memorial. Okarin says it should be... Fifteen? Okay. He says a fifteen minute walk from the train station_."

"Depending on people traffic... I keep forgetting how crowded public transportation gets here in Japan. Might have to find a rowboat to get through this crowd."

Hearing a giggle, she sped up her walking pace through the station concourse, heading towards the main entrance.

" _We'll be here waiting for you, big sis._ "

"I appreciate it, Mayushii."

" _See you soon!_ "

"Seeya."

Hearing further fumbling, she waited as several muffled voices began.

" _Still here?_ "

"Yep."

" _Alright. We're in room 7B, fourth floor._ "

"I'll probably ask again when I get to the lobby."

" _Then I'll text you._ "

"Sounds good. See you soon."

" _We await your arrival, double-oh-four._ "

Ending the call and slipping the phone into her pocket, Makise took in a breath and tugged back the sleeves of her light brown jacket, pushing through the doorway into the warmth of the Japanese summer air.

 _Forgot how hot the summers are here... Might have to lose the jacket in a moment._

Wandering through the various clusters of people in motion, she lifted the phone back into her grasp, bringing up a map application and searching for the previously named hospital.

 _Yep. Twelve minutes from here to there. Ten to fifteen, depending on..._

Vision rising upwards, watching dozens of commuters brush past in both directions, she slipped her phone back into her pants pocket.

 _...This. I feel like I'm standing in a river._

Stepping forwards again, her head rose into the sky above, smiling from the familiar view of the surrounding skyline of the Tokyo metropolis.

 _These yearly visits have been wonderful. Sure is nice to have friends across an ocean, so willing to take me in for a week at a time. This place is the mental vacation I've -_

"Oof!"

Eyebrows furrowing as she was abruptly bumped by another shoulder, she halted automatically to regain proper footing. Turning towards the person, her mouth opened, only to find herself restraining upcoming words. Before her, a young woman roughly her age stood still, hand rising cautiously towards her.

"I'm sorry, are you alright? Didn't mean to do that."

Expression softening as the stranger's hand settled on her shoulder for a moment, she exhaled from the unexpectedly quick apology.

"Its fine. Just startled me a bit."

"Me too. But no worries. You have a good day, okay?"

Blinking as her hand lifted, she slowly began to discern the eerily familiar voice. Watching with newfound curiosity as the woman's hair tossed with a turn, she slipped into the crowd beyond, disappearing from sight.

"Yeah... You too."

Her mouth drifted open as hints of recognition slowly connected through places in her memory.

 _Wait a minute..._

Picturing the young woman's amber eyes and long brunette hair, shrouding her oddly familiar facial structure, Makise stood still, peering into the distance beyond the station's courtyard.

 _...Was that Suzuha?_

* * *

 **Mitsui Memorial Hospital, F4 Room 7B; Chiyoda Ward, Akihabara, Tokyo, 3:03p.m.**

Seated amongst a crowd of friends, Makise sat with a newborn Urushibara Kamiko in her lap, watching with endless fascination as the small life in her arms observed the surrounding new world with curious, orbiting eyes. Bundled up in several blankets, her arms and legs fidgeted, and she briefly looked at the red-haired woman several times, bringing a warm smile out of her, observed by the others amidst low conversation.

"I think she likes you, Kurisu."

Looking up towards Ruka from the mother's gentle voice, she exhaled, bubbling with quietly contained delight.

"Seems like it."

"She's hardly cried so far. But I'm sure that'll change."

"Oh yes it will."

Looking to Okabe sitting beside Ruka's hospital bed, she then turned to Mayuri seated just beside her, with Faris, Daru and Yuki just beyond.

Eyes meeting Shiina's, a bout of emotion welled up inside her, and Mayuri leaned over, nuzzling against Kurisu's shoulder for a moment as the woman sniffled helplessly.

"You doing okay, sis?"

"Yeah. This is just... She's beautiful and adorable and I'm kinda melting inside."

"Just wait till you have one of your own."

Sighing heavily, Kurisu didn't bother to deflect Daru's comment in any manner.

"Oh, I know. Her little eyes are just getting me though. She's taking in everything around her."

"Kinda reminds you of someone, doesn't she?"

Looking towards Okabe again, both scientists grinned with pride from Mayuri's statement.

"Yeah. Sure does."

"She'll be seeing all kinds of things once we get out of the hospital."

"Tons of people too."

"She's meeting all kinds of new friends today."

Watching as Rumiho rose from her seat and stepped over, she sank down in front of Makise.

"Mind if I hold her for a little while?"

Inhaling a great breath, she nodded in response, waiting as Faris extended her arms, and then carefully transferring Kamiko from the warmth of one friend's embrace to another.

"There we go you curious little kitten... Maid Queen Faris is keeping you company now, nya."

Gently sitting back onto her chair, all eyes settled on the cocooned child as her arm reached outward into the open air, with tiny fingers opening and closing.

"Let me tell you who that reminds me of."

Looking aside, eyes meeting Ruka's with a loving gaze, Okabe gripped Ruka's fingers between his own.

"Someone shaking hands with stardust."

Looking towards Mayuri as she fondly watched Rumiho offer her finger to Kamiko's hand, the couple released equivalent sighs, watching then as Shiina's attention turned to them with curiosity.

"Oh goodness, look at this."

Heads turning again from Yuki's statement, several laughs arose as the child's tiny hand gripped one of Faris' coiled pink ponytails.

"That's beyond precious."

"I think she likes your style, Maid Queen."

Blushing with mirth, Rumiho watched the child's fingers expand and contract around her soft hair.

"Then she's going to love shopping with me in the future."

"I think we found a future cosplayer, Faris."

Head tilting to Mayuri beside her, she nodded in consideration.

"In the meantime, I think I'll have to spoil this little lady silly."

Winking at Okabe seated across from her, he chuckled contently.

"However you wish, Rumiho. We won't ask much beyond our own means."

"Nonsense. You lovebirds brought a beautiful lady into the world, and I'm going to make sure she gets the best there is."

"Thank you."

Exchanging nods with Ruka, she then looked aside at Daru, who was trying hard to maintain his composure, only for it to be broken as she gently offered Kamiko over to him.

"Ohhh look at you. Uncle Daru's got you and he's going to be the coolest uncle you'll ever know."

Grinning as Okabe quietly laughed nearby, Daru turned aside in his chair, watching as Yuki did the same in hers, gentle reaching over and stroking the newborn's head with a touch of her finger.

"Looks like you're the one melting now, Hashida."

"Hey... I can't help it. Stuff like this... Like adorable little kids... We all love moments like these."

"You don't have to defend yourself, Daru."

"I know. I'm just saying... This is amazing. And I'm sure she'll grow up to be amazing too."

"That's the plan."

Watching as Yuki's fingers slowly curled around his wrist, Daru looked up at his girlfriend, and a mutual moment of understanding bloomed between their fond expressions, causing her to grip his arm tighter.

 _I want this._

Watching her intently, heartbeat increasing, he produced a single nod.

 _I'm ready if you are._

Answered by a nod of her own, she daintily lifted Kamiko from his arms, bringing her into her own embrace against her bosom.

"Little Kamiko. You are a cutie, goodness."

Listening to his girlfriend's softly spoken words, Daru tingled with anticipation for the future as he studied her gentle maternal motions.

 _This must be a preview. Because something tells me I might have a kid of my own on the horizon._

"Would you like her back, Ruka?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course. We'll probably be seeing her plenty in the future."

"I'd hope so."

Carefully rising to her feet, Yuki stepped over beside Ruka's hospital bed, slowly bending down and releasing the child back into her mother's arms. Watching then as Ruka cradled her newborn daughter, Yuki gripped the side rail of the bed, unable to resist a grin of delight.

"You're a lucky lady."

Tucking her daughter up close, Ruka touched Kamiko's forehead with a gentle kiss of her lips, and then peeked towards Okabe beside her.

"I've realized that a few times, over these past six years."

Releasing discreet, separate sighs, both Makise and Rumiho looked back and forth between the members of the new family.

 _Six years... Of a goofy mad scientist and a shy wall flower. And they're the happiest couple in the world right now._

"I'm sure you're both proud parents."

"Prouder than you can imagine."

"Well if a proud mom and dad ever need a nanny to care for their little angel, Miss Mayushii is here to help! As long as I'm not busy with work and all."

"Oh don't worry Mayuri. That's already been long in consideration."

Twisting happily with excitement, Shiina peeked over towards Ruka, exhaling from seeing mother and child both resting quietly, with eyes shut.

"Looks like its nap time."

"Urushibara's been working hard these past nine months. I don't blame her."

"Better make sure you both of your angels are comfortable at home, Okarin."

Vision panning across all five of his friends, he nodded confidently.

"Don't you worry. I won't rest easy until they do."

* * *

 **June 19th, 2016; Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, 11:46p.m.**

Leaning against the wall of a street-side shop, just across the way from the hospital, a twenty-four year old Amane Suzuha waited patiently, cell phone in hand and backpack sitting on the ground just beside herself.

 _Been a few days now since Okabe and a very pregnant Ruka went in... If all went well, they should be out by today. Maybe this afternoon._

Eyes rising as several cars passed on the street, she looked towards the entrance of the hospital, realizing a group of seven distinct individuals were walking towards the opposite sidewalk in front of her. Squinting towards them, making out five women and two men, she peeked up and down from the phone in her hand repeatedly.

 _Boy if I didn't know any better..._

Watching the group turn onto the sidewalk and continue to the right, two couples held hands, and a small head peeked out from a bundle of blankets, and Suzuha suddenly realized she was staring at Ruka, with her newborn child in her arms, walking beside Okabe.

 _Oh man!_

Exhaling sharply, her head slowly turned, following the couple's slow walking pace, heart racing.

 _Oh my god that's them. And that's Kamiko!_

Pulling her backpack up onto her shoulders and hurrying into a following pace, just out of sight behind the group, her heart raced as she peeked around street poles and parked vehicles.

 _Kamiko. That has to be you! You're just a baby, but here you are at last. You've just been brought into this world... And hopefully the actions your parents and I have taken, have brought you into a safer future._

Touching her hand against her head, her eyes shot open in realization.

 _Hold on. If that's Okabe and Ruka, then who were the other two holding... Hands?_

Bursting forward into a run, neck craning around various obstacles along the street, she finally came to a clear view, across the street, seeing a stocky man with an old yellow ball cap, holding hands with a young woman with flowing brunette hair, dressed in vibrantly colored clothing.

 _"Yeah, uhh, Daru? Where did you end up parking?"_

 _"Just down the block."_

 _"That way?"_

 _"Around the corner up there, yeah."_

 _"There's spaces along this whole street, Hashida. Couldn't you have parked closer?"_

 _"So I like keeping my ride off the busier streets. Is that a problem?"_

Hearing her father's name spoken openly, Suzuha's mouth simply dropped open, blinking from the voice and unexpectedly large stature of the man.

 _No way._

Seeing his head turn for a moment, speaking to the woman beside him with a smile, her throat locked when she passively looked across the street, freezing Suzuha in place when their eyes made contact for a fleeting moment.

 _Oh my god._

Turning away, her heart began beating wildly.

 _I think I just saw my mom and dad! They're here! Kamiko is here! Everyone's here and alive and..._

Inhaling sharply, she burst into tears, and a cascade of emotion swept the rest of her thoughts away. Slumping down onto the sidewalk, she buried her face into her forearm.

 _God. They're beautiful. Everyone's so beautiful, and so happy... I can't believe it._

Shaking with surges of emotion, she stared at the blurry sidewalk beneath herself.

 _I don't even know who the other three girls are. But they're beautiful too. They must be here for Kamiko... What a darling. Her parents must be great people to have five friends show up at once to meet their daughter._

Smiling beneath her tears, Suzuha wiped her eyes one by one.

 _Of course they're great. Even in my old shitty future, Okabe and Ruka took me in without question. Into their own quarters of a secret underground city. Automatic accommodation. Totally blew my mind after what I've been through... And I guess I have my parents to thank for that... Being their best friends in the past, and helping get Valkyrie rolling and the time machine built. They sure thought highly of me, being their friend's daughter._

Laughing lightly, she sniffled, wiping her eyes again.

 _Damn. This is amazing. They're all great friends, and they're all badasses for their own reasons. Mom and dad have me, and Okabe and Ruka have Kamiko. And both of us were total badasses back in Valkyrie too. All this stuff is starting to make sense now. I just wish I could explain it to Kamiko. It would blow her mind, as much as its exploded mine._

Exhaling with finality, she looked down the sidewalk, watching people walk closer and further.

 _I guess I'll just have to wait until she's older now. Then I can figure out how to meet her, and I can tell her about the things I've seen and learned. That would be wonderful._

* * *

 **October 8th, 2016; Minatogaoka Futo Park, Shinagawa Ward, Tokyo, 1:19p.m.**

Sitting in an open expanse of yellowing grass, surrounded by a spread of fallen leaves, Okabe and Ruka leaned against each other, watching with calm silence as Mayuri played with their baby daughter Kamiko. Just across the blanket from them, Daru and Yuki sat together, conversing softly as she sat within his cuddling embrace. Bundled in light coats and gloves, fending off the cool coastal breeze that lifted leaves aloft in swirls, both couples listened with delight as the tiny child between them offered fleeting moments of laughter from Mayuri's various goofy expressions.

"That's probably the best sound I've ever heard in my entire life."

Peeking at Ruka just beside him, feeling her head move in a subtle nod, they shifted slightly, adjusting their posture together.

"One of them."

"Keeping a playlist of memory?"

"And a slideshow."

"What was your favorite before hearing our firstborn laugh?"

Watching Mayuri's arm rise, smartphone in hand, both parents watched with amusement as she took a self-portrait with Kamiko bundled up in her lap.

"Whenever you say you love me."

Heartbeat rising, their heads turned further, eyes meeting with serene familiarity.

"I'm not surprised."

"That's a song I could hear over and over again... And never tire of."

Tingling with emotion, their hands drew together, fingers mingling as cheeks grew a little rosier among the cool breeze.

"Agreed."

Gently nuzzling together again, their eyes settled shut, preserving a moment of peace together. Just beyond, Mayuri sat in a quiet moment of admiration, seeing two of her best friends so undeniably in love.

 _Okarin... And Rukako. You two are a dream come true. I'm so proud of both of you! Both of my besties ending up in a storybook romance... I don't know how you two did it, but you're a perfect fit together._

Attention lowering to Kamiko as her tiny pink fingers brushed against the edge of her hand, a giggle left her lungs.

"Well little lady, your mommy and daddy are real lovebirds."

Peeking aside at the other couple, realizing they were both eying her with amusement, Shiina smiled cheekily, eyes meeting those of the ever-curious child beneath her.

"...And so is uncle Daru and auntie Yuki."

"But we're not as obvious about our affection."

Sticking out her tongue at Kamiko, watching the child's mouth open with a hint of a smile, Mayuri then looked over at Daru, her tongue still sticking out.

"There's nothing wrong with kisses in public."

"They're better in private though."

Watching Yuki roll her eyes playfully, just beneath Daru's chin resting on her head of hair, a shuffle of clothing and crunches of leaves registered in her ears.

"Don't worry Mayushii, some of us just aren't as embarrassed about being openly affectionate."

Turning aside as Ruka knelt over beside her, crossing her legs, Mayuri gently lifted Kamiko from the blanket below. Transferring her into Ruka's arms, she watched with delight as mother and daughter nuzzled together in a bundled embrace of warmth.

"Oh, my little angel... You're loved more than you'll ever know."

Melting from the soft words of her best friend, Mayuri then grinned as Okabe carefully moved up beside Ruka. Head rising towards her partner, Ruka then exhaled in a murmur as Okabe's finger parted her hair, and he pressed a kiss into her forehead.

"I could say the same for you, my love."

Eyes meeting in a gaze, hearts beat as a variety of fuzzy thoughts meandered between them both.

"I'm sure you already have."

"Possibly... Nothing wrong with a reminder now and then."

Drawing closer, their eyelids sank in tandem, noses brushing each other with a tingle of soft skin.

"Please do."

"Remind you?"

"Yes."

Lips softly pressed together with a flush of emotion, and in the following seconds of drawing apart, their foreheads remained together, smiles blossoming across their features. Turning away after bashfully observing the romantic moment, Mayuri's attention wandered up to the blue sky above. Bubbling with elation, her hands came together, and she twisted back and forth.

"You're fangirling pretty hard over there, Mayushii."

Watching a grinning sigh seep from her lungs, her attention settled on Daru after his statement.

"I can't help it. They're adorable!"

Rolling his eyes with a smile, Daru watched as Yuki's head shifted from beneath his chin, and her hand rose, poking the tip of his nose.

"I've seen you squee over things, Itaru. You're just as mushy as the rest of us."

Face curling into a helpless grin, his shoulders rose in a shrug.

"Yeah, it happens. But not as much as you guys."

Watching Yuki turn in place, kneeling in front of him, she wrapped her arms around his sides, hugging him fiercely.

"That's cause we usually have to bring it out of you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeeppp!"

At first restraining her attempt to push him backwards, Daru then relaxed, dropping into the fallen leaves behind as a squeal of surprise left his girlfriend's lungs.

"Like this?"

Surrounding her in a bear hug and rolling over in the dry grass, laughter burst out of their lungs as they tumbled around, legs squirming and leaves crunching beneath them. After several revolutions back and forth, Daru settled flat on his back, catching his breath as Yuki lay on top of him, face red with mirth, and eyes fondly gazing at her boyfriend beneath.

"Yes. Kind of like that."

Sinking down into a kiss, they lay still as the breeze picked up speed, sending leaves tumbling and floating past them.

 _...And kinda like this, too._

Looking back towards Okabe and Ruka from the persistent wind, a laugh left Mayuri's lungs as one leaf in particular floated into Okabe's shoulder, held against him for a moment until the wind changed direction. Blinking from the momentary visitor, Okabe squinted from the steady breeze.

"I think its time we form a windbreak for our little one."

"Yeah, here."

Moving aside from the now-vacant blanket, she pulled it over, handing one corner to Okabe, and helping him as he pulled it around himself, and then Ruka's shoulders. Reaching over and pulling it into a circle, Mayuri scooted closer to the couple, closing a circular wall around Kamiko as she was gently lowered into the grass between all three pairs of their folded legs.

"...There we are. Nice and warm and safe."

Watching the child's arms move freely, Ruka's index finger brushed along her daughter's cheek, moving further down and waiting as Kamiko's entire hand curled around one of her knuckles. In a similar motion, Okabe's hand floated down, and after a moment of discovery and ever-curious evaluation, she reached over and gripped her father's thumb.

"Awww... You guys are precious and perfect. Stay right there..."

Phone rising in her hands, Mayuri took a snapshot, and then began a brief video of the moment, saving both to the phone's memory. Reviewing the preserved moment seconds later, and then looking beyond, seeing the free hands of both parents draw together, resting across their knees, she sighed happily.

"You three are going to be an amazing family. I just know it."

* * *

 **October 8th, 2016; Minatogaoka Futo Park, Shinagawa Ward, Tokyo, 1:38p.m.**

Sitting in the shadow of foliage skirting the open grass and concrete paths, Suzuha sat back against the trunk of one tree in particular, calmly observing a group of young adults and a single child through the lens of a camera held up to her eye.

 _I don't think I've ever seen anything so wonderful... Ever._

Smiling, heart beating among calm breath, her finger pressed on the camera's trigger, and a single ***click*** of the shutter met her ears among the whispers of wind, and the regular shuffle of leaves and branches.

 _Mom and dad... And Okabe, and Ruka. They're all totally in love. And their friend... She's been blushing and smiling like crazy. She must be super happy for all of them. I wonder if she has somebody in her life..._

Twisting the focus, zooming in closer, Ruka's gentle face came into view, her longer dark hair slowly drifting along with the flow of the wind.

 _Man. Knowing what she looked like back in Valkyrie... She's beautiful. And seeing both sides of her, younger and older... She's embracing motherhood so easily. A total nadeshiko. Its been programmed into her from the very beginning._

Panning over to Yuki, she adjusted the focus again, watching as Daru pulled a leaf from her brunette hair, only to brush the backside of his palm through it. Right away, a blush began to warm Suzuha's cheeks, as it did Yuki's, far in the distance.

 _Mom though... She's a babe. And my big papa Daru there knows it. He's grinning like crazy. This is awesome._

 ***click***

Camera lowering from her face, her vision lowered to the braided ponytail resting on her shoulder.

 _Pretty sure I know who I got my hair from... Among other things._

Lowering the camera down onto her bosom, held in place by the strap around her neck, she tilted her head back against the bark. Looking up through the branches of the tree above as hints of clouds drifted past, high in the sky above, a grunt left her throat.

 _It's so wild to think... This is what they talked about, back in the underground of Valkyrie. Moments like today, spent together as friends... True friendships that made the fight for freedom worth it. They all accomplished so much as friends. Not just with dad's time machine, but with forging revolution. The Urushibara family figured out to succeed and survive in my old future, going so far as controlling the whole damn secret city they occupied after the government was dissolved. I don't even know how they got all that going, but the scale of the facility was insane. Valkyrie must have spread out under a lot of southwestern Tokyo... Right under everyone's noses. And Okabe and Ruka were in charge of it! Its a shame mom and dad weren't able to make it in there too... I still have no idea what happened to mom after I enlisted with the JSDF. Never heard from her again after the invasion of Tokyo... What a rough chapter of my life. And now only I remember it, 'cause the whole experience is hidden on a different world line, a little under twenty years from now._

Eyes lowering to the distant couples again, a breath drew from her nose.

 _Here I am now, back in a different past. I'm pretty sure on the old world line, world war three would have already started by now. That's a nice change. Vietnam regained independence from China not that long ago... Maybe that botched meeting they had four years ago shook up their diplomacy a little bit._

A hint of a smile curled her lips.

 _Thanks again for helping with that, Ruka... Like I told you, a little bit of ruckus can go a long ways. Your moment of bravery secured a safe future for you, your beloved, and your daughter Kamiko. Speaking of that cute little lady..._

Bringing the camera back to her eye, she focused on the face of the newborn, held upright by two pairs of arms.

 _Yep. You're cute now, and in nineteen years... You were a badass soldier, still cute in a different way. I wonder what you'd look like at my age...?_

Panning over to Ruka again, seeing an ever-familiar smile lift the woman's expression, Suzuha grinned.

 _Probably just like your mom. You did back in Valkyrie... But you had Okabe's hazel eyes, and probably do now. I can't wait to see you grow up into the best friend I remember. You won't be toting a rifle around, and won't be battle hardened... But I can definitely live with that. I wonder what you'll do instead? School and college obviously... But a lot of interesting stuff can happen besides education. Especially if you happen to be best friends with my younger self. If our parents get into hi-jinks in Akihabara, I'm sure you and I will too._

Lowering the camera again, a single giggle escaped her lungs.

 _That's a great thought... Especially going into the future of an ever-evolving nation like Japan. There's going to be all kinds of things to explore and do... And maybe I'll be your mysterious benefactor watching out for the both of us. Pretty sure that's a role I'm just starting to take up. Nothing's gonna mess with our hard earned future._

Popping several knuckles on her hands, Suzuha crossed her arms with a smug smile.

 _Same goes for our parents too. They're all brave souls, and made it through war and revolution... But that doesn't mean I can't look out for them too. They're the only reason I'm here at all, so I definitely owe all four of them for that one._

Seeing both Daru and Yuki sitting in another embrace together, she tilted her head lazily, feeling her ponytail slip off her shoulder.

 _Let's see... My birthday is September twenty-seventh, of next year. That'll be pretty crazy, seeing my past self come into existence. Mom and dad don't even know that I'm already here, twenty four years older. That's a brain-bender... They don't even know that we all have a hand in saving the world, and I'm the one that flew back in time to pull it off. They don't know any part of what I've been through, as a soldier, a rebel, and a time traveler... But then again, I've only begun to glimpse what kind of amazing stuff they do. People can do incredible things when they're not fighting for survival... And knowing what our parents are capable of, I'm sure I'm about to witness some mind-blowing stuff in the years to come._

Staring at the park's expanse of grass, the scene was slowly overlapped by imagery from her memories, picturing a carpet of dead leaves, surrounding overgrown trees and bushes in the muggy, hazy night sky.

 _Funny how they chose to come to this park in particular. Maybe that explains why Okabe chose this place. The same park, in entirely different world lines, and yet..._

Looking over her shoulder, peeking through the trunks of several trees, the large tripodal landing gear of a circular steel machine was visible nearby, with dark blue solar panels absorbing the afternoon sunlight just beyond the remaining leaves.

 _...You and I have been here on both sides._

Peeking back to the newborn child, bundled among blankets and embraces of family and friends, she tingled with anticipation from a variety of memories.

 _You have too, my old friend. You just don't know it yet._


	14. R-E-O 06 (Epilogue II)

_**More epilogue! Twenty years later...**_

* * *

 **April 20th, 2036; Taito Ward; Tokyo, Japan; 10:35p.m**

Sitting diagonally from a middle aged woman, with flowing brunette hair and distantly familiar facial structure beneath distinct amber eyes, a middle aged Okabe sat back on his armchair, passively observing the unexpected guest beneath the dim lighting of his living room.

"Obviously you know who I am, to let me in like this."

"Of course I do... You're Amane Suzuha. Even with your graceful aging, you're recognizable anywhere."

Sitting back in her own chair, fingers curled around a warm mug of tea, she smiled, mildly humored by his compliment.

 _Yeah, the funny thing is, Okabe Rintarou... Now you look exactly like I remember from Valkyrie... But with less grey hair. Raising Kamiko here must not be as stressful as being in charge of Valkyrie... Haha._

"If I may be so bold to ask... Have you been watching over me, and my family?"

"I have."

"Thought so. Any particular reason?"

"Just been curious about what the girls have been up to... Kamiko, and myself."

"I see."

"Been making sure they stay out of trouble too. I don't think either of them have realized it yet."

Okabe's mouth opened, processing her statement.

"Neither have I. Have they been doing things we've been unaware of?"

"Not really. A little bit of parkour and urban exploration... Nothing shady."

"And yet you feel the need to protect them?"

"Like I said, just keeping tabs on them. In case anything does happen, I'll be nearby to assist."

Blinking with genuine surprise, he exhaled slowly.

"I suppose its just odd... Keeping an eye on your own self, and my daughter. But I thank you nonetheless."

"No problem. I survived a pretty miserable future, and so did Kamiko. They can take care of themselves in this world line."

Smiling slowly as Okabe eyed her carefully, she leaned forward.

"Curious about what I just said?"

"Very. Do explain."

"You understand world lines, I assume."

"Certainly do."

"Yeah, so did your past self. You explained world lines to me in Valkyrie, and how you discovered them with your time traveling in the past... With the Phone-Wave, or whatever you called it."

"Wait, when... _Hold on_. I explained this to you? But you..."

Grinning from his expected confusion, she took a sip from the slightly cooler mug of tea, waiting as he got his thoughts into order.

"Suzuha."

"Yes?"

"Firstly... In this alternate future you're alluding to... I explained time travel to you?"

"Yes, you did. You and Ruka were both aware of it through your past experiences."

"Why would I do this? Were you not already aware?"

"I wasn't, and both of you were planning to send me back in time to change the future. So you explained why I had to achieve one percent divergence."

Speechless, Okabe stared at her.

"When in god's name did all this happen?"

"On an alternate world line, on the evening of this exact day."

"So... In this time and place... We were planning on sending you back in time?"

"Yes. You knew the whereabouts of my dad's time machine, FG204. You even gave me his will, and the blueprints and technical documentation."

Laughing lightly as his mouth dropped open, she took another sip, and set the mug aside with a swallow.

"...Anyway, you guys wanted to send me back to twenty-twelve, to stop the formation of a communist federation. Remember that conference hall bombing in Beijing?"

"Yes. I certainly do. You enlisted the help of my wife."

"Sure did. She helped me stop the meeting and blow up the utility room. Attracted the city police, and the attention of the world. Totally derailed the end of the world that I came from. Point is, before that, Kamiko and I found my dad's time machine near the coast, and I went back in time. You're the one that organized the mission, and your daughter led the team that got me there."

"I... did? And Kamiko... _Continue_."

Feeding his endless curiosity, she exhaled, digging through her own memories.

"Valkyrie, was the place where a lot of this stuff happened. It was a secret self-sustaining underground city project that was mostly completed by our government, before the invasion of Tokyo and the dissolving of the government and military structure. You and Ruka somehow assumed control of the entire facility in the aftermath, and the operation sustained thousands of people. Stashed inside like an anthill. SERN had no idea where it was, and yet the place kept the ongoing revolution going full speed."

Grinning as his eyes grew wide, she spun the mug around on the table.

"SERN? As in... The organization that comes to rule the world with time travel?"

"Almost. Their headquarters were destroyed in world war three, so they weren't big enough to rule everybody... Hence why the Japanese revolution was steadily pushing them out of the mainland."

Hands coming together, suspended over his lap, Okabe exhaled with great interest.

"Fascinating. You describe a glimmer of hope. Good to know SERN wasn't fully successful with their regime... And this place you speak of, _Valkyrie_..."

"Yeah. Big concrete bunker complex. Somewhere under southwestern Tokyo. The place was enormous and went way deep into the earth. No bombs could touch it from above."

"That's good to know. You said Ruka and I... And Kamiko, all lived in this place?"

"In your own quarters. You two ran the show, and Kamiko acted as an operational commander, leading missions on the surface."

Picturing his teenage daughter, slender and innocent like her mother, his eyebrow rose.

"A commander?"

"Yep. Carried her own rifle, and led tanks and soldiers. Pretty inspiring, actually. She was a total badass. I met her on the streets of Yokohama, and we became friends right away. I think once I told her my name, she figured out I was related to a friend of yours... Being my dad, Itaru. How is he, by the way?"

"Daru is well, as is your mother Yuki."

"That's good... Anyway, Kamiko brought me back to Valkyrie, and I met you and Ruka. You guys figured out who I was because of my parents, and housed me in your quarters. A week later, you assigned me the time travel mission, and twenty years from that point... Here I am."

"Here you are indeed. And here we all are... In the future you and Ruka brought us into."

"Speaking of that... Do you happen to know the percentage?"

"Of divergence?"

"Yes."

"Of course. You're the one that gave Ruka the meter... Its been sitting somewhere close to one-point two percent for years now."

Sitting back into the couch, Suzuha slowly nodded.

"Huh. Close, as in, slightly less?"

"One point one-eight, last I checked."

"That's a little different from what I remember... I'm sure things have pushed the number a little bit in the meantime."

"Perhaps. Things seem to have progressed fairly well in these past two decades."

"Yeah. Shame I had to wait so long to be sure... But I know the whole Beijing incident was worth the effort now."

"Couldn't you have just traveled forward in time?"

"I could have. But it was way better to enjoy these years, honestly."

"Do you still have FG204 in your possession?"

"Its hidden, but, yes I do."

"Right. Keep it hidden."

"I plan to. We all fought hard to get where we are... I'm not about to mess it up again."

Hand separating, Okabe sat back in his armchair again, studying Suzuha and processing everything she said.

"This... Alternate future. Its truly riveting. Is it the world line you originated from?"

"Sure is. I grew up in a time after Japan withdrew from NATO, and barely escaped annihilation when everyone else went to war. Dad went into hiding, I enlisted into the JSDF, lost contact with mom, ended up deserting the JSDF after the Tokyo invasion, and spent two years in the Yokohama ghetto. After that nightmare, I wound up in Valkyrie under the protection of your family, all thanks to encountering your daughter."

"You speak fondly of Kamiko."

"I do. She was my only friend there in Valkyrie. She was a tough young lady, and took her position seriously. At home, in your quarters though, she was still a teenage girl like you'd expect."

"Sounds like you both found commonality in your friendship."

Blushing for a discreet moment, Suzuha closed her eyes.

"In a manner of speaking... Yes. She meant a lot to me, and after going back in time... I wanted to make sure my best friend had a better future. Obviously one for myself too, but hers was a bit more important."

"Well you've obviously been observing her... But she's doing quite well. Starting college studies just like her mother and I did... The two of you are best of friends as well. We made sure you both attend the same college."

Smiling fondly, Suzuha shrugged.

"I noticed. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sitting silently, Okabe's hand rose to his chin, brushing the bristles of his goatee.

"On the subject of the Beijing incident, as you called it..."

"Yep."

"Before traveling to China, you found Rukako."

"I did. Was on day three of being in Akihabara."

"How did you persuade her to come along?"

"To tell the truth... I told her that she reminded me of my friend from the future. Not by name, but I was hinting at Kamiko."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I also told her about my crap future, and that I was looking for help to prevent it from going bad. Told her world war three was on the horizon too."

"So worry inspired her bravery?"

"Part of it. Something else made her agree to it, but she didn't mention it."

Smiling himself, Okabe leaned forward.

"She believed you, because of my experiments with the Phone-Wave beforehand."

Watching as Suzuha blinked with surprise this time, his mouth curled into a smile.

"So all that time travel stuff was real?"

"I told you it was. You said it yourself, and I certainly wasn't lying. Ruka knew about the experiments... And that may have helped persuade her to go along with you on your adventure."

Mouth opening from the connection, Suzuha's head tilted slightly.

"Holy hell. That answers that mystery."

"And one of my own. Please continue, Miss Amane. This visit of yours is proving to be quite informing."

"Alright... Anything else about Beijing? You're the one that inquired."

"Yes. After the incident, Ruka ended up explaining her perspective of the incident, and presented the divergence meter."

"Figured she would. She was a little shaken up with blowing up the bomb and all, but I knew she would end up telling you eventually. Also, you're the one that instructed me to give you the meter, by the way. That's why you have it now."

Eyes closing with a chuckle, Okabe touched his hand to his face.

"That's brilliant. I assisted my past self?"

"You're the one that gave me the plastic explosive too. Told me that causing a little bit of mayhem and ruckus is always useful."

Blinking with ongoing amusement, he slowly shook his head.

"Good lord, that sounds like me alright. So I'm partly responsible for that explosion... _Lovely._ "

"We're all in on the mission in different ways. That's what makes it so wild. Every one of us had some kind of hand in getting us to where we are now."

Mulling over the infinite combination of universal factors, Okabe rested his chin onto his arm, propping his head upward.

"Suzuha... I'm sure you may have had your reasons... But its a shame we didn't end up meeting, back in twenty-twelve."

"I know. I've realized this too. Honestly I didn't know what would happen if we did meet. Part of me was scared about changing the divergence percentage again, so I felt it might be safer to keep my distance... Since we met each other in the other twenty-thirty-six, in Valkyrie. I didn't know if you would know things from that time, or if any other weird stuff would start happening."

"Understood... I've found through my own time traveling that there's a lot of strange things that take place. Its not for the faint of heart... And not something to careless play around with."

"You're telling me. We had the power to alter our own future, and I've used that power, through technology you and dad developed. That's the kind of stuff that needs to stay out of the wrong hands."

"I agree, one hundred and one percent."

"But, yeah. Sorry about skipping out on meeting you. I was already pretty overwhelmed by everything."

"Its alright. Better late than never."

"By the way... How did you already know about the divergence meter?"

Eyebrow rising, he slowly began smiling.

"Because I've seen it... Before Ruka presented it to me."

"Right... But you told me you built it."

"I did."

"So you already knew about it?"

Carefully steering the conversation, Okabe nodded.

"Yes. I created it to keep track of the divergence percentage amidst the time travel experiments. My cohort, Makise Kirisu, helped define the theorem of technical aspects of our experimentation."

"Huh. Kamiko said you guys worked on crazy stuff back in the day... In that gadget lab you guys had. I guess she wasn't kidding."

"She certainly wasn't. The Future Gadget Lab was the birthplace of many oddball technological innovations."

"Must've been an interesting time, being part of that."

"Absolutely. Many significant events and discoveries took place within those four walls."

"So how did you lose track of the meter?"

"Part of time travel's many variables are the local placement of objects and timing of events. Over the course of travel, the meter disappeared into the fold, only to reappear in the future you departed from."

"Well I haven't traveled enough to see details like that."

"Don't. Its far too easy to derail the progression of things."

"Butterfly effect, gotcha."

"That's the one."

Sitting silently, his heart beat from successfully avoiding diving into a far deeper part of her existential past.

 _Just like John Titor around Y2K... She doesn't even know about her past iterations. I'll keep that mess to myself._

"...So, FG204. What's it like?"

"Well, its a big cylinder, with three legs. There's two sets of solar panels mounted on to it, they power accumulator batteries that run the thing. There's a sliding door, and stairs that unfold from the hatch to the ground. Inside, there's a couple screens, a keyboard and a bunch of control knobs and buttons, and a swiveling chair."

"You're very familiar with it."

"I mean, my dad built most of it. I've spent a lot of time in it, browsing through the mainframe... He left a whole series of notes and journal entries for me to find."

"That's Daru alright... He'd want his daughter to know about his accomplishments."

"Do I know them now? I mean, does my younger self?"

"Absolutely. Hashida is a well respected computational guru. You're set to rise in his footsteps... Just like Kamiko is with myself."

"She said the same thing about Valkyrie. I'm pretty sure you and Ruka intended for her to eventually take control of the operation."

"Grooming her into my successor... I see."

"Yeah. Guess that part hasn't changed."

"In any case, to answer your question... You know very much about your father's work and accomplishments. And he is very proud of you... From what you've told me, I feel he'd be proud of you in your prior dimension as well."

"You said the same thing in Valkyrie."

"Then I meant it then, as much as I do know. Take pride, dearest Suzuha. Your parents love you very much, and are very proud of who you've become."

Breath growing shaky as her heart beat hard, she nodded, restraining a wave of emotion rising inside.

"Thank you. That really means a lot, after going through all this."

"I can only imagine. You've described an epic retelling of your past experiences. I was mostly unaware of it, but you've had encounters with Rukako and Kamiko, and even myself."

"I did. All three of you have done so much for my sake... If Kamiko hadn't encountered me back in Yokohama, we'd be nowhere near this time and place of peace."

"It seems your friendship with her, however fleeting, was a fortunate circumstance."

"It was. For a variety of reasons... Leaving her behind was quite difficult. Beyond being my friend... She was an inspiration."

"Do tell."

"I already have... Sort of. Being the commander I mentioned... She was very brave. Stoic, almost. Very smart cookie too. She got the best of both of you."

"I can attest to that... Even in this world line of ours."

"I'm sure you can. She's nothing short of amazing. I'm sure you and Ruka are very proud of her, and you should be."

Sitting back and smiling fondly, Okabe calmly sighed, buzzing with family pride.

"Thank you. And not just for your glowing words for Kamiko... But for all you have done. In every instance of time and place and world line."

Watching her chin rise, humbled, her mouth curled into another smile.

"Hey... You're welcome, Okabe. I guess I'm just doing what I've apparently been destined to do. Dad wanted me to do all this with his machine, and you guys made sure I did. Honestly we all should thank each other... In a way."

"Perhaps. But bear in mind, part of our success was through your own actions. If we did indeed steer clear of a third world war, and SERN's global subjugation... A lot of lives are indebted to you. And perhaps our families as well."

"Yeah. Maybe. I don't deserve all of the credit."

"But you certainly have a large portion of it."

"So do you. And Ruka. And Kamiko."

"As well as Itaru, and Yuki. Point is, dearest Suzuha, you helped save the world, and brought us to this better future. Be proud of your achievements."

"If you insist."

"I do. You've pulled off what I couldn't do in my own time."

"You said something like that back in Valkyrie."

"I'm sure I did. The Hououin Kyouma in Valkyrie was probably a lot like me."

"Sure was. With some obvious differences."

"Well obviously I'm not in charge of a secret revolution... As legendary and incredible as it sounds..."

"Your hair was greyer too."

Pausing, he rolled his eyes as she giggled.

"Well that's not a surprise. You try governing a secret facility after the end of the world."

"No thanks. I'll leave that to the other version of you. And Ruka."

Smiling as she crossed her legs, taking a sip from the now cold tea, Okabe sat back again, delving into thought.

 _As for you, dearest Suzuha, it seems your life is permanently bound by universal destiny... You seem to consistently reappear from the future, to fix the progression of the past. First with John Titor, then with the IBN and the Phone-Wave, and now with the interference of a national federation's formation, doomed to bring humanity into a third world war. Curiously, you aren't even aware of your own timeline. Unaware of your prior objectives and achievements, and failures. Even your own death nearly forty years ago on a different world line, seems to have been overwritten._

Slowly exhaling through his nose, their eyes met for a moment.

 _Now you sit before me, alive and well, interjected into a world line and future you helped create... One free of war and other evils, prospering into a stable future for the nation of Japan._

A fond smile then lifted his unshaven face, watching as Suzuha's eyebrow rose in response.

"You know, regardless of time and place, if your father knew the extent of your accomplishments... He'd be unable to find the words to describe how proud of you he'd be."

Her head lowered slightly, heart heavy, but she nodded in agreement.

"I wish I could figure out how to tell him. But I already exist as his daughter... How would he even react to meeting his own daughter from an alternate world, in her forties?"

"Probably the same way I've reacted. Endlessly amazed, and thoroughly relieved to know you're alive and well at your age."

"But wouldn't that spoil a part of his life? Knowing that I'm a middle aged woman?"

"To tell you the truth, it may free him of any worries he has for you, knowing you'll be around for the rest of his life. Same with your mother Yuki. Meeting them like you've met with me today, may bring them an otherwise unattainable sense of peace."

Watching her wipe her eyes from unexpected emotion, she nodded again.

"Maybe it will. Thank you, Okabe. I've honestly never considered that."

"Of course, it is up to you if you wish to meet them. But let me assure you, Suzuha, it brings me great happiness to know you're here with us. You're an enigma, and your life story is utterly fascinating. There's truly nobody else in this world that's gone through the fantastic trials and troubles you've endured, and still come out of it all alive and successful. It makes me greatly anticipate the future of your younger self, as well as your own."

A gentle, delighted laugh left her lungs.

"Tell me about it. Why else do you think I've checked in on you guys now and then? This better future was something we all earned, and like I said, I'm curious to see what the younger me will make of it."

"Indeed. I can safely say that after all we've been through, in our differing pasts, I think everything has been worth it."

Picturing Kamiko running and laughing alongside her younger self, and then envisioning a rifle slung across her back, sitting on the turret of a tank, her heart thumped from the medley of memories.

"Yeah."

Watching then as her face rose, hazel eyes meeting hers with a blush, and then the whirl of dark curly hair, camouflaged clothing, and the press of soft, tender lips against her own, Suzuha's eyes slowly closed.

 _Almost everything._

* * *

 _ **END. (Of the main true timeline, at least. Hungry for more and/or want an alternate ending? Continue to the next chapter!)**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed the conclusion to my Okabe/Ruka/Suzuha/Kamiko sequel of time-traveling mayhem! Writing this story in all of its iterations has been a long-term labor of love, thoroughly planned out and coming to pretty awesome fruition, and I've really enjoyed writing fanfiction for Steins;Gate and bolstering the story count. Writing about Okabe and femme Ruka together is very satisfying as an alternate shipping, and I highly recommend others to try it out for themselves. Loads of potential adventure and adorables await!**_

 _ **El Psy Kongroo,**_

 _ **~ C. Betchimov**_


	15. Singular Regression (Alternate Ending!)

_**Alternate ending; Singular Regression. Diverging somewhere after the start of chapter 10 (R-E-O #2) and jumping little further into the mission. Suzuha doesn't encounter Urushibara Ruka in Akihabara, and ends up going at the mission alone, bringing along her own firepower as well... With unfortunate results.  
**_

 _ **Have fun! ...Or don't. Up to you with this one.**_ **:)**

* * *

 **Tuesday, May 1st, 2012; Beijing, China; 4:47p.m.**

Moving away from the rooftop access of a large auditorium, hobbling along in a limp and grimacing repeatedly from the throbs of her injured leg, Amane Suzuha stared ahead towards FG204 as she slowly approached it. Holding her breath from repeated spasms of pain in her limbs, she glanced down at her arms, seeing numerous scuffs and scratches, and looking further, a tell-tale tear in the side of her urban camouflage shirt was surrounded by a dark bloodstain from a bullet wound in her side.

 _Ouch. Holy shit am I hurting. I haven't been in such bad shape since... Since the invasion of Tokyo. But that was my calf. Not my kidney, or whatever is down in there._

Moving into the shadow of the time machine, hiding from the light of the setting afternoon sun beyond the city's skyline, sharp exhales left her lungs, and her vision blurred for a moment as she stared at her machine-pistol held shakily by her blood-stained fingers.

 _I can't believe I got so messed up in there. There were a lot more people guarding this stupid meeting than I expected... And now they're all -_

" _Nín!_ "

Whirling around from the hoarse voice, her eyes widened with an inhale of surprise as a wounded security guard stumbled out of the doorway behind, attempting to draw a pistol from his holster.

"Nǐ fēngle biǎo zi! Nǐ shì yīgè guàiwù, nǐ bù huì qù- _GAAHHH!_ "

 ***BANG***  
 ***BANG***  
 ***BANG***  
 ***BANG***  
 ***BANG***  
 ***BANG***  
 _ ***click***_

Watching the body slump to the ground beyond the smoking barrel of her stubby PM-9 machine-pistol, tremoring with guilt and fear, her fingers pried the empty straight magazine from the firearm, bringing it into view.

 _Oh hell. That was all I had left...?_

Slipping the magazine back inside, she patted her pants pockets and belt, but no further loaded magazines remained.

 _Yep. Used up every damn round... And I'm pretty sure I've killed every single person I've encountered._

Mouth remaining open, she peeked upwards towards the newly terminated opponent nearby, only to tear her eyes away from the lifeless body in a slow turn to the time machine behind. Forcing herself into motion, her leg instantly complained with surges of pain as she stepped around the landing gear of the machine, hand reaching up and palm pressing against the discreet circular panel on the side. Watching it faintly illuminate in response, she stepped back as the access hatch slid open, and a steel stairwell began unfolding, descending to the concrete rooftop beside her.

 _I don't even know if I've been successful yet. Did all those guys in the main hall even know their security force was being shot to death? Somebody had to have heard the gunfire or something. I don't know. Honestly I don't really care right now. Screw these people. Should have just barged in there and killed all of them... Or something. Probably would have been my end too but whatever.  
_

Clambering up the stairwell, pausing to shift weight off her leg, she continued into the dark interior of the machine, being greeted by the screens inside displaying a variety of operational data. Slipping the strap of the PM-9 off and setting it onto the floor, she then shrugged off the backpack and dropped it aside in the same manner.

 _Sure glad you're still sitting here. If I went through all this just to come back to you being gone..._

Kneeling down, a sharp reminder of her leg's injury forced a gasp from her lungs, blurring her vision again as she reached for the line of glowing numbers, fingers curling around the smooth metal base of the divergence meter.

 _Okay. Okabe said anything different from the number it showed back in Valkyrie was what I am trying to achieve._

Wiping her eyes, and dragging a manila folder closer with her other hand, she pried it open, finding a small slip of paper inside.

 _Let's see, back then it was... Zero point two one five. And now..._

Looking at the object in her palm, her eyes panned across the numbers glowing inside the glass nixie tubes.

 _Zero, one, seven... Eight...?_

Blinking, she stared at the device, vision clearing with a sudden surge of alarm.

 **0.178146**

Looking at the number written on the paper, and the divergence meter in her palm, her heart plummeted, and her throat tightened after a swallow.

 _Oh god. Oh my god. It dropped lower and I'm... Ohhhhh gooddd._

Spiraling into a dizzying whirl of loss, she slumped back, setting the meter aside and weakly holding herself upright.

 _Oh no. Oh god no. The number decreased. I haven't achieved one percent divergence, and I haven't... Oh my god! I killed those people, I almost died, and I made the god damn number worse?!_

Mouth hanging open, she shook her head for a moment, and then a cascade of tears began coursing from her eyes, dripping from her cheeks as she sat still, aching with pain.

 _I failed._

Blinking slowly, causing several more tears to drip from her chin, heavy breath slowly filtered in and out of her lungs.

 _I had one objective, and almost died doing it._

Sitting in a state of miserable dejection, her head slumped to the side, staring emptily at the bolts that held the chair to the floor.

 _I failed my mission._

Listening to the ambiance of the city outside, a faint buzzing sound slowly gave way to the repeated chopping of rotor blades, and after a moment of blinking, her head rose, realizing the sound was getting louder.

 _Is that..._

Sitting upright and looking towards the open hatch with a moment of cognitive clarity, she gasped with a new rush of fear.

 _Ohh shit, that is definitely a helicopter, and I'm just a sitting duck right now!_

Rising to her feet with alarm, her thumb jammed down onto the large button for the access hatch, and she watched as the stairs rose back up, concealing the fading daylight outside and muffling the helicopter as the external doors shut.

 _If there's a helicopter showing up, that could mean anything. If that's some kind of gunship too, I'm extra screwed. But if I just warp out of here, anyone that sees it happen is going to..._

Pausing in thought, she looked towards one of the screens displaying a log of previously entered coordinates, and then the row of digits representing the current date and time.

 _You know what? If murdering a bunch of security guards doesn't make the future any better, then some jerk flying a chopper isn't going to change it either. Right now I just need to get the hell out of this place!_

Stepping around and dropping onto the seat, she pressed several keys, highlighting one of the prior coordinate sets on the screen, and then looked upwards as the muffled helicopter outside grew louder. Heart racing, her index fingers poked at the keyboard in a hurried flurry of movement.

 _Ruka told me if I couldn't pull this off, to come back to Valkyrie in twenty-thirty-six if possible. Let's see, uhh... The travel log shows... Okay._

Shakily selecting the coordinates for Minatogaoka Futo Park, she quickly put in several digits for the month, day and year.

 _Has to be any point after I left to avoid a paradox. That's what Okabe told me. So we're shooting for... April. I think. Or was it May? I don't even remember the day. We'll just do May to be safe. May twenty fifth, uhh..._

Brimming with adrenaline, she swallowed as the machine's mainframe prompted a confirmation to return to a previous way-point.

"Yes, that's where I want to go, _dammit!_ Let's go!"

Beginning the hyper-flight sequence with a slam of her palm, the machine began whirring around her, and her breath grew labored with anxiety, only to be racked with G-forces assailing her in various directions.

 _Hoolllyyyy shhiiitttt we're going back to the future that I couldn't save from being screwed over!_

Clutching the seat with both hands, her eyes watched the date rapidly cycle forward on the screen, heart racing as the counter passed the year 2025. Squinting at the small dots of light reflecting on the screens, her eyes narrowed at the sight, far from being curious about the phenomenon.

 _I sure hope nothing has decided to change... Cause if I go back and there's no such thing as Valkyrie..._

 ***WHUMP***

Being forcefully thrust downward as the time machine's landing gear found solid ground, the whirring sounds stopped, and the computer mainframe returned to its idle function, showing a log of successful travel onscreen.

Eyes drifting around, and then lowering to her hands clenching onto the sides of the seat, her grip relaxed, and she looked upwards as a different sound registered in her hearing.

 _Right... That was freaky. But I guess I made it, and now there's something else making noise above me._

Eying the date and time displayed, showing **5-25-2036-16:51** , a long breath drifted from her lungs, mind churning with uncertainty.

 _Now the question is... How the hell do I know if I'm back in my original future?_

Peering down at the glow of the divergence meter laying on the floor, she turned in the chair, her boot moving outward and dragging it closer into view.

 **0.000517**

Skin crawling, she stared at the last three digits on the tail end of several zeros.

 _Wow, that's... Way less than it first showed. But that would mean I'm close to where it started from... Right? It was at point-two something when I left Valkyrie the first time... But this is kinda worrying me. Why is it barely showing anything now?_

Vision rising to the machine's hatch in front of her, her hand hesitantly pressed the large button on the panel again, and the doors began sliding open, allowing the stairs to unfurl from the hatch and revealing the sight, sound and smell of a pouring rainstorm outside.

 _Ah. Rain. That's what's going on out there._

A cool breeze swirled inside, meeting her face and arms, and she drew in a great breath of ozone, bringing her forward onto her feet in a limp towards the door. Bracing herself in the door frame with her arms, she cautiously peeked outside, greeted by raindrops splashing onto her face and hair. Looking down, streams of water carried away dead leaves scattered across faded paved bricks, and glancing around, unkempt trees and wild uncut grass surrounded several paths leading away from her position.

 _Well... If anything, this looks like the same park. But last time I was here, it was dark, and..._

Throat locking, she looked up at the grey sky in realization.

 _Oh my god. If this is the right world line... She's gotta be here. Somewhere!_

Her heart ached sharply from the thought of seeing her only living friend again.

 _Kamiko... I left you behind, but maybe I'm back in your world again. I failed my mission. But I'm back. I have to be back!_

Reaching up to her eyes and wiping away a fresh round of tears, she leaned against the frame, staring out into the rainfall and tingling with emotional resolve.

 _This has got to be the same world line... And if it is, I have got to find my way back to Valkyrie. Somehow._

* * *

 **Minatogaoka Futo Park, Tokyo, Japan; 05/25/2036; SERN East-Asia Time, 22:13p.m.**

Digesting the last remaining container of rations, Suzuha sat on in the chair of FG204, lazily looking out of the open doorway to the darkness outside. Breathing in the odors of standing water and the ocean beyond, mixed with dust and decay of the former Japanese capitol, her skin tingled from the cool air, and the strange familiarity of the world she had temporarily left behind.

 _Weird to think I came back to this. Like I'd rather be in a shithole I'm familiar with. Not quite. I just tried to die changing everything. And now I'm running on the hope that I'll be welcomed back into Valkyrie after failing my only assignment... If it and its occupants even exist still._

Looking down at the machine-pistol that lay upon her lap, devoid of ammunition, a sigh seeped from her lungs.

 _...And while I'm backtracking on foot to this secret underground city, I get to carry around an empty gun. Awesome. Walking is already going to be a bitch with my leg being messed up._

Shaking her head, she then rose upright onto her feet.

"Might as well get started, huh?"

Stepping out and down onto the metal stairs, she pulled the backpack tighter on her shoulders, clipping the buckles together and tightening the straps. Descending onto the brick path, her boots shuffled through soaked rotting leaves, and she paused, turning to the time machine and looking at it with a steadily increasing sense of regret.

"Well, dad. I used your machine, but I didn't save the world like Okabe and everyone else wanted."

Walking over beside the stairwell, and looking up from one of the supporting legs, her fingertips pressed against the small circular panel, watching as it faintly glowed green in response. Beside her, the metal stairs began rising back into the hatch, and a curved steel panel slid over it, locking shut and sealing the interior of FG204 one last time.

"I went in and picked the wrong fight, got my ass kicked, and then shot everyone out of desperation and anger."

Taking several steps back, her gloved hand curled around the foregrip of the PM-9, and her head sank.

"I'm a coward, and I failed everybody. Including you. And I'm sorry."

Turning around, she exhaled heavily and began walking away from the time machine. Scrutinizing the dark surroundings of the park as she trudged through leaves, her boots splashed in and out of numerous puddles.

 _Guess I'm just leaving that thing behind. It sat here for years before I found it... Won't be any different now._

Peeking back at FG204 with finality, she slowly shook her head, continuing onward.

 _Whatever. If someone wants it, they can come get it. I'm done with this time travel mess._

Descending down several sets of steps on the brick paths, her leg produced several hints of pain, but she attempted to ignore it, hand clenching into a fist, only for her forearm to remind her of its own recovery.

 _Ugh. I'm pretty rough. I'm surprised my side isn't hurting as much as my damn leg... Only had a bullet go completely through my skin... Sure got lucky with that. Hopefully._

Grimacing, she peered ahead through the darkness of overgrown trees, and several breezes began shaking leaves free of water, sprinkling upon her as a result.

 _Yeah, funny. Didn't bother to wash myself in the rain earlier. Last time I showered was what, three days ago? I've gone longer than that..._

Kicking aside a fallen branch, a small animal brushed through the foliage unseen, and her skin crawled from the sound.

 _Yep, nope. Don't even want to know what that was._

Hurrying her pace, only to slow into a limp seconds later, she exhaled with exasperation as the brick path rose upwards in another shallow set of steps.

 _Of course. Better just get used to this crap. Got a long ways to go on a messed up leg. Left foot, riiggghhhhttttt foot, yep, ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. This sucks._

Cresting the stairs, the path widened ahead, and she hobbled onward, walking alongside a small inset channel flowing with draining water.

 _Huh._

Vision rising upwards, a large circular fountain appeared in the distance, and a flicker of recognition quickened her pace towards it.

 _Oh, look. There's that ugly metal spike-ball sculpture thing. Let's see... Past this courtyard area, this street heads to the... West?_

Passing several derelict vending machines and a twisted bike rack, she stepped up to a rusting guardrail along the road, and looked down the road past several abandoned cars and trucks, seeing the wet pavement rise into the distance, glistening from the moonlight.

 _Yep. We came from that way last time. I remember._

Working over the low barrier, nostrils flaring from various aches of pain, she stepped out into the middle of the pavement, walking along the lines painted down the center.

 _God. If I get into a fight in my shape right now, I'm screwed._

* * *

Looking down at several lines of abandoned railcars and locomotives scattered under catenary, Suzuha slowly moved back to the center of the bridge, stepping around a disembodied bumper from one of numerous vans and trucks lining the sides in varying states of disrepair.

 _Okay. Right now I'm over the railway yard... So further ahead should be the canal, with that bridge we had a quick battle on._

Head rising up to the stars shining in the night sky, free of clouds and light pollution, her hands rose to her shoulders, fingers tucking beneath the straps of her backpack.

 _I can't believe I'm retracing my steps. I had an entire team dedicated to getting me to dad's time machine, and now I'm returning alone. I sure hope everyone that escorted me made it back safe..._

Tingling with hope and uncertainty, ignoring the repeated ache rising up through her leg, she breathed deeply several times.

 _At least they had a competent commander in charge. Kamiko led that entire force rounding up everyone out in Yokohama... Tanks and trucks and a mob of rag tag civilians and soldiers._

Heart beating, memories filtered through her mind, picturing when she first encountered the slender, dark haired young woman, and an unexpected smile lifted her cheeks as she meandered down the road silently.

 _Heh. She dragged me out of harm's way and asked me if I knew what taking cover meant... That's kinda funny to think about now. She must have thought I was an idiot until my brain kicked into gear and I started kicking some ass._

Her smile widened into a grin.

 _Then she found out I was part of the JSDF forces before the invasion... And I think that's the point she figured I was actually useful. Then I told her about my dad helping start Valkyrie, and learned her dad was my dad's best friend, and her parents actively command the entirety of Valkyrie._

Shivering, she eyed her surroundings as she walked into the wide open expanse of a multi-lane intersection beyond the railway yard.

 _Man. Learning all that stuff was one bombshell after another. Our parents started the revolution against SERN... Built a time machine... And apparently intended for me to save the future. Even though I couldn't because I was thoroughly unprepared and murdered a bunch of people to keep myself from dying._

Shaking her head, she bit her lip.

 _I sure hope Okabe and Ruka were serious about allowing me to come back. At least I can say I tried, right? We found the damn time machine and I went to Akihabara, and then Beijing. I followed mission instructions and traveled through time. Who the hell else has done that besides Okabe? He can't act like what I did was easy and I was just being lazy. Who else has flown a time machine into the past, gotten shot at, and came back alive to tell the tale?_

Eyebrows furrowing at nobody in particular, a huff of breath left her nose.

 _Exactly. I'm all done with this special assignment crap. I just want to be a soldier again, fighting for freedom. I'd rather be part of the actual fight than far away in a different time and place, where nobody knows or remembers what I've been through._

Looking down at her bosom, she watched the empty PM-9 bounce against her camouflaged shirt from her uneven stride.

 _You're still empty... Where the hell am I going to find nine millimeter ammunition?_

Peering ahead, the road sank downward, being shrouded by dark overgrown foliage on both sides, and flashes of a previous firefight with a truckload of enemies met her mind's eye.

 _Yep. Where else do you find supplies? Gotta take them from somebody else first. Haven't even seen anybody else around here so I have no idea when that's going to happen..._

Drifting over to the left-hand side of the street, moving diagonally across another intersection, she stepped around a low guardrail protecting the street corner. Moving alongside a fence paralleling the road, her right arm rose up, hand sliding along the top of the steel tubing.

 _Its weird to think I was all hopeful about a different future when I started this mission... Looking for the best in every situation, I guess. I was going to leave behind everything and everyone I knew, but the idea of a better future without the war and SERN was like some glimmering thing I was reaching for. Everything would turn out okay in an unfamiliar, different future._

Stepping over the segmented gaps in the concrete sidewalk, and moving past a rusty bus stop shelter, a low grunt left her lungs.

 _Ugh. Now that sounds silly. That's exactly what I hoped for and I got my ass kicked instead. All that wishful thinking does nothing if you aren't realistic about what you're trying to achieve._

Hearing a nearby voice, and then a lone set of footsteps, she inhaled with alarm and jumped aside into the trees, grimacing from the crunch and shuffle of dead leaves beneath her boots.

 _Shit. I knew somebody was out here, uhh..._

Halting in the darkness among the foliage, she silently reached down, unclasping the baton from her belt. Listening as the footsteps grew closer, a distant voice shouted something to the closer individual, and she tensed up, gripping the melee weapon in her fist as her eyes searched the surrounding area with adrenaline-fueled paranoia.

 _"Yeah, hold on. Pretty sure I heard something over here, gimme a moment."_

Skin crawling as a figure slowly trudged through branches and leaves, she then watched unnervingly as the figure walked past her, very obviously armed as he slowed his footfall with apprehension. Taking careful steps forward, attempting to match his pace, she crept up behind him, arm drawing back with energy and breath held tight as he unexpectedly halted.

 ***WHACK***

With hardly a sound besides the collision of the baton with the opponent's head, she lurched forward and planted her boot into his backside, sending him tumbling forward and landing face-first into the ground.

 _Holy hell. That was intense._

Stumbling back, painfully regaining balance with her injured leg, she looked over her shoulder, scanning for any further footfall from the nearby street. Taking obvious steps around the body laying the the ground, replicating his earlier careless movements, she then spotted a weapon strapped to his shoulder.

 _Ah ha... Don't mind if I do._

Snapping the baton back onto her belt and sinking down in an uncomfortable crouch, her hands reached out and lifted the firearm from the bed of leaves.

 _Oho, what's this? An MP5? I bet you're full of nine millimeter goodness..._

Thumb pressing the magazine release, she slid the curved tube of stamped metal out from the weapon's receiver, and gently set the weapon back down, eyes widening from the obvious weight of bullets present.

 _Jackpot!_

Looking aside, she rose upright, slipping the magazine into one of the empty pouches on her belt. Continuing onward, her eyebrows furrowed from the hideously loud shuffling of leaves around her boots, repeatedly looking over her shoulder.

 _Gonna blow my cover with all this noise... I'm outta here._

Hurrying her pace, and taking longer strides, she winced from a fresh round of complaints issuing from her leg as she bounded towards the bridge ahead. Discovering a previously unseen concrete path under her feet, she turned onto it and increased speed, rapidly approaching the road, and breaking temporarily into a full-out run as she rejoined the sidewalk and began across the four-lane bridge she was seeking.

 _Don't look back, just keep going... I'm ignoring you, leg. This is what you're designed to do even though you're in bad shape... Ouch. Ouch. Okay. You win. Slowing down... Dammit._

Breath growing increasing labored, she slowed to a hobbling limp, pressing onward past a derelict light pole mounted onto the viaduct.

 _Yeah. Can't do too much running. Damn this hurts. I'm sorry, me, just had to get away from that little situation earlier._

Eying another pole beyond, noticing the the bridge's railing curved outward around it, a small hiding place was suddenly realized. Shuffling over the steel pipes of the road's guardrail, she hunkered down, sitting down onto the dusty concrete and leaning back against the railing to catch her breath.

 _Here we go. Take five, leg. You've been through a lot, I know._

Closing her eyes, several sources of pain on her body throbbed with a dull ache, and a faint whimper drew out of her throat.

 _We've all been through a lot. But we can't give up yet._

Vision sinking down to the stubby machine-pistol, she then tugged the magazine of the MP5 from her belt, and her legs curled into a circle, creating an open space on the concrete in front of herself.

 _Let's see what we've got..._

Thumb pressing against the back of the first bullet, she pushed it out, watching the glint of a brass casing drop into her palm below. Repeating this motion numerous times, she began setting the bullets onto the ground in a line.

 _Alright. This one's empty, and these are definitely nine millimeter. Hell yes._

Setting the MP5's magazine aside, her finger tapped each round, counting them mentally.

 _Twenty three. A lot better than nothing. That's almost half of the drum..._

Chin lifting with a spark of memory, she shrugged the backpack off, tearing one of the zippers open, and after rummaging around through the various objects in its depths, a circular stamped steel object met her fingers, and she tugged it out, rediscovering the empty drum magazine, unused since it had previously run empty.

 _Yeah. Your time has come again, buddy._

Picking up each bullet one at a time, she began shoving them into the drum, listening to the faint squeak of the internal spring as it was compressed further inside with each additional round. Thumb growing sore from the steadily increasing resistance, she pushed the final bullet inside, ejected the straight magazine from the PM-9, and slid the drum cartridge inside with a flourish, smiling as it locked into the receiver with an obvious *click*.

Oh man. To hell with these straight magazines... I forgot how awesome this thing is.

Letting go of the weapon, her hands sank to the ground, and with a sharp grunt, she pushed herself upwards, rising back onto her feet. Head orbiting with a quick scan of her surroundings, she stepped forward onto the sidewalk and continued onward, listening to the quiet whisper of dirty canal water flowing beneath. Wiping her gloves onto her pants, her left hand curled around the foregrip of the PM-9, and her right hand tugged the action on the firearm back, prompting several clicks of metal internals engaging as a bullet rose from the magazine into the chamber. Releasing the slide, the mechanism locked forward, and half of a smile curled onto her cheek knowing the weapon was loaded and ready.

 _Alrighty. Passed the railway yard, and the canal, and now have a scrap of firepower again... Guess I'm not completely screwed._

Shuffling back over the guardrail and moving forward on the pavement, the suspended concrete and steel tracks of the Tokyo Monorail rose above her head. Then, with several additional steps taken, the metallic tinkle of a bullet casing caught her attention. Looking down from the sound, several lengthy impact marks scarred the otherwise smooth surface of the pavement, bringing her vision back upwards towards the buildings lining the road ahead.

 _This must be where we had that skirmish. One of them. They seem like a blur now. Been through so many firefights that they're starting to blend together._

Squinting at the dozens of structures ahead, with limitless potential hiding spots for opponents, a hesitant exhale turned into another shiver.

 _Yeah. Probably shouldn't walk down the middle of the street. Sure hope I remember where the hell I'm going too. I recognize the path so far... Guess I could grab the map sitting so conveniently in my backpack._

Looking up at the sky as the moon sat contently behind a bank of clouds, she shook her head, pressing onward.

 _Maybe in a little bit. The the only light source in this city decided to hide just as I planned on using it... Pretty sure I'm still heading straight west for a ways. I remember there being more bridges we went under._

Heeding her own warning, she moved closer to the sidewalk again, staring up towards the small balconies inset into the concrete walls rising beside her.

 _Tri-Net... Tokibo... Tri-Net again. Still don't know what these places are. Probably never will._

Watching the pavement widen into the expanse of another intersection ahead, she kept to the right, scanning the variety of abandoned vehicles lining the lanes around her.

 _Ugh. No cover besides the darkness. Better make this crossing quick. Over to that pedestrian bridge here we gooo..._

Hustling into another run, readily gripping the PM-9 with both hands, she crossed the opposing lanes, brushing past a sedan with its trunk sitting open. Slowing down under the shadow of the small bridge above, she inhaled sharply from the expected resurgence of pain shooting up through her leg.

 _Yep, yep, ouch, I know. Didn't go as long as last time. You'll be fine._

Hobbling further forwards, her eyes took in the silhouettes of numerous trees in a planter dividing the lanes, watching with a moment of interest as their leaves rustled from a wayward breeze.

 _You guys are doing fine... Must be the rain. Nature doesn't need humanity to survive. But we sure need it... Whatever is left of it._

* * *

 **South Shinagawa Ward, Tokyo, Japan; 05/26/2036; SERN East-Asia Time, 00:02a.m.**

Walking under the thick concrete spans of a railway bridge, Suzuha's head rose upwards as she emerged from the shadow, studying several tall apartments rising high into the air around her. Then, head tilting to the left, she blinked, noticing the open expanse of a suspiciously familiar park, with a playground set sitting among several other trees.

 _Boy, if I didn't know any better..._

Pulling her backpack off her shoulder, she proceeded towards the playground, fumbling with the zipper, and pausing for a moment to lift the manila folder out of its depths. Pulling it open, several mission papers and the booklet of her father's will appeared under the moonlight, and a sigh left her lungs as she flipped through them, finding the folded map within. Taking another glance at her eerily silent surroundings, she peered closer to the dated satellite views of Tokyo's Shinagawa and Ota wards.

 _Okay. So the first park was near the harbor. To the right. That's east, so heading away from the coast would be west... And there's the railway yard. And the park. Alright. So I've been heading west on this road... Crossed the canal... Must have already passed that oval thing... Jeez. That's already a decent distance from where I started._

Finger dragging along, and pausing as the moon hid behind a lone cloud for a moment, she squinted at the paper, waiting until it slowly regained detail in the dim light.

 _Let's see. There's a big road on the left. Diiachi-Keihin... Yes. Going south, it follows the Keikyu rail line. That means... Yep. There's the railway bridge next to me... And this park right here. I remember now._

Head turning back to the elevated rail line, a fuzzy memory of the electric personnel carrier appeared in her mind's eye, tucked beneath the bridge's spans.

 _Man. I definitely remember that now. A free ride most of the way here... And now I'm walking back. Nobody even knows I'm here, so its not like there's going to be another transport patiently waiting..._

Looking back down at the map, and then back at the vacant avenue in front of her, she slowly folded the folder shut, shoving it into her backpack and zipping it up.

 _Turning left here, and heading south. Right on. At least I'm not lost... Yet._

Pulling the straps of her backpack over her shoulders and snapping the buckles together, she pressed forward, gloved hands gripping the PM-9 and lifting it upwards.

 _Haven't encountered anyone besides that one guy earlier. If anything's been going on in my absence... It hasn't been around here._

Stepping around the corner of the sidewalk bordering the children's park, she peered into the distance, seeing numerous multi-story structures rising along the avenue in a gentle curve to the left.

 _Haven't heard any gunfire, only heard two voices... The less people I encounter on this journey, the better._

Looking down at the firearm in her hands, she tilted the weapon sideways and momentarily studied the glint of moonlight reflecting off the etched, oily steel.

 _And if I do come across any SERN grunts... You my friend, will have something to say about it._


	16. Singular Regression 02

**Diiachi-Keihin Route 15, Ota Ward, Tokyo, Japan; 05/26/2036; SERN East-Asia Time, 03:27a.m.**

Walking along past countless abandoned motor vehicles lining the highway, Suzuha stared ahead blankly, body dull with aches, and legs growing numb from the constant walking.

 _Might have to stop and rest soon... I don't even know how long I've been at this. Hours, probably. Nothing has happened this entire time... I'm starting to feel like I'm the only person left in this place._

Passing under the curved viaduct of the Keikyu rail line soaring overhead, her vision drifted along the endless faded arrays of lines, arrows and chevrons painted on the asphalt. Watching the road sink into darkness ahead, she lifted the muzzle of the PM-9 slightly higher.

 _Oh. A tunnel... I guess. First one I've even seen on this road._

Slowly blinking in realization, she drew to a halt, looking around and scrutinizing the unfamiliar buildings surrounding her, before unbuckling the straps of her backpack.

 _Hold on... This can't possibly be..._

Retrieving the folder much quicker than before, she flipped through its contents, peering closer at the bottom left of the map.

 _Still been going along the rail line. That station is to the right of me, and... Oh. Wait a minute, there was something weird about the entrance._

Eyebrows furrowing as the moonlight teasingly faded again, a breath of mild exasperation blew from her lips.

 _This doesn't look right... And the entrance to a secret underground city wouldn't be in the middle of an avenue anyway._

Looking at the flat roof of the tunnel ahead, and the paved ramps leading up to both sides of it, she took several paces back, stepping around the end of a concrete wall lining the road.

 _Come to think of it... We turned north onto the Diiachi route somewhere, and didn't go through any tunnels._

Pace quickening alongside the barrier, heading up along the highway on-ramp, her heart began beating harder, ignoring the slow increase of pain creeping back through her leg as she stowed the folder again, swinging the backpack loosely onto her shoulders.

 _Oh man. This must be that turn! Am I getting close? I've been walking all this way, and I still know where I am on the map... Maybe I am getting close!_

Tingling with excitement, she snapped the buckles together again, leaning to the right and crossing the open lane, keeping alongside the storefronts on the sidewalk.

 _That would be something... Actually finding Valkyrie again. I mean, yeah, I have the map and information Okabe gave to me. But finding the place is the hard part, and I've probably walked ten kilometers already._

Grimacing as her feet produced a sharp, sore ache in response to her thought, she restrained the following groan in her throat.

 _Yeah. I need to sit somewhere. And there's no benches in sight... Ground it is._

* * *

Peering distractedly down another street, her feet drew to a halt, seeing an unusual sight of an entire building laying across the road, having completely consumed several other structures where it had fallen. Staring at the unusual scene of large scale destruction, with several surrounding buildings visibly damaged on their upper stories, Suzuha's mouth slowly opened.

 _Whoa. Wait a minute... That's a whopper of a building... Laying there like that._

Exhaling sharply from the realization, she burst into a run down the street, approaching the structure and slowing to navigate around several piles of twisted metal and debris. Drawing to a halt, heart and leg throbbing, her head turned several times, squinting at the mess. Then, looking to the left, she took three steps back, confirming the presence of a low, narrow alley. Above it, numerous fractured walls sat folded into an accordion, having absorbed the crushing weight of the much larger high-rise collapsing onto it. Hesitantly stepping closer, she sank lower, peering through the debris-strewn passage, and seeing something lighter in color beyond. Arms moving outward and bracing herself with balance as she knelt lower, she began hobbling through the various chunks of concrete and rebar strewn between the walls.

 _Something must be through here... And if there isn't anything, I'll just turn around and find another way. That huge building looks way too familiar to just be something else SERN blew up years ago._

Head ducking down, breath was held and released as she crawled under a metal table suspended between the walls, bent nearly in half. Stumbling over a television screen and a cooking pot, both covered with layers of dust, she grimaced from the unintended noise.

 _Ugh. Nobody's even around here, as far as I know... But making too much noise can spell disaster, anywhere._

Finally exiting the narrow alley, she rose upright, only a few paces away from a steel railing, twisted and bent outward. Coming up to it, a long, single lane concrete channel appeared beyond, descending into the earth. Rubbing her eyes, she stared at the pathway, which was suspiciously clear of debris as it tucked under the ruined high-rise laying across it.

 _Oh my god. Oh my god._

Arms shakily rising to the railing, her gloved hands gripped the bent steel, and excited breath left her lungs, leaving her body tingling with surprise and disbelief.

 _This is it. This must be it. This wrecked building is a huge landmark, and this path just keeps going down into the earth that way..._

Shuffling along the ledge, with a section of handrail long-since missing, she peered down into the channel, attempting to judge the depth of the concrete below as it steadily rose up to ground level in the distance.

 _The railing begins again ahead... And I'd rather not walk all that way. Pretty sure its blocked up there anyway._

Tucking the PM-9 around herself and slipping it between her back and the pack on her shoulders, she shuffled down onto the ledge. Moving her legs out into the open air beyond, she peered downward again, heart racing.

 _Can't be too far. Only a meter or two. Maybe three. Here goes nothing._

Leaning forward, arms weakly pushing herself outward, she quickly began plummeting downward.

 _Uhh, okay, uh, falling! How far down is th-_

Hurtling down onto the concrete below, her legs bent sharply in a feeble attempt to cushion the fall, but she promptly sprawled out onto her side, tumbling down onto the unforgivingly hard surface. Absorbing the landing, her arms and injured leg drug along the concrete as she slid to a halt on the sloped pathway. Mouth opening, at first from the fresh wounds on her forearms, furious surges of excruciating pain rippled up through her limbs, blasting into her head and causing a sharp inhale to suck into her lungs.

 _Don't scream. Don't... Scream. Ohhh myyy gooddd that hurt._

Vision blurring as tears freely coursed from her eyes, dripping onto the dry concrete beneath, she remained sprawled on her side, shaking with repeated spasms as her body slowly recuperated from the shock of a poor landing.

 _I'm sorry. That was a bit too much... And you're screaming at me. Everything's screaming. But we're holding together..._

Forcing herself upwards, her knee buckled from the first movement of her leg, but after several hobbles, she held her breath tight, shoving herself back upright and slowly limping towards the shadow of the monolithic collapsed building, suspended over the sloped concrete path.

 _I know. I know. I've asked a lot from you. We're almost there. I promise._

Inspecting her freshly skinned arms, producing hints of blood, a silent laugh of misery issued from her lungs as she looked upwards, away from herself.

 _I don't even know what else... What more can I do to my poor body by this point?_

Her eyes focused on the massive structure overhead, vision regaining clarity as she pored over the mangled steel beams, fractured slabs of concrete and rebar, and large groups of shattered glass.

 _I feel like you. Totally wrecked... Somehow holding myself up still._

Vision lowering towards the mouth of the tunnel beyond, her heart began beating with familiarity from fleeting fuzzy memories, distracting herself from the variety of pain signals assailing her mind.

 _What did they call this... The gate of Stein? Steiner? Something like that. Stein's Gate. Or just 'the gate'. I think. I don't know. Probably doesn't matter._

Peering upward towards the sky beyond, noticing it had turned to a lighter blue color in a short time span, she exhaled shakily.

 _Must be morning... I can't believe I just walked all this way. I'm surprised my poor legs haven't just fallen off by now. Especially after that awesome landing I just did._

Looking down, she squinted ahead at the mouth of the tunnel, but then her body grew cold as a lone individual in urban battle dress walked out of the darkness, aiming a rifle at her. Watching the figure approach with increasing concern, her hands slowly rose upwards above her head, staring at the unwavering muzzle of the gun pointed at her face.

"Hey, uhh, at ease."

"You are not permitted to be in this area!"

"What... Why not?"

"How did you get down here?"

Blinking as the male soldier ignored her question, she exhaled with a huff, and her hands curled into a fist, thumbs pointing backwards behind herself.

"From back there, how else?"

"Don't be smart. The only reason you are even down here is because you know something about this location."

"You're damn right I know about this place. I left it on a special assignment a month ago!"

Eyebrows furrowing at the soldier's narrowing expression, a frustrated breath left her lungs.

"Look, I hobbled my ass all the way back here after getting my shit rocked. Don't you understand?"

"There hasn't been a troop movement through here for at least five weeks."

"Like hell! I was the main individual on a secret assignment! I had my own escort! My name's Amane Suzuha, alright? I'm looking for Okabe Rintarou."

Watching the man's face harden, a breath left her lungs as his gun lowered, prompting her to lower her arms in response.

"Yeah. See? Figured that name would ring a bell. You guys prob-"

Spooked from rapid footsteps from behind, she gasped as her arms were suddenly forced together from behind, and her wrists were tightly bound by a thick zip tie.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I don't know where you came from young lady, but you're compromising our operational security."

Face darkening with resentment, her nostrils flared with anger as the PM-9 was lifted from her backside and taken away, and the iron grips of two soldier's fingers curled around her stinging forearms.

"Give that back! That's my god damn gun!"

"You're being detained for interrogation. I would suggest you cooperate."

Writhing with pain and overwhelming frustration, she was jerked into motion towards the side of the tunnel. Stumbling along, arms throbbing and leg spasming, her head sank as she reluctantly kept pace with the soldiers, heading towards an unseen door, just beneath the circular turret of a well-disguised cannon mounted on the wall.

 _Well, as far as I can tell... this must be Valkyrie._

Twisting to the side and moving awkwardly through the doorway into a stark, dimly lit hallway, heavy breaths left her nose, mouth firmly clenched shut.

 _Other than that... I'm in a ton of pain and this shit sucks._

* * *

 **05/26/2036; Valkyrie; 10:46a.m.**

Sitting at the wooden desk in his quarters, pen in hand, Okabe Rintarou swiftly wrote down several thoughts regarding future strategic operations. Pausing for a moment, twisting the pen in his fingers, he then sat back in the chair, looking at the small digital clock on one of the shelves.

 _Quarter to eleven already... This morning's been abnormally rushed._

Vision panning across the shelves on his desk, his eyes came across a small electronic transmitter, and after a moment of looking at it, he slowly realized a pair of green and blue LED lights were repeatedly blinking on the face of the object.

Staring at the device, waiting for a visual illusion to disappear, his eyebrows slowly rose as a pair of tiny LEDs continued a persistent pattern of blinking. Setting the pen carefully onto the papers, he then rose onto his feet, pushing the chair back with his legs. Reaching to the shelf, he plucked the receiver off, bringing it closer to his vision, and confirming it was actively transmitting and receiving signals.

 _You're active. But you can only be active if you're operating over a closed-loop circuit of communication. Which is impossible considering the only thing you communicate with is..._

Mouth opening agape, a breath drew into his lungs in incredible realization.

 _FG204._

Setting the device aside, heart racing with excitement and disbelief, he looked towards the open bedroom door, and then back at the desk.

 _My god. Does that mean Itaru's time machine is back in our dimension? The only way that is possible is if Suzuha..._

Storming over to the hallway and whirling into the kitchen, he ripped the room's phone off its receiver, quickly dialing several numbers. Waiting for a connection, he inhaled as a voice greeted him on the line.

"Kyouma speaking. I need regular updates on the status of the Gate for the next two days. I need to be aware of anybody or anything that approaches the premises."

Head rising from the unexpected information that followed, he took a step back.

"They've already taken a lone individual into custody. Did they happen to..."

Brimming with anticipation, his head turned over his shoulder towards the main door of the concrete-lined quarters.

"Female, teenage... My god. Disregard my prior instructions. I need to speak with this individual immediately."

Dropping the phone haphazardly onto the receiver, Okabe brushed past the steel dining table and yanked open the door. Turning into the corridor outside, he began an abnormally hasty procession towards the elevator at the end of the hallway, watching as several individuals stepped aside with various expressions of confusion and surprise from the hurried passage of their leader.

 _It has to be Suzuha. There's no other person capable of finding her way back to our time, and coming all the way back here to Valkyrie on her own volition._

Jamming the up button with his thumb, a single laugh of amazement left his lungs.

 _That woman is extraordinarily determined. Regardless of world line. I need to find her a position she can excel at around here... But first I need to know how and why she came back to our time. I'm certain there's valid reasoning. She's not one to give up easily._

* * *

 **05/26/2036; Valkyrie Detainment Cell 6; 11:09a.m.**

Sitting on a flat steel bench, leaning to the side against a bare concrete wall in the dim light, Suzuha stared at the corner of the small room in a haze, throbbing with dull aches.

 _In a jail... Haven't slept... Haven't..._

Hearing a nearby door swing open, her head slowly lifted from the cool concrete as rushed footsteps drew to a halt outside of her cell.

"My god... _Suzuha_."

Slowly blinking, she turned from the familiar voice, and the unshaven face of the middle-aged man standing outside of the cell brought an unexpected rush of energy into her body.

"Oh. _Finally_. Hey Okabe."

Staring at each other with matching disbelief, she then watched as he unlatched the cell door and pulled it open, moving inside. Taking in her condition with alarm, he knelt down in front of her.

"Miss Amane, at last."

"Yep."

"I apologize for the inconvenience of being arrested... Good heavens you're rough. What in the nine hells happened to you?"

Rolling her eyes, Suzuha leaned back against the wall.

"Oh man, where do I even begin... I went to Akihabara, right? Year twenty-twelve. Didn't find any help. Went on to Beijing. Got inside the auditorium place. Tried beating up security, got overwhelmed badly, gunned everybody down after getting the shit beat out of me."

Looking back at Okabe, she watched as his mouth opened, and then closed.

"The divergence meter. What did it show?"

A single choked laugh left her throat.

"It went down. The number. I think I made everything worse."

"Do you still have it?"

"Its in my bag. They took it, along with my gun."

"I'll get both back, don't fret... But please continue. How on earth did you get back here?"

"I got back into dad's time machine. There was a helicopter or something that appeared in Beijing, so I freaked out and left, and somehow ended up back here in Tokyo, still on the same world line."

"Convergence still took place... Interesting. I assume you know you've been gone for a month, miss Amane."

"Yeah, that was probably accidental. I wanted to avoid a paradox like you said. Forgot which month I came from. Oh well."

Looking to him again, he simply nodded, processing her experiences.

"I ended up back in the park. Right where I left from the first time. Waited for the rain to stop, and started walking."

"You walked?"

"Yeah."

"The entirety of the way back? How on earth..."

"Sure did. I still had the map... There were a bunch of landmarks too. Only encountered one enemy the whole time, and took his ammunition anyway."

"Resourceful... And apparently tireless. Continue."

"My leg's been in a bad way since Beijing... All that walking and running and falling haven't made it any better."

Peering down at her her leg in question, and then furrowing his eyebrows at the dried blood on the side of her shirt, his hand rose towards it.

"...That one's from a bullet. The guys in China had pistols."

"Its not still lodged in there, is it?"

"No, went clean through, I guess."

Blinking, he watched as she turned over her heavily scratched forearms, sporting dried blood smeared onto her skin.

"God damn girl, you're made of iron."

"Guess so."

Kneeling silently, a breath left Okabe's lungs after mulling over several thoughts.

"My dear, Suzuha, I truthfully was half-expecting your return. The success of your mission was questionable at best, though not because of a lack of faith in your ability... Rather just the odds of everything happening successfully being very slim... Unfortunately."

"You guys said I could return if it didn't work out... I hope you don't think I'm ta-"

"We did, and I do not think any less of you, Suzuha. You've shown incredible bravery and tenacity with this assignment. Regardless of the outcome, you have my admiration and utmost respect."

A smile graced her cheeks, prompting one from Okabe in response.

"Does that mean you're allowing me to stay here?"

"Of course. For heaven's sake, you traveled through time, you've been shot... You wandered back through Tokyo alone and injured, and still made it here in one piece."

"Barely."

Watching her smile fade with a wince, Okabe exhaled with a nod.

"You must be in a great amount of pain. I'll be taking you to the infirmary right away."

"Yeahhh that would be nice. Is there any way I don't have to walk?"

Rising up to his feet, Okabe grunted.

"Of course. We have wheelchairs here. Just a moment."

Watching him turn aside and storm out of the cell with interest, she sat still as he disappeared down a hallway, listening to the echo of his footsteps.

" _I'm assuming custody of Miss Suzuha Amane. Relinquish her belongings... Yes, the gun too. She's a person of extreme value and... Good lord, give me that phone_."

Stifling a laugh, her lips pressed together with unexpected mirth.

" _Yes. Send a message to the infirmary to expect an incoming patient in need of medical care. You, bring me a wheelchair. The prisoner you speak of is an extremely important individual, and I am personally escorting her. What? Of course you didn't recognize her, her god damn mission was a secret operation I personally organized!_ "

After several moments of pacing footsteps, a door opened, and several sounds of metal and cloth shuffling began. Then, Okabe appeared, pushing a wheelchair and wearing both the backpack and her PM-9 on his shoulders.

"Hop aboard, Miss Amane."

Leaning forward, and rising to her feet, she turned around and collapsed onto the wheelchair, lifting her boots onto the foot pegs, and her head flopped back.

"Oh my god... Thank you so much, Okabe."

"You are quite welcome. If you don't mind, I'll be holding onto your belongings for now."

"That's fine. Just take me wherever."

Heart pounding from Suzuha's reappearance, details from her spoken adventures swirled around in Okabe's mind as he pushed her through several doorways, moving quickly towards an elevator.

 _Incredible. Miraculous. Even though she was unable to accomplish the mission... Coming back here against all possible odds..._

Reaching out and pushing the button on the panel, a quiet chuckle arose from inside.

 _Regardless of world line... You're one tough bird, Part time girl._


	17. Singular Regression 03

**05/27/2036; Valkyrie Infirmary; Intensive Care Unit 02; 15:37p.m.**

Sitting in a chair beside the patient's bed, Okabe calmly watched the teenage girl, her brunette hair spread out around her head, and eyes shut in a long, peaceful slumber. An oxygen mask provided a consistent exchange of breath, filtering in and out of her lungs with gentle rises of her chest, and medical fluids slowly trickled into her body through several intravenous entrances, tucked among numerous bandages unseen beneath the blanket covering her.

 _Do not worry, dearest Suzuha. You've done your part, risking your life against nearly impossible odds... Now we will take care of you._

Hand slowly rising to the goatee on his chin, he crossed his arm, supporting his elbow.

 _Amazing, truly. Not only piloting FG204 back and forth through time successfully, but to return here... Retracing the overland route to the Gate with no supplies or transportation. Suffering from several wounds all the while, and still pressing on. This is the tenacity and drive you've consistently shown me. Regardless of who you happen to be at the differing times we've met... You've always renewed my respect, one way or another._

Slowly closing his eyes, Okabe sat still.

 _Regrettably, it is this motivation that's earned you the wounds you're healing from. Determination to honor your father wishes, as well as those of Ruka and I... Even so, none of us can blame you for failure. Not with knowing how hard you've tried._

Picturing the cylindrical time machine in his memory, his heart stirred.

 _We had no idea if changing the future was possible by this point, even knowing FG204 remains in our presence, still quite functional... Perhaps we should bring it back here into Valkyrie for safe keeping. Its astonishing by this point that it hasn't been discovered or destroyed. I suppose with the victory at Shizuoka two weeks ago, there is little attention paid to the greater Tokyo area... Which explains the nearly non-existent patrols you encountered on your voyage back here._

Eyes opening, noticing Suzuha's head had turned on her pillow, a hint of a smile curled onto his cheek.

 _Yes, miss Amane, a fair amount has happened here in Japan in the month you accidentally skipped over. We'll be certain to brief you on things once you are able and cognizant. Perhaps I'll leave it to my commander to update you on the situation... Considering you both are on quite friendly terms. I'm sure it won't take long for you both to discuss your separate adventures._

Rising to his feet, maintaining his ongoing silence, Okabe turned and walked to the nearby door. Pulling it open with a faintly audible click of a latch, he paused to look at Suzuha once more.

 _In the meantime, rest and reflect, my old friend. You've experienced some of the dangerously unpredictable aspects of time travel... And now you shall understand why I've long since given up on it._

* * *

 **Tuesday, May 1st, 2012; Beijing, China; 4:03p.m.**

Leaning back against a wall, staring at several lifeless bodies strewn along the blood-splattered floor of a hallway, Suzuha tremored uncontrollably, hand pressed firmly against the side of her stomach as blood slowly seeped from between her bare fingers.

 _I've been hit... One of these guys actually shot me. Just like Tokyo, but instead of my leg... My gut. Whatever is right here. I don't even know what might have a chunk of lead in it right now... Dammit this hurts! And its just bleeding through my fingers... I need to slow this down somehow or I'm going to be in a bad way real soon._

Shoving her fingerless glove into a pocket of her camouflaged pants, she stumbled into movement, limping from an already injured leg. Watching the PM-9 machine-pistol bounce against her bosom awkwardly, her free hand pulled the weapon to the side, and then lifted her bloodied shirt up slightly, daring herself to look at the wound.

Swallowing, her feet drew to a halt as her eyes sank downward, and her blood-soaked hand pulled away, revealing not only an entry wound, but also an exit a spare few inches apart. Mouth drawing open with silent horror, she watched both holes in her skin produce slow trickles of blood, staring with morbid fascination.

 _Ohhh myyy... It went clean through. That's better than... No it isn't. Ohh god this is... This... There isn't a bullet poisoning my insides but..._

Shakily pressing her fingers over each wound individually, she gasped, hand drawing away from the viciously sharp pain rippling along the side of her stomach.

 _This is bad. I need to stop this... I don't even know where..._

Continuing her forward hobble down the hallway, a desperate search for first aid began as her eyes hungrily searched for signs of a restroom.

 _I could be dying and might not even know it. I'm bleeding out from being shot, my leg... Nnngh, is wrecked and I don't even know what's wrong with it, and I don't know where the hell I'm going to find bandages or anything!_

Heavy, shaky breath pulled deeply into her lungs as several signals of excruciating pain wracked her mind over and over.

 _God I hope this is mission worth it... Changing the future. Hopefully I haven't ruined everything by killing people that are trying to kill me._

* * *

Awakening from a slumber of unknown length, her blurry vision readjusted to the dim concrete and steel surroundings, and with a momentary rise of her head, breath left Suzuha's nose as the same bed and medical apparatus met her eyes. Arms weakly propping herself upright from behind, she looked over towards the nearby door, only to realize a woman was seated nearby, slowly lowering a book and watching her with pleasant surprise. Eying the individual, she rose to her feet, and after a moment of clarity as she drew closer, Suzuha blinked with surprise.

"Misses... Urrr... _Ruka?_ "

"Yes, my dear."

Watching her hand descend to her face, the velvet touch of a mother's fingers brushed her cheek, sending a tingle of memory through her skin.

"Welcome home."

Hearing her familiar gentle speech and unexpectedly straightforward greeting, Suzuha's eyes slowly drifted shut, allowing several tears to pool and drift from her eyes.

"Thank you."

"Its the least we could do. You were prepared to give up everything for the sake of the world."

"But I failed you guys."

"Nonsense. Your assignment was a shot in the dark with slim probability of success. The fact that you returned alive... _On foot_..."

Suzuha's heart beat slow and heavy, and her eyes reopened, watching Ruka as she shook her head.

"Miraculous."

"I guess."

"Suzuha... We owe you for risking your life on our improbable wish."

"As long as you guys don't mind I wasn't able to change the future... I promise I won't be -."

" _Suzuha_."

Speech halting, her mouth slowly drew closed from the unexpected seriousness in Ruka's voice.

"We all told you, before you left... If you could not complete your mission, to find a way back to Valkyrie. Back to us."

"I know. I know you all told me. And I tried, even knowing so."

Watching as she reached up, brushing her fingers through the her brunette hair, a soft whimper exited the teen's lungs from the comforting sensation.

"Yes. You tried valiantly. What matters now is that you returned, alive."

"Are you sure? Even with everything that was at stake?"

A breath left the woman's lungs, but a smile followed as her fingers drifted to the side of Suzuha's face, brushing hair behind her ear.

"I'm sure. Regaining a family friend we haven't seen for years brought great happiness and hope. Having to let you go, after only a week of your return, was very hard for all of us."

"It... Was?"

"Very much so. Your mother and father were among our greatest friends, and you're the last vestige of both of them... Why else do you think we hoped for your return?"

Suzuha's head sank, and a fresh round of tears pooled on her eyelids and coursed down her cheeks.

"If you guys knew this... Why did you send me away?"

"Because we believe in you. Your father wished for you to put his work to the test... And achieve what he and Okabe couldn't."

"But I didn't achieve it. I didn't change the future or save the world... I didn't achieve anything."

"You made it back here. Back to Valkyrie. Please, Suzuha, I promise we aren't upset with you. We're grateful for your return. Please believe me when I say so."

Vision rising back to Ruka, worry visible in her expression, breath seeped from the teen's lungs.

"I believe you... And I thank you for letting me back in. I'm sorry... I've just been through a lot. I don't mean to upset you."

Her thumb slowly drifted across her cheekbone, and her palm curled around the teen's chin.

"Don't you worry, miss Amane."

Watching her arm slowly drift away, the dull haze of medicine cleared away as a different thought bloomed, opening her eyes and mouth.

"Ruka."

"Yes?"

"Kamiko... Is she here?"

A smile lifted the woman's features from hearing her daughter's name.

"She's on assignment, but she should be back tomorrow."

"Will I be able to see her?"

"Of course. Right now she's unaware of your return... But I'm sure she'll be beside herself when you two meet again."

Face reddening in a blush, Suzuha slowly nodded.

"Probably."

"Anyway, I'll let you rest now."

Turning towards the door, and twisting the handle downward, brighter light flooded in from the hallway outside.

"I'll see you again soon, Suzuha."

"Alright. Thank you."

Watching Ruka's silhouette as it disappeared around the door, Suzuha then lowered herself back down onto the bed, and a murmur drifted from her throat as she closed her eyes.

 _Kamiko comes back tomorrow... And I don't even know when I'm getting out of here. Haven't been hurting very much lately. Guess I'll see her whenever._

Shifting beneath the blanket, feeling the adhesive cloth of numerous bandages still wrapped around her skin, her lips parted in a sigh.

 _Gonna be crazy, seeing her again. She probably thinks I'm gone forever. I wonder how she'll react when I just suddenly appear in front of her._

* * *

 **05/30/2036; Valkyrie; 18:17p.m.**

Sitting at a polished steel table, Suzuha quietly brought spoonfuls of broth and vegetables to her mouth, silently watching the slow drift of edible objects in the bowl in front of herself.

 _Finally out of that hospital bed, and on my feet again... Barely. Whatever. Right now I've got a nice hot bowl of soup in front of me, and that's pretty much all that matters._

Looking at her smooth, healed forearms, and then down at her black T-shirt, her free hand sank down, slipping underneath the cloth. With a moment's hesitation, her fingers touched her side, gently prodding the bandage wrapped around her stomach that covered a slowly healing bullet wound.

 _Alright. Not too bad. Everything's doing better... After four days in intensive care. Pretty sure I slept through two of them. I remember Okabe bringing me in, and then the oxygen, and after the morphine... Just fuzz. Nothing besides Okabe and Ruka seeing me towards the end. Pretty generous of them, though. Welcoming me back in and treating me. I was in pretty bad shape... And now I'm doing a lot better. Even my leg has nothing to say as long as I keep the morphine patches going._

Another breath left her nose after a swallow.

 _If anything, I'm glad just to be mobile again. Being stuck in one room with nothing to do got terribly boring towards the end. I don't even know how long it will be until I return to any kind of active duty... But at least I'm safe and sound, and have food. And a home, I guess. Now that I think about it, the only thing missing is -_

Head rising as the door in front of her was pushed open, curly dark hair, and then the slender figure of a teenage woman filled her vision. Then, as their eyes met, recognition clicked, and her eyes widened as a name automatically rolled off her tongue.

"...Kamiko."

Watching the girl halt instantly, both of them blinking with genuine surprise, Suzuha watched as her mouth drew open with visible disbelief.

"...Suzu?"

Tingling unexpectedly from the nickname, she slowly smiled, setting her spoon down.

"Hey."

Breath quickening, the dark haired teen stepped inside, closing the door and taking apprehensive steps towards the table. Watching her with utmost patience, Suzuha remained smiling as their eyes met, remaining locked together.

"Yes, I'm real, silly."

Reaching her hand out, she watched as her motion was matched shakily, and then, after a moment of hesitation, their hands clasped together, fingers curling tightly around their palms.

"Suzuha."

Finally confirming they were both truly, physically real, a surge of emotion erupted inside both teens, forcing a sob out of Kamiko's throat and a single laugh from Suzuha's. Then, after fruitlessly attempting to save face, both teens began weeping openly, and their free arms outstretched, hands meeting and fingers pushing between each other.

Remaining still as tears fell, hearts burned in an inferno as best friends reveled in a moment of impossible re-connection.

"I can't believe... You're here. How... And when?"

"Its been a few days. I wasn't able to change the future... So I came back like you guys said, and I found my way back here."

Exhaling, Kamiko's arms shifted as she wiped her eyes with her upper arms one at a time.

"I didn't think you actually would... But you're back, and you're still alive."

"Yeah. You are too."

"Haven't seen much combat since you've been... _Gone_."

"Well I'm glad. I got my ass handed to me after going back in time. Was covered in bandages for a while."

"You were? What on earth have you endured?"

"Well... My leg got thrashed pretty good... My side had a bullet go all the way through... I tried face-planting on concrete after falling a couple meters the other day... And the rest of me got beat up from a fun variety of stuff."

Inhaling discreetly, Kamiko squeezed her hands tightly.

"Well you'll be safe here. I won't let father assign you anything until you're one hundred percent again."

"That was my intent anyway, Commander."

Gasping, both girls turned as Okabe walked into the kitchen with his arms crossed, and Ruka by his side, blushing happily from the scene.

"Mom, dad, I..."

"Yes, Suzuha is back against all odds."

Trading expressions, and then blushes of mirth, both teens looked back and forth at Kamiko's parents, watching as Okabe slowly smiled.

"She reappeared the other day and was put in intensive care. Now that she's mobile again, she's staying with us."

"Don't worry, you two. I've already assigned Suzuha to bed rest, and I'm sure you'll be more than capable of tending to her needs, my child."

Looking to her mother Ruka, Kamiko nodded rapidly.

"Yes. Of course."

"Anyway, Kamiko dear, have you eaten?"

"No. I barely got into the door here."

"There's soup already made."

"Alright. Let me get to my room and change clothes."

Relinquishing her hands, she nodded towards Suzuha, rubbing her eyes again with her now-free hands.

"Hold on Suzu. I'll be just a moment."

"I know. Do whatever you need to. I'll be here."

Bursting into a giggle, Kamiko turned and hurried down the hallway, heart beating giddily as she shoved her bedroom door open, watching as motion-sensing lights along the bottom of all four walls illuminated the floor.

 _Oh my god Suzuha is back in my life and I don't even know how she pulled it off... And now I'll be tending to her, so we can catch up and not be limited to one week like we were before she left..._

Slowing to halt in the dim lighting, the teasing memory of them both locked together in a kiss swirled around in her mind, and she dropped her bag aside onto the floor, chin tucking into her shoulder as she blushed heavily.

 _Oh. That's right. That happened._

Eyelids fluttering, she peeked over her shoulder, tingling with romantic elation.

 _I bet she remembers... Why wouldn't she?_

Stepping towards her dresser, she quickly tugged her fatigue shirt off, tossing it aside and pulling open a drawer. Pulling a plain black tank top from within, she slipped the garment over herself, and then sat on the bed, untying her boots and pulling them off one at a time.

 _I'm sure she does... Maybe I'll let her bring it up first. We're probably about to spend a lot of time together. If I'm nursing her back to health... Maybe I'll be exempt from normal duties for the duration. That would be fantastic. We could just hang out and talk about anything for hours... Just like last time._

Head turning towards the large glass pane mounted on the nearby wall, reflecting the lights from the floor, her smile blossomed into a grin.

 _All those pictures we drew... And we can make even more. Oh my gosh. This is like a dream come true. Several dreams, actually. Suzuha coming back was something I wished for so many times these past couple of weeks... And somehow it actually happened. She's here, alive, eating supper at our table._

Rushing back towards the door, she walked down the hallway with breath held, only for it to be released as a bandaged Suzuha peeked up at her after a spoonful of soup.

 _Teehee, you're actually here..._

Grinning at her, she walked past her friend, pausing for a fleeting moment as she noticed Suzuha's brunette hair was fashioned into a ponytail.

 _...And you're still so darn pretty. Even when wrapped up in bandages._

Stepping up to the oven, she plucked the lid off a pot, waiting as a cloud of steam drifted out from inside. Lifting a large spoon from the counter and scooping a portion into a nearby bowl, she then dropped the lid noisily onto the pot again, whirling around with excitement and nearly spilling some of her soup. Strutting over with a grin, she set the bowl onto the table, tugging the chair beside Suzuha out and plopping down onto it.

Beginning into her meal, she peeked towards Suzuha, waiting as she noticed her. Then, both girls burst into a moment of laughter.

"You don't know how happy I am... That you made it back here."

"You're telling me. I'm glad to be somewhere safe again... The three days I spent in twenty-twelve were awful."

"Three days? But you..."

"Yeah. I flew back a month later on accident. I'm sorry... I know you probably thought I was gone forever."

Eyes meeting, both of their hearts beat heavily as an intense moment began.

"I did."

"I figured."

Realizing the emotion-laden silence, Kamiko's mouth drew open.

"Do you remember when we..."

Eyes widening in a helplessly vibrant blush, Suzuha turned away bashfully.

"Yes." _Of course I do._

Looking back, Kamiko's head was turned away in a blush, and her hands were curled tightly together beneath the table. Waiting with endless patience, she watched as Kamiko cautiously peeked towards her a spare few seconds later.

"I'm never going to forget those moments... No matter where I end up."

Hand hesitantly rising to the spoon sitting in the bowl before her, Kamiko's fingers curled around the utensil, stirring the soup distractedly to let it cool.

"I'll never forget them either."

* * *

Rinsing their dishes in the sink, Kamiko's head turned from several shuffles of metal and cloth, watching with mild alarm as Suzuha struggled up out of her chair, bracing herself against the table with several stiff breaths.

"Wait, Suzu, give me a second..."

Drying her hands hastily and tossing the hand towel aside onto the counter, she quickly stepped over, ducking low and bringing her shoulder beneath Suzuha's arm, gently helping her further upright.

"Where to?"

"Your room... Bed. I guess."

Feeling her arm curl around her neck, Kamiko inhaled a breath, strengthening her posture and helping Suzuha around the table and into the short concrete hallway beyond, watching her friend's leg repeatedly buckle from a limp.

"How have you gotten around? You're still limping pretty bad."

"Okabe brought me here in a wheelchair... Honestly I've barely walked at all. I went from one chair to another, and then you showed up."

Reaching outward with her free arm and pushing her bedroom door ajar, her index finger then drug along a small switch on the wall, turning on several LED lights mounted into the ceiling, illuminating her quarters. Refreshed by the sight of a clean, neatly made bed, she exhaled with a smile.

 _Thanks mom!_

Slowing to a halt beside it, Kamiko turned and Suzuha lowered herself down, prompting an exhale of breath from her lungs as she released herself from her friend, sinking down onto her back. Arms dragging out along the soft sheets, her head rolled to the side, watching Kamiko's movements with a brief smile as the teen moved swiftly towards the faded old wood of her clothes drawer.

"Gonna change and take care of something real quick... Won't be too long, I promise."

"Take your time, commander. I'll be here."

A hint of a smile lifted her cheeks.

"I know. Make yourself comfortable in the meantime."

Eyes rising to the flat grey of a concrete ceiling above her head, a breath drifted from Suzuha's lungs as the nearby door to the bathroom clicked shut.

 _No windows... And no sun or blue sky. But at least this place is safe and warm... And that's enough to consider it a home._

Lifting her legs onto the mattress one by one, hands running along the grey sweatpants covering her legs, her fingers slid down along the material, gripping her toes. Pushing herself further back towards the adjacent wall moments later, her shoulders met the backboard between the bed and the smooth concrete wall, and she curled her legs, feeling a hint of soreness creeping from moving her sprained leg.

 _You're taking your sweet time to get better... I must've done a number to you with our fun commute back here. That guy back at the conference hall sure thrashed you pretty good too. I've never had a kick get blocked and grabbed like that... Whatever he did was fast and excruciatingly painful. But that guy's long gone, and you're almost back to working order. Can't really put my full weight on you, but at least you move for me._

Wrapping her arms around her knees, fingers intersecting, Suzuha sat quietly, listening to a hint of running water.

 _This is gonna be interesting... Being in here for days. At least that computer screen thing is in here, or I'd probably go insane from boredom. Can't even go to that training jungle gym cause i'm all messed up... Damn. I'm sure they've changed it around too... I'll get there eventually._

The bathroom door reopened, and Kamiko appeared in a black tank top and plain grey pajama shorts. Walking across the room, slowly closing the opposite steel door to her quarters, she turned to Suzuha, and a seemingly preperative breath left her lungs.

"Do you need anything?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Nothing's coming to mind. Just want to relax right now."

"Me too."

"Then come over here and hang out."

Heeding Suzuha's offering with a humored smile, she wandered over with silent footfall, settling onto the bed beside Suzuha's raised knees. Eyes slowly meeting, both teens calmly absorbed each other's presence, allowing a period of silence to linger. Then, one by one, smiles blossomed into grins, and separate giggles danced through the still air.

"Its so crazy that you're here again."

"You can't seem to get over that."

" _Duh!_ You were gone forever! You flew away somewhere into the past, and then you came back, and wandered all the way back to our front door."

"Your dad gave me a map. I was only gone for three days anyway."

"Three days for you... It was over a month for me."

"I know. That was an error on my part... I was freaked out by an approaching helicopter, so I guessed with the time and date... Ended up being a month later."

"Anyway, Suzu, you pretty much beat the odds by coming back here to Valkyrie... All by yourself."

Slowly offering a shrug, she watched as Kamiko brought her legs onto the bed as well.

"Yeah. Maybe I did. The hard part was doing all that walking while being injured all over the place... But the surface streets were almost completely empty. I encountered one guy on the whole journey... Took his ammo after knocking him out."

"That sounds like you alright."

"Didn't fire a single shot. Just kept walking. All night, and into the early morning."

"That explains your limp. What happened to your leg?"

"Back in China... Beijing, I was brawling with one of the security guys in the building the meeting was in. Tried to take him down with a kick, but he moved a lot quicker than I expected and got a hold of my leg. Next thing I know, I was whirling onto the floor below, and must have pulled a muscle or sprained something, cause my lower leg was on fire after that."

"What happened afterward?"

"Same thing that happened to the others... I gave up hand to hand combat and just gunned him down. Not long after that, I took a bullet through my side. The whole mission pretty much fell apart when I started shooting everybody... Which is ironic, with everything I've been through in this world. You'd think wiping out the bad guys with gunfire would improve the situation."

"It didn't?"

"Nope. Made it worse, because they started shooting back. I was bleeding and freaking out, and realized I was getting real close to getting myself killed. It reminded me of a few other close calls, with the JSDF and in Yokohama... I hate to say it, but I was afraid to die, and that's why I bailed."

Waiting patiently for backlash that didn't come, Suzuha studied her friend's silent fascination with a feeling of remorse.

"...I'm a coward. Kamiko. I got my ass kicked, and I fled from my one mission. That's why I'm here."

"Suzu... You're not a coward. Honestly. We all hoped you would return somehow. That's why mom and dad and I all told you that we'd gladly bring you back in here, if you were able to make it back."

"I know. I remember. And I'm thankful... I just feel bad for backing out of this. Especially for my dad's sake. This mission is what he wanted, and I feel like I failed him."

"Oh... I'm sure he'd be proud of you, knowing you at least tried. I mean... You flew his life's work through time, more than once. I'm sure that would impress him greatly if he knew."

Seeing a smile finally break through her solemn expression, Kamiko tilted her head.

"Right?"

"Yeah, you're right. Flying that thing, FG204... Sure was scary and crazy. Kinda amazes me that I even figured out how to do anything with it."

"Didn't he give you instructions?"

"Written, and digital ones in the mainframe. Definitely helped."

"It took you less than five minutes to leave a month ago. I think you figured out what you were doing pretty quickly."

"Beginner's luck."

Laughing lightly, Kamiko playfully nudged Suzuha's shoulder.

"Oh hush."

"You try flying a time machine."

"No thanks. I'm alright with my time and place in this world."

"I kinda am too... I figured everything would be nicer twenty years ago, and things definitely were better... But it wasn't the world I grew up in."

"Our world is a mess."

"Yep. But its the mess I know. Tokyo in those days is a utopia... Way different from the hazy gloom we're used to."

"I bet."

"You'd probably love it though."

"You think so?"

Answering with a nod, Suzuha watched as the girl leaned back, propping herself upright on her arms.

"...What was it like back then?"

"In twenty twelve?"

"Yes."

"What part?"

"Anything. The cities."

"Oh. I didn't see much of Beijing, honestly... But Tokyo back then was amazing. So noisy and colorful. Trains and cars everywhere, crowds of people... The sky was blue, and the air had all these different smells wherever you went. Then at night, there were lights everywhere. Every building, every street..."

Pausing, and watching as Kamiko processed the descriptive information with visible wonderment, Suzuha released her legs, lowering them onto the sheets below.

"Sure sounds nice. Hard to believe you're describing the same city that's above our heads."

"Yeah. It didn't seem dangerous at all. Nobody had guns or anything."

"Probably because the war we grew up with was still years away."

"Guess so."

"How long were you in Tokyo?"

"At least two days. I wandered around a bit and checked everything out. Part of me wanted to stay there longer. But the rest of me knew I had a job to do. So I moved on to Beijing."

"And Beijing, was another big busy city, right?"

"Yeah. Definitely was big. Lots of tall buildings all over the place."

"You didn't explore it at all?"

"Nope."

"Oh well."

"Almost cost me my life, so I probably won't be back to visit anytime soon."

"Probably best."

Closing her eyes among the following silence, Suzuha watched a slideshow of imagery play across her vision, of both cities.

 _Frankly I won't be going anywhere else, anytime soon._

Peeking open as the bed shifted, Kamiko flopped down alongside her, her curly dark hair spreading out around her head as she lay flat on the mattress.

"Anyway... We'll have plenty of time to talk about your adventures, seeing how i'm going to be nursing you back to health for a while."

"I'm a tough girl... Shouldn't take too long to get better."

"Doesn't matter. You're my best friend and I've missed you, so I'm going to take care of you."

"I appreciate it... And I missed you too."

Watching a hint of a blush blossom across her friend's cheeks, her eyelid dropped shut again.

"Honestly, Suzu, I'm glad you're alive after all this. From what you've told me... You're pretty lucky."

"I don't know about lucky... I think I'm just really stubborn."

"And tough."

"So are you."

"Hardly. I'm just a commander. You're a survivor, Suzu. You've been through it all."

A great breath left the teen's lungs.

"Probably... But right now, I'm ready for a break."

* * *

Laying still, enveloped by the otherworldly softness of bed sheets and the darkness of a pitch black room, Suzuha's eyes passively moved from thought, wandering around in the dark void of Kamiko's bedroom quarters. Pressed against her upper back, the bodily warmth of her friend's body spread along her skin in a radiant expanse, causing her to tingle with bashful curiosity from the coziness of her best friend.

 _I forgot what this was like... Sleeping beside somebody. Not a stranger, but a friend. A close friend, close enough to share her own bed._

Listening to their passive draws and releases of breath, she slowly moved her leg, feeling nothing but a dull heft from the newly applied morphine patch on her calf.

 _I remember her being hesitant the first time... But I think she likes this. I know she likes me, so I'm sure she's more than willing to share her bed._

Head slowly turning, a loose group of hair drifted across her forehead as she attempted to peek at Kamiko in the complete darkness.

 _Yeah, obviously. She's probably happy as can be right now. I know I am. Having a clean bed in a safe home in this day and age... Talk about a rare luxury. Especially for a rebel survivor scooped off the streets. I used to have to scavenge for something soft to lay on... Sometimes just had to lay on a floor._

Head settling back down, she nuzzled the soft sheet beneath her cheek.

 _Screw that shit. I've earned a bed, and some peace and quiet... And I'm with my one and only friend again. I'm not giving any of this up. Not even for the sake of the future... That mission of mine was pretty noble, until the point I realized I was possibly dying, after killing people that weren't even in a war zone._

Taking in a great breath, she held in it as Kamiko's body moved for a moment, releasing it after several seconds.

 _Sometimes you have to learn the hard way that some stuff just can't be done. Just because people figured out how to make time travel happen... Doesn't mean we're able to fix everything that's broken._

Eyes slowly peering towards the room's unseen door, hidden by the absence of light, several of her fingers curled around the edge of the mattress.

 _I think I really understand why Okabe gave up long ago... And why he was so open to me coming back. I'm sure he's lost so much in the past, and tried to fix things to get them back, only to fail like me. At least he still has his girlfriend and their daughter, and I remind him of mom and dad. He's probably glad I'm still around, just for that reason. He even admitted that he wasn't sure the mission would be successful... Which is a pretty big deal, coming from the guy that's working to liberate the entire nation of Japan._

Dragging her thumb along the folded edge, her vision attempted to find her own hand, finally prompting her to touch her face with her own fingers.

 _There you are. Anyway... With him saying that to me, it kinda makes me wonder. What if I did somehow succeed? Would I actually change the whole world to some peaceful wonderland?_

Hand lowering to the sheets again, her palm slid across the smooth surface.

 _Would I be okay with living in that time, leaving behind everybody else? I guess they'd probably all exist in the nicer version of the world, and people wouldn't be fighting for survival. I'd end up making the whole rebellion mean nothing, and I'd probably be the only person to remember it... That's kinda sad, honestly. So much effort, and it just suddenly becomes nothing but a memory. A lot more people would still be alive, yeah, but... I don't know how to feel about it. Maybe its harder for me cause I've actually had to fight to survive. I understand the struggle personally, so part of me could never forget. I'd wake up each day thinking about the world I left behind, and all the people too... Things wouldn't be the same._

Listening to the quiet reverberations of her own heartbeat among the vacuum of silence, she lay completely still.

 _I mean, the only reason I have a friend here, is because we met by chance out in Yokohama. Who's to say that part would be the same in some other future? Okabe might know, and one day I might ask if it would be possible... But it wouldn't matter. I didn't change the future, but I'm here, Kamiko is here, and we're both safe and alive. That's all I want to care about now._

Nestling a little bit closer to her friend's backside, Suzuha closed her eyes.

 _Food, shelter, and a friend... That's all I need in my life. I can go without a purpose for a while._

* * *

 **06/02/2036; Valkyrie; 7:33p.m.**

Sitting opposite of Kamiko on her bed, Suzuha looked over a large dated map of Japan spread out between both of them, eyes following Kamiko's index finger as it hovered, pointed, and tapped on various places of the depicted island nation. Digesting another of Ruka's ambrosial evening meals served less than an hour earlier, she sat contently, enjoying the feeling of a pleasantly full stomach.

"Remember when they were talking about Shizuoka in the intel room?"

Blinking, and faintly remembering the digital map portraying the eastern coastline, she offered a hesitant nod.

"Yeah, kinda. What happened?"

"Well, we secured it while you were gone. Getting Japanese flags onto Mount Fuji was a massive morale boost for everyone involved. Dad was prancing around with excitement. I haven't seen him be like that for ages... It was pretty inspiring, honestly."

Slowly grinning from a mental depiction of Kamiko's middle-aged father, dancing around in the concrete halls of the facility, Suzuha began to nod.

"I'm sure. I had no idea that happened."

"Obviously you couldn't have known, being in the past and all... Since then, our forces are moving southwest at a crazy fast pace. We're like an angry beehive on the crest of a tsunami."

"Stinging and smashing?"

"Definitely. Nagoya and most of Kyoto are under Valkyrie's control too. Dad's been coordinating a defensive line across the mainland, so once we start pushing southwest, SERN's forces will be stuck behind a strategic land blockade. Then when we're ready, that's when we'll formally declare war, purge them out into the sea, and hopefully capture the rest of the mainland."

Seeing the fires of anticipation in Kamiko's eyes, Suzuha nodded, brimming with interest.

"I'll be ready for that."

"You and me both, Suzu. Ideally, we'll eradicate SERN from the southwest, turn north again, and with seventy percent of Japan's people and resources fueling the rebellion..."

"We'll take back our nation."

"Every inch of Japanese soil... If we can manage it."

"I'm sure Valkyrie can by that point."

"I think so too, but there's lots of islands. Taking back the whole mainland has already been a long fight as it is."

"I'm sure. But it'll be worth it. I definitely want to be part of the spearhead too, whenever it finally happens... Finally declaring war on the assholes that invaded our country is going to be amazing."

"Tell me about it, Suzu. Father's spent years figuring out what to say when we'll broadcast our declaration to whoever is out there in the world... If you think you're excited to tell SERN you're about to kick their ass out, you're in good company."

Bursting into a spell of laughter, joined shortly afterward by Kamiko, Suzuha's head tilted back with a mirth-laden smile.

"That sounds like your dad alright."

"He's always been one for dramatic speeches."

"Your mom's probably heard lots of them."

A shrug of consideration turned into a nod.

"Yeah. She's probably lost count by now."

"Probably."

"Should ask her tomorrow sometime. See what she says."

"Go for it. I'm sure she'll have plenty to tell you."

Looking aside, her eyes slowly wandered back to the map below, focusing on the city of Yokohama.

"Last time I was here... It seemed like there were volumes of stories between your mom and dad."

"Oh there are. They've experienced a lot over twenty six years. I know I haven't heard all of them."

"Makes me wonder about the stuff my mom and dad saw and did. I'm sure there's all kinds of things I don't remember, or even know about."

"Absolutely."

"Probably would explain a lot about my childhood."

"It might. You could always ask my father too... Him and Itaru were very close. I'm sure there's all kinds of things he remembers about your parents."

Heart beating with a hint of anticipation, Suzuha nodded.

"Looks like I'll be talking to both of them soon."

"I think you should."

Watching her friend's arms move across the map, slowly pulling it over and folding it in half several times, Suzuha's own arms crossed, resting on her knees.

"I think I will."

* * *

Standing before the massive glass pane of the touchscreen mounted in Kamiko's quarters, both teens took alternating turns drawing pictures and sketches with their fingers, filling the black screen with the soft glows of rich colors. Various objects and characters appeared on both sides, springing from memory and imagination, and wandering eyes watched new images appear, prompting smiles and patient pauses of interest.

 _Hadn't really thought about this thing after I left... Bigger stuff on my mind back then. But gosh this is fun, and its not even one of the games._

Hand lowering from the glass, Suzuha watched Kamiko's index finger create another outlined image. Turning further, she studied her friend's gentle complexion, seeing her mouth drift open, eyes focusing on the board with creative determination. A soft blue color reflected off her face, and hints of the color danced among her hair, entrancing her in an unexpected gaze of admiration.

 _She's right about this thing... The light reflects off the walls and turns a square concrete room into a colorful wonderland... And damn she looks really cute right now. Is it just the color blue doing this? She's really into whatever she's drawing. I wonder if she even notices that I'm looking at her._

Peeking towards Suzuha with a hint of interest, an unseen blush met Kamiko's cheeks among the light blue color reflecting off her skin, and her finger drew a jagged line, completing her drawing.

 _I see you there, Suzu. Have you seen me looking at you? Because I've been doing that a lot lately. I'm sure you notice, but you don't say anything about it._

Fingers curling inside her other hand, a peaceful sigh brought a fresh breath into her lungs.

 _Its okay though. We're not going anywhere for a while... I'll have plenty of time to be by your side._

Tingling with flights of elation, another breath drew in as Suzuha unexpectedly moved closer, picking a bright green color from the pallet beneath the picture. Instead of stepping back however, a cheeky smile was present on Suzuha's face as she reached upward and began drawing several abstract shapes around Kamiko's drawings.

 _Ohhhkay, you think so, huh? How about I just do this..._

Tapping on the palette discreetly, her face split into a grin as Suzuha blinked with confusion, realizing her line's color had suddenly changed to purple. Peeking down and spotting Kamiko's hand guiltily withdrawing, she eyed the girl with a raise of her eyebrow, only to bring a burst of giggles out of both of them.

"...Something wrong with purple?"

"I was going with green."

"Yeah, green stuff going all around my work."

"I didn't draw over anything."

"See how close that line is?"

Withdrawing her finger, Suzuha blinked, eyebrows furrowing with a smile.

"Barely. It'll be fine."

"Well in that case..."

Brushing against Suzuha and casually nudging her aside, she dragged her fingers around her drawings on the opposite side, giggling lightly as several several purple squiggles appeared. Suzuha's mouth opened with comic protest, only to push Kamiko back over with a nudge of her hip and shoulder.

"Sorry, 'scuse me."

"Hey!"

Tapping on an orange color, a spiral was drawn directly over one of Kamiko's images, and she squealed with laughter, gripping Suzuha's arm and wrist with both of her hands. Hanging on as she yanked her arm closer to herself, Kamiko exhaled from the hint of muscle on Suzuha's bicep, pleasantly surprised by the girl's secret strength.

Releasing one hand, however, the other remained around her wrist, and their eyes met, tongues sticking out and noses wrinkling among their shared mirth.

"That orange was totally unnecessary."

"I know."

"You drew all over my cat face too."

Head tilting innocently, Suzuha rolled her eyes playfully.

"Oops, sorry."

Blushing from her adorable expression, a dainty sigh left Kamiko's lungs, realizing her friend was making no attempt to escape her hold of her wrist. In a seemingly bold move, her thumb slid lightly across the bottom of Suzuha's palm. Watching her distractedly glance towards the screen again, her thumb began drifting in a soft spiral, caressing the muscles of her fingers, and her heartbeat spiked as Suzuha's hand expanded, and her brunette hair shifted with a gentle pivot of her head, watching the small motion with a smile of interest.

Chest tight with heartache, mustering further bravery, Kamiko's fingers unfurled from her friend's wrist, tucking around the backside of her pinkie finger, and then sliding upward, palms meeting, and fingers intersecting with unexpected ease. Following her arm up to her shoulder, rising to her bashful hazel eyes hiding among her dark hair, Suzuha stared at her best friend carefully. Feeling a wave of warmth crawling up along her neck, reaching her cheeks and swirling into a firestorm of a blush, her mouth drifted open, letting a heavy breath escape her lungs.

 _I don't know what to say or do. This feels like those times before... She keeps surprising me with these things. With her actions towards me. And this... Holding hands. This is making my insides feel funny, and its not even like its a crazy thing to do. But my heart's beating, and i'm sure hers is even more. She's blushing like mad and I can barely see it in the dark, but there's a lot of words and feelings probably spinning around in her head... Just from her fingers slipping in between mine._

Eyes flitting down to their intersecting digits, their arms remained suspended together.

 _I mean... We've already kissed. That was crazy enough on its own. But both of those were to say goodbye, or thanks, or something... This is different._

Fingers folding and resting on her knuckles, she returned the action only seconds later, listening to the low buzz of the screen beside them both.

 _Yeah. This means something else._

Stare softening as Kamiko's eyes met hers again, they shared a blush-laden gaze, nurturing the tender moment as they remained focused on each other.

 _Something more... Maybe._

* * *

 **06/05/2036; Valkyrie; 3:22p.m.**

Brushing her fingers along the smooth skin of her leg, fingertips dragging over the thin morphine patch on her calf, Suzuha then peered down at the large clean bandage around her side, just beneath her tank top shortened by a knot.

 _Almost there... At least the pain is almost gone. Laying around and relaxing sure has helped... Especially with a friend around to take care of me._

Head turning as the mattress shifted abruptly, Kamiko shuffled along on her knees, coming to rest against the backboard of her bed.

"Alright Suzu. Its time."

"Just don't tear my hair out with it. I've earned the length I have."

"I won't... You're not as tangled as you think you are."

Changing positions slightly, brush in hand, Kamiko watched with held breath as Suzuha sat in front of her. Swiftly undoing her ponytail with a downward tug on two hair ties, she brushed her hair back over her shoulders, presenting her mane of brunette hair in a wave of motion.

 _Oh... My goodness._

Blinking with pleasant surprise, Kamiko's free hand cautiously collected a large group of it, fingers curling and drifting through thick strands, and for a moment, the brush drifted down to her lap, distracted by various senses and feelings as she played with her friend's hair.

 _Its so long and there's so much! Brushing this is gonna take forever. Not that that's a bad thing..._

Lifting the grooming tool higher again, she tucked it into the expanse of light brown, beginning several gentle pulls downward, watching as Suzuha's head tilted forward slightly. Watching her own concise movements, and listening to their quiet breaths, a smile spread on her face as long, orderly lines appeared, painting a vertical pattern onto a canvas of clean brunette hair.

"How am I doing?"

"Just fine. This feels amazing... Keep going."

Smiling with mirth, she tucked the brush around one side, tucking hair behind her ear with several gentle movements, and then doing the same to the other side, drawing back all of her hair in a waterfall of volume. Then, her brush began several long processions from the top of her scalp, all the way down to the ends beneath her shoulders.

"...Oohhh, wow. Please keep doing that."

Blushing from her friend's whispers of pleasure, Kamiko drew in a breath, heart beating a little faster as she obliged.

 _Suzu... I don't know which of us is enjoying this more right now._

After several additional motions, tucking her fingers in among her hair and gathering it back in several temporary ponytails, Suzuha's head began drifting lower.

 _I'd say you are but... Huh. Now you're starting to look like you're..._

Watching her head rise straight again, a giggle left Kamiko's mouth, realizing her guess was correct as she continued. Lifting her fingers higher and dragging them along the back of her scalp, she matched her hand's movement with the brush further below.

A murmur of sensory satisfaction drifted from Suzuha's throat, and in just the same manner as earlier, her head began to sink downward.

"Tired?"

Watching her lift herself aloft again, Suzuha turned aside, peeking back over her shoulder.

"A bit, yeah."

"You look sleepy."

A hint of a smile met her lips, eyelids visibly heavy.

"You're lulling me to sleep back there."

"Are you ready for a nap...?"

Feeling remarkably youthful, she nodded, eyes closing.

"Probably."

Reaching over and setting the brush aside on her nightstand, Kamiko then began arranging her bed pillows behind herself, setting one across her lap.

"Come here."

Leaning against the backboard behind, she waited patiently as Suzuha scooted herself back, drawing close and gently lowering herself onto Kamiko's body, head coming to rest on her chest. Tightening herself with held breath, their bodies then relaxed, absorbing the other's figures, and a greatly relaxed exhale left Suzuha's lungs.

"How's this?"

"Perfect."

Peeking down at her friend, who was peeking up at her, their cheeks reddened, and Suzuha's eyes drifted closed, prompting a gentle, mirth laden breath from Kamiko's nose.

 _Just like you._

Arms coming together, her hands drew flat, resting on Suzuha's toned abdomen. Then, driven onward by their closeness, her chin lowered, coming to rest atop her head in a lingering nuzzle, discreetly taking in her scent.

 _Just like this moment, too._

Head rising upward, discreetly tempted to press a kiss into her hair, her lips parted, only to form a single word instead.

"Comfy?"

Watching her friend's head shift in a gentle nod of confirmation, she closed her eyes, head drifting back until it came to rest against the backboard.

 _Oh, Suzu... You just rest easy, okay? I'm not going anywhere, any time soon... Not with you here with me... You amazing, beautiful survivor.  
_


	18. Singular Regression 04

_**Valkyrian vignettes:**_

* * *

 **06/11/2036; Valkyrie; 22:41p.m.**

Laying still in pitch black darkness, arms and legs tucked gently against her friend in the comfort of her bedding, Kamiko's passively furrowed brow relaxed, unseen by Suzuha, who remained in a light slumber beside her.

"Suzu."

Hearing the shift of her hair as her head turned, Kamiko remained still, heart thumping from a question on the tip of her tongue.

"Hm?"

"Back when you left... Right before, at least."

"At that park?"

"Yes. When we there there... When you kissed me back... What were you feeling then?"

Breath slowly drifted from Suzuha's lungs, skin tingling from the question and the overwhelming warmth encompassing her body.

"Well... I kissed you, because you did it first."

"I figured that... But what made you do it, in your heart?"

An unseen blush slowly crawled across Suzuha's cheeks, as did another on Kamiko's face just beside her.

"I... I mean, at the time I was kinda freaking out... Not sure if the time machine would even work, or if I'd survive the journey. And if it did work, I was going to be leaving behind everything and everyone I knew, including you. So I think I wanted to do something for you that I figured you'd appreciate." ... _Which you clearly did, because it was one of the first things you brought up when I ended up in here again, one whole accidental month later._

Both of their hearts beat in the following silence from her words, and Suzuha revolved bodily, twisting the bed sheets around her waist. Eyes suddenly meeting in the dim glow of newly introduced floor light, reflecting off of the room's concrete-lined surfaces after sensing their movements, Kamiko's lips remained visibly parted.

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be."

Trading flickers of interest, expecting the room to fade to darkness again, a teasing moment of waiting unsuccessfully passed, and Suzuha's mouth curled upward with a slight smile of irony, only to realize Kamiko's eyes were gradually widening with a curious expression of her own.

"Um... Since you've gone and said that now..."

"Yeah?"

Feeding the fire visible in her friend's irides with a teasing drawl, Suzuha's eyebrow rose.

"Would you care if I just..."

Ending her own sentence in a drawl, she reached her arm up and gently brushed a thick group of hair back behind her ear. Fingers curling around the soft mass, only to reopen and cautiously drift down along Suzuha's jaw, Kamiko's fingertips came to rest on the edge of her cheek. Then, in a bodily shift closer, noses nearly touching, Suzuha watched patiently as their bodies pressed together with sensual proximity.

 _Clearly you're already going for it so..._ "Go ahead." _Silly_.

Eyelids drooping in expectation, and then slamming shut as the space between their faces promptly vanished, the tender folds of her friend's lips tucked neatly against her own, settling squarely into a simple kiss.

 _Hah, hello. This is kinda... Oookay. Going after that bottom lip, huh? Alright you cute... Ass... Girl. What if IIIII just..._

Capturing her upper lip in a bout of returning fire, exhales of growing excitement left their noses as the initially innocent connection swiftly grew passionately competitive. Then, with a jostle of the mattress and shuffling sheets, bare arms sank into the bedding near Suzuha's shoulder, and she found her face slowly orbiting upright, playfully nudged and pulled by Kamiko's flushed facial features. Eyes flickering open and closed to glimpse the bodily silhouette that now was suspended over her head and chest, their lips suddenly separated, and an exchange of breath danced between their faces.

"Suzu."

"Mm?"

"Are you... Is this alright?"

"It is. I've just never really done it."

"Me neither."

"Besides that one time, kinda."

"Yeah, haha."

Peeking open from her quiet laugh, catching sight of a reflective twinkle on her hazel eyes, Suzuha waited wordlessly as a thought seemed to percolate in Kamiko's mind, hidden behind the gentle admiration on her face.

 _You know... I think the only other person to look at me like this, was probably my Mom. And Ruka, I guess. When it comes down to it, being cared about by anybody is good. That's probably why I'm perfectly fine with everything that's going on right now. I mean, who even gives a shit if its a girl kissing me? I've literally never had any feelings for a boy in my life... Not with a quarter of it spent fighting and surviving world war three. No time for that crap... At least, not until I wound up here. Deep underground in a huge bunker complex where I'm not having to scrape through each day... God damn. Both of us have just been hanging out for days too, just so my sorry ass can heal up after almost dying. We sure are lucky, huh? Just wasting the days away, somewhere safe and warm... This shouldn't even be possible._

"Did I mention I'm glad that you're here and alive?"

Blinking out of her train of thought, Suzuha's nose flared with an exhale.

"Yeah. A few times now."

"Right... I'm just, I can't help it."

"Hey, I'm glad to be alive too. The feeling's mutual."

Grinning from the giggle issuing from Kamiko's throat, Suzuha chest rose with a deep intake of breath. Then, reconnecting in another collision of moist lips, tickled briefly by the brush of her friend's messy curled hair on her face, Suzuha's body drooped into the mattress beneath in a flutter of elation and utter relaxation.

 _After all the nightmares I've been through... You'd better believe it, Commander._

* * *

 **06/13/2036; Firearm Target Range; Valkyrie; 11:17a.m.**

Walking away from the munitions kiosk, with rolled-up paper targets held in one hand, and firm grasps of hefty firearms maintained in the other, both Kamiko and Suzuha wandered into the concrete tunnel leading away from the facility, with muffled reports of gunfire growing faint behind Suzuha's slower limp-laden pace.

"Your groupings seemed rather high, Commander."

"Yes, well, your snorting demon of a machine-pistol has untamed recoil."

"And yet your rifle seeks to damage my shoulder with its own kicks. What was that about being untamed?"

"Shush. Once you fire it enough, you get used to it."

"Cause your scarred shoulder loses nerve endings."

Rolling her eyes with a smile, Kamiko lifted the PM-9 in her grasp further upright, twisting it and inspecting the foregrip mounted beneath the barrel.

 _You'd think with something so stubby and low caliber..._

"If its too much to handle, I can hold it for you."

Nose wrinkling, and then peeking aside, seeing the muzzle of her wood-stocked semi-automatic rifle peeking out behind Suzuha's head, Kamiko eyed her brunette friend pointedly.

"Says the one resting my rifle on her shoulder."

"Easier to carry this way."

"You could just wear the sling."

"Nah."

"Reliving the days of the JSDF marches?"

"Hardly. Those Howa eighty-nines were lighter anyway."

"We have dozens of those in the armory."

"I remember."

"So if you feel like operating with something a bit bigger in the future..."

"No thanks. My _snorting demon_ has served me well, thank you."

Grasping both handles of the machine pistol, Kamiko eyed the circular profile of the empty drum magazine kept in the weapon's receiver.

 _...And that. I've never seen a drum cartridge for any of the other PM-9s we have. This must be something custom... Which means Suzu probably wound up with some odd one-off modification, done by SERN or whoever else... Fifty rounds of nine millimeter for one little gun. I think I can see why she fared as well as she did, out there in the ghetto... A whole lot of firepower with the most common ammunition in the world._

Letting go of the receiver, she then pulled open the weapon's action with a tug of gloved fingers, peering into the dirtied steel internals with an upward tilt.

 _...And to think this thing was almost never cleaned for two years of service. Doused by whatever oil she found to boot... A testament to design, surely. Probably luck, too. I'm sure it jammed on her many times._

Releasing the action, her vision wandered aside once more to the braided ponytail swaying behind Suzuha's uneven pace.

 _You're one lucky girl. I can't even begin to imagine some of the terrible situations you've experienced... Even after all my own battles and close calls._

* * *

 **06/18/2036; Nagoya, Aichi Prefecture, Japan; 17:57p.m.**

Listening to brief crackles of radio chatter, binoculars pressed against her brow, Urushibara Kamiko observed the nearby movement of half a dozen tanks through the city street just below, from a third-story perch in an office building.

"For all the firepower those things have... You guys almost never use the main guns."

"Hasn't been any need so far. If anything, they're mobile cover and a distraction."

Standing with arms crossed, a short distance away at an adjacent window, Suzuha watched a cluster of camouflaged troops and armed civilians move in organized motions among the armor, pushing further through the city towards the distant reports of gunfire only a kilometer away.

"Right." _Plus tank shells aren't to be wasted, just like everything else big and badass we have. I know._

"...However, if there's a bunch of enemies in one particular spot, we could reason a little high velocity depleted uranium."

Smiling from the commander's drawl, Suzuha reached back with a stretch of her arms, her own binoculars rising up along her bosom.

"That'd be cool."

"I've been expecting some showing of opposing vehicles but... Not a one has appeared since we started this journey."

"No choppers ain't a bad thing."

"Agreed. However, the lack of aircraft seems odd. Either they're holding out, or they don't have anything to throw at us."

"Them pesky Japanese keep blowing up their toys, huh?"

"Probably."

Watching with continued interest as the first tank in the line rumbled around a distant street corner, Kamiko sat back in an old office chair, squeaking from a backwards tilt as she lowered her binoculars.

"Alright. We're changing positions."

"Again? Where to?"

"Anywhere on the far side there. That building with the red billboards on top, maybe."

"Hmm. Copy that."

Peering aside as the dark-haired commander quickly scribbled into a notebook, only to slap it shut and stow it into her backpack, she rose to her feet, motioning towards a nearby stairwell with a nod of her head. Whirling away from the door and keeping just behind Kamiko's movements, no longer ailed by a sprained leg, Suzuha eyed the young woman's authoritative stride with interest.

 _Went from a pesky rebel, to being the bodyguard of Valkyrie's commander... I guess that's a promotion of sorts. Master Kyouma wants both of us alive more than anything, so the best way to go about that was have us watch each other's backs. Makes sense. I'm not really fit to do much else, honestly._

Peering past her shoulder, hand resting readily on the receiver of her PM-9, an exhale left her nose as they wound down the building's central stairwell.

 _Hah. That's putting it lightly. Whatever. I'd rather do this, than have to blunder through that time-traveling crap again. At least we're making progress on this southwest march. Hell, we're halfway through this city already. Our objective is to secure the capitol of Aichi, and then we can turn back and head home, on a freight train of all things... Not first class, but at least it won't take a week to get back to Tokyo._

Stepping through the structure's wide open doorway, with its doors long-since blasted free from their hinges, both young women glanced in various directions at their surroundings, before continuing onward past numerous rusting and flat-tired vehicles.

 _That strategic blockade-line-thing Kyouma planned out seems to be shaping up nicely. Probably helps too that people are coming out of the woodwork. Literally. The countryside seems to be where everyone fled to, and now they're all returning with guns in their hands. Ready to take back the homeland._

Smiling from the thought, Suzuha glanced aside to a group of civilians hurrying past, readily toting shotguns and pistols, and Kamiko discreetly nodded with approval from the sight.

 _Funny to think we used to be a gun-free nation... And now everyone that's able, has one in hand or in a holster. Ready to fill any of SERN's grunts full of lead._

Brow narrowing with a hint of a smirk, her eyes rose into the hazy sky above.

 _We should start broadcasting our own daily death report... So SERN can see us exterminating their forces for a change. That'd be hilarious._

* * *

 **03/14/2039; Tokyo Dockyards, Shinagawa Resettlement Zone, Japan; 16:16p.m.**

"You know, three years ago I would never have thought I could just stand here, out in the open... And not have to worry about anything happening."

Seated on the top of an empty shipping container, among several thousand occupying one of several storage yards lining the city's southern wharf, Kamiko's fingers remained intersected, patiently watching the movements of an ex-JMSDF destroyer, cutting through murky waters among a dozen other operational warships that now guarded Tokyo Bay.

"I mean, obviously I dreamed of Japan being liberated someday. I didn't know how or when it would happen, but here we are, practically in control of our whole nation again... The main island, at least."

"All that remains of it."

"And more. We have our people, and we have the motivation. That's why we've come this far, after everything."

Smiling from Suzuha's optimistic speech, her shadow cast onto the ribbed steel just beside her, Kamiko looked aside, through the silhouettes of harbor cranes and industry, towards the dusty, high-rise-dotted skyline of greater Tokyo.

"I know. We still have a long ways to go before we're back in order... And that's assuming SERN doesn't bother us in the meantime." _Though by this point, I'm fairly certain they won't. So much for invading the capitol two years ago... Guess SERN wasn't expecting our shaky government to be forward-thinking enough to construct an underground arcology fortress. Valkyrie became our salvation, and now Tokyo has officially survived the end of the world._

"Yeah. Your papa Kyouma put it best though. We've risen from the dead, and anyone that steps foot on our land to complain, is gonna get their ass kicked."

"Right back into the ocean."

"Hell yes."

Chin rising, reviewing snippets of her father's recently broadcasted declaration of war towards all who comprised SERN, a trace of a wistful smile lifted the corner of her mouth as a wayward coastal breeze flicked tufts of her hair.

 _Finally ridding ourselves of a regime after our own apocalypse... If only it didn't cost sixty million lives to get this far._


	19. Singular Regression 05 (Epilogue III)

**_More epilogue? Of course! This is the last one though, I promise. :)_**

* * *

 **08/17/2040; Naha Military Port, Naha, Okinawa, Japan; 13:44p.m.**

Standing on an expanse of aged concrete, spreading across the seawall of what appeared to be the island's main port, Urushibara Kamiko and Suzuha Amane stood together in front of a small cluster of armed troops, comprising a small landing force that had stepped off a roped gangway only minutes before. Gathering expected attention from their arrival, several groups of locals stood in various places in the distance, startled by the nearly silent arrival of an unknown force on a small group of naval vessels.

"This is the main island, right?"

"Fairly certain. Naha is the capitol, and we've clearly found a decent port... Plus there's people here."

Eyes wandering around the industrial and commercial surroundings of the city's port, an odd sense of peaceful posterity was realized, with a complete lack of battle damage or debris visible anywhere.

"There's someone... Well, a bunch of people coming, actually. That must be their greeting party."

"They knew we were coming... And no shots were fired. We should be okay."

"Right."

Moving her shoulder back, confirming the presence of her rifle's wooden stock, Kamiko peeked towards Suzuha as she leaned closer.

"That one in the middle... White and green."

"She's leading the group behind her."

"Yep."

"Alright, I've got this."

Moving forward with hesitant footfall, Kamiko took in an uncertain breath, singularly approaching the group ahead.

 _Commander-turned-ambassador... At least there's far less bullets flying at me these days._

"Greetings, and thank you for providing us clearance to enter your port waters."

Stepping closer, only to slow to a halt again, Kamiko's eyes met those of a particularly short fair-skinned woman, with remarkably lengthy dark hair bound in several large gatherings behind her head. Drawing to a halt a few paces away from Kamiko, the petite woman crossed her arms, and the distinctly lengthy muzzle of an M4A1 carbine shifted into view from behind her hair.

 _...And she's personally armed. Alright._

Straightening her posture and remaining firm, hearing Suzuha's reserved footfall approaching just behind, Kamiko then eyed the still-silent woman intently, only for her vividly green eyes to meet her own, startling the commander from the piercing gaze.

"We come from Tokyo... The Valkyrian Settlement of Tokyo, rather. We're here for peaceful purposes, to establish diplomatic, um... _Mutuality_."

Blinking from the unwavering expression of the middle-aged woman standing before them, with a green and white kimono tied together over an old robe, and a mismatched pair of traditional sandals on her feet, Kamiko's lips parted in an attempt at further words, only for the mysteriously compact woman to lean aside. Eying the warships floating in the harbor, her arm then thrust outward in a concise point past them.

"I assume those are yours?"

"Oh, the ships? Yes. They are."

Brow flattening, revealing bushy eyebrows beneath straight-trimmed bangs, the woman's arms then crossed, and Kamiko exhaled with silent relief from the awaited response.

"Now I see where the Navy's vessels have been hiding all this time... At least they weren't sunk."

"N-No, they've thankfully been left alone. SERN did nothing with them during the occupation."

"Still contending with SERN, _hm?_ "

"I, well, we _were_. But we've since eradicated them from the mainland."

"Ah. I was starting to think you had arrived to ask for our help."

"Well, no, not in a military sense, really. We've got our own resources, as I'm sure you... _Can tell_."

Speech wavering from the still-furrowed brow meeting her eyes, Kamiko's lips pressed together.

"Then why are you here?"

"My leader... My father, wants to form an alliance with you. Or, everyone on the island, rather."

"Your father?"

"Yes. Hououin Kyouma. _Okabe Rintarou_. The leader of the Valkyrie rebellion. I'm the daughter of him and Urushibara Ruka."

Hearing a hushed cloud of whispers, from nearby troops and a slowly-growing cluster of civilians alike, Kamiko eyed the older woman firmly, realizing her own revelation had made unseen progress.

"Is that so?"

"It is. And since I'm certain you desire additional confirmation... My father has spoken of being personally acquainted with someone familiar to you. _Makise Kurisu_ , I believe is her name... Is this correct?"

Watching a nearly magical illumination arise upon the petite woman, her expression softened for a moment, allowing an exhale of weakness to leave her lungs.

"...Yes."

Smiling from the continued headway, Kamiko discreetly exhaled.

"I... Hope we haven't inconvenienced you or your population in any manner. We are simply here to reunify Japan as one nation."

"Indeed. You haven't."

"I would like to speak with whoever is in charge of things here... If possible. My purpose is purely ambassadorial."

Eying Kamiko with interest, she then turned about face, and motioned for her to follow with her hand, revealing the full extend of her thickly gathered hair, shrouding the features of the assault rifle comprising a majority of her limited height.

"Come with me."

Exchanging a smile with Suzuha beside her, Kamiko hesitantly stepped into motion, giddy with near-disbelief.

 _Wow. A name as a code phrase, and it actually worked... Thanks dad!_

"Your guards won't be needed... We have the entire island secured."

"Oh, well... Suzuha is my only guard, actually. She's always with me."

"Hmm. Fine."

Thrusting her thumb back towards the cluster of men left behind near the ship, the middle-aged woman peered back over her shoulder.

"What about the rest of them?"

"Oh, they're all soldiers... And crew."

"I see."

"A-Anyway, as we said earlier, we're here to seek an alliance. They're ju-"

"I'm aware."

Exchanging uncertain expressions from the seemingly impatient responses, Kamiko's mouth opened again, deciding to change the subject.

"It... Looks as if you've been faring alright here."

"We have."

"Keeping busy with recovery?"

"No recovery. We've just been keeping SERN and any other uninvited guests out."

"Oh? So have we. Took a bit of doing..."

"I imagine reclaiming Honshu from them was far from easy."

Trading expressions, with many years of combat experienced between both of them, both younger women smiled weakly.

"Eheh, yeah... Securing Tokyo alone was a bit of an effort. Got easier from there."

"Miss, _um..._ I just was curious after earlier."

"Yes?"

"...You knew this Makise person?"

Seeing the short woman's shoulders rise and lower from a sigh, her mane of hair bobbed in a nod.

"Certainly did. She was a good friend of mine long ago... We both attended the same university in America."

"Wait, You were in the states? How did you get out of there when the war started?"

"I was already visiting here in Okinawa when it did, so I just elected not to return. No sense in flying back to a nation in the middle of a war."

"But your friend, and family..."

"My family has lived here for generations, and as for Makise...'

Looking up into the cloudy sky in a moment of reflection, a wistful expression was visible on her features.

"...I don't know what became of her out there in California. Should have brought her with me, honestly."

"I'm sorry."

Peeking aside to Kamiko from her speech, her brow furrowed again.

"Its alright. No need to extend your sorrows for my sake. That whole god-forsaken war and everything afterward has taken so much from Japan alone... But lingering on the past won't do much for the future."

"Yeah, true."

"...And with that being said, since Valkyrie seems intent on rebuilding our nation's future together, I hereby welcome you here to Okinawa."

Stopping and whirling towards the taller women in a startlingly friendly move, she offered both of her hands outward, an unexpectedly confident smirk present on her face.

"Hiyajo, _Maho_."

Shaking her hands one by one, both of them began their own introductions.

"Urushibara Kamiko. Commander, and ambassador of Valkyrie."

"Amane Suzuha, her bodyguard... Are you in charge around here?"

"Of course I am. Ever since Uncle Sam left behind all this nice military hardware and acres of facilities... Somebody has to take care of things around here."

" _Oh_."

Snickering from the matched response from both of the younger women, Maho's chin rose.

"Weren't expecting that, clearly."

Whirling back around, with the edges of her Kimono brushing against the visitor's legs, she began marching forward again with renewed energy.

"In case you haven't taken a history lesson in a while, Okinawa was long occupied by the United States military after world war two. For strategic defense purposes, of course. However, when world war three came along and the world was set ablaze, miss America brought all of her troops home, leaving the islands behind for us to have back... _Finally._ "

"I see." _American military, huh? That explains the rifle on her back... But, they've been armed and secure all this time? I don't think anybody back home even knew!_

Looking towards Suzuha, who seemed to be going through the same whirl of information, their eyebrows rose in tandem.

 _Well now I see why Okabe sent us here... And to think this little woman runs the place, with a rifle that's almost as big as her... Haha._

Arms crossing, Suzuha's lips pressed together in ongoing contemplation.

 _I wonder how she did it? Assuming control back whenever everything went down... Then again, that makes one wonder how Okabe and Ruka came to control Valkyrie. That was also a government run operation... Huh. More mysteries about this whole war we've lived through... Guess we'll never really know everything, will we?_

"So, the American troops left, and... They left behind all their stuff?"

"Not quite. They took all the vehicles. No boats or aircraft to speak of. Munitions and weaponry were only hurriedly grabbed... Otherwise, they left behind a good amount of things on all of the facilities."

"That's fortunate."

"Agreed. Since that point in the early twenties, we've essentially held Okinawa as our own territory this whole time. There's been occasional attempts at invasion, but we've repelled everything. As far as we could tell, SERN stopped altogether a year and a half ago."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. With you speaking of driving them entirely off of Honshu... I'm starting to believe more and more that SERN's military might is finally being exhausted."

"Taking over the world is costly."

"And essentially impossible. Consider that they've taken over nations that are more or less obliterated and partially uninhabitable. Preying on whatever is left... They may seem big and scary, but they're just as hungry and weak as whoever else exists out there... Just with more useless land to watch over."

"And meanwhile, we've fought them off of an island nation with no surviving government."

"An island nation that happened to secede from NATO in a timely manner. Frankly we've all been rather fortunate on these islands of ours. History has shown that we can operate in fragmented city-states just fine. Especially when there's a unanimous mentality to survive and succeed."

"Hell yes."

"In any case, I can see now that uniting with Valkyrie may prove fortunate. Goodness knows we could share resources and information... Just as long as you aren't attempting to pull some kind of coup takeover."

Eying both younger women with narrowed eyes, only to stick out her tongue, Maho's face curled into a smile.

"Just kidding. None of us are that stupid, hopefully. You've finally disposed of a tyrannical nuisance on our ruined planet. I doubt anyone wants to start new wars among ourselves."

"Yeah. I certainly don't."

"Me neither.

"And yet all three of us have guns on our backs... Security is a hard feeling to attain these days, isn't it?"

Looking around in realization at the clean and undamaged cityscape they had slowly wandered into, both Kamiko and Suzuha exhaled in wonder at the sight that was just barely returning to Tokyo.

"Yes. It looks like you have it here, though."

"We do, and we cherish it. The rest of the world can be ruined... Just as long as we have our own little realm to call our own."

Hands lowering into pockets, both younger women kept pace with Maho's slower short-legged stride, glancing occasionally at the smile that now remained on the leader's face.

 _Well. I certainly wasn't expecting this... All this time, Okinawa has been practically untouched, and we never had a clue._

Eyes meeting once more, feeling an odd sense of comfort in the foreign world, their arms drifted closer, hands clasping together in the limited space between them.

 _Should have tried contacting these people sooner... Better late than never I guess._

* * *

 **END.**


End file.
